The White Falcon And The Pink Crane II: Return Of The Green Ranger
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After discussing ways to change things for the months leading into their return, the Ninjetti realize that though they broke the spell. There is still a threat that within if they don't fix it, that could cause the return of their toughest opponent: Tommy's alter ego: the original Green Ranger. (T&K ship) (Kimberly/Aisha/Kat/Tanya) friendship, friendship love triangle Adam/Kim/Zack
1. 1: New Rangers And The Adult Ninjetti

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane Part I: The Return Of The Green Ranger**

 **Characters: Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Kat Hilliard, Adam Park, Rocky Desantos, Aisha Campbell, Tanya Sloan, Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Ernie, Lieutenant Stone, Gunther Schmidt, Carter Greyson, Zordon and Alpha V**

 **Summary: After coming to a new arrangement after the letter arrives, the rangers decide to start seeing each other every day, as this helps in their concentration and job. But the original Black and Yellow rangers, who are now changed to a new color and on a different team. Are still dealing with the anger of Zack's ex girlfriend and as the anger grows it starts effecting the team.**

 **Can the power rangers prevent their enemies plans to destroy them or will Zack's broken heart and his and Trini's jealousy. Over the bond that Adam Park and Aisha Campbell have with Kimberly and Billy be the end of the team as he does and says something. Which brings back their toughest opponent yet, their original green ranger's alter ego: Draco the evil green ranger.**

 **Warnings: This story is going to stretch from their decision to the return of the Green Ranger when he was captured by Gaskett and they get him back. Before the aftermath of the episode begins as they see that having to do that now drains her completely. But this is a re-imagining of the show if she and Tommy decided on this together and told the entire team about their choice.**

 **As the real anger is being thrown at Zack and Trini as Jason has made his choice and though they already broke the spell, there's lingering side effects as those effects become apparent as the return of the Evil Green Ranger starts growing more apparent as the weeks after the letter is sent and the Ninjetti and Jason start getting more worried at the possibility of his return.**

 **The added change up now, for the quintet that got captured by Zedd is revealed in this chapter as they're added to their circle now. As they, Zack's cousin and Ernie's employee are added to the team of Ninjetti now as the truth is revealed into why they were also having a tough time with this now.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

 **Warnings: For this story there's going to a slight love triangle, but not in love but friendship. As Kim has come to the conclusion she and Zack need some time apart, as her relationship with Adam deepens. But with the fact the real problem was between her and Zack now, it's a question. Now, of putting things on hold, or she and Zack allow this jealousy between them destroy the team.**

 **As, though she tries to help him by taking him skiing to cheer him up, the problem is the jealousy he has over her and Adam. And the next day the new arrangements are created, although the trio is back to normal, the side effects are clear. That once meeting her, the hate spell jumped into Zack and Trini, as the rift between her, Billy and them starts growing, though Jason's with her.**

 **But the fourth song done is actually focused on the bond between her and Zack, as she makes it clear then. They needed a separation now, as they try to fix what went wrong, before things start getting worse now between then. Although they try to cheer him up on their ski trip that weekend, he still feels as though Adam took her away from him as well, as things between them worsen.**

 **Chapter 1: The Added Truth, The Explanation And Declaration**

"So you're back now, well I hate to be them when they realize that the pink ranger that bested them for three years is back and ready to take them apart, if they decide to get the drop on us later on now." Curtis Taylor said and Kimberly Hart smiled as she answered him. "Yeah we're back, but it's not us that we're concerned about, the seven took our sides immediately and they don't mind either about this, but of five."

"Three took both sides and two are taking sides in something that is none of their damn business, but it's for the very same reason you took both sides." she said and Justin Derek Summers sighed and took her hands as he answered her. "Yeah and it's not our business what you do in your relationship, if it's not our love life we stay out of it, but like the sextet, Jason and Tanya, you mean just as much to us, we're not letting go."

"So we're making our decision now and we choose both sides, but it comes down to the very same thing." he said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and he closed his eyes in response then. "You remember the day we met though, with just one change and we gave you a chance, finally. To not be loners, but be part of a gang as Jason, and I extended that offer to you." she asked and he nodded to her smiling.

"Yeah we remember, but what we did to the wiseacre duo was if they wanted to see what it's like to be on the opposite end of the spectrum let's see how they like it now finally. But we were only pretending to be that tough as they got to see the side of you they never saw normally right now. But we decided to play up the side of you, you never showed here guys." Zane Jared Tanner said smiling and she chuckled and nodded.

"Seeing this side of you, you definitely remind me more of Zack when he's being himself, but it was nice we weren't alone in this and to be honest now. We had the same thing happen to us, Billy and me, we got turned into you, and Billy let him have it in the same you do it after Billy grabbed him and did the same you did. But knowing we're not alone, him and me, and we found our doubles not long after you arrive we got that now."

"But here's the truth in that, if you checked out the episode going by the title power ranger punks, well that was us when we stopped being who we are now and we got turned into you." she said and he nodded. "And if we met then, we have'd invited you to join us, but instead it gets reversed. And we join you and now we have a life long friendship we wouldn't give up for anything." Derek said and she hugged him as he smiled.

"Love you too, brother." she said into his ear and he tightened his arms around her smiling then. "Added acts of trust, but at least they're out numbered and they're now respectable finally. But them when they and their friends were the biggest bullies in school switched course. And when you gave them a taste of their own medicine as they saw what it's like to be on the receiving end now." she said and Richie nodded to that.

"That's was what going on that week, as the quintet showed that if humiliating them doesn't work, then let them see what it's like to be on the receiving end of the bullying?" Richie said and she nodded. "Yeah and that episode focused on us: me and Billy, was if we got to be the ones showing them what it's like. But this is why Angela said that, we're goody two shoes in their eyes, and a chance to let the wild animal out to play."

"As they see what it's like to be on the opposite side of the bullying as we keep humiliating them in public, while they get a taste of their own medicine when the trio and the girls arrive. But the guys, since the trio let, started replacing the piece I missed most when Jason and Zack left, the protectors. Rocky was the understanding side of Jason I missed and it was the same for Zack." she said and he nodded as she smiled.

"After you and and the duo left Jason they filled in the side of you that Billy and I missed most while Rocky Adam and Aisha did the other. But that sums in what Jamie meant right now, they knew I was hurt that you never came back after Zedd and Rita took my power coin. And I didn't have anyone that understood all that well, but with coach here, that headed off Anderson." she said and they nodded firmly as Jason said it.

"Anderson, you mean without me here, Derek was watching you train with Jared, Angie, Aaron and Jamie while the quintet were working at the time?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah they covered the part from our pre ranger career, and the quartet did the rest as things kept up. It was barely two weeks after my power coin, that Anderson tried again, and the quartet let him have it hard." she said and he nodded firmly then.

"So you took my spot in the way I let Bulk have it with my 'let her go or you're dead tone.', Derek, after she lost her power coin he tried again and you stopped the attack with her training?" Jason said and he nodded. "Yeah I did, without you here she needed someone protecting her with her back to normal human standards when the quartet got called in on the job, but after coach arrived, the girls were with her in the locker room."

"And Aaron, Jared and I were guarding the locker room door, after it nearly happened again the lieutenant heard a loud shout, two thunks and went to check as I threw him backwards into the laundry basket. And he arrested him as the coach went to her to check on her." he said and he nodded with a furious look on his face. "Then I owe you big time, thanks for protecting my sister." he said and they nodded as he went on.

"I knew something was up about that when you and I went into a stare down, when you came to the beach, before Zedd stole you right off the beach there. Alright so let me get this right Jared, Aaron, Derek, but what Billy and Zack told me it was just for show to scare these guys out of their wits. So you decided to play up the side of Billy and Zack they never showed normally, but the last time I saw her and Billy acting like you."

"It was during the terror toad at the time, but Baboo drugged their cups of water and turned them into you, before Alpha turned them back. But because we never got that aggressive with anyone just to scare the heck out of the duo at the time, you took that." Jason Lee Scott said to him and he nodded to that. "Yeah well if they wanted to pick on anyone, lets see how they like it when your doubles do your dirty work for you now."

"But that's why we did that, since you never showed the don't mess with me tone to it, till we arrived and when we did, you knew we were you, just as the more tough version to it." Tina Angela Kimball said and they nodded as Kim smiled at that. "Well that's why we offered you that hand in friendship, but with the trio gone, and the guys and Sha' here at the time, I knew our bond was only going to deepen here now."

"But frankly, I don't think you realize, just how much I needed you now, when we were just getting started at the time, the guys were there to protect me growing up. The boys were the ones that beat the heck out of Anderson for that, but with Tommy gone, and now the duo. Who did that leave left that was there to protect me on one side, and was the understanding big brother on the other guys." she said and Jared smiled at her.

"That left us, as the tough big brother on one side of it, and your ninetti quintet as the understanding brother now, I think we did. With them gone and things changing you were in the position of not knowing who to turn to at the time. And we know you needed us more then you thought, that's why we were always around for you and Billy as we were the side of the trio you missed most." he said and she nodded smiling then at that.

"I knew something was wrong when you said that we should get together as much as possible now at the time here now. The reason being with the guys and Trini just leaving you needed us on one side of it and them on the other. Because you missed them more then ever at the time, as the only one left of the original quintet here was Billy and he's me when I'm the understanding brother, and I'm the tough wolf big brother."

"Alright I had enough of this right now, with us knowing the truth, I'm not bothering with leaving you hanging if you need me I'm there for you Kim." Billy's double said to her and she nodded. "Yeah I know, and with it now is the fact that we've been working over time, but with school comes the fact we've got split shifts. But with me, Tanya and Kat, if we're in practice, you guys take that shift." she said and the girls nodded to her.

"And this is before we retire next year's upgrade to your successors huh?" Jamie asked and she nodded. "Yeah, but this is a ro-test in your case guys, with us doing this for four years, you're just beginning and it takes a certain degree of know how in order to do this. But once you make the conversion, it's the fact that you can't live without each other now." Jason said and they nodded as Curtis looked at the quintet smiling.

"Though what I will say was was that really necessary to scare the guys into a near heart attack?" Curtis asked and they started laughing as she answered that. "At the time, yeah, but after I heard they knocked one guy into the garbage can and no one, but the adults ever dealt with these two. It was time to show there was someone who was willing to stand up now at the time." Derek said and they nodded as she smiled then.

"Yeah that's exactly my point, they had this coming for years, but they've been like this since we were Justin's age, but you just taught them a lesson they won't soon forget right now here. As they'd been terrorizing every person like us since we were Justin's age, and we all had enough of this. But Skull had a crush on me since we were 13 and I was waiting for someone to deal with the guy and end it finally."

"But first it was Tommy to scare them off and then you drive up the scare factor by giving them a taste of their own medicine finally here." she said and he nodded. " I take it there's more to that story then you're telling us right now?" Jared asked and she nodded. "Let's just say if Tommy hadn't halted it, it would be a near repeater of Anderson Jared." she said and his eyes narrowed in anger at the news as he answered her.

"How close was it exactly, if Jason said he nearly beat the crap out of Bulk when he got his hands on you after Tommy joined the team?" he asked as he took her hands and she sighed. "Way too close, I'll explain later, but I'd rather not say it in front of him or he's going to vaporize the guy. But that's what I meant when I said my boyfriend was back Jare'." she said and he nodded as he gave her a hug then gently.

"Well one thing's for sure is that if Anderson ever touches you like that again, he won't have to worry about Tommy killing because we will at the moment. As for the duo, it was necessary to put them through their own lesson of what it's like to be on the opposite side of the bullying." Derek said and she nodded. "Yeah and that was a very good idea at the time, but this like every other life lesson in the act of manners right now."

"As the lesson was..." she said and Bobby Aaron Craybor answered that remark. "Do unto others, as they would do unto you, or another way to put this as is treat others as they would treat you now. You changed our lives and we owe you everything Kim, but we, like the quartet and the girls. You mean just as much to us now and with it, we're not losing you over something as trivial and private as a false break up letter."

"So what does it matter if you're setting things on hold till you come home, that doesn't mean you'd do the same thing to us. But you need us more then he does now, so with that, he's not the one in pain, you are, he doesn't need us, you do. Tommy needs us more then you do, that's crap, you need us more then he does, and I'm not leaving you holding the bag." he said as he gave her a hug and she smiled as she said it.

"You guys already busted us, you know what I'm thinking and you heard my crane on more the one occasion, so why is that. Before I left we bonded this tightly boys, Jamie, Angie?" she asked and Kristen Jamie Hanson answered that as the eight exchanged looks of amazement then as he did it. "Honestly I wasn't expecting Shalimar to contact me through the bracelet you guys gave us, but I think I know why right now."

"Because unknowing or not, by that invitation to joining the gang, we activated our own powers and Zedd just did the same thing to us that they did to Kat and Tommy." she said and they nodded. "Well what's the best way to handle this now guys, look at the fact at how close we've grown. And then compare it to the fact that like the guys and Kat, you're feeling as distracted as we are?" she said and they nodded in shock then.

"You don't mean..." Angie asked and she nodded. "When he chose you, he just did the same they did to Tommy and Kat, by turning you into rangers, first you get captured and turned. We break the spell and you join the gang, so with that now, what comes next, if my crane contacted you, through the bracelet." she said and Jamie backed into Derek at that as the words translated themselves and Ernie said it for all of them.

"Oh god, you're not serious?" Ernie said and she nodded. "They're Ninjetti, our animals searched each other out and after the trio left and the guys, Kat, Aisha and I have lost total focus now. And as a result that's our one chance now to fix this, but we have a group of rangers that unknowing or not. Have created the very same connection to me that the guys, Kat and Aisha have and it, the link, is bouncing back and forth here."

"But the seven are as distracted as we are and it's because when we unlocked our powers it did the same for the guys, Jamie and Angie, their part of our circle now." she said and they nodded as Aaron pressed his forehead to hers as in response his color intertwined with hers at that and the quartet smiled at that. "That's the indication as rangers, our colors intertwining it's meant to tie us together." she said and he nodded softly.

"So we: Jared, Aaron and I do this with you and as a result we're permanently tied to you as our omega, as you're the one we're closest to in the team?" Derek asked and she nodded. "Yeah and as the omega of the team, I'm in charge when the alpha or beta is not around, but as we have two alphas and a beta. Rocky is my equal as the beta, but as I said we're a wolf pack as rangers now." she said and he nodded as he did it.

"Then us wolves better get this under control before the fight for supremacy gets out of control and breaks something in here guys, pull yourselves together." Angie said and the 9 nodded smiling at the remark then. "Yeah you're right they're Ninjetti, whether they knew it or not." Adam Park said to her and she nodded. "You expecting trouble out of this, once things regarding that letter get worse." she asked and the quintet nodded.

"Yeah, but we already chose both sides when you told us this soon right after you sent it, and you contacted us first and then called the quintet to the command chamber that day." Kristen Jamie Hanson said and she nodded. "Yeah but considering that like the sextet you're with him, so the rule of thumb on that with the fact we all had of enough of trying and drew the line now?" Kim said and the ten all nodded in agreement to that.

"Well why wouldn't we choose both sides, you were our best friend ever since the invitation to join the gang, and we changed ever since." Tammy Angela Kimball said and the trio nodded. "Yeah and you chose the right decision now and as result it just unlocked your powers completely right now." Kim said and Jared nodded as he answered her smiling as he gave her a hug as he said it to her then as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"We, if we were rangers, we'd also be Ninjetti, only Ninjetti can hear the truth in another Ninjetti's words, since the accident. We never left your side, like the sextet hadn't and you mean just as much to the seven of us as you mean to them." he said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and they saw his color strand then as he responded to her doing that by doing the same as it intertwined with hers gently.

"Zack's got silver, I'm black, and you're bronze, Jared." Adam Park said to him and he nodded. "So gold, silver and bronze here, what's next exactly right now at the moment now?" Aaron asked and she chuckled and nodded. "I think that's saying something, but the first to take both sides was Tanya, Zack is jumping back and forth, and like Tanya you took both sides immediately." she said and Jared nodded smiling then.

As Derek did it then, pressing his forehead to her's as the color revealed itself then as it intertwined with hers then before he gently pulled back at that. "Turquoise, I'm turquoise now, what's happening here?" he asked and she smiled. "By not taking sides you just revealed what matters most to you, but to be a Ninjetti now guys, but Zedd and Rita started something here at the moment and as to why exactly here right now."

"When Zedd chose you, and we freed you, you, whether you know it or not, just joined the ranks of the Ninjetti team now, we're now fourteen. But we added the boys and Trini and we total to 18 finally, and that's if Justin is next, next year. By demonstrating the act of the greatest lesson of all as a martial arts expert, you can be a warrior or you can be a friend." she said and he nodded as he gave her a hug then at that.

"And if you choose to be both and you're the strongest warrior in history now, and we just proved that now, we chose both sides the second you called us on Monday." Derek said and she nodded to him. "Yeah, you may have just arrived in town, but the act of Zedd getting his hands on you changed you. Before Jason and I finished the transition by inviting you to join our gang when Curt moved here." she said and he nodded softly.

"This is what it means to be Ninjetti we can feel each other's feelings, and with the fact we made it clear. And we just snapped our connections with you back into place now finally after nine months?" Angie said and she nodded to her smiling. "Yeah, but it's seven girls and nine boys, if Justin gets added to the team next, though that happens and I'm not going to take it well if we got a 12 year old activating before he's ready now."

"But that's where you come in guys, we need all the help we can get, before we retire and turn the latest upgrade over and is handed to our replacements." Tommy said and they nodded to the request then gently. "Zordon I think we need to add them to the roster as well, they busted us this week already now, and Zedd did to them, what Rita did to Kat and Tommy here." Kim said and he nodded in agreement to that gently

 _ **"Agreed rangers that's a very good idea right now, alright the five of you are a stand by Derek, Jared, Aaron, Jamie, and Angie, you are a stand by. As you're the ones connected to my pink ranger and you shown the true act of loyalty, you've earned your right to carry these now."** _Zordon said and they nodded to the orders gently as five medallions appeared and they put them around their necks.

"Yeah and to answer your remark sis, but it's enough that it's they left, we were here, and you grew up and moved on, with us." Aaron said and she nodded as she gave him a hug. "Yeah and now their getting jealous that they didn't think this all the way through, Aaron. But no you two, it doesn't work like that, until you two, guys, but until you get this jealousy under control, it's that you're stuck as a white belt in Ninjetti training."

"While the girls and Jason are a level IV, which means that Kat already hit her point now, Kat go ahead." she said and she nodded. "Ninetti the Cat!" she called out and she appeared in her robes as her mother smiled. Pulling Kat into a hug Billy Cranston pressed his forehead to hers gently smiling. "Us rangers are matched to another member of the team, mom, but: me to Tommy, Adam to Tanya, Jason to Trini, Aisha to Rocky."

"And Kat to Billy, while someone is going to be worthy of Darren right now, but Damian imprinted on Kat. Earlier this week, after we realized our powers were still there and getting stronger." Kim said and her mother nodded "Give it a few months and once we can completely morph into our uniforms you'll be able to morph into your robes guys." Rocky Desantos said and they nodded as Zordon smiled as he looked at his 7 students.

"Hey girls, why don't we see how even your powers are, so the Cat powers against the Crane." Preston said and before either of them could answer, their animals answered that as her uniform split into two pieces and the second changed colors then. "Girls before you start going at it let us get out of the way before you do it, please." Kat Hilliard said and Kim nodded in agreement to that remark smiling then gently at that.

As they saw her uniform nudge Kim's and the pink nudged her back, before the white and blue exchanged amused looks at this reaction and they chuckled. "Girls, this is neither the time nor place for the rough housing wait till we get into the sparring floor. Before you start going at it right now, so put a hold on this." James read out in the movements and Nathan nodded in agreement to his thoughts as she said it smiling.

As the green smacked the red and they started going at it a second time, before the blue and white separated them and the pink smacked the red across the head for that and they started laughing at that. "I'll take that for a 'try that again, and you're getting blasted into the pool Rex, now can it already guys.'." Caroline said as she tried to keep from laughing at that response then as Kim nodded to answer her then.

"Are you guys always like this, you guys?" Jamie asked as she tried to keep from laughing and they nodded, before the blue smacked the black and the pink did it a second time and the quartet looked down, before the blast knocked the green into the wall next. "Alright guys we already gone over this, you lose your temper and you're going to either break the tubes or just the viewing globe, so watch it." Kat said and Kim nodded firmly.

"I think that was us that just did that ladies, and again boys, get that under control before you break something we're you as adults. And you lose your temper it could blow up the control panels so can it already guys." Jake said and they nodded as the original red hit the white and the green gone red ranger uniform smacked him across the head as he pointed at Jake and he nodded as they ended it at that remark.

"What the heck was that about exactly?" Applebee asked and they smiled. "Dad just possessed the uniform and told Jesse to can it already with starting another sparring match, mam. But instead of us possessing the uniforms, my father possessed my new uniform and told Jesse to cool it already with trying to start a sparring match with Brennan right now." Jason said as he tried to keep from laughing at that reaction.

"Yeah and you and I are the ones that are completely equaled out, but this is the same now as what you're getting ready to deal with now. But though you're getting experience in fighting me now, ladies, you never dealt with a truly evil Tommy. And it's as dangerous as it gets, but Draco, is holding every ounce of anger and resentment at the person that hurt me, so with that listen to me all of you, but when placed under a spell."

"You tell the truth, no matter how much it hurts the person you're bashing, so the remarks of us rangers being weak and pathetic, are not true. But the remarks of friendship and what friendship if someone stabs me in the heart emotionally are not being aimed at you. But at the person that did it, so he's taking his anger at the fact that whoever hurt me that way out on you." Kim said and they all nodded as Dillon crossed his arms.

"So that's what it is, when brainwashed and placed under a spell you tell the truth, no matter how much it hurts the person you're bashing?" Jake said and they nodded. "Yeah, I get turned and I'm taking my anger at whatever they said to her out on the sextet, until they drain my anger as she does the de-programming. For her, what they said to her if she get captured next, and she's throwing every ounce of anger, pain."

"And betrayal and what they caused, in me, at them for turning on her when they were under the spells that Rita and Zedd put on them. But if something happens between my capture and our new upgrade, all the pain, grief and anger gets channeled into Fire after that. But the ending results are, because of the team that 1/3 of our original team stuck by us, and the other took sides, the quintet took both sides immediately."

"And she's so loaded with pain and grief, and anger, she's going to be throwing every bit of it into her martial arts and the only one who can tone it down is Kat. Till I break the spell on her and when I do she's turning her abilities at what. Or whoever did it to her this time caused as we're protecting whoever helped me break the spell on her." Tommy Oliver said and he nodded as Caroline answered that as she and James nodded.

"If this is anything like what we saw Jason and Tommy's first battle was like get ready for the added side effects later. Because this is going to result in the very same problems if she gets turned next, but the alternate reality that the ones I'm ticked at are Zack and Trini for not butting out of our business. And taking sides in something that is not their business right now." Kim said and she nodded as she answered her.

"I swear if this happens and you're grounded till the following summer and I mean that you two, because my daughter did the right thing by setting things on hold. But you left, the trio were here, she grew up and moved on, as did Billy and now you're throwing it. Said it a temper tantrum because you didn't think this all the way through, forget it young man, young lady, doesn't work like that, Daniel, Kiara." she said and they nodded.

As the black ranger uniform moved forward and smacked Zack across the head and he looked at it at that. "Well that's Daniel making it clear now that I find out about this and you're in serious trouble, because we said it repeatedly. That before jumping into it first call and see if whatever was sent is for real or a forgery Zachary." Peter said and he swallowed as Trini did the same as her uniform was looking at her sternly at that.

"One catch of being a power ranger, you're all you have and you need each other to survive in the field, we've all been friends for so long we can't imagine ever separating. We're rangers, and we're all we have now, we need each other to survive, but that's the basis of being a pack animal. And why she had to tell us immediately here, because if she didn't it would have destroyed the team." Adam said and they nodded.

"Yeah Adam's right, as a team, it's we need each other to survive, but as I said it would take a lot more then Zedd or Rita to break up this team, as we're so tightly bonded that nothing could ever get between us. Hey guys, together, lets do it." Tommy said and they nodded as he set his hand in front and they put theirs on top of his as they did it. "Power rangers!" they called out together and their colors all flashed at that.

"Guys, Angie, Jamie, circle up now." Kim added as they did the same thing as they, and the sextet went into a circle and she put hers out and they put their's on top of hers. "Ready?" she asked and they nodded. "Altogether." Kim said and they nodded as they did it together. "Power rangers!" they called out together as the result was a giant explosion of fireworks and they grinned at the reaction as her partner said it then.

"That's the unity of the power team now, we stick together, but we have friends outside of the team and now that all of you know the truth we can be ourselves with you." Aisha Campbell said and they nodded as Kat answered that. "Yeah she's right, but being a pack animal is highly dangerous, as it's what Uncle Peter described now, and she'd never do that to us, like you wouldn't Aunt Carrie." she said and she nodded.

"I'd never be that selfish right now anyway, but to repeat our questions, guys, is our love life really more important then protecting the town. Is our happiness more important then thinking about the safety of the entire town and risking letting loose a character. And one as dangerous as Darth Vader, after he completely converted to the darkside, that's what you have to ask yourselves." Tommy said and Kim nodded to that.

"You're right, you're absolutely right honey and with those words in mind, Zack Trini, answer that question, is our happiness really more important then protecting the town. Is our relationship and concentration, our bonds as a team, really more important then risking letting loose our toughest opponent yet. And one that only we: you, me, Billy and Jason know the most about and had to fight and barely survived said fight with."

"Is our relationship and happiness more important then preventing that threat from being let loose right now and it getting it's hands on the dagger and starting a third rampage in town as it's zord form?" she said pointing at the dragonzord and it looked down at them sternly as the uniform had it's arms crossed at her remark. "Either that's me or it's dad that just did that right now." Tommy said and she nodded to him softly.

"Yeah well our parents are taking it more seriously with the fact their scared out of their minds I'm going to end up back in the hospital if I wind up over doing it a second time. And your father is making that clear right now, by possessing the zord." she said, before the quintet all shifted position sternly at that as well then. "And I think the entire sextet took possession of our zords, check this out." Jason said looking up at his then.

And hearing a stern growl come from his then as they heard a warning screech from hers, and two warning growls from Tommy and Billy's zords at that remark. "Dad, Aunt Carrie, Uncle Nathan, I think your animals possessed our zords at the moment." Jason said and they all nodded as they looked up to see the trio looking down at them with stern looks in their movements as Kim said it for the four of them then.

"Dad, is that you guys who just possessed the uniforms and the zords right now as we're doing this reprimand right now at the moment?" she said as she looked up at the Dragon zord and it nodded to her. "Yeah we did it alright and she's very correct, instead of thinking only about yourselves. Think about what this choice in holding this over her, because you didn't choose what they did young man."

"And we've already had the life scared out of us once too often in her case, she's at the median, if she over does it when she reactivates and that could put her in the hospital. And I don't have to hear the words, if she ends up in the hospital and Carrie is cutting all ties with me and Mei. And you would be the ones to blame because of this, think about that now young man, young lady." Peter said sternly at that remark to Zack.

"As policeman and soldiers, the greater good is more important then a broken heart and with those words in mind now, if we were in your position right now. I'd have set things on hold with Caroline till she came home and she'd have done the same thing. But I'm just making this clear, but yes she means a lot to me, but I can't focus it puts the rest of the team at risk, because I'm distracted." James Oliver said to them sternly.

"And I wouldn't do that to you and why would I, you're my best friends, and brothers and sisters, I love you guys, and I'm never letting you go. So why would I just throw you out of my life, why now?" Kim said and Caroline Hart-Dumas nodded. "She's right, why would we do that?" she asked and Andrea Hilliard smiled. "You wouldn't, and that's the point, we're friends and we stick together." she said and they nodded then.

"That's the problem with being a pack animal now, but when being told before hand that prevents a case of taking sides. But she matters most to us, she took the trio in as members of the gang at the time, to me she means so much to me, that I'm not letting go now." Billy said and she smiled as she pressed her forehead to his and they heard a gentle purring start coming out of him in answer to that and their parents chuckled.

"I take it that's Damian now doing the purring son?" Nathan asked and he nodded as she pressed her head to his and he tightened his arms around her. "Soul bonded twin sister, she means so much to me, that it doesn't matter she told me, I'm not taking sides in something that is none of my business. Their relationship is not our business, if it's not our love life, we stay out of it." he said and they nodded as Jake answered him.

"The link activated completely in us now, but, I can feel her happiness like I can feel Carrie's and it's so strong right now that our bond is just like yours right now." he said and she nodded. "You're us as adults Uncle Jake, but this is what it means to be a Ninjetti, you can hear the truth in another Ninjetti's words. You know mom and me so well that you know we'd never let you go." she said and Caroline nodded to that.

"Guy's I'm changing the next rule slightly, but you have access to the base here, so to get in, you need power coins, so we're dealing with creating ones to get you in. But the medallions work in the same way, our medallions are as close to our power coins as possible now. But you as our parents have access to the command chamber now." she said as in response the medallions started glowing in the nine's colors then.

"Is this going to work in the same way Zordon, we can recharge her ourselves with her back on duty now?" Preston asked and they nodded. " We do this, just stay out of getting hit too hard baby, because once was enough in our opinion." Brandon said as he gave her shoulder a squeeze and she nodded. "She will, I'll make sure of that now, but as her bodyguards, it's me, Sha', Tanya and Tommy won't need to say it now."

"But as the third in command of the team now, Billy's been ordered to protect her with us, but nine fully but the zeonizers are going to combine with the recharge when we take turns, giving her an added power boost. But the side effect once we create our back up power coins now, is it's going to result in the same way we did before. And so though they destroy the power coins we can still morph." Adam said and Kat added on to that.

"But we channel enough into her we can have her going for 30 mission, but added the nine of you to it and it totals to just under 75. So so long as she doesn't immediately start over doing it after a battle she's going to be fine. But I'm not taking chances right now, when it's her turn we're taking the added time to give her a fast boost before she goes into the fray." Kat told them and they nodded as Jason finished that remark then.

"She's right guys, as our parents, you've had, whether you knew it or not now, our powers these last two years now since we took on the thunderzord powers. And as the years go by your powers, the original powers, only get stronger. But Dragon just explained that to us now, so with that we can give her enough of a charge that she's going to be fine now for three months as the girls take turns, but it's teaching you how."

"But to do this, it takes calling out the name of your animal and combining them altogether to recharge her, we did this when Zordon over did it and channeled too much into Tommy. But this is enough to give her enough power, we don't need power coins they're just a conduit for our powers as are the morphers now. But you're the adult versions of us, and you have that ability, as well too." Jason said and they nodded to him.

"Worth a shot now, alright the six of us go first, for the first two, and Dillon, Janet, Jake, you next, along with Andy." Caroline said and she nodded as Kim squeezed her medallion and they did the same as Jason said it to them. "Us first Aunt Carrie, so you can see how we do this and with dad being the original alpha. You give out the order and one by one of the first three powers are channeled into her." he said and they nodded to him softly.

"Like us, you channel 1/4 of your powers, each upgrade until you get to latest one, dad, once I get the gold rangers, if I get them, you use the staff and finish it off." Jason said and he nodded to the news. "I'm content in sky blue anyway Jason, but you're the second alpha, the gold ranger powers should go to you right now anyway." Billy told him and he nodded as he patted his shoulder as they, Rocky and the sextet exchanged looks.

"Ready guys?" Tommy asked and they nodded as she removed her medallion and hold it in front of her as she gave a nod to the quintet as Zack and Trini took their's off as well as as Tommy gave a nod to him. "Original alpha bro, you do it." Tommy told him and he nodded. "We call upon the powers of all those combined!" "Dragonzord" Mastodon" "Triceratops" "Sabretooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called out to finish it then.

"I was the original alpha, you were the leader before I left and went to Geneva, so you're up man." Jason said and he nodded as he finished that. "Again" Jason added and they nodded as Tommy said it this time. "We call upon the powers of all those combined, White Tiger Thunderzord Power" "Mastodon/Lion Thuderzord power" "Triceratops/Unicorn Thunderzord power" "Sabretooth Tiger/Griffin Thunderzord Power"

" Tyrannosaurus/Red dragon Thunderzord Power!" Jason called out to finish it as they saw it start changing color and he smiled then at that. "That's two now and I'm getting stronger by the minute guys." Kim said and they nodded. "It's working?" Kat said to her quickly and she nodded. "Yeah, it's working, I just need the adult team, you 10 and your Zeo powers and I'm back completely." she said and they nodded as Jason said it then.

"It's working, guys Ninja powers now and that's you seven and then combine together for the zeo ranger powers as Tanya adds her's to it and that's all of us teenage rangers' before you guys do it next. And that gives her enough power to last for 60 battles until she needs another recharge now." Jason said and they nodded as Tommy said firmly as Kat took hers off smiling as she looked at her equal smiling and she smiled.

"No, no, the link maybe a little loose, but you can still do it, Zack, Trini, Jason, you, Kat and Tanya add your's to it, but all of you, the Zeo powers. And all four of the upgrades in our parents and that's it, I'm back to full power and it'll last till the next recharge. Just after they make their moves on us, so do them all: the last two in our case. All of it, in our parents and Zordon, do your's at the same time." she said and they nodded to her.

"We call upon the powers of all those combined, Ninjetti the falcon" "The Frog" "The Cat" "The Wolf" "The Bear" "The Ape" "The Lion" The Sabretoth Tiger" The Tyrannosaurus" The Lioness" Tanya said as the quintet took out their zeonizers then as they did the last one. "Zeo ranger I, Pink" "Zeo ranger II, Yellow" "Zeo ranger III, Blue" "Zeo ranger IV, Green" "Zeo ranger V, Red" Tommy called out and the jolts had turned her power coin then

And a pinkish purple as Jason looked at their parents at that as he explained the point to them. "So we just pretend we're you as the link between the nine of us is pulsing hard right now, T.J.'s not here. So I have to do all 3 of them, plus the Zeo powers to give her the entire charge, but we all do this and Zordon adds his to her. And at the same time, giving her just enough to last until the fall out begins." James said and the team nodded.

"Alright in order now guys, the sextet first, then you Aunt Andy, dad, Aunt Erica, Uncle Jim as you're the leader of the first team you start it off, but it's boy, girl, boy, girl. So with five male rangers and four girls this is just to start it off, right now, but this is until Uncle Peter and Aunt Mei can do this. So although they have the other two, as do I, you, Uncle Nathan and Aunt Carrie are the strongest of the power team now."

"In your age group so you start it off Uncle Jim, at the moment you're started to feel our determination and bringing her back. But the stronger the effect and the more power you can channel into it right now, Aunt Carrie, you're also the trio, like her. But as her mother, you have to recharge her as well by channeling your love and power into her." Jason said and they nodded as James said it as he focused on himself as if he was Tommy.

"How long does the recharge last, if Zordon adds the last 25% to it?" Peter asked him and he explained that. "All of us together we can give her enough till the trio, that's including Mondo's family, makes their move on us. And after, I mean right after, we, and you, have to channel all the upgrades into it and that lasts. And until we get her, her new upgrade and a second more powerful charge in her crane powers now, guys."

"But this is our only chance to prevent another trip to the hospital by recharging her once she drops below 30%" he said and they nodded. "Mom that includes you, you have all my powers, so do all three of them, you're me as an adult like I said. So with that, you carry my powers, all of them, so you join with them and between all of you together. Plus Zordon that gives me enough power to last until the next episode after he gets caught."

"But draining the entire 75% charge, is going to have me looking Tommy after the bug stole his powers, and I need an immediate recharge right after that happens. As I look like I did on that episode." she said and the viewing globe turned on as they saw her collapse on Tommy as he grabbed her to keep her from falling to the floor. "We got to prevent that at all costs again, and preventing you from ending up the hospital."

"And for the third time in 10 years, we may not be here physically, but we are in spirit as our animals all channel our powers and the Zeo. Plus Zordon back into your power coin, giving you enough charge till whoever comes next arrives at the moment. And before you take the next upgrade at the moment." Janet said and Jake and Nathan nodded in agreement to that as the adult 11 exchanged firm looks as James nodded to Preston.

"Preston, you're the leader of our version of the Dino power team, I'm your co-leader, we do it the way they did it." he said and Preston nodded as they did it. "We call upon the powers of all those combined, Dragonzord" "Mastodon" "Pterodactyl" "Triceratops" Sabretooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus" Preston called out as they did the next as the color started going darker in her power coin and they nodded as they did it again then gently.

"We call on the powers of all tho combined "White Tiger" "Mastodon/Lion thunderzord power" Pterodactyl/firebird thunderzord power" "Triceratops/unicorn thunderzord power" "Sabretoth Tiger/griffin thunderzord power" "Tyrannosaurus/red dragon Thunderzord power!" Preston shouted, now feeling the determination Jason was feeling at bringing his sister back again as the entire group exchanged looks and nodded firmly to that

"Ninjetti the Falcon" "The Frog" "The Crane" "The Wolf" "The Bear" "The Ape" "The Lion" The Sabretooh Tiger" "The Cat" "The Tyrannosaurs" "The Lioness!" Erica called out and 11 jolts of power shot into her power coin and it started glowing from pinkish purple to pinkish red. "Alright last one, here!" Tommy said, passing his zeonizers to his father and the quartet followed suit as they did the last and final upgrade to bring her back.

"Zeo ranger I Pink" "Zeo Ranger II Yellow" "Zeo Ranger III Blue" "Zeo Ranger IV Green" "Zeo Ranger V Red!" James shouted as they all morphed and then grabbed the Zeo crystals as the charge caused the color to start glowing a darker tinge in the hot pink. As Zordon added his to it at the same time and that did it finally as the hot pink. Then turned a reddish hot pink and as the 11 exchanged looks as she started glowing herself.

And Alpha quickly said it to them at that as the power boost started causing the systems to start shifting directions. "Alright Zordon, James, Preston, Caroline, that's enough, you did it, you got her enough power to last 7 months if she rations it. But you don't want to over load her or she's going to pass out from the surge, if necessary. Do all of you do this, until it's time for the next upgrade." he said as they stopped it at that quickly.

"Well this should be interesting, because if I'm right we put enough power into her that she can morph into my uniform without even needing the zeonizers now. Kim give it a try." Kat told her and she nodded to her. "Well wait till Rita sees me now, she tried to get rid of me once and it didn't work then and it won't work now, here we go." Kim said as she put it around her neck and the ending results were she morphed then.

As she, instead of ending up in her original uniform, she ended up in Kat's as the color tinge darkened even further to a reddish pink. "Whoa, that's incredible right now, so can all of you do this?" Erica said and they nodded. "It only happens if we're pushed beyond the limit, Tommy though, he loses his temper completely. And it's going to result in the green on his uniform to darken further from a lime green and into a forest green."

"But Tommy and I are the most powerful rangers of the team, because he's the longest serving male ranger and I'm the longest serving female. But we both have our complete equals now, Jason with Tommy and Kat with me now, Kat's my best friend, pink to pink now. She's my complete equal now and with it, it's everything from powers, to martial arts, to music and an athlete." she said and they all nodded smiling gently then.

"God it's so great to see you back in uniform again, Kim, welcome home!" The sextet shouted together as they and Tanya surrounded her smiling in delight. "It's good to be back, well Rita, you tried once and it didn't work, you try again and still doesn't work. Well now this is payback, Tommy and I are back, you will never get rid of us, the power couple is here to stay and your days are numbered," she said, firmly and he nodded.

"It's morphin time, Dragonzord!" "Pterodactyl!" they shouted together as he grabbed his dagger and she held her power bow up in pride. Before they felt an earthquake starting at that. "Yeah I think they got the message, they know that every try they make doesn't seem to get rid of you and now that you're back to full power. They're never going to win against us right now guys." Jason and Kat said together at that and they nodded firmly.

"We're back, they tried to get rid of us, we come back even more powerful then before and here we are." Kim said as she and Tommy removed their helmets and Caroline nodded as she looked from her daughter to Tommy as Tommy's was a lime green again and her daughter was pinkish violet. "Well I see it now baby, you and Tommy are the ones wearing the uniforms during the Guitardo." she said to her smiling and they nodded.

"So what's the darker tinge mean exactly?" Tanya asked and Kim sighed. "He only turns that color if he's pushed passed the limit of his anger trust, me. The person that causes it is facing a man possessed of vital rage and primal instinct. That's a bit of Draco going into his voice and his powers, as a result as both sides of Dragon combine together. And change him back to his darker tinge again." she said and the quintet nodded, bemused.

"I'd hate to be the idiot that causes it right now, because if thats him then your hot pink, near reddish pink tinge is Fire herself, when she's pushed past the limit of her anger?" Jake asked and she nodded to him gently at that remark. "Yeah and trust me, if you think he's bad, I'm even worse, as it's not just me in his case, for me. It's him and close to two more losses if something happens to the guys." she said and the quintet nodded firmly.

"Well you wanted a reason for us and Kat to hate those two and here it is right now, they took away his powers and cut the link in her's, but to us. We will not stop till we get our friends back up to full power and make them pay for doing this our team." Jason and Rocky said together and they nodded in understand to the news then. "You never failed us guys, we're back, we just have to go easy." the couple said together at that remark.

"One more reason never to piss you off anyway honey, then again, instead of working off your anger in the gym, you throw it into something else." Tommy said and the quintet started laughing at that. "You think shopping with her like this is bad, you never seen her angry, she's ten times worse, and until she calms down, just go with it." Billy, Jason and Zack all said together and the group nodded as they started laughing at that remark.

As the 7 surrounded them protectively. "We're just glad we got you guys back to full power again finally, we can't take losing you for a third time right now." Jason and Rocky said together and she looked between her brothers. "We know, but you knew that the time was going to come when the charge gave out. But that was the weaker charge, we got a second chance, we're not going anywhere." they said together and they nodded.

"We're not losing you guys for a third time and we mean that right now." both trios and Billy said together and they nodded as they went into a group hug at that remark. "We're back, but this gives an even bigger reason to take it seriously, like the last attempt. But we just made them even more powerful then they were already here right now. Though this gets worse and Tommy's draining his anger until he releases all of it right now."

"He's scared out his mind she's going to end up back in the hospital, but don't mess with him where she's concerned or he's going to kill the person that does it right now." Billy and Kat added and Jason and Aisha nodded in agreement to that. "The first three ranks of the team are us in both genders, followed by Adam and Tanya. But together, us three now, it's we control the pack." Tommy, Aisha and Billy said together and they nodded.

"Anyone consider that the pack mind is getting out of hand here right now in this case guys, because it's like you're one mind in 11 bodies right now?" Stone asked and they nodded. "Added side effects, the imprint acts as though your one mind, heart and soul in two bodies, that's the imprint. The pack mind is the same and one person gets hurt: physically or emotionally and the entire pack feels it." Billy said and the adults nodded.

"And our pack is us 18 now, but there's the result, one of us gets hurt and the entire team feels it right now." Curtis said and the sextet and the team nodded to that. "No kidding, but get that under control and as for Anderson, he touches me again. And he's a dead man and I mean that right now, though Tommy beats the crap out of him. And he's facing my wrath once I'm recovered later." Kim said sternly and the group nodded to her.

"Tommy look at us, remember, stage one, borderline two?" Kim asked and Tommy smiled as he looked at her and picked her up as he swung her around then. "Yeah this is us, after we made it official now, mom dad, this was us. Just after we introduced you guys to each other, but this was us after I returned to the team. And for my second tenure as the green ranger now." he said as they looked between them and smiled in pride at that.

"Friends and borderline couple, before you made it official, my daughter belongs to you now and vice versa, you belong to my baby girl." Caroline said and he nodded to her. "You'll see the true essence of our relationship on the music videos we create, but the core of our relationship was like this. From the beginning our relationship now started like this, his life as my soulmate started as this." Kim said and they nodded to her at that.

"I could never let her go, she's my everything, I'll never let her go, you're my parents-in-law now." he said and Caroline smiled as she hugged him tightly. "Why did the shield shift from slightly hard to looking like it was made of foam exactly?" Tony asked and he smiled. "That was the tv show exactly, but it's flexible, but the goat missed the shield, and slashed me across the chest, before the fall over the cliff in that episode."

"As a result, I needed a fast recharge as the more power to my shield and the faster it heals my injuries after that, though I look like the sparring matches get a bit out of hand. And at times here they do, but the reason for the amount of bumps and bruises is because of this, on full power. But Draco is trying to get enough power to take back control, but never works." he said and Kim squeezed his shoulder as Jason smiled.

"Hey Jase', Billy, guys, power up guys." he added and they nodded. "It's morphin time, Mastodon" "Triceratops" "Sabretooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called out and the quartet morphed into their's as their parents saw the truth then and smiled. "Here we are everyone, the Dino ranger team." Jason said as they went into the image they did for their photo shoot then and Ernie shook his head at that smiling as they chuckled.

"Get the chief, the mayor and the general at you base, they need to see us." Kim said and Zordon nodded to the request and the trio beamed into the room. "Whoa, alright what's going on?" the town mayor, Jared Hanson, asked and Kim stepped forward. "Mayor Hanson it's alright, you remember the ranger day you did after Rita tried to destroy the town?" she asked and he nodded, before she went to big one then.

As Jason stepped forward with Zack, Trini and Billy. "I guess you remember the way that the quintet welcomed back their green team mate after Rita drained his powers. Before he disappeared and the white ranger took his place?" she asked and he nodded to her. "The good green ranger and the white ranger are the same man, but jumping from upgrade to upgrade you'll notice that we dress in the same colors they do."

"Or why suddenly, the sextet disappared and aside from a switch in the current colors and the colors got darker. You notice that the gold ranger is dressed in black with gold armor all over him. If you took back to the beginning and saw a very close similarity to the original sextet, you notice they act as close friends, instead of strangers?" she asked and he nodded to her. "What are you saying?" The chief asked and Jason said it to him.

"You heard our voices all this time Mayor, we are the power rangers." he said and the trio looked from them to the quintet and nodded in shock to that news. "James's son is the original green ranger, you mean it was you 11 all this time?" the Chief asked and they nodded to him. "We do, but Tommy was under a spell, he's innocent, you want to blame for the rampages done, blame Rita and Zedd." Kim said and they nodded to her gently.

Before seeing Tommy take her hand and they got it. "The clues were open if you watched closely enough, but you saw us like this all the time. But the show gave out the whole story, but the next few episodes are in reverse and secondly. We never let each other go, I belong to him and him to me, and nothing is changing that. But the guitardo, was the next to last mission for him as the green ranger, but let me show you something."

"The clue breaker, guys back off, this is focused on me and him right now, we finished things for the day. But like always it was like the song said: the power of love well here it is, only the true power of a soulmate bond. Only that can prevent evil from winning and that's us as the power couple." she said as she gripped Tommy's hand and tightened her other around his upper arm as they saw the re-enactment and they got it then.

"The Green/white ranger is him and you're the pink ranger, I saw the pink ranger grip his arm and pull him up after the pressure broke the stage floor. And as she zapped the guitardo with a harp she made out of her bow, but then..." he started to say as they put their helmets back on as she helped him up and he flipped the dagger. As she took it and got it into position and in her bow strings and they nodded as they realized it then finally.

As the duo's parents and the rest of the group saw the re-enactment and smiled. "Yes, yes, so that means during that scenario, every time. Now you guys were together, and like this, it was you two all this time, kids. The Green knocking the pink out of the way of the musical chord that the Guitardo launched at her. The fact that the pink came running to the green after he weakened that shrimp monster, it was you guys all that time."

"She's your girlfriend, but when it came to the job, you tried to protect her in anyway you could, while she was helping you recover with your powers getting weaker every day." The chief said and they nodded to him gently at the remark. "We took the line of being like the real military, but fraternization with our team mates is fine. Zordon is a ranger version to you General Lambert." Kim said and be nodded as he crossed his arms then.

"So why call us to tell us this?" he asked and she sighed. "I suppose you notice how close Tommy was to being killed on thirty occasions the last 9 months since I left. Well we got a very dangerous realization to why that was right now at the moment. But our upgrade, as the sextet of ninjas you saw last year was in its infancy, in all honesty right now. Aisha and I shouldn't have left at all, the link between us is still very young right now."

"To focus we need to be together right now, but that's why we had to tell you this, we, Tommy and I took a step back in our relationship. Back to this stage, as we are now, the best of friends and borderline couple right now, it helps us to focus and even better. We made a decision now, but we're taking turns at the wheel." she said and they nodded as they looked at the quintet dressed in their uniforms and looked at her at that.

"At first we thought it was group of adults until you just told us the truth, if you're dressed like this then they just gave you enough power to bring you back finally." he said and they nodded to him. "We realized we forgot something until I realized it yesterday, but Zordon can't keep recharging me, but the team can. Add all the powers together, plus our parents, all upgrades, and here I am." she said and he nodded as he smiled at her.

"Though she's able to defend herself, I'm still worried about her getting hurt, with her powers still a little weak right now. But at the current moment we gave her enough power to manage, if she rations it. But she, Billy and Aisha are taking turns with Kat, Rocky and Tanya at the moment, but we each take turns at the wheel. Once the letter does it's job, we return to full in our relationship." Tommy added and they nodded gently.

"So this is you before you changed colors then." Hanson asked and he nodded to him as Kim gripped his arm smiling and he smiled at her. "Yeah it is Sir, she was determined to not let me go at the time, and she was hoping I would return. Zordon chose me as the White ranger and that was my thunderzord upgrade at the time. Before we became Ninjetti and I started dressing in white all the time after that now last year."

"I may be the Zeo red right now, but I still dress in my original colors still." he said as she leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her and the trio hid a smile. "Honestly, that's why I wrote the letter, to keep your guards up and mind the guys upstairs right now, they're never going to stop till they change him back." she said and gave the letter to the trio and thry read through it and nodded sternly at the news.

"We get it, and that was the most responsible decision you could have made honey, you lose your concentration it can get you and the other members of the team hurt or killed. You made the best decision for both of you by taking a step back for a year, if that's when you come home finally." the general asked and she nodded. "Yeah we do, Sha' and I get back next spring, the gang agreed this was best." she said and they all nodded.

"Well I'm proud of you guys, it takes a lot of strength to go against the whole, but as we said you can be a warrior or you can be a friend, but if you choose to be both, and you're the strongest warrior in history. You just proved that to us." Dillon said for them and they nodded smiling. "Yeah and I'm not losing my other best friend because of something as trivial and private as a false break up, and with those words now at the moment."

"She needs us more then he does, but we're all the same type and our bonds are deepening by the minute." Tanya said and Kim wrapped her arm around her shoulder smiling. "Yeah and we all share the same things in common with each other, but musician, athlete and a true artist. That's the four of us together, you guys answered my question and we came together now." she said and the duo nodded as she answered her.

"Yeah and our song comes to the fore, you're my complete equal when it comes to singing, but we can work out the song later, but right now, we need a chance to put our bonds into place. Aside from that, we did what the duo couldn't and set aside the resentment we're growing into our powers. As we show nothing ever gets between us, but alpha, beta, alpha's third and secondary beta, we, Kat, Sha' and I have those spots."

"But we just gave the true reason to why and it's because we answered your questions and we're not losing you over something as private as your relationship. It's not our love lives we stay out of it now, so mind your own business you two, their relationship is none of our business." she said and the adult trio nodded in agreement as the girls surrounded her as the quintet did the same as Zordon looked at the adult nine then.

 ** _"I really hope nobody sees you rangers on tv, but they do and we got a serious problem if you do it if the media sees you."_** Zordon said and Hanson covered his eyes. "That happens and it's turning into a media circus right now, ideas?" Lambert asked and Kim crossed her arms. "We're saying we're our alter egos doubles, but our animals possessed our uniforms on Monday." she said and they nodded in shock to that.

"You guys made a public appearance like this?!" Hanson said in shock and she shook her head. "Tiger took his place, that's Dragon's place, but it was the Thunderzord upgrade mixed with the Dino on Monday, with us as the Zeos now." Billy told him and he nodded. "So we're the only ones that know who you are?" Hanson asked and they nodded. "Yes and we have to keep it this way, but the trio now, we have to get it on the table."

"Fred helped us stop Ivan, as did Bulk and Skull, but other then that it's time, we got to get these two of our backs right now." she said as Billy moved to their side at that. "Billy, Tommy and I are the second half to two versions of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Sirs, with you knowing the truth, you know we defended earth for four years, but getting it out on the outskirts is the reason we prevent the damage from getting worse."

"But Angel Grove is the location of the power grid, they destroy the power grid and the entire planet, let alone the galaxy is at stake. That's why we were chosen, we are the only ones that can protect the town, but ths next year is our last term of service. Before our successors take over after that." she said and they nodded firmly. "What's the next upgrade after this?" Lambert asked and Billy smiled as he answered him gently.

"We're combining this upgrade with the next so next year is double teams before the eleven of us all retire, but the new upgrade is Turbo, the quintet. That is Kim, Tommy, the guys and Tanya are known as the Power Rangers Turbo. Kat, Trini, the guys and I are the new Power Rangers Zeo, as I boost the output to match the turbo powers. And we got plenty of power after that." he said and they all nodded as they Kim said it gently

 **Sorry folks, but from this point and forward the parts I had to remove several times are the rest of this story, but like the first one. The story-line is going to last for up to 21 to 25 chapters, but this one, once it's done, ties up the aftermath of King For A Day, with the results. And of two months of aftermaths, as chapter 3 of this series follows things up to Turbo.**

 **Before the rangers are back in one piece, but the story jumps into Forever Red, and then jumps into the opening episode as Kim's baby brother comes into the picture and with him, his friends. As the truth comes out then for them as things continue, before the final return appearance of Divatox as Kim faces off against her in that story now in the end as the one who turned her.**


	2. 2: Mended Wings And The Tiger Cub

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane Part I: The Return Of The Green Ranger**

 **Warnings: This story is going to stretch from their decision to the return of the Green Ranger when he was captured by Gaskett and they get him back. Before the aftermath of the episode begins as they see that having to do that now drains her completely. But this is a re-imagining of the show if she and Tommy decided on this together and told the entire team about their choice.**

 **As the real anger is being thrown at Zack and Trini as Jason has made his choice and though they already broke the spell, there's lingering side effects as those effects become apparent as the return of the Evil Green Ranger starts growing more apparent as the weeks after the letter is sent and the Ninjetti and Jason start getting more worried at the possibility of his return.**

 **The added change up now, for the quintet that got captured by Zedd is revealed in this chapter as they're added to their circle now. As they, Zack's cousin and Ernie's employee are added to the team of Ninjetti now as the truth is revealed into why they were also having a tough time with this now.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

 **Chapter 2: The Tiger Cub And Re-Claiming The Wings**

 ** _"As for me, Caroline, Pierre, and as their mentor since Tommy lost his powers, I had to keep them from over doing it at the time. But to keep from landing her on the mat, we decided only when we needed to, after they stole her power coin and weakened the link between her and Shalimar. I decided it was only five rangers and then, when we needed extra help, at the time now._**

 ** _as they also had our added ally, to call on her when need be._** ** _Do we call her in after he snapped the link to her power coin, but being a power ranger this long, it's gotten beyond dangerous. She's been the original pink since she activated and having them snap the link between her and her power coin. I was running tests and she was getting worse as I realized it then now."_**

 ** _"But as I told the quintet now, their powers come from their animals, and they disconnected the link between him and Dragon. And I knew that they weakened the link between her and Shalimar now, but we figured out a way to fix that. As I can't keep recharging her, though the sextet, Jason and Tanya can and with it, if she gets too low it could put her on the mat, so we rationed it out."_**

 ** _"As to why exactly though, it's dangerous, as the sudden draining can cause them to collapse like she did. In the same way five fights in one day did, but it was after this. That we decided we weren't taking chances anymore as for the trio, though I left the door open. But they're the ones that chose to leave two years ago and I never saw my pink so sad after they left at the time."_**

 ** _"To put this gently, but she was just beginning to rebuild things with her new quintet and then Katherine came into the picture. And after the spell broke, she and Kat became close to the point, now. That my young Cat got a new color, and Kimberly is my pink ranger, so there's no rivalry now and the girls can work as one at the moment here. but the rangers and I decided now."_**

 ** _"That if there was trouble in the next 18 months before school let out and before they started their senior year now, if they completely tear out the connection between them. The original quartet get Kat as their new pink ranger, as I know Kimberly wouldn't want to be their pink ranger for hurting her this much and Kimberly is on the upgrade with Tommy, Rocky and Adam."_**

 ** _"The powers and their animals made their claim now, there's no use fighting it now, but Kimberly belongs to Rocky, Adam and Aisha now since they gained their Ninjetti powers. And it goes from one generation to the next, so though you, Nathan and James once belonged to Preston, Mei and Peter. You now belong to Janet, Jake and Dillon, while Andrea is the trio's new pink ranger."_**

 ** _"if you had the group's abilities now, but you just have the animals, it takes time to reach the level, though with what I know now in this, and your children are legacy now._** ** _Your children have been my students for years and I am very proud of them, but with the fact we have 11 now. The rangers can take shifts, but they're on cal 24/7 everyone, so if they, the quintet, that is."_**

 ** _"Or when Jason returns, sextet, so if they d_** ** _isappear on you, it's because that's them going into the battle now."_ **he said and they nodded. "So you been acting on being the parent with our children at the time now since this started, we understand. Well then, with the fact you're their general, so you do our reprimand for us when it comes to the military situations like putting our town at risk and as to why exactly."

"Its because they never followed direct orders and we intend to have firm talk if that does happen." she said and he nodded as their uniforms crossed their arms with stern looks in the posture. "Yeah I think that's us who possessed the uniforms right now at the moment, and the one's that stern are you, me, Pres, James and T.J.." Nathan said as he saw both the white and the green had their arms crossed at that remark then.

"Hey guys, if Janet and I aren't here, could you stay with her, if she pushes herself into a collapse if they cause him to get captured and he suffers a relapse?" she said and their, her's and Janet's, uniforms nodded to her in answer to that. "I'll take that for a yes, and thought we aren't here, physically, we're at least here in spirit right now if that does happen." Janet said and she nodded in agreement then as she sighed to that.

"Baby again be careful, we don't have any idea how long it's going to take before your recharge gives out, but you're taking turns at the wheel, okay." Caroline said and she nodded to her. "Don't worry Carrie, Kat and I will take care of that right now at the moment. But young man, just because you're jealous the boys and Aisha, as well as my daughter took your places, doesn't give you the right to treat her and Billy like this."

"But again, you left, they were here and the duo grew up and moved on with our children, if you're feeling jealous then who's fault is that exactly right now young man, young lady?" Andrea said sternly and Erica nodded in agreement as they watched the 14 standing there together. Looking at them gently, the duo watched as the black looked at Zack sternly and the yellow did the same to Trini and Caroline nodded.

"I think that's Daniel and Kiara doing that, the'yre showing the stern parent act with their cubs right now, but what we do is under our own free will. So Darren and Bella have no control over their human's reactions, what's done is done by their own hand in it, but if it puts me in the hospital and the connections snaps. But that's Rita's plan destroy us by destroying our childhood quintet, so even if I prevent it, mom, Aunt Janet."

"She still wins as they destroyed us themselves now at the time, as to why, it started with the dino rangers at the time. I belong to your daughter and their sons now Aunt Janet, and Kat is their new pink ranger after that, because until we fix the connection I don't want to be on their team, because they hurt me. And nearly kill us both, because Tommy gets captured and after several spells I'm so weak they put me on the mat."

"I'm never forgiving them if I lose him, it's like Anakin and his wife, he turns to the darkside and they can't turn him back and she dies of a broken heart now. That's us all over now mom, I lose him and I'll never survive the heartbreak and I turn into Fire after that, but that's the intention now. Destroy us by divide and conquer, but destroy one member of the power couple and it starts a chain reaction in the team now."

'As the entire team is destroyed, but to break this down guys, as you're us as adults, but I die and he turns into Draco and kills the entire team. And it's because he's lost his very reason for living, he dies and I do the same, it's that simple." she said and they all nodded as Janet said it sternly. "I swear to god, you two, if you cause that, and nothing is saving you two from suffering 3 months of restriction for breaking direct orders."

"Direct orders that we, as your parents, gave you over this and it's clear to us, if you don't right now, then it's clear over this now. That while the seven aren't being controlled by the mind control ploy, you are. and if you're not even bothering to fight it. That just makes it more clear to us you moved on with new friends and you're holding the fact she did what you didn't as a reason to hold this delusion over them."

"She never broke up with him, they've taken a step back, she followed our advice to a T and to us, it's been two years and to us, it's the fact that they'd rather return to the beginning and rebuild. Then let each other go now, but you're holding the fact that you never did what we, as your parents woud have suggested here. And you're jealous that she and Billy chose the duo and my daughter over you now and with it now.

"Who's fault is this really that your friendship was destroyed you two, I mean you don't get in touch and the friendship starts eroding, but things change and you were one, two years ago. Well that was then, this is now and you have to accept that she belongs to the boys and my daughter now you two, so can it with the temper tantrum, your friendship is on the rocks and it's no one's fault but your own now."

"My daughter and the boys did what you wanted and now you're throwing a temper tantrum because you didn't think this all the way through. It doesn't work like that, so don't give us this act that you didn't know that wasn't her that wrote the god damn letter that destroyed your friendship. She said, we said, before you freak out to call her and confirm she's not the one who wrote it." Janet said sternly and Tommy sighed then.

"Hey Kim, once in a lifetime." Tommy said and she smiled at that. "Yeah and I'm taking it while it lasts right now, we took it back and make it last now. Everyday I want to find you at my side." she said and he picked her up then and she hugged him as he swung her around as she had her legs wrapped around him the back of his smiling. And their parents smiled at that as Zack looked up at him then as he answered him at that.

"I'd say that we had a shot of living like we wanted when we passed the particular issue at the time." Rocky said and she smiled. "Yeah, maybe, but I was beginning to adjust with you guys and I was happy for the first time in months since they left. Add this to it, and it's a new start, because the bonds we built, me with you 3 were now permanently tied together for good, I was happy finally with you." she said and he smiled at her then.

Pressing her forehead to his, his color tied itself into hers and she tightened her arms around him smiling. "You know what things were like then, I was just getting over their leaving and you both were there for me when I needed you. But now it was this, and you were always with me when it came to the fights on Phaedos at the time, you remember." she said and he nodded smiling as he looked into her eyes gently at that.

"Yeah I know and I was glad you considered me that way now, to you the fact that skeleton hit me that hard I knew you were concerned at the time." he said and she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her smiling then. "Yeah and it's because you cheered me up by being the jokester, but you guys and Zack and Jason had reversed roles here, but you cheered me up when I needed you now finally here, but with it."

"But you know what I loved most about this movie here at the time?" Kim asked and they shook their heads and she smiled. "It's the ending of the movie at the time, because we just opened up a new chapter in our case guys. Think it over one part of the team leaves and a new one arrives and we now have a new shot at happiness, why, well it's because of the fact we could move forward now at the time now."

"I mean the song had a point here, we can fly higher every day, but why is that?" she asked and Billy grinned as he got it. "The song had a very high meaning for us now and especially for us three, think it over Billy, but what was broken here, if we were birds and we just had it repaired. And we were flying high for the first time since the trio left and our new sextet had taken their place?" she asked and he smiled at her at that remark.

"If we were birds it was our wings, and with our wings repaired and we were through the worst of this and we were flying high as we were looking to the future. But we had each other and Tommy and the rest of our sextet, but the ones with the broken wings were you and me, as half of our quintet were gone. And we had created a new one out of a broken one and finally after seven months our wings were healed now finally."

"We were healed now, and we were flying high and soaring to the skies on our happiness as we were moving on finally now with our new sextet. It's because we didn't lose the one thing that mattered most to us, but we had a fresh start now and we were now more bonded then we were then when we started out at the time. But we had each other, we had our parents and we never lost Zordon and we had faced the odds once again."

"And we prevailed and look at us now, we're still the same people we were then, but we have each other and we were all soaring on our happiness that night at the time." Billy said and she nodded. "Broken wings and trying to keep from letting it take you down now, and after this situation at the time here. Your wings were healed and you created a new pack and out of what was left of the old one at the time here now."

"And you were happy for the first time in months since they left, and it's because you were healed and were moving on with us." Rocky said and she nodded as she looked at the image and he smiled, as the images were flashing from her with him, her and Aisha together, her and Adam. And then multiple images of the six of them as they were at the edge of the patio watching the fireworks with a smile of happiness on her face.

" I knew us leaving was going to cause a problem, but I didn't realize us leaving would break your wings, but now that you just said that, and I'm back for good, and you were healing now finally with me back. And you had the eight of us now at your back and you were flying higher for the first time in months since we left." Jason said and she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her as Adam said it to her gently then.

"Flying high for the first time in six months since they left, your wings were repaired and you were moving on with us, Billy and Tommy and you were happy." Adam said and she nodded smiling then. "Baby just spread your wings and fly, yeah I get the point to that song and look at you now. The song had a deeper meaning for you then us, because you were moving on with us and you were a bird now and this changed you now."

"Yeah I remember that and I never saw you so happy at the time either Kim, this is the side of you I knew and recognized. And the you I knew when we started out, the fact you had me as your best friend and them as brothers. Your wings were repaired finally and you were taking flight and flying higher then we ever saw you now since we came into your life and you were happy for the first time in months now Sis, I get it now."

"The change that you never saw us as them now, but that we had created a new bond and we were now bonded together for life finally here. And you were finally moving on from the separation from your childhood friends, and we were bonded tightly now." Aisha said and she nodded to her smiling. "Yeah that's exactly my point now Sha', you remember everything that happened, but the final song in it, it was the punchline now."

"Love and friendship, the song had a higher meaning to me then to you guys, because I was the one still struggling to deal with three changes in ten months. But here's the thing, when I became a power ranger, I was the only pilot out of the team, Zordon knew this. As he knew my uncle tended to take me in his plane and then gave me the helm at the time as I grew into it, so with that the only one who knew how to fly."

"Was me now and it's because of my uncle he was aviation pilot up at the airport, so aside from the stereo in my cockpit, he also managed on getting me a flyer when it came to my zords, but pterodactyl, firebird, and now crane, all flyers and I'm now a pilot as I fly these zords at the time and here's the rest. And as a result of being the only with bird or bird like animal as an animal spirit, I now had wings as I took flight."

"Every time we got called in for duty, and until Zedd showed up, I was flying by myself, because my soulmate was now gone and for close to seven months on both occasions. I was afraid he'd never return at the time, take when he lost his powers for the first time, I was scared he'd never return. And then when Parents Day came up that ended that fear, as he got his powers back and we were flying together for a few months."

"As it happened again when Zedd drained him of the last drop, as I nearly under went the same loss of powers he did, as that made the fears worse now. That I lost the single most important man in my life now, and now I was under-going the very same loss of powers he was, before you took care of that Jason. For close to two months, I carried that fear that I was going to under go it myself and that I lost my soulmate now."

"But first was my fear that Tommy was never coming home at the time after he lost his powers for the second time in seven months, before he came back as the white ranger and I was relieved we were in one piece again, then just as were adjusting to this, as we met you guys, Sha', guys, they leave. And I'm trying to adjust to you three being where I normally saw them and now this and the final test now here in it."

"I was trying to fly in a straight line, but because I had one wing damage and the other fully healed with him home again, I couldn't fly in a straight line yet, and then comes this as you took over. And that's it as we were adjusting to being a new team of my now preventing problem after problem, after problem. Because we were still working out the kinks and I'm beginning to fly straight as we head into the opening of the movie."

"As my wings were slowly mending at the time after Billy got cloned and now this, and my wings were repaired and I was taking flight finally for the first time since my wings were broken. Broken crane, after Zedd arrived and she was back, and you were repairing my wings as I mended till we gained these powers and that was it, as the transition was now complete and I was ready to take flight for the first time now."

"I'm a bird and my wings were healed, my feathers had grown back and I was getting ready to take flight as we tested out our new zords and that was it now. And as we were now working out the kink in this situation as though Rocky was the leader of the five of us, I was the true leader of the team as I'm the omega of team and trying to lead the five of us, as we worked and then hit the final battle with Ivan here and this was it."

"Now since we were had dealt with one situation and this was the moment of truth now as I decided to try and fly and when I did I was happy for the first time in months since he arrived. So to speak and I was flying higher for the first time since they left and you arrived and that night was the punchline for me. I was a bird and I was flying higher then ever since the changes, and I was soaring high for the first time since then."

"But think about the lyrics here, a change or two, life flying off the track, and a chance to change, stay strong in a world that had to stay strong, and the love we had for each other now. Our dreams were in endanger we gave up now, and we were history so dry your tears, you understand what he was singing here?" she asked and they shook their heads as Tommy thought it over and then smiled as he got it then as he answered her.

"I remember you staring out over the beach when we arrived and you were trying to stay focused and not start crying here. I never understood why they were playing that on the radio that night, but now that you brought that up and I was seeing you happy for the first time in months since they left. But your wings were repaired and you were taking to the skies and flying higher then I never saw you, since I returned."

"And they left, but the song had a meaning for you now, because you're the only pilot of the team right now at the moment. But you were also the only one that had a bird or bird like animal as your animal spirit, you were flying high for a while when we were just getting started now. But now you were flying high because you were no longer alone up there, because after we gained these powers, it revealed something else now."

"And said something else here was that now I'm also a bird, we're spreading our wings and flying, you had a flying companion. Change or two, life flying off the track, stay strong in a world that must stay strong, that's what dreams are made of. Yeah okay I get it and to decode that now, we were just beginning to get used to things. In being a new team and then we have the construction crew dig up Ivan's hyperlock chamber."

"They released him and he destroys our powers and the command center, yet again and this time it nearly kills Zordon. But we were running on the odds stacked against us, you, me and Billy and for the third time in two years now at the time here. I was trying to stay strong for the three of us and keep you focused at the time here. But one too many changes, our lives were being knocked right off the track, again and with it."

"I had to stay strong and keep you going, you needed me to be your strength now, because you were close to letting the despair hit you here. We gained these powers and settled for the biggest change of our lives as we gained them and with it now, as we come to depend on each other, that mission was it. Before returning in time to prevent him from completely destroying the town, and we destroyed him and came here now."

"We thought we didn't make it in time till I remembered what she told us and we decided to try out our powers now. And in revitalizing both him and the command center and it worked and that did it finally. That was it as we were now having a chance to start over finally here and become who we are now, and we're now. Finally creating a new life out of a broken one and we were flying high for the first time in months now."

"We had our wings broken on two occasions in this fight between us and our enemies at the time now, but our wings mended and we grew stronger as a result. But the time had now come to throw off the shackles of the past and look to the future and here's the result. We were happy for the first time in months now, the team was intact and we just destroyed another monster that was even worse then my alter ego."

"Since they left, because we were moving on and starting over now, and our dreams were redirected. And we had to stay strong and and hold on to our dreams, said dreams that we never let each other go. So that and love and dreams can stay strong, and love was the key to keep us together." he said and she nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what he meant, and I was feeling happier now and for the first time in months, at the time."

"And it was because I no longer saw them in the uniforms or the robes, I saw our sextet finally, we were moving on and we were together, us and Billy. It was close in that situation now, but with the fact we didn't have the trio here now. And at the time here now, we had to work as one and do this together. We couldn't count on them with them on the other side of the planet, we had to change directions now and as a result."

"Broken dreams or to redirect that, a broken team and we had to fix that, and fix it fast, because we gave up now and we wouldn't survive our hardest ordeal yet now. Zordon was dying, the place was in tatters we lost our original powers and things were looking bad and getting worse every minute now. But we had to face facts now that we weren't who we were two years ago, we had to move forward now with our lives here."

"One piece leaves and another arrives, but what didn't change here as a result, think it over who was here for the entire three years. In the fact we pulled forward, it was always the same three colors, the same three people from beginning to end, since you became a power ranger honey?" she asked and he nodded. "Us and Billy, half our team left and we got the same colors and we got past our trials and we were moving on now."

"You always had me and Billy on both sides of you, for three years and though things change with time, it's what didn't change now. But that's exactly the point now, what didn't change, things changed, but what didn't was that you had us always at your side now." he said and she nodded. "Yeah that's exactly it, things changed, but what didn't was you, Billy and me, same colors, always." she said as she looked at him smiling.

"Things change, but what didn't was us, you, me and Tommy, we were together, flying together as a trio now and you were happy we were always there." Billy said and she nodded to him smiling. "Yeah and for us, we had spread our wings and flew to the stars that night in happiness at time. Here look at this now." she said as they looked at the couple's symbols flying around above them in happiness and they chuckled at that.

As their animals flew into the display and started dancing between the explosions, before the quartet joined in and the display got their attention as their symbols were going off. And exploding in their colors as the couple's exploded in a pink and white flash and then her's started flying around there. As each burst blew her's was flying between the flashes and they smiled as she grinned at the response then.

Seeing her crane flying around in circles and flying up and around them as they saw his falcon join in and they were flying around the blasts and the quartet started laughing at that. "Okay now I know the term free as a bird is normal, but I think your bird like tendencies went crazy and were now running amok, because I've never you like this before." Jason said as he started laughing at her crane's reaction then smiling.

"Yeah the spreading of the wings and fly remark took on a life of it's own here, and it's now running amok here, because I've never seen her this happy before now." Ernie said with a chuckle and he nodded as she leaned into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her smiling then. "Yeah and it's because I was free to fly again after the team got recreated and I was free to fly as high as I want now finally in this case."

"My life as a normal power ranger was changed and I was now being the true bird and pilot I once was. And I taking it for all it was worth and my crane felt the same, but everything we feel, they feel. And everything they feel, we feel and if one of us is happy, we both feel it and it results in this right now." she said and they started laughing as Billy answered her as he tried to get his laughter under control at that remark.

"With the fact you now had a flying companion finally and the fact that your wings were healed. I think the fact that the grounding went from normal and your inner bird was now flying in exhilaration. Now, at the fact the slings were gone and you were getting into it so much that you were now free to fly again. Because this is the first I've ever seen you flying around that high and around us like this." Billy said as he started laughing at that.

"I think my crane was happy she wasn't alone up there now, but she was flying around in exhilaration now that the slings were off and she was taking flight and enjoying the freedom of flying again and with her. She had her soulmate flying at her side now and this was me, I was flying high on the fact. That my mate was there with me and my wings were healed and I taking it for all it was worth." she said and they chuckled.

"Yeah I'd say that you're flying around on cloud nine, because I never seen you that happy Kim." Curtis said laughing at that as he saw her crane flying around in happiness with Tommy's falcon then as she leaned her head against Tommy's shoulder and he smiled at that as he looked at her as they saw their animals in an explosion of fireworks at this and they shook their heads at this and she smiled as she said it to him.

"You remember the final song to the movie, I mean we were watching the fireworks as Fred was on one side of you and me on the other. It's like he was the kid brother with his brother and sister in law at the time?" Kim asked and they nodded. "Yeah I remember that, he considered me his brother in addition to his teacher at the time when we were training him, but he loved us like adoptive siblings at the time now."

"But like you said he's Anakin as a child, I'm him as a young adult and Draco is him as once he turned completely here. Though with that in mind we risk our lives on a daily basis, but we work as one, and we had more the one close call here. But to us, we have to think about the greater good, but that situation was way too close, but the movie showed as we were, the protectors of the planet and we did good and showed it."

"And enjoying things as a single team together, it was close, but we did it, but this was one situation that though there were a few serious parts we were happy we were in one piece. And our bonds were intact nothing the enemy could ever do could bring us down when we were together. And we were enjoying the feeling we didn't lose the single most important thing in our ranger lives, our mentor and each other."

"In many ways the remark of spread your wings was the punchline and as we're the ones that have birds as our animal spirit wings as we flew to the skies and went higher every day now at the time. We pulled it off and we were soaring the skies with the fact we never lost the one thing that mattered most to us. And it was each other, our family and our mentor, we were birds now and soaring the skies in happiness finally."

"Dreams nice choice in songs here, but we'd just been put through our rite of passage now and we were looking to the future as we were now Ninjetti. And we were needing time together as the link between was activating. And now we were tied together permanently here, that was us, the Ninjetti Six." Tommy said and they nodded in agreement. "Yeah and you make my heart soar my falcon." she said and he smiled at that.

"Should have realized that's what was coming, you're a bird at heart and since you found him, you've been flying higher out of love ever since baby." Caroline said smiling and she nodded to her. "Yeah he made my heart soar since I met him and I've never been happier since you and dad got divorced now. But the team, him and now you have truth of our identities and we can come home any time we want here finally now."

"My heart is soaring on cloud nine and I'm flying higher then I ever did now that the feathers on my wings have grown back. I'm a crane and I'm flying high for the first time since we made this decision now, mom." she said and they smiled in delight gently at the news. " Good word for it Sis, I've never you this happy since you made this choice, but I'm glad we fixed this situation." Billy said and she pressed her forehead to his gently.

"So long as I had you guys, and the duo I could handle this Billy, but you know the problem we were on our own for the first time now. I was a pack animal, and I first had to remake my pack, but now look at me now that we made this choice, so we can see each other every day." she said and he looked into her eyes as he felt the happiness and peace in her heart and grinned in delight as he hugged her and she tightened her arms.

"I knew this was the right decision baby sister, you're happier then I ever saw you now since you came out." Carter Greyson, her brother, said to her gently. "I know, but it's because since Ivan, I've come to accept things as they were now, I was happy for the first time in months since they left. And now I've more then happy finally I have my life coming together finally here and I'm reaching to the sky and the future here."

"And since I met you, you made my heart fly higher every day and I'm not flying solo, I'm flying with you at my side for life now, always and forever my crane." Tommy said and she smiled at that. "My dreams, our team and our love had my heart and soul flying higher every day, and I never want to lose that now." she said and he nodded as Adam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and she burrowed into them.

"Yeah and as a result seeing you this happy, it makes us happy crane, you're our omega, and we're happy you're happy, as to that, that's the point soar to the skies and fly higher every day. And we fly higher every day when we're together, and we had a chance to change things and your golden dream had you spread your wings and you flew home and you're flying higher then we ever saw you." Billy said and she nodded smiling.

"I'd say the reason for why we needed a night off after such a close call now, was because the added side effects were kicking in now. Our connection was in it's infancy now and we couldn't separate now, we needed to be together. Dreams, nice choice in songs here, and it's because we were happy for the first time since the barrier was dropped after the trio left." Kim said as she leaned her head against his shoulder smiling then.

"Yeah, we had scored our first true victory now since Draco was brought out and we beat the odds yet again now, Crane. We were in one piece, we got our mentor back and we destroyed the strongest monster we had to deal with since Draco. We were now the Ninjetti Six and we were together for life finally, but this is what dreams were made of don't give up because the odds are stacked against us." Billy said and she smiled then.

"No joke, we have had the odds stacked against us so many times, but we never gave up simply because we had one villain or another testing us and our strengths now. We never gave up on our dreams and went to the challenge and we won every single time now. But we were now the Ninjetti Six and we were passed the worst of it and took to the challenge." she said and the trio smiled as she looked at him smiling happily.

"Hey bring up that image Zordon, you were watching us and we need you to see this at the fireworks display that night." Rocky said and he brought up the image of the six of them and their friend at the fireworks display as they watched the fireworks shooting off as they exchanged knowing smiles. And their parents, teachers and Ernie smiled as they got the look in their expressions then as he said it smiling.

"Unknowing or not at the time, we knew you were thinking of things after the trio left, but that's the first time I ever saw her that relaxed when the trio left, she was happier then I've ever seen her now. And it's because she had remade her life and you were tied together for life now as the Ninjetti now." Dillon said smiling and they nodded as she was leaning against his son, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"That's the problem, they give this up and the results are she belongs to me and Aisha now, she was happy for the first time in months since the trio left. And I wasn't having her happiness destroyed now, because of jealousy, we needed to be together that. The connection was established now, and if you looked closely you can see a faint glow of our colors tied into a knot there." Adam said and they looked again to check on that.

And saw six colors tied into a circle then and glowing gently, before a blast shot out of them as they added to the fireworks display then and they chuckled then. "Yeah that's a nice effect there, no one's going to notice that when they're watching the fireworks here. I take it that meant that now that you were Ninjetti, your powers were giving the signal they were getting stronger by the minute?" Janet asked and they nodded.

"Yeah and we were happy for the first time in months, we were moving on and we looking to the future now and looking forward to things now. But the Ninjetti were now born and we were the newest generation, before we finished the transition here. Before Ninjor completed the transition here at the time, but we were together, we beat the odds and they were playing this on the radio, and it's because they were right."

"Our dreams of remaining together, the strength of our bonds and the strength of looking to the future, were now strong as we had to remain strong, for each other and for the rest of the town. We were the protectors of the town and we were never letting them bring us down, so long as you had hope. And stayed strong you could accomplish anything now, as long as you believe in yourself." Kim said and Adam nodded smiling then.

"Nice choice to end the movie at the time because we pulled it off once again and we saved the town from a madman at the time." Adam said and she nodded to him. "No joke, we were on the patio watching the fireworks that night as the town government gave a us thank you through the fireworks that night. Before the duo started whining in why you didn't do the same for them." Rocky said and she smiled at that gently.

"They really got to ask that question, they're not the ones risking life and limb to save others right now, they're not the ones that nearly lost the man that's as close to another father as you can get. They're not the ones that had to risk doing further damage to the town in order to destroy the monsters this time. So cut the crap you had the medial job we have to destroy the monster so knock it off." Adam said in annoyance to that.

"Not that I blame you for that remark, but you lose your temper and you're going to..." Kim started to say as the blast knocked the silver into the wall and the black shook his head at that. "Son calm down before you break the tube next." Dillon said in response as the cherry red grabbed the silver and pulled it to his feet. "Jesus, alright guys, I get that you're getting annoyed that they're trying to take credit here now."

"And for your efforts to protect the town, but you lose your tempers and you're going to break or blow something up, so take it easy right now." Preston said and they nodded as the seven moved together as they went into their new color designation as the gold and cherry red uniforms turned their heads and the pink nodded to them and they moved to their sides as they went into their new arrangement at that

"Well if that tells me anything I think I get the idea here, but boy, girl, boy, girl, five boys and four girls now as the duo are getting stronger every hour and Kat and Aunt Andrea hit the pinnacle, girls do it." Tommy said and they both nodded. "It's morphin time Ninjetti the Cat." Kat called out as she appeared in her new uniform and Andrea smiled. "Ninjetti the cat!" she called out and she appeared in her new robes then.

"We keep this up and we're next, Erica." Preston said and she nodded. "Well at the moment it's the fact that as the Ninjetti we got to get this under control. But one thing is for sure and it's we don't have to worry much. You knew it was us even though we suddenly showed up and were watching the fireworks with everyone else, the knowing smiles towards each other when we were watching the news or the fireworks."

"So though you were considering it, you knew it was us all along and you were sending your gratitude to us by use of either the news or like the grand opening at the center and the outside patio as we were given dinner for free and the fireworks that followed at the time." Kim said and they nodded to her smiling. "At the time, we were dealing with things, but we were happy we were still together." Rocky said to her gently then.

"Broken dreams, no, but if we believe, we can make our dreams come true and we had our toughest ordeal in three years since you came into our lives, honey." Kim said and Tommy nodded. "Maybe, but so long as I never lost what mattered most to me, I could take whatever coming. But I meant it when we went there, we couldn't give up on our dreams and we survived another ordeal." he said and she nodded smiling then.

"I take it you knew we meant you when we did that baby?" Jake asked and they nodded. "Yeah we did, in fact the fact you were happy that we saved the entire town once again, he did some damage. But we were relieved that the town now has insurance for this type of thing, but we try to take it out of town. Before the fight starts, when they enlarge the blasted thing." Jason said and he nodded bemused to that remark.

"Tell me about it, ending up in the business district repeatedly I think they try to keep it there, before we drag it out of town on the outskirts here. So they can do as much damage as possible, before we destroy the blasted thing at the time. But they can't break us up no matter how hard they try to now, standing on broken dreams, we spread our wings and we made our dreams come true as a result, but they never took us down."

"And it's because we had each other, our families and Zordon, and so long as we never gave up we never had our wings clipped now. But we spread our wings to the skies and we beat the odds more then once, and we took it higher and higher every day." Kim said and he nodded. "I knew that was going to be a problem, but your uncle passed out at the helm on the bi-plane and you had to direct it down at the time that day here."

"But, first it was this snake like monster and then this, and while we were dealing with the monster that was screwing around with my trying fix your float at the time. But this is getting more dangerous every day and you had to spread your wings and fly to us on more the one occasion case in point is this. You more then the rest of us, your uncle was a pilot and you've been a pilot as a ranger for three years since we activated."

"And you spread your wings higher every day, but until I came into your life, you were flying solo, and you didn't have me at your side, until I activated as the falcon and now you have a flight companion. And look where that has lead, we're the lord and lady of the skies and we're flying the skies, flying higher. And every day since the soulmate connection snapped into place, and you're my mate, my love and I belong to you."

"And now as our soulmate connection snapped into place and your wings have grown back and here you are, you're flying higher then we ever saw you on your happiness finally baby." Tommy said and she nodded. "This week's decision has my heart soaring so high I'm on cloud nine now Tommy, I didn't let you go and you're still mine." she said and he smiled as he swung her around as he hugged her then as Caroline smiled then.

"I loved you from the first day I saw you, you're my love, my imprint, I belong to you Kim, always, always and forever." he said and she smiled as their brothers exchanged smiles at this as she answered him. "I've been flying solo for months and was waiting for my life long long flying companion to arrive. And I fell in love and when you did, and that was it, you were who I was waiting for, you're my soulmate, my only love."

"I'm never letting you go Tommy now, never, I belong to you always and forever." she said as she kissed him and in response their colors intertwined and then exploded into a burst of fireworks. Just before five more colors got added to it and they grinned at the reaction. As the colors started going off repeatedly in an endless burst and the seven of them exchanged smiles at that reaction as Caroline looked at them at that.

"I take it that means that your animals are happy you're happy and as a result, they're celebrating in the fact that you're back together and you're back to full power?" Janet asked as she started laughing at the reaction and the seven nodded as they smiled at that. "Yeah that made it clear, that Shal and Brennan are beyond happy and their soaring the skies and we're happy they're happy." Adam said laughing at that response.

"I knew there was reason why you kept coming home exhausted, let alone covered in bruises, but we weren't expecting this. And to know that you're the ones constantly putting your lives on the line for the greater good. That says more then anything you're selfless to a fault here." Caroline said and they nodded in agreement. "Yeah about that, I think the one that deserves to know why we were at the display that night eating."

"And it's because we just finished another mission to protect the entire town and we just suffered another trauma and we needed to be together. As the powers had us always together now, as we were in stage one of our link, let alone why we told him that. So with that in mind, he earned this himself, his own medal for services to the town." she said and he nodded as they exchanged smiles as she said it as he answered her.

"I see where that remark is heading and yeah you're right, Tommy is the leader of the team, but I'm the leader of the five of us and you're my equal. And with that I think we all agree with this, he deserves his own medal for services to the town, as he's in training himself right now as a result and boy's. We'll take you through what needs to be done, but you're a stand by like he was, clear." Adam said to her and the trio nodded.

"Well that was the point here right now, but it's time for him to know who we are, Tommy and though a year delayed he deserves his medal now himself." she said and Tommy smiled then. "You think he deserves to know that he was acting as a junior version to us?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah and the duo are meeting us face to face now as well." she said and he nodded as Preston looked between them at that remark.

"Him who exactly?" he asked and she explained that. "Fred helped us when we stopped Ivan, from killing you guys at the time, we made it clear he had the heart of a power ranger now. But it's time he knew who we are and why we said that now." Aisha said for her and they nodded. "Zordon we bent the rules for the group here, we need him to know the truth now, he's our prize pupil." Tommy said and he nodded as he said it.

 _ **"Alright I'm bending the rules for the four of them and Justin when he's ready to now, but just them now, Rangers, but if they forget. Then they're seeing you morph on tv if the news crew is hanging around. When you guys return as the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers now."** _Zordon said and they nodded as four flashes appeared and Fred Kelman turned and smiled in delight as he said it to her.

"Kim what are you doing back exactly?" he asked as he gave her a hug and she smiled as she answered him. "I came home for the weekend little brother." she said and he smiled in relief. "God I missed you, like Tommy said, I miss not having my big sisters around right now. You guys were my best friends and I thought of you as family in the same way Justin does." he said and she smiled as she answered him smiling at that.

"I know, and you're seeing me and Aisha every day starting Monday, I'm coming home every day until I come home from Miami kiddo, I'm coming home next spring break." she said and he smiled in delight. "That's great honey, he's been distracted ever since you girls left, baby." John Kelman said and she nodded. "Yeah as have the quintet here, and the fearsome five, as to why it's connected to what we have to tell you next."

"But this explains why we kept disappearing in the middle of training you." Aisha said and he nodded as Kim finished that. "But you remember when we said you had the capabilities of a power ranger?" she asked and he nodded. "Well turn around little brother." Tommy said and he and his father both looked at the uniforms and the zords and then looked back at them in shock at that as they turned to the 11 then.

"You remember this?" she asked and the playback was showed as they were on the patio watching the fireworks as he saw the knowing looks on their faces, as the image showed the thank you and then a power blast shot out and joined with the fireworks and he nodded in shock at the memory as he then smiled as he got it as he knew what the signal meant, that his friends were the rangers as he turned to Tommy then.

"You remember I was now dressed permanently in white after I got back and I told you, anything was possible now?" he added and Fred turned to look at him in shock. "You're kidding, you're the white ranger?" he said in shock and he nodded. "Yeah, I am, we're defined by our ranger colors, but think it over, Kim: pink, Billy: blue, Rocky: red, Adam: black, and Aisha: yellow." he said and Kelman turned to him in shock at that.

"Look again, you can see it clearly if you focused here." she said and he looked again as he saw their colors glowing gently in a knot, before they shot out and flew into the sky as they joined the fireworks as they exploded in six colors then and he grinned at the effect. "That's amazing, you were training me in martial arts, but you always had your sweatbands in your colors, your ranger colors, your colors here."

"And..." he started to say as he saw a crane and falcon there in the next blast and he chuckled as he got it. "Tommy's zord was the falcon, and your's was the crane, and that was the soulmate connection that activated in the middle of the blast, you were soulmates for life." he said and they nodded as the blast then lit up as their animals appeared in the sky as well as the power blast had seven going off all at once then.

"Nice touch in effects there guys, you really had a nice idea of joining the fireworks, but I think you over did it here." Adam said as he started laughing at that. _**"Yeah we were activated and the Ninjetti were born now, we were Ninjetti and we were happy and we decided to show off. That you were getting stronger by the minute now that you unlocked us."** _they heard a teenage male voice say with a smile.

"Jess, I know you were trying to cheer me up but adding yourselves to the fireworks was going a little too far here." she said as she started laughing at that and they heard a gentle chuckle to the remark. _**"Yeah maybe it was, but I was telling you when our colors combined together, I was your spirit brother now."** _they heard in answer to that as they saw her color and Rocky's combining as they saw their animals together.

As the power blasts started igniting as the fireworks did several combinations between the six of them before it came together into their seal. And then exploded in a rainbow of fireworks as their animals exploded all at once as they all went off together and they nodded. "I take it that meant that you were no longer just the dino rangers or the thunderzord, you were now the Ninjetti here and you were tied together forever now."

"That's why your animals were doing this, because they were telling us that a new version of the same six colors were now active and we were seeing them in action soon enough. But first showing us who they were when on duty?" Fred asked and they nodded. "Yeah, and bring it back to the full start, that night after Tommy told him that Jesse, Lexa, Damian, go for the full demonstration and with it now guys."

"Add the music to it now." she said and they heard the song as they were watching the fireworks then and their parents smiled at the effect and Kelman nodded as he got it as he looked at her. "In truth things now are a combination of the movie and the tv show, now we took out the trilogy story arc. It's out of the equation now and we're together and we're back." she said and he nodded as Fred answered her then gently at that.

"I want to see you like that now guys." he said and they nodded. "It's morphin time, Ninjetti the falcon" "The Frog' "The Crane" "The Wolf" "The Bear" "The Ape" they called out one by one and then appeared as rangers and he nodded smiling in amazement as they removed their helmets then and he chuckled. "Yeah I knew something was up when you said that, but I didn't think you were serious." he said and she nodded smiling.

"That was just after our victory of destroying Ivan and we saved you and Zordon now. We were now Ninjetti and our animals were making it clear that we were getting stronger by the minute. But you have the heart of a ranger, but you deserved to know the truth now. You showed the initiative that we had when we took to this, but you knew what you had to do and you did it now Fred." she said and he nodded as he answered her.

"The new uniforms they used were ranger keys, when activated they turned into the uniforms you saw us in now in the movie, but when not using them, we look like this." she said and he nodded. "Okay so the colors you dress in were your ranger color and you were really telling me that I was your kid brother. Because I took charge in the way Justin would by getting involved here." he said and they nodded to him smiling gently.

"I was always around you guys and now you tell me the truth, but whatever you said before you brought us here, you were right, I considered you my big brother and sister in law guys. Since you left I was lonely and I've been distracted ever since you and Sha' left now Kim." he said and they both nodded. "We know, but you're seeing me every day now after my practice is done, because I'll be there for your classes now."

"And you and the quartet can hang with us whenever you want, but if we need you to get everyone out of the area we'll let you know. But what you did that night, that helped us more then you know at the time now, but we bent the rules and you're seeing us in our robes when in training. So we're pretending we're the doubles for our aliases now and until people put two and two together and it stays that way." she said and he nodded.

"No, you're not, you can't be..." his father said and they nodded. "We are, you were helping us as a junior power ranger little brother. " she said and then dropped the bomb. "You remember the movie, that's what happened here, we went to our Ninjetti mentor to gain our new powers and that explains why we were missing for a few days now." she said and he nodded in shocked amazement then at the news then.

"Who was she exactly?" he asked and she explained that. "She's a friend of Zordon's and after hearing we were his latest students and that Ivan was let loose. She decided to help us unlock our new animals and we became the Ninjetti six as a result. Before Kat joined the team and we went from six to seven now." Kim said and he nodded to her gently at the news as he answered her gently as he looked at the way they were.

"What's the side effect if my son is slightly lonely with you two gone, ladies?" he asked and she nodded. "It creates a link between us, empathy and spiritually. One piece leaves you start losing concentration, another leaves and you lose it completely, we decided that's enough of being separated. We're coming home every day, after practice, weekends, holidays and the summer until we come home next spring now, Sir."

"He's lonely without his big sisters, because he was always around us after we hit our right of passage, before we gained these powers. I know he misses me, because I was like a sister to him. But trust me, it's the same for the trio here. But I'm not letting him go anymore then I'm letting the boys go. I'll come see you as much as possible Mr. Kelman." she said and he nodded as he gave her a hug and she smiled then gently.

"And un-knowing or not, boys, you were helping us when we needed it here, this is why we were irritated when you were crying wolf boys. You remember, when you asked us to get the helmet off, we made you promise." she said and the duo nodded in shock as Eugene Skull Skullovitch answered her. "All this time it was you now?" he repeated and they nodded as he answered him firmly at the question as he said it to him.

"You consider why I was ready to beat the crap out of you when you were harassing her when I was started school, think it over, first green then white and now I'm in red. But you heard my tone and you remember the song, my boyfriend's back, I'm still green though I'm dressing in my new colors and mixing it with my permanent color, white, Bulk." he said and they both swallowed hard at that as they got it then as he said it.

"You're the original green ranger?" he asked and he nodded sternly. "Yes and when she says to leave her alone, she means it buster, you're lucky I didn't have my powers back then or you'd be dead here. But the line, 'you see him coming, you better cut out on the double.'. Is not just a metaphor anymore, I will do a lot of damage to the person that ever touches her like that, she's my imprint Bulk." he said and he paled then at that.

"Heart of a wolf and we mean that literally Bulkmeyer, we're wolves at heart and as a result now, start harassing her like this. And we will beat the crap out of you and we're not kidding, she's my sister in law, you idiot." David added firmly and he swallowed hard at that. "Billy is a werewolf you bonehead you want to tick off the wolves or just the dragon at the moment, because you're on thin ice." Adam said to that firmly at that.

"You expect to get away with that, because she already belonged to me when you were bugging the heck out of her at the time. Jason made it clear, touch her and you're dead and you're lucky I left when you arrived or I'd have killed you myself Bulk. Though free of the spell it has lingering side effects, piss me off or I'm turned evil and my eyes start glowing green." Tommy said and the duo swallowed hard at that as he finished firmly.

"But listen to me, I'm still the green ranger though I'm now in red, but my alias is the one wearing the red zeo uniform now. So with that, what makes you think anyone would believe you if you told everyone we're power rangers exactly, huh. Think about it, though we dress in our ranger colors and we now have these medallions around our necks, you think anyone would believe you, huh, they'd call you crazy right now if you did."

"And you'd self destruct in this, in trying to prove your claims true until someone puts you in mental health now. Think it over, you've cried wolf one too many times, so you think anyone would believe this huh. We'll no, not at all, they'd see you as you're out of your minds." he added firmly then. "And for the record, we did say you shouldn't cry wolf, and you did that three more times, so we don't believe your calls for help now."

"So why should anyone else in the case of the adults now, the show was clear, you try to take the credit for our protecting the town. And then you see us after Zedd showed up and heard our voices. You think anyone in the adults would believe whatever you say, whatsoever, and when our parents. And Ernie, Mrs. Applebee, Mr. Caplan and Lieutenant Stone know that truth, you think any of the others would believe you right now."

"You cried wolf once too often here, you betrayed their trust and they simply can't believe anything you say now." Kim said and Jason crossed his arms as he finished that remark as they saw their parents cross their's at that as he said it. "We're civil servants and we're thinking about the greater good, we're selfless to a fault, but you don't have what it takes to be a power ranger and that definitely doesn't give you the right."

"To start bragging about your making it sound like you're the ones doing the job, but does this look familiar?" he asked as they went into their formation in colors then and they swallowed as Billy crossed his arms then. "We don't do this job for the fame, we're protectors of the planet, and we came close to losing our mentor once too often. But you ticked us when you kept calling wolf when we were on the alert for trouble here."

"This is not some stupid game you're thinking we're playing when we're on duty, and we meant it when we said you shouldn't cry wolf. I mean if you were really in trouble we wouldn't bother coming to check. Case in point is after you encountered the Guitardo and what the hell were you thinking. When you created that turkey exactly, we had enough problems to deal with now in getting the trio out of that book now."

"When Tommy and Rocky are not around I'm in charge of the team you idiot." Billy said and they swallowed hard at that remark. "Whoa, whoa, what do you mean by that exactly?" Kelman asked and he explained that. "Our ranks are that of a wolf pack Sir, Tommy is the alpha, Rocky beta, I'm third, Adam is secondary beta, but the girls are omega and alpha's fourth now, so with that in mind we were looking for the other half."

"Of our team, when the book went missing till I heard that they created a monster out of two books, as if that's not enough we also has the wizard from that book jump out of the pages. And we had to recreate the wagon of toys for the elf to get it to the orphanage to finish it off and I had a concussion. Adam and I were trying to do this, but when separated it gets harder here, but we had enough problems that day now."

"But adding this to it, was enough to completely piss the duo and me off after the guitardo." he said to him and they nodded. "Excuse me, they did what?" Stone asked and they crossed their arms at that news. "We were looking for the storybook that the trio got trapped in when we got the news that they created their own monster, and this was enough to completely piss me off right now as we had them do this once before."

"Which was the guitardo, and then again when they were crying wolf about drowning when we were dealing with Danny when he was scared to go into the water at the lake." he said and he nodded. "You guys are on thin ice alright, you keep it up and you're out of the junior police force gentlemen." Stone said sharply and they swallowed hard at that remark as Fred went over that remark then gently as he said it to him.

"Alright this is why my son was always was around you, you're his sensei, and his power ranger mentors as he's got the heart of a ranger, which sound like the heart of musketeer Tommy?" Kelman asked and he nodded. "Yeah Mr. Kelman it is, he didn't realize we were his own kind, but he's got the heart of a power ranger and we weren't kidding here when we said that either, but to the kids his age now."

"We're the older siblings to the younger grouping, and their mentors, he may not have the powers, but he's still got us leading him in the right direction, but if you want I can be his big brother, in the mentoring program?" he said and Kelman nodded smiling. "So this is what you meant when you said I had the chance to be a ranger one of these day?" Fred said changing the subject then and Tommy nodded smiling to him then.

"Yeah and we meant it when we said that, so with that, you deserve this now." he said as flash appeared as a medallion appeared and Kim put it around his neck as they saw a tiger on it and he smiled, as he flashed gold in response then. "Uh huh, yeah as we thought heart of gold and you're the gold ranger if you had our powers little brother." Adam said and he smiled at that remark as he saw the same medallions on the trio.

"Whatever you were going to tell me, I'm not taking sides I choose both sides, I'm Ninjetti and I choose the Ninjetti." he said and they heard a young roar in response as his father also flashed gold in response. "Here we go again, welcome to the family little brother." Kat said and he smiled at that remark gently. "I take it, it runs in the family, I'm also a tiger?" Kelman asked and they nodded to him as she explained it to him.

"Yeah and when you choose, they unlock their powers and in the process it unlocks yours as well. But though you have the gift, you don't have a way to activate, but our parents do now. Because they figured it out and now they're the Ninjetti 9 now." Kim said and he nodded, before they could answer they heard several thunks, two bird screeches, a roar and annoyed cat meow and she quickly called out at that response.

"Hey, hey, hey whatever is going on in there break it up, boys, if you started that cool it already or you're going to break something." she said and their parents and friends started laughing. _**"Sorry Kim, Ricky hit me and I let him have it for that."** _they heard a new voice say and she nodded as she and the girls started laughing at that as Kelman answered that with a bemused smile in his tone as he answered him then.

"That's your tiger, Fred." she said and he nodded as he covered his eyes as he looked at Jamie, Tony and Danny then and they exchange bemused looks at this. "Alright who started it exactly?" Jason asked and they heard his brother's rex answer that. _**"Ricky started it and I got caught in the middle Rex, but they keep this up and we're getting caught in the middle."**_ they heard his voice say and he nodded.

"Rocket for god sakes right now, are you trying to break something right now son?" Preston asked as he tried to keep from laughing at that. _**"No dad, but I'm the oldest of the four of us and I get a hit taken to the head, but they keep this up and Rex, Brennan, Lexa and Shal are getting caught in the middle, guys, so take charge here."**_ he said and Kelman answered that with a bemused smile at that as he said it.

"I take it that means you son, Kim, Aisha, Jason?" he asked and they nodded. "They call each other by our spirit names, so I'm Rex, Kim is Shal, 'Sha' is Lexa and Tommy is Brennan, so he was saying. That if Ricky kept it up we were ending up in the middle and was asking you to take charge and before the next blow causes a chain reaction and breaks something in here." Jason said and he nodded as he answered the voice.

"Well keep this up and you're ending up in your den for a week buster, and boys don't encourage them right now guys." Kelman said and they heard a screech, a howl, a gentle growl and a croak and he nodded as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "I take it that was you guys, boys?" he asked and the quartet nodded to him smiling at that response as she answered that remark as she and the trio started laughing then at that.


	3. 3: Ninjetti Bonds And Full Circles

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane Part I: The Return Of The Green Ranger**

 **Warnings: This story is going to stretch from their decision to the return of the Green Ranger when he was captured by Gaskett and they get him back. Before the aftermath of the episode begins as they see that having to do that now drains her completely. But this is a re-imagining of the show if she and Tommy decided on this together and told the entire team about their choice.**

 **As the real anger is being thrown at Zack and Trini as Jason has made his choice and though they already broke the spell, there's lingering side effects as those effects become apparent as the return of the Evil Green Ranger starts growing more apparent as the weeks after the letter is sent and the Ninjetti and Jason start getting more worried at the possibility of his return.**

 **The added change up now, for the quintet that got captured by Zedd is revealed in this chapter as they're added to their circle now. As they, Zack's cousin and Ernie's employee are added to the team of Ninjetti now as the truth is revealed into why they were also having a tough time with this now.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

 **Chapter 3: Bonds, Ninjetti Truths And Full Circles**

"Hey guys, is there a possibility that you, the six of you, but you're back to full power again now, because after the movie was made, you're now the heart of the team now?" Kelman asked and they exchanged looks at the word. "Yeah there's a big possibility but we never tested that out yet." Tommy said and he nodded. "Well why not try it now, you guys are acting as a single sextet now." Fred said and he nodded to him gently.

"Aside from that, it's like you were before Ivan got released, but look at you guys, you're acting as a pack now, the seven of you. Three girls, four boys and to you, it's why bother hiding that bond right now, you stuck it out together, you chose both sides. And the connection has now come full circle, the power ranger legacy started with the Wild West Rangers and it's returned to the same families again." Jamie said, finishing that to her.

"The Wild West Rangers are actually the Ninjetti 6, just four generations recreated again, and the quintet and my grandmother. They were our past lives, but the guys and I were connected from the day we freed Tommy from her spell. And the opening of the tv show we're the trio that never changed, as three left the team, three joined the team. But it started with us, as we search out the rest of our sextet now, but here it is now."

"Our souls, our animals were searching for the rest of our pack, our flock, in terms of it as Shal searched out my beta, Jesse. Till Jacob's stroller went rolling down the hill and we both went after and Lexa and Shal made the jump at the exact same time. And that did it as we found the other half of our pack, soulmates in soul bonded brothers and sisters, and here's the result." Kim said and he nodded as the quartet surrounded her.

"Yeah and I am your beta, I always was, Kim." Rocky said and she smiled at him and she pressed her forehead to his as their colors intertwined then. "You guys, I'm never letting you go, never, nothing's changed and nothing ever will for you. But you're my best friends, my brothers and sisters, and I'm never letting go and why would I?" she asked and Kat nodded as she answered her softly as she stood next to the sextet.

"You wouldn't and that's exactly the point, you and Tommy took a step back, for concentration sake, but nothing's changed for the rest of the gang. You still need us like you always did, and we're not taking sides in something. Said something that's none of our business right now, it's between you and that's where it belongs. We're just your supporting shoulders to lean on, nothing more." she said and Tanya finished that remark.

"Yeah well at the moment here right now, the 6 of us proved that you're what matters to us now, guys, no taking sides, we choose both sides. The alpha and the omega, you're our alpha and omega, no taking sides, we choose both sides." Tanya said and Rocky and Billy nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "You expecting trouble out of this right now though girls?" Kim asked and the trio shook their heads as Kat answered that.

"No we made our choice, but I'm your alpha's third now, Sha's beta, me third, and Tanya secondary beta, and it's because with you telling us straight off. And we prevented what would have destroyed us now, the team is intact, because you told us even before the letter arrived. You showed me friendship, a place to belong, and friends I owe you everything, but that's the point, you grew up, made new friends now."

"Suffered several life changing situations and in the middle of it got hurt, but of three in that situation, only two were here for it, me and Sha'. We're a trio, but we are the Ninjetti 7 now, always, since you broke the spell on me, we're 7, the best of friends. Always and forever now, Crane, my sister." she said and Kim smiled. "Love you Kitty." she said and Kat smiled. "Love you too, Crane." she said and they both looked up then.

"Drag, though your power coin is out of power, can he still morph into your uniform, as the good green ranger, this way she sees that he's still got his powers. And his connection to you, because she's going to see they never destroyed the green ranger. And instead he's still working as both the green and white mighty morphin now?" She asked and it flashed out a gentle remark to her in answer to that question.

 ** _"Yeah he can Kim, but though I'm at full power finally once again it's keeping my dagger locked up in case I'm put under another spell. So still active and with it now, I'm on stand by for the added fire power if you need me now. But in truth like I said though my power coin is drained. That won't stop him from being able to morph into my uniform."_** he said and Tommy nodded smiling gently.

"Drag, is that you controlling the Dragonzord or is it your father?" she asked and the circle of lights pulsed out a gentle response, as Billy translated it for the nine. "It's me Kim, dad turned control of our zord form back over to me again. What do you need from me if you asked that?'." he asked and she smiled then. "Time to run a field test if your successors are back on full power with the fact the six of us pulled it together."

"Drag, you better test out the amount of damage, because we had to re-establish the command center after Ivan wrecked the place upstairs." Kim said and the Dragonzord gave a roar of understanding and activated its missile launcher and fired at a rock outside the size of a canyon wall then. As it exploded the sextet went into a circle formation, pressed their hands together and drew upon their powers then.

Watching as the canyon got put back together Alpha was monitoring and they nodded in shocked amazement as it was back in one piece. And without there being a puzzle like set of pieces. "Yeah I'd consider that being back to full power again right now, because it took all of us to put the command center back in one piece last year." Adam said and Alpha nodded as he looked at the sextet as they heard a smile in his voice as he said it.

"Rangers monitoring this I have checked all of your powers combined and they are so strong you are back once again. The Ninjetti 6 have returned, Kat has joined you and three months down as will Jason and Tanya. But you six are back to full power and your parents are channeling it so together you can do a lot of damage to our enemies. And it's 100x more powerful then they are now finally in this." he said and they nodded to him.

"We're back, we're really back now?" Janet repeated and the teen 6 nodded to her. "Alright test check, Ninjetti the Falcon" "The Frog" "The Ape" The Crane" The Wolf" "The Bear!" Aisha shouted as the sextet appeared in their robes as the adult sextet's medallions started flashing wildly at that and the adult sextet smiled as James said it. "I think that means that with them back to full power, then as are we now guys."

"We're them as adults, so same colors, just in an adult version to their robes now." Jake said for him and they nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah and I'm the leader of our side of the team, Carrie is the omega, you're the beta, Nathan third. While Janet Alpha's fourth and Dillon is secondary Beta, but we're colored coded." James said to him then. "Alright it's worth a shot guys." Caroline said and the quintet nodded to her smiling.

"Let's do it guys, Ninjetti the Falcon" "The Frog" "The Ape" "The Crane" "The Wolf" "The Bear!" Janet called out and they appeared in their robes as both age groups called out together. "Ninjetti!" they shouted as they flashed a third time and the blast went flying into the sky above them as they exploded into their animals then. "We did it now, we're back and you're us as adults mom, dad." Kim said to her mother and father-in-law.

"Well at the moment if I could consider this as anything it's that the Ninjetti are the strongest of the power team and Kat's on the pinnacle of joining it herself right now and with that." Tommy said and she smiled as she looked between him and Billy. "Yeah and Billy, Tommy, you remember the declaration we made after we freed you from the spell. When you joined the team at the time there, honey, it's a full circle now for you here."

"It's a full circle, three years to the day you joined to the power team, it's come full circle for you and for Billy and me. Come on let's do it." she said and he smiled. "It's morphin time?" he shouted as he called out his original animal. "Dragonzord!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops!" Billy called out and they appeared in their uniforms and smiled as they went into a three way hug then as their adult versions exchanged smiles then at that.

"I'd say that it's more then just a full circle for your family now Tommy, but a full circle of something else right now, look at us now, we're back to full power again." Billy said to her smiling at her through his helmet then as he pressed his helmeted forehead to hers. As their colors intertwined and their parents exchanged smiles at that as Kim did the same with Tommy, before they pressed their helmets together and their colors combined.

"Back to my original color and and we're back to the way we were when we started out after I returned to the team. I'm back to being the original me again, but I can alternate between green and white in my added clothes again. Though I'm now the red Zeo once here and I'm still your green dragon, white tiger and white falcon. Nothing will ever change that, beautiful." Tommy said and she smiled as she pressed her helmet to his.

"Yeah you're right, as to why now at the moment here, not only is it three years to the day of that, but two years to the day we found the rest of our sextet now. Tommy uniform switch, guys, Sha pull it in." she said and they nodded. "White Tiger!" "Mastadon!" "Sabretooth Tiger!" Tyrannosaurus!" Rocky called our and they put their helmets together their colors went into a circle as she said it smiling to them.

"Full circle, for both us and the Ninjetti now, but we're back, it's the day you activated and joined the team and for us when we became the Ninjetti 6. It's just come full circle and our powers are back on full blast, we're back to full power again now." she said and they grinned as Tommy said it. "Then lets let's do it, it's morphin time." he called out as he went first. "The Falcon" "The Frog" "The Crane" "The Wolf" The Bear" "The Ape"

"Power Rangers!" they called out together as they appeared in their original uniforms then. "Well we're back now and with that, like we said it to Rita after we freed you from her spell, and we got the three of you joining the team. But our biggest enemies are still the Gruesome Twosome, they thought they got rid of me. And instead I come back even more powerful then ever before now." she said and the sextet went into a group hug.

"Yeah and just like I did, sure I was weakened, but that didn't matter, I was back on the team and I was home. Home is the team, but most of all the safest place for me is when you're here beautiful, your love for me is what protects me and like I said. I need to listen to my own heart talking, I need to count on myself instead. Hence the surname, you're my heart, my soulmate." he said and she smiled at him at that remark then.

"Our bonds were always strong here, but look at us, the link between us is twice as strong now as it was two years ago. We're the best of friends and you didn't have to think twice here guys." Kim said and the trio nodded as they looked at each other. "Back in our colors, well now that we're back we can live in our colors again for life finally." Adam said and Rocky chuckled as he pressed his helmeted forehead to hers then.

"Yeah, they're never taking us, the Ninjett six down, so let's do it." Rocky said and they nodded as they made their declarations to the duo that tried to destroy them. "The Ninjetti 6, we are the Ninjetti 6 and we're back, and here we are." Tommy said and Rocky picked it up from there. "Six working as one to fight evil." he said as Adam picked it up from there. "And protecting the planet and Galaxy from the evils of Lord Zedd."

"Rita Repulsa, and the Machine Empire." he called out as Billy took it from there. "From all their menacing monsters and minions." He called out as Aisha finished it then. "From trying to destroy our planet earth." she called out as Kim finished their declaration. "And ruling the universe with evil" she called out then as Tommy pointed directly at the moon. "Hey if you thought you destroyed us better look again, you two, because we're back."

"You never destroyed us as your original nemesis's now Rita, look at us, we're back in our colors again. Look at me Rita, look at Kim, at Billy now, we're back, you two!" he called out as he called it out. "Dragonzord!" he shouted out as he appeared in his original uniform. "If that's not enough to shock her, then it will be when they see that Jason and Kat are now our complete equals here and we both have our exact match, in powers."

"But we better make it clear, she's never beating us again right now honey, the original power team trio is back in action now." Kim said, before they felt a massive tremor in answer to that and they steadied themselves at that. "Yeah, I think she got the message and stop antognizing her already guys, that's enough already." Jason said in answer to that. "Was that really necessary right now, Rita?" Zack called out as he tried to hold it in.

"I think we started something right now if she's freaking out right now, you remember her reaction when she saw us after they opened up the dumpster?" Kim asked and the trio nodded. "Re do, guys back in uniform, you had two versions of the same original colors, as her version is green ranger. Zedd, white ranger and both of them the white ranger of last year now, so let's rock." Jason said as he tried to keep from laughing then.

Before he could say it they saw a flash of lightning break out and they nodded. "First Rita and her temper tantrums, regarding the octoplant as its looking like an earthquake. And now Zedd's play with the weather right now, because they're ticked here. That they thought they got rid of us finally and instead they see us dressed in our original colors again." Tommy said as they felt two at once and they nodded as the 9 exchanged looks.

"Yeah they're pissed right now, and it's due to the fact here that they thought they got rid of the power rangers. Or more accurately the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers at the moment here. But they didn't and instead it's the act that we're carrying four years worth of powers. And here's the results right now, but like we said right now the fact that they're going to have a fight now." Kim said to him and he nodded to her gently then.

"But the Ninjetti made the first declaration shall we guys, we're the Dino rangers so let's let her know that nothing she does is ever going to take down this team. But it would take a lot more then Zedd be Rita to take down this team right now. So let's do it the Dino Rangers are back once again." Tommy said to them and they nodded. As Zack pressed his helmet to Kim's as they saw their colors start to tighten up again at that.

And he smiled in relief as she pressed her helmeted forehead to his then, before doing the same with Trini and they saw a similar effect and she smiled relief then. "We can fix this, but we have to make it clear that nothing they do to us can get between us." Kim said and they nodded to get gently at that as Kim called it out at that. "Let's show them that both versions of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are back, so stand by guys."

"Get ready, Jason, it's on standby, but Drag, I need the dagger now, because we're showing her that she never got rid of him, or us." she said and a minute later it appeared in Tommy's holster. "Alright, ready?" he asked and the quintet nodded. "Yeah!" Billy said and he smiled. "Go!" he said as they went into sound off as Jason took it then. "It's morphin time!" he called out and Tommy went first then and smiled as he called out.

"Dragonzord!" "Mastodon!" "Pterodactyl!" "Triceratops" "Sabretooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus!" Jason called out as they appeared in their original uniforms then as Jason started them off as they hid a smile as they made their declaration to her once again. "We're back and ready to morph into action." he called out as Tommy took it up from there. "Six working as one to fight evil." he said as Zack picked it up from there.

"And protecting the planet and Galaxy from Rita Repulsa." he called out as Billy took it from there. "And all her menacing monsters." He called out as Aisha finished it then. "From trying to destroy our planet earth." she called out at that firmly as she looked up. As Kim finished their declaration. "And ruling the universe with evil" she called out then as they looked up and knew Rita Repulsa was hearing this as Jason called it out then.

"Well look out now Rita, we're not backing down, we're the..." he called out as the six of them shouted it out together. "Power rangers!" they called out together as their weapons appeared in their hands. "Bring them together, Dragonzord in fighting mode." Kim said and Tommy pulled out his dagger and played the tune to get his original zord to combine with Zack, Trini and Billy's as they saw their zords combine together as one then.

As they saw two power blasts break out from the moon as lightning shot through the air and the canyon floor started shaking slightly at that. Seeing the state of the response to their children's declarations, their parents exchanged amazed looks at the response. As the adult nine looked at their children then. "What the hell was that reaction for exactly right now, guys?!" James said in shock and he smiled dangerously then as she said it.

"Rita's having another one of her temper tantrums, because they thought they got rid of us at the moment here, but they don't seem to get here at the moment. That just taking or destroying the power coins are going to destroy our powers now. Because our powers come from the heart now, they never destroyed our powers, they destroyed the conduit. At the current moment boys, you remember our original declaration to her right now."

"Zedd maybe dangerous, but she started this and you both hate her with everything in you right now for what she did to me, you two. She's the big one we have to neutralize, permanently, so our declaration is aimed directly at her her now. The duo got the message, but she's the one trying to get you back Tommy. So let's make it clear, come on, guys, come on let's do it." she said and Tommy gave Jason's original remark to her.

Rita got the message from the Dino Rangers, we'll let's give it to her by the Ninjetti, because us three in particular. We're the ones she keeps trying to get rid of, and hasn't been able to yet right now. Hey Rita, if you thought you got rid of me guess again, the pink mighty morphin and Ninjett ranger is back once again." she called out as the quintet moved behind her as Tommy said it firmly as they all looked up at the moon then.

"We're back and ready to morph into action." he called out as Rocky took it up from there. "Six working as one to fight evil." he said as Adam picked it up from there. "And protecting the planet and Galaxy from Rita Repulsa." he called out as Billy took it from there. "And all her menacing monsters." He called out as Aisha finished it then. "From trying to destroy our planet earth." she called out at that firmly as she looked up.

As Kim finished their declaration. "And ruling the universe with evil" she called out then as Tommy and Rocky positioned themselves on both sides of her then. As he finished it off then firmly as they all looked up at the moon. "Well look out now Rita, we're not backing down, we're the..." Tommy called out as the six of them shouted it out together. "Power rangers!" they called out together as their weapons appeared in their hands.

And their zords went into creating their original one of the year before and they smiled. "Yeah alright we're back, we did it, we're back!" Adam said as they looked at the sextet as they came together to create their megazord. "The ninja Falcon Megazord in battle mode, welcome back friends, it's good to be back right now." Kim said and their megazord pulled out its sword and held up in and the sextet exchanged smiles at that.

As they looked at it as they smiled in delight then. "Two years, to three years, and we've grown so strong that we're back together as one." Kim said to that and they chuckled. "Anyone get the memo in this, that though in new colors, we can still morph into our original colors, so our bond is so deep now, nothing could ever get between us." Adam asked and they nodded as Rocky answered him then at the question with a smile.

"Nothing could get between us and nothing ever could, we made our choice, no choosing sides, we chose both sides and as a result of us doing that. We're back as one, we chose a new way to deal with this and look at us. We're back once again, we're back as Ninjetti, we're the Ninjetti 6, can anyone else say it?" Rocky asked and she nodded. "No they can't, because not many are worthy for this powers, but we proved that we are."

"We've dealt with one too many close calls, traumas and other things the last two years, but though they tried to pit us against each other. It never works, we're so close that nothing could ever get between us now at the moment Rock. You guys are my brothers and sister, we're family and the best of friends." she said and Bill nodded to her. "That's the strength of our bond now, Kim, we proved you matter most to us and as a result."

"We snapped the connection back into place and it snapped so hard, our powers are back on full power again and we can morph into our training or our real uniforms now. We're back, the Ninjetti 6 are back once again finally." Billy said and she nodded as she pulled him into a hug and he pressed his forehead to hers as their colors intertwined then. "Alright picture pose formation guys, hey guys if you want to prove we're back now."

"Here's your chance, because we're waiting and it's not going to be until after Kaboom is gone for good that we reveal that the nine of us are back now. But that means when Kat, Jason and Tanya join the Ninjetti now." Tommy said and they nodded as Ernie took a picture of the sextet in the 2nd year formation, in the same pose they had on the video tape boxes as Fred did the same then, before the sextet's parents did it then.

"Well there we go mom, dad, you're us as adults now." Tommy said looking at their parents smiling as the adult duo pushed back their hoods and looked at them smiling. "Yeah we can see that now son, and as a result, your mother in law and I share the last two pieces of the link between you guys. But like you, if it means helping our concentration you made the right chose now." James said and Caroline nodded to her.

"And he's right baby, and now that I know the truth I understand, you made the right choice and I'm proud of you now. But our mother/daughter link, well I think this just deepened the bond between us now." she said and Kim nodded as she pressed her forehead to her's as the two pink strands went into a heart at that in response. Before James did the same with Tommy and it did the same for them as well then.

"If that says anything with us being you as adults, we do that with you guys and the bond ties us together, as the parent that's closest to you. As we're the ones that are you as the previous generation son." Nathan said and they nodded. "So we do that with our Cubs and it binds our bonds together and in our parent/child bond?" Janet asked and they nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I mean right now at the moment, Janet."

"The heart indicates the link is now permanently bound between us and our children, like she told me it's a monkey see, monkey do thing, but the added effect now that we do this. The results are it's going to be everything we feel when on the job at work right now. And I heard Buck lose his temper at someone earlier today, they feel it and vice versa." he said and they nodded as the quartet did it as well as the connection activated.

"Sheesh whatever you're feeling right now dad, and whoever you lost your temper at when on the training field today. It's like I'm the one who..." Jason started to say as they heard a annoyed roar in response as Kim covered her eyes at that. "To answer your question one of my kids accidentally shot the lieutenant when he set the gun on automatic this afternoon." Preston said and he nodded as the sextet tried to hold it in.

As Kim tried to keep from laughing as she said it then. "Rex whatever's wrong pull yourself together right now at the moment, would you please." she said as they heard annoyed secondary roar at that as the nine exchanged looks. Before Tommy explained this to them. "As Ninjetti it's a spiritual link, but two way connection, but empathic and spiritual and whatever has Buck ticked is the reason for that roar we just heard here."

"At the moment now the empathy link is bouncing between us, so you lose your temper we feel and vice versa. That was Rex that just lost it now, so control that, before you..." Tommy started to say as a rock the size of a boulder was thrown across the clearing and the Dragonzord blasted it in response, as the Rex turned to him. And the Dragonzord gave a growl in response as the Rex gave a roar to that and Kim nodded to that.

"What the heck was about exactly right now?" Nathan asked and Jason sighed as the quartet moved into a line. "I'm still pissed that Anderson tried it again and this time I'm not here to protect her. That was me and Tommy in animal form right now, I was venting my frustration into that Boulder. And Tommy blasted it as I look at him and he tells me to cool down, before I break something next." he said and the group nodded to the remark.

"That's our Dino ranger side right now, I'm the Rex, Tommy the Dragonzord, Kim the pterodactyl and Billy the Triceratops. As a result, I just lost my temper and he has to take charge, before that rock breaks the center for the fourth time in four years right now. But I lose my temper, and he blasts the Rock as a result, but wait for it." he said as the pterodactyl flew to the Rex and gave a gentle screech and he gave a roar to it.

"Sheesh, I knew we had the ability to possess our zords, but I didn't think we'd be able to act as if they're an extension of us. Because that's me when I'm trying to get you to calm down, before you land yourself in detention. And for losing your temper enough to start a fight on campus, Jase. You're Huey, I'm Louie and you need to control that temper before it gets you in trouble now buddy." Tommy said in response to that remark.

"Yeah and that's you when you lose your temper Jase', Uncle Preston, but guys, don't lose it or you're going to." Kim started to say as they heard an adult roar go off as in response another rock got thrown across the clearing at that. "And which of you just did that as well?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms. "I think I did that Carrie." Preston said and she nodded as she pressed her forehead to his as their colors intertwined.

As Kim did the same with her version and the two Rexes wrapped them into a hug as she said it for both of them as she looked between them then. "I get that you're irritated at the duo and whoever this kid is that did that, but if you don't control your tempers. And you really do lose it and you're going to break or blow something up guys, so calm down." she said and they nodded to her at that as Andrea and Kat moved to them.

"I don't know about you Carrie, but I'm finding this incredibly funny at the fact that our bonds are the same as the kids, but I never thought just one loss of temper causes that." Erica said as she started laughing and the trio nodded. "Yeah and at the moment the bond between us four is the same as our daughters. But before anyone over does its we got to get to this under control right now." Janet said in response to that remark.

"At the moment until we get back, it's the best of both worlds guys, you got your Zeo quartet, and your Dino/Ninjetti quartet, in both age groups now." Kim added and they nodded. "Yeah and you and I are coming home every day Kim and we mean that guys, you two have Kat right now and when we get back, it's a quartet in both ways now." Jason said and Tommy and Billy nodded in agreement as their colors came together.

"And guys, just consider what the alternate reality to this situation could be, because at the moment now, the problem in your cases you two, Zack, Trini. But you're both pack animals, as are the quartet here and of five, you guys are the ones that are trying to take sides. But their relationship is none of your busines, let alone ours, if it's not our love life, we stay out of it." Rocky said firmly and Adam nodded in agreement to that.

"Rock, you're my brother, and to be honest, I don't mind you sharing that connection with me, but you're the one that connected to me in that scale first. The link was prior to this just a spiritual link, well now it's gone spiritual and empathic. You and Jason got that connection with me, you're my spirit brothers, as is Adam and Billy. Aisha and Kat have it with me as well and Tanya's building that bond, but you two now, Zack, Trini."

"The fact you neglected your friendship with us, Billy and me, is the reason you're in this mess right now, things change and you can't stop the change. But the song Gwen Stefani created regarding her break up with her boyfriend. It got taken a different way as what's the saddest that could happen, the band breaking up. Well that's what's the song is about and it's pointed in the very same direction for us, the gang divided now."

"The guys stuck by me through thick and thin, and with it now, in Tommy's eyes, it's you hurt me and he's never going to forgive you for that. But listen to me, your time passed the second you left town and went to Switzerland. You're no longer the only man in my life who's not my everything now and you need to accept that. This is what it's like to watch your sister, or daughter, grow up and meet their new husband or guy friends."

"And in this case the fact they find their brother, who they never knew they had and when they did the bond snaps into place. Carter took your place in the same way Adam did now at the time, because you left, so you got a problem with dealing with that. You better get over it now, because nothing is changing back to the way it once was. Because that was then, and this is now, we grew up and we have to accept the changes."

"Sure you were here for Tommy, regarding his powers and he's been though a lot, but you know what, he's not the only one now. The team doesn't just revolve around the alpha when it comes to a wolf pack, if the alpha wolf, if we were werewolves now. But if the alpha imprints on his omega, she becomes the alpha's mate and of five animals. In it that are pack, only the two new arrivals and the original wolf himself understand this."

"You never saw us just before Ivan got released, Alpha show it." she said and he nodded as they watched the sextet rollerblading around town. And then saw her and him together with the quartet just behind them as Rocky and Billy were covering her back and Adam and Aisha in the added left wing. "And after now when we were dealing with the slime putties, before we switched from the original powers last year."

"To these ones now." Rocky said and in response they saw Tommy fending off the putties as the quartet jumped down into the site that night. Before Kim landed between Rocky and Billy then as the quartet quickly moved forward and placed themselves on both sides of her. And Tommy nodded as she said it. "What's this say to you in the eyes of the quartet, in this version of the power team right now, Tommy's the alpha of the six of us."

"But what does this reaction in the quartet's case say to you when they got me surrounded like this, before Tommy put himself in front of me?" She said as they watched Tommy land in front of her, before, after knocking a slime putty to the ground. She started back flipping to Tommy with Billy right behind her, as Rocky put himself on her left, before she grabbed Adam and he moved half in front of her then, protectively.

And Jason crossed his arms as Tanya answered that. "It says you're the alpha's mate and the omega of the team, and to the boys it's their job to protect you. And when you're separated from Tommy and its their job to protect you. But we, that is myself, Rocky and Billy see that you're our female leader, our omega, it's our job to protect you now. But Billy, Aisha and I are your bodyguards now starting now as a result of our instincts."

"And to us, it's hurt the omega and alpha's mate and the person that did it is in big trouble." Tanya said to at that and Kim nodded as she looked at the duo sternly at that. "Listen to me both of you, I didn't tell you the truth so you could start taking sides in this, I did it to keep the team together. This was us leading into the activation of these powers, the five of us are the primary piece to the team and Tommy is the one."

"Now, that brings it altogether as the sixth ranger, but us five, we drive the megazord, but as the omega, the quartet were always surrounding me as added protection. Because I'm also the alpha's mate now and if we were a shapeshifter wolf pack. Then it was the quartet's job to protect me when the alpha's not around, case in point here. Is in when Zedd got his hands on Brennan, but the alpha was pissed he had me now."

"It may have returned to the same colors always repeatedly now, but I'm Tommy's everything, and them, their world now. But first after I gained these powers mom tells she and papa got transferred to France for two years. And in a split second change in living arrangements, Aisha and her parents say I can live with them. Next comes the fact Zedd stole my power coin, and then nearly kills me here at the time last year."

"Third I'm adjusting to not being on call very often, and the coach comes into the picture, as I suffer a repeater. But Kat got me to the hospital, Tommy was there when I woke up, Adam got me that stuffed frog. They talked me out of giving it up, though they didn't want me to leave, they still encouraged me to follow my dreams. They call me every day, they answer my phone calls and in this we took back the original decision."

"And the connection snapped back into place so hard that we're back to full power again, guys circle up." she said and the sextet went into a circle. "Ninjetti, the falcon" "The Frog" "The Ape" "The Crane" "The Wolf" "The Bear" Aisha called out as they thrust their fists together and in response they were dressed in their robes. "Life changed when you left, you two and we were relieved our new friends were part of the team, but not new."

"In truth, their grandparents, and ours, we're the original power team and you're the next generation, you two, our souls searched each other out. And when we found each other, that was it, the circle was complete after that, but our bonds. They were strong and stronger then you'd expect." Billy said and Tommy finished that as they gave their demonstration. "Alright guys." he said and they went into a circle as Kim took it then.

"1" She said and they all touched their chests. "2." Tommy added as they swung their arms up. "3" She said and they drew up a piece of their powers and it came together in a ball, signifying their return to full power then as the sextet moved together into a circle then. "That's it, we're back to full power again guys, it's like a new start for us, but we come full circle now." Billy said and they nodded smiling as the sextet exchanged smiles.

"Yeah full circle now and look at us, it's like the day the power transfer took place and now. Just two years down the road, we just passed the biggest ordeal we've had in four years." Tommy said to them smiling and Kim nodded as their sextet put themselves into position. "This feel familiar right now, we got both versions in the room right now, but Zordon's remark now, 'the power will always be with you and will protect you.'."

"Translation our powers are not from power coins and morphers, but our animals, they had the power, to return and we started anew. But look at the posture here right now: Rocky in front of me, Adam in front of Tommy and Sha in front of you Billy. Remind you of anything?" Kim asked and they nodded as Rocky chuckled. "Yeah and it's like the day of the power transfer when we took on these colors now at the time here, sis."

"But unknowing or not, our grandparents carried the same colors and they're our past lives, we're bonded by our past lives, and the empathy and spiritual link. And we're back to full power again as a result here now at the moment." he said and she nodde to him. "And I'm glad we're back to full power again guys, but like I said that year, it's like a whole new beginning for us, only we're a true team once again, and at the moment."

"You remember when he revealed to us who he chose to take their places, and to us we couldn't have been happier that he chose you three now." Kim said and the trio smiled at her. "Yeah we remember and looking at us two years down the line now, look at us now, the bonds of trust, friendship and love, us being a team. The link is strong enough between us that we know what the rest of the team is feeling now finally in this."

"But our link is no longer in its infancy now and here we are, we'd been through a lot, but I don't think anyone truly understands what we've gone through now." Aisha said and she rested her hand on her shoulder. "Yeah and at the moment, my just telling you that truth on Monday as I showed you what I meant. And us making this decision, I don't think we could have come up with a better solution, then this now to help us focus."

"That we see each other every day, I don't think we could have chosen a better choice then that now, as we took back the original choice and made this one." she said and Rocky grinned as he answered her. "Us too Kim, things haven't been the same since you girls left the team, but doing this now. We couldn't have made a better choice now, as you told us immediately, but we're the ones that are connected to you on that level."

"But Zordon choosing us as the new trio, us taking back the decision when you got chosen for advanced training. And Sha's staying in Kenya, by choosing this choice we couldn't have picked a better choice now then this in our bond. It's now so strong that we'd never give you up, you and Tommy, you matter more to us then you think. Our alpha and omega and we chose both sides without thinking twice about it now."

"It doesn't matter so long as we got to see you girls every day, it's not a problem now, you're the one that matters most to us. In the name of friendship, we're not take taking sides in this situation, in fact we choose both sides and we're back again now." Rocky said to her and Zordon looked at the sextet smiling gently at that. **_"Indeed, and now you have powers beyond imagination, but you remember when I chose you."_**

 ** _"Rocky, you three were the ones I took pride in at the time, these last two years tested you like no others trials could have now. And now you showed the true heart of what it means to be a team, you six, and Kat now. You have chosen and shown me what it means to be true friends and a team. I've never been more proud of you three now, you truly are the heart of the power team."_**

 ** _"As such, Tommy hold out your hand."_** he said and he did as the sword they used when the power transfer turned them into the new trio appeared. "Whoa, here we go again, we just finished another test I know what this means now. Everyone get ready we're possibly headed for the temple so we can complete the transition." She said and they nodded as they disappeared and then reappeared in a new area then.

"Whoa, alright guys relax, we're at ancient Ninja temple we went to last year, we've been in training for 18 months but the test to complete the transition was that of a true friend. And we passed the test now, Ninjor is activating our powers to full now finally." Adam said smiling as the adult sextet looked at that as two flashes appeared as a woman in a green warrior outfit and a blue character with a katana on his back appeared then.

"Hey Dulcea, Ninjor, it's good to see you my friends." Kim said and they nodded to her smiling gently as Ninjor answered her then. "You too Kimberly, and you are correct Adam, you have shown the true spirit of a ninja. But the powers of a ninja do not come from the strength of their muscles, but the strength of their heart. You have shown that the true meaning of what it means to be a friend and as a result now."

"You have passed the last and final test that we have set for you, but the powers are not from conduits they are from your animals, the heart. By proving your willingness to change things now and return and taking both sides in your team. You have shown what it means to be both warrior and a friend and have unlocked your powers fully now. And what Zordon said was very correct to now, these last two years now."

"Since Jason, Zack and Trini have left and Katherine joined the power team, as you proved once again that friendship matters more to you then taking sides. The power of your bonds and the fact that you have shown wisdom and that nothing. Absolutely nothing matters more to you then each other was the final test now in becoming Ninjetti. You have proven worthy of your new powers and now its time for you finish it."

"Tommy hold the sword above your head and we begin the ceremony." he said and Zack looked at him. "I don't understand what's going on?" Trini asked and he explained that. "Your powers are just below the median, their's and Katherine's are 100% full power now, as they've been mediating all week on their reconnecting to their animals. This is to finish that transition now, as they become one once again with their animals now."

"Ninjetti helmets on, we begin the ceremony now." he said and the sextet put their helmets back on as Dulcea said it then."Inside each of us there is animal spirit waiting to be released, in the light of goodness, friendship and the strength of being one let the two become one, forever." she said and Tommy held up the sword as the trio each transferred power into it as it went gold and Jason took it as six blasts of lightning.

In the sextet's colors started shooting out of it as it hit the six of them as the flashing of their bonds shifted and the sextet were now dressed in uniform again. But with new designs on their helmets and Saba was back in place on Tommy's belt then. As they relaxed and looked at each other at that. "Yeah we did it, we're back now." Kim said as they removed their helmets and looked at each other smiling then at that.

Before she looked at Kat's medallion and Aisha said it smiling as she saw the wild flashing in her medallion as she tried to keep from laughing. "Hey guys check out Kat's medallion, it's going berserk in anticipation, she knows what's coming next now. We created a group of seven before Kim and I left and her medallion. Her medallion is flashing in happiness right now." she said and Kim looked at it and started laughing then.

"Hey guys, is what's coming next if it's what I'm thinking here the reason her medallion is glowing purple in anticipation here?" Kim asked smiling and they nodded. "Yes, and your bonds leading you into this week only made it more clear, she's ready. But your lyric of choice for this was right on target, she's stuck by you ever since. When we freed her from Rita's spell, showing the true heart of her new position, it's time she joined you."

"As she's the first of her team to activate now, but she's got you six now as a member of the whole." Dulcea said to her and Kat looked at her. "What are you saying exactly?" she asked the sextet grinned that their new friend was about to join them then. "The song I chose for this situation was made clear, but you answered my question. And you stuck by me through thick and thin leading into my heading for Miami right now and with that."

"You, you're my complete equal and as I said the pink and purple ranger powers are complete even now. But that's what I'm talking about, you've shown the true essense of what it means to be a friend and the best friend of your equal. But here's my point now, think it over when you were the one who talked some sense into me. About my quitting the gymnastics team as you helped me get over my fears of the balance beam."

"And I in turn helped you get over your fears of being on the high dive, we all shared this same thought, you may have been under a spell. But you broke it and for the following months leading into this past week now, before I came to you to discuss this. And you answered my questions regarding a chance to fix this, remember. If I said we could turn it back and back the beginning when I left and we come to a new choice over this."

"Would you guys take that chance and make that change, what was your answer?" she asked and Kat smiled. "I said yes immediately, the fact I lost both members of my trio, I was lonely without you guys right now. And to the point that us coming to this solution, we could never had made a better choice then to see each other every day now. Sure I have the guys and Tanya, but I miss my trio, and I wanted you guys back now."

"The fact we could change the original decision and we could come to a new way to be together and we get our bonds as a group of seven back into place. That's all that matters to me, our gang is back in one piece, our trio back together. And you and we get a second chance to repair what went wrong, I was the first to figure it out. While reading it over his shoulder, I went to our parents, the lieutenant, and Ernie to ask now."

"And I was the first to take both sides immediately, because you're my best friends, you and Tommy, you understand how I felt, regarding this. And you guys and Billy helped me recover from having my mind hijacked and if this meant I could be there for you. And when you needed me, then it was never mind the original choice last year. I was helping you to give you the strength to make this jump and said, now, that nothing changes,"

"We're friends, the best of friends, nothing could ever change that." she said and Kim nodded. "Yes and that proved to be the final test now in their, our parents, the lieutenant, Ernie, my coach, Mrs. Applebee and Mr. Caplan, as well as Zordon's eyes. You showed the true heart of what it means to be a friend, and they all made their decision now, but remember that image you saw regarding us and the lyric, said lyric now."

"Was 'many roads to take, some to joy and some to heartache'. Well here's the path to joy now the image shown was you joining the gang finally as a Ninjetti. Well that image has gone from possible to actual now, as we just returned to full power. And we're adding a new member to our teenage order finally. It's time you came home, where you belong here now in this." Kim said and Kat smiled at that as she got the meaning then.

"You mean I'm about to join the team as a fellow Ninjetti now, the ceremony is now over, for you and it's time. You mean now that I just passed their tests they made their choice now regarding me?" she said and Kim nodded to her smiling as she answered her then. "Yeah, that's exactly what I do mean the sextet are practically exploding in happiness that their best friend is joining our pack now finally after a year separation now."

"And that's why your pendent is glowing, Kalina is trying to keep from exploding in joy and anticipation right now, because you're no longer a loner now. You passed the tests and now you're one of us as a member of the teenage Ninjetti. This is where you belong now, I'm just saying the very words Jase gave to Tommy, but we need you, this is where you belong now, will you join us now." she said and and Kat took her hand at that.

"If it hadn't been for you guys I never would have found a place to belong, I owe you everything girls." she said and Kim smiled at her. "Not quite, this is who you truly are Kat, as Rangers we're protectors of the planet, of the universe. But in order to do that, it's being who we truly a group of friends, and there is no I in team. We're there for each other, but the identity crisis, that was part of searching out who we truly are now."

"And the seven of us, we see who we are, we're the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, we're Ninjetti and we're friends, first and foremost here. Though is we're friends and we will always be friends, by you guys choosing both sides when I told you. And us taking back the original decision, we did it, the identity crisis is at an end now. We are back as the Ninjetti 6 Mighty Morphin Powers Rangers and we're adding a new addition to us."

"And I never thought I'd ever come back as a ranger, but look at us now, we're back in our colors and uniforms. We are the Ninjetti 6 and we're back to full strength again. The pink ranger has returned finally, and nothing is ever taking me down now." she added and Ninjor nodded. "Yes and it's now time for our latest addition to join you now, Katherine step forward now." he said and she stepped forward as he said it then gently.

"You have shown the true meaning of what it is to be a friend, you are kind, strong and wise, and though once in her shadow you have proven yourself courageous and true. And a true friend now, showing the heart of what it means to be friends, a team, a Ninjetti. And a true ranger, that you were willing to be there for them through thick and thin. Showing the heart of a true member of the team, and a true friend now in this to them."

"But to her most of all as you showed that nothing would ever get between you now, it's time you joined them and took your place as a member of the order, the show. You are the purple cat, claim her and become one now." he said and as she looked at her cat spirit, as she called out the words as the sextet smiled in delight then at this. As their adult Ninjetti crossed their arms proudly as they watched this as Andrea smiled proudly.

"I am the cat, kind, courageous and true, we are one!" she called out and her cat slammed into her medallion as she appeared in her new uniform and the sextet smiled. "Well that's it now, we are now the Ninjetti 7 and soon enough it's going to be the Ninjetti 9 and you're the first of your team Kat, welcome home." Kim said and she smiled as she answered her then as she looked at the sextet surrounding her then.

"I couldn't have if it hadn't been for you guys, Kim, you're my best friends, my family, I love you sis." she said and Kim gave her a hug. "I love you Kitty, and we are back as a team once again now and soon enough it won't be long. And you won't be alone anymore in your side of the team, because as the connection gets stronger. The bonds of a team get deeper and you guys are gaining strength every minute by being your team."

"The strength your gaining with Jason and Tanya, I can feel it getting stronger every minute now but for now you have us and soon enough you have the, as your team mates and you guys create the second team now. But this is who you are my sister, a Ninjetti, a power ranger and a true friend now, we're now a true trio and with that, 1." She said as the seven put their hands to their chest. "2" she said as the seven of them swung up.

"3" she said as they each drew up a piece of their powers and their colors came together in a ball. "Alright, we're back once again, the Ninjetti are back and we're back to full power once again everyone, but this is us now guys. The Ninjetti are the heart of the team and Kat's just joined the team and Jason and Tanya. They are next and you guys have our powers now dad." Tommy said and the seven nodded as Rocky said it then.


	4. 4: Ninjetti Bonds And Healing Bond Plans

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane Part I: The Return Of The Green Ranger**

 **Warnings: This story is going to stretch from their decision to the return of the Green Ranger when he was captured by Gaskett and they get him back. Before the aftermath of the episode begins as they see that having to do that now drains her completely. But this is a re-imagining of the show if she and Tommy decided on this together and told the entire team about their choice.**

 **As the real anger is being thrown at Zack and Trini as Jason has made his choice. And though they already broke the spell, there's lingering side effects as those effects become apparent. As the return of the Evil Green Ranger starts growing more apparent as the weeks after the letter is sent. And the Ninjetti Tanya and Jason start getting more worried at the possibility of his return.**

 **The added change up now, for the quintet that got captured by Zedd is revealed in this chapter as they're added to their circle now. As they, Zack's cousin and Ernie's employee are added to the team of Ninjetti now. As the truth is revealed into why they were also having a tough time with this now.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

 **Chapter 4: Bonds And Healing Bonds Plans Discussed**

"You may not be going into field, but it doesn't matter you share our powers and you're now ready to gain them." Rocky added and Dillon smiled. "And you proved the point to what we taught you now, you can be a warrior, or you can be a friend. But if you choose to be both and you're the strongest warrior in history and look at you now. You're back to full power and the seven of us have joined you." he said and they nodded to him then.

"Yeah but at this point, mom and I were connected to you and Adam now, do it. " She said and Caroline nodded as she pressed her forehead to Dillon's as they closed their eyes as their colors intertwined into a spiral five times and Jake smiled. Before she did it with him then, before doing it with Preston, James and Peter then. "Same reaction, ours are bound so tightly nothing could get between us." Nathan said and Kim nodded to him.

"Well I'm glad to see you guys back in your colors again, big brother." she said, looking between the trio as she saw Tommy back in a set of white sweat pants. And with a red t-shirt over his white long sleeve T, Adam dressed in black with a green jacket on. And Rocky dressed in red and with a blue t-shirt over his red long sleeve t and red sweat pants, as she looked at Billy and saw him dressed with his trade mark sky blue again.

"Us too, and I see you're back in your trade mark again too, Kimmy, but it feels good to be back in our colors again now finally, we're not just Zeos. We're both, Zeos and Ninjetti and we're back once again finally, no more identity crisis, we know who we are. But us Ninjetti Rangers are back once again, but why do we have to pretend. We don't need anyone to tell us who we are, we know who we are." Rocky said and they nodded softly.

"What we also know in addition to who we are is who our bond really connects to, Rocky, that's why I drew the line now, no more identity crisis, no more long distance. We're back in one piece again, we're a sextet, the Ninjetti are back together. And we become who we truly are once again now, but that fight over the letter no fight at all. But you made your choices boys, I'm your pink now." she said and they hugged her tight at that.

As Kim leaned into Adam and he wrapped both arms around her from behind as he hugged her gently at that. "Our relationship is on a two level, it's the first two pieces for the quintet and all 3 for Jim, but of 5. In the colors that were part of the quintet, only two broke my chicks wings when they never came back though one did. Metaphorically and that's why I'm not letting him off the hook." Caroline said and Kim nodded firmly.

"Zackary if you're jealous, you only have yourself to blame right now, though your father and Caroline stayed close, we chose our entire Ninjetti team to look after my daughter. My son in law told me she ended up in the hospital, again, without anyone keeping her company. But she wakes up to find Tommy there, Adam comes to check on her and gives her Tobin in stuffed animal form, Katherine got her Kalina also in stuffed animal form."

"And talked her out of giving it up, so think it over right now, her wings were broken before and by trying to protect yourself, you hurt her emotionally. So why shouldn't she turn to Adam when she needs him now, and because he's here with Tommy, as is Rocky as is Billy, Katherine, Tanya. She told them first, because they're with him, as is your cousin and his father." Pierre added sternly and Kim nodded as to that remark firmly.

"If it wasn't for him, I..., would still be searching." Rocky said and she picked up the verse then. "If wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend, and I owe it all to the mistake he made back then." She said and Adam crossed his arms though he kept them wrapped around her as he finished that remark. "And I owe it all to my girl's best friend, you know if never wanted to lose her to us, you should have come home sooner, Zack."

"Because I'm sick of this argument, she needed me at a time when she's close to quitting we chose something that made perfects sense for the five of us now. But the girls are the next piece to the team, but us five. You left her and Billy to me and Rocky, Zack, you left, we were here, she grew up and moved on with us. She was happy these previous nine months before she left, and she heard from us every day, so she came home."

"Get our bonds back in place and we have the best of both worlds now, but green, or black, I'm still her secondary beta, no matter what color I'm in and look at me. I'm dressed in black with the green jacket on when in public now. Rocky, dressed in red with a blue jacket, Tommy, wearing white and with a red jacket. We're back in our colors again and it's because of her, she came to us so we can end the identity crisis now."

"But she told me first because I was here with him, and Aisha was her adoptive sister, but all this time she's needed us right now. But her power situation is hell of a lot more dangerous then Tommy's right now. But you were there for Tommy. But not for her, so cut the crap, Zack, Trini, you did this to yourselves right now." he snapped at him then as he tightened his arms around Kim then as Dillon finished his sentence at that.

"It's no ones fault, but your own that your bond with her is falling apart right now, sure you're saving yourselves from heart break. But look at what it does to your omega, she's been trying to hold it together since her collapse 9 months ago. And I'm scared out of my mind, we're scared out of our minds, it's going to happen again. So cut the crap, neither Janet nor I are in the mood for this." Dillon said firmly to that for him then.

"Yeah and the reason is the Ninjetti nine bond we share now, but as I said it's a monkey see, monkey do thing now. But the real reason they're on thin ice with me, him more than her, is the fact when I needed him most he never came back. The storyline from changing of the zords to a new shade of pink is the real reason I'm so furious at both of them, it's the green candle all over again." she said and Zack swallowed hard at that.

"You were there for him, but not for me, so why should I forgive you two exactly, Jason at least called me to keep me company, but what about being there at my side, you two. Adam gave me a symbol of our bond in stuffed animal form, he was there when I needed him, I asked him that question, he said he'd take it back and here's the result Zack." she said looking at him firmly as she looked at her new secondary beta then gently.

"Jase, like me, before you know what we're saying here she has a relapse it's going to be like you're dealing with her when she ended up in the hospital. But if the attack hits a week after her cycle and combined with the amount of the draining from breaking the spell on me." Tommy said and Jason nodded as he moved to them with Tanya at that. "We're not having that happen again." Jason said with a firm growl at that information.

"Zack let me make this clear right now, but the only reason he and I lasted this long was because we knew. He was the evil green ranger and I'm the pink ranger now think about it in Shakespearen metaphors, if they ever created a song like this. But our love, sure it's difficult, but it's real and we're not afraid, because we'll make it out of this mess. But we gave ourselves a second chance right now, as did the rest of the team and with that."

"Zack just because I find love doesn't give you the right to be taking your broken heart out on us, simply because 1) we did what you never took the time to do. And 2) if you never wanted to leave, you should have thought over the consequences. And of what asking him to do for you would result in, but he was the black ranger first. And always, he was it, he's descended from the original black ranger, and her, the yellow now."

"But we took up our family legacy and here's the result and secondly I found my brother after 7 years of searching. Aside from that, Adam and I had this connection from the day we met now, his grandfather was my grandmother's best friend now. It's in our blood now, our past lives were our grandparents and the day Jacob came into the picture it put us rangers back in one piece again." She said and she looked at the sextet gently at that.

"Andy, was your mother in Angel Grove back in the Wild West?" Jake asked and she nodded. "Yeah and that's why we connected this fast, so what if my daughter had a spell put on her, nothing's changed between the girls, just look at them." she said as she, Caroline and Janet all looked at their daughters as they saw the trio together with smiles on their faces as Kim grinned as she looked at her boyfriend and sextet smiling.

"Guys circle up." she said and the sextet moved to her. "Alright, 1" Tommy said and they touched their chests. "2" Kat picked up as they swung up and she finished that. "3" Kim finished as they drew up their powers into a single ball of light then. "Alright, we're back to full power again guys, the Ninjetti 7, now and forever." Kim said and they went into a circle as their parents felt the jolt hit them at the exact same time then.

"But don't ever talk to me about knowing what's it's like to fall in love for the first time, our lives as power rangers, that's a Scarlett letter at times. But so what, don't try to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult, but it's real, we were meant to be together. And we're not afraid, because we can make it out of this mess right now. But that's why I called you here to tell you the truth." she said and backed into Tommy then gently.

"Mom, guys are you feeling the strength of your bonds deepening right now?" Aisha asked and the adult seven nodded to her. "Yeah we do, and it feels good right now, our family's were a sextet for three generations and here we are now once again. But now we got a seventh member and that's the first three positions in the female side of the adult team before we add Erica to the team now." Caroline said to her, smiling gently.

"Teams of loyalties and with the fact you told us, both versions that's preventing a fight from breaking out, but they got to get the jealousy under control. And as we were the original red, black and yellow, because of our grandparents. I see where this is headed, by them turning their powers over to you. They feel like you stole everything away from them, when we're the original red, black and yellow." Jake said as he crossed his arms.

"And as you're my fellow red, we share the connection with the girls, right Jake." Preston said and he nodded, before he could answer, Preston started glowing cherry red as Jason started doing the same thing. "Ninjetti, the Tyrannosaurus!" Jason shouted out and in response they both ended up in their robes and the duo smiled in delight at that. "Well that makes 8 now and this what we mean you two, as to why right now, Zack."

"We're the first to gain these powers, Kat was next, because she chose me without even thinking twice about it and Jason and Tanya are getting stronger every minute. Jase, Tanya, together." she said and they nodded to her. "Ninjetti, the Falcon" "The Frog" "The Crane" "The Wolf" The Bear" The Ape" "The Cat" The Tyrannosaurus" "The Lioness" "Ninjetti!" they called out together as they thrust their fists together at that.

And the blast revealed a fireworks display of their colors then and they smiled. "You see you show loyalty and your powers get stronger every minute. We have our powers back because we all decided enough was enough of the separation and took it back. And here we are now, the guys, Sha and I are back to full power, we're back in our colors. And we can live in our colors for life, but it's a matter of listening to each other now as well."

"Adam." She said and he nodded as he removed his helmet then as he moved to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Look we get it, but maybe you should consider what the penalty could be if I never told you right off the bat, you two. So why, why would I tell him and Aisha first you two, why?" she asked as he looked into her eyes gently and pressed his forehead to hers as their colors double tied at that gently.

"Adam, you know me, why would I let you go, why would I let any of you go, why." she said as he pressed his forehead to hers as he answered her. "You wouldn't, that's the point, we're your brothers, sisters, so though you put things on hold with him. And till you come home, you'd never do the same for us, but ranger duty, us at the youth center. With the rest of the gang or our family's in one piece, these all center around one thing."

"That one thing is that it's you're always with us and Tommy, you're a pack animal, you need us more then ever, raised in a quintet for 11 years. And Rangers for three years and you were in a sextet all that time, separate from the pack and you're very lonely. I understand so there's nothing left to say, I'm not letting go Kimmy. I'm never letting go, you need me, I'm right here, always." he said as he hugged her tightly as Dillon said it.

As she buried her head into his shoulder as he hugged then, as they heard the next combined animal duo, as they heard a cooing and croaking as they became one then. "And even if the letter was telling the truth, you never should have chosen sides right now, but with the fact she told Jim and Melissa first. That ends it before it even starts right now, as it bounces from ranger to ranger in the adult Ninjetti and to answer why,"

"It's because I'm with your father-in-law and Janet is your godmother, so first the ones with him, both versions, followed by the secondary guardian right now." Dillon said and she nodded. "Bingo, that's why she and I told you guys first, it's because you're with dad and me and a Ninjetti knows the truth in another Ninjetti's words. You're our own kind, it's not I'm choosing between you guys, it's because things changed and secondly."

"Kim, Billy and I are no longer Dino Rangers or even the thunderzord upgrade, we're Ninjetti now. But you two, and Jason, are the Dino Rangers right now, and we've just gone straight to the next level of our upgrades. But think it over if we had a nemesis even stronger then Ivan, or whoever comes next. It's recalling every team from three years ago all the way up to our youngest, my baby brother in law and his team now."

"My baby brother who just graduated from high school you think I want him getting hurt right now, because of your refusal to listen to her, or me regarding this. What about Justin, Fred, you think their fathers wouldn't kill you, and for not listening, what about your cousins. Their parents, answer me, you want their parents on your heads for not accepting that, let alone this right now?" Tommy said as he crossed his arms sternly.

"Yeah and it's because all of you chose the same thing, but that's no excuse for getting jealous right now. But you have the same three questions to think about now, Zack, but you're no longer the beta, that position belongs to Rocky now at the moment. And you're no longer the secondary beta, that belongs to Adam now. But Billy and I have a new version of the original colors, but we're the first of the Dino Rangers to turn Ninjetti."

"Jason's on the edge of it himself right now, but I'm not going to explain my reasons, my love life to you when you're this jealous right now. But you left, he was here, I grew up and moved on, you saw the images of that memory. I missed the sextet so much, I can't concentrate right now, our link is in its infancy, to focus now. I have to be with them, but your link is a single strand tied into mine, their's are double tied, aside from Jase."

"And Sha's, it's a triple tie, watch this." she said and waved to Jamie as she pressed her forehead to his and to their shock it also was a triple twist intertwine. "It's a matter of showing what you really mean to the person your tied to. To them they chose without thinking twice, so tell me what right do you got to be jealous. You broke your promise to her, but they didn't, and I'm not letting her go." Billy said sternly to him then at that.

As he moved to her and pressed his forehead to her's as it was double tied as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck to keep it that way. "My werewolf, I'm never letting you go, my brother." she said and he nodded as they stayed like that for a few minutes as she turned around and he hugged her from behind then. "And again what right do you and Trini have to be jealous, you're the ones that turned your back on me."

"But to quote the follow up lyrics in that song, 'it's all ending, you got to stop pretending, we know who we are.'. You remember what you said to Zordon, we're not giving this up, so he's getting not rid of us now, I stuck around as long as I could. As did Billy, we stopped pretending, we know who we are, we're the power rangers, we're Ninjetti. But think about the sound off once we add three more teams to the grouping here."

"And that's not if right now that our successors end up in outer space, so with that: Mighty Morphin, Ninjetti, Zeo, Turbo, Space Rangers and possibly intergalactic. But you three are mighty morphin, the six of us Ninjetti, Kat, Tanya and possibly Justin are Turbo Rangers. And that's immediately by our replacements in Space Rangers, followed by the end of our mentors influence in our lives right now and with that in mind."

"This is what we're talking about Zack, the fact they never chose sides, but both sides, but you couldn't have expected things to stay the same forever. But you have to accept the fact that you're not the original black or yellow rangers right now. In truth now that position belongs to them as to how and why now, it's because of me. When I ended up in our town's past I ran into their grandparents and I saved the town as a result."

"Not 1700's, but 1894, when our grandparents were 14, and I grabbed the quartet's power coins and they became the Wild West Rangers. That episode is the true history of the power rangers, as a result, our grandparents, they're our past lives. But you're the second generation they're the first, and we've been through thick and thin. And we stuck it out together, the letter was the final test now." Kim said and Tommy finished that.

"Rocky' Adam." she said and they moved to her along with Aisha as they positioned themselves on both sides of her, as Tommy was directly in front of her. "I'd say that action boy remark, just took it to another stage here, but this is ridiculous right now." Adam said to her smiling and she tried to keep from laughing. "Climb up another mountain, surf across the ocean and that's going too far in the song, right now."

"Us dealing with it, you're taking it to either the arm or the shoulder then you land directly on your arm. While the duo are doing a back flip run to get to Tommy, and we join them, but the situation prior to that is you get knocked to the ground. If they're trying to over do it and that song took it a little too far that night. Since we're dealing with putties at first, but these don't know when to quit." Rocky said in response to that.

"Tell me about it, after two years of dealing with putties we get these guys next and then the Tengu Warriors. But yeah we're power rangers, but they don't need to push it when we're making sure none of us are cut off from each other. Especially in your case after you sprained your wrist in the last scrimmage, before Zedd released him at the time. But in your case, after you sprained your wrist, it's you don't need anymore injuries."

"But with the fact you keep taking it to the same place, this keeps up and you're going to break your wrist. Though the same could be said for me right now, because I'm on double duty with shifts in Kitty's case at the moment. But we head for Phaedos a second time, stay away from the ledge of the water falls, and two. Once in the graveyard, keep your guard up and never turn your back on those skeletons, and three right now."

"Just can the wise cracks the next time we do that the next time we go there, Adam, and whatever you do right now, we better leave before that skeleton takes your suggestion. And does do that to make the trip there far more interesting." she said and Rocky and Billy started laughing at that as they nodded. "The one that Tommy yanked the collar bone out of, Crane?" Adam asked and she nodded as Rockey answered her smiling then.

"And to repeat my remark on that since we're safely down here right now here, well maybe we should get out of there, before he decides to pull himself together here. But either way with twice as many Rangers now, we got a better chance at this now. But one thing's for sure, we're not losing you over something as personal as this. Your love life is not our business, not our love life, then we stay out of it, but you're our omega."

"You mean so much to us that nothing, nothing could ever get between us, I promise you, we're here for you, not leaving you, not going anywhere." he said as he hugged her from behind at that, as she buried her head into his shoulder, before turning around she hugged him tightly at that as he hugged her tightly then. Before Adam did the same then as she pressed her forehead to his as his eyes closed as they heard a gentle croaking.

"Does that make our point Zack, when you left and stopped calling, that you hurt her this much and here's the result." Tanya said as Kat hugged her tightly as they heard a gentle purring start up at that. "The Ninjetti 7, we're the Ninjetti 7 now, and as a result, we made ourselves this strong by sticking together." Aisha said to her softly and she nodded as the girls and the quartet stayed in a circle as Tommy said it firmly to the duo then.

"But when she wrote that letter Shal told her the powers were never destroyed, we still had our powers and our link as a seven person team. Hearing that we learned we never lost our powers, these powers, we tested it out, and the results were we were back in our robes again. Just before we brought you back to tell you the truth now at the time on Monday, but the seven of us are Ninjetti now and a result, the connection never broke."

"But this is a result of us coming full circle now, the guys, Sha', Kim and I, we were the original power team now. We were considered defeated and instead we just returned, more powerful then ever before, and it's because we stuck together. The Ninjetti 6, we are the Ninjetti 6, and we are the ones that saved earth's past. We are the ones that defeated Ivan Ooze, we are the ones that have a member of our team at risk now."

"So cut the temper tantrum, our team has dealt with so much right now its not even funny right now, but our team got put through the biggest test of all now. But what is a true friend: a true friend calls you every day, a true friend sticks by you. And through thick and thin, a true friend takes both sides and finally now. A true friend would never, ever get jealous that their friends found others to connect to right now in their absence."

"But that's precisely the problem, if you're jealous then who's fault is that, huh, who's fault is it, that you've been replaced now at the moment. Who was here when she ended up in the hospital, who was sitting at her side when she woke up. Who was it who gave her a symbol of our bond in stuffed animal form, who talked her out of quitting. Giving up her gymnastics, who was here to encourage her to follow her dreams and finally."

"Who decided to take back the original decision and put our bonds back into place with her, and promised that nothing would ever change now. We'd always be there for each other, her, that gave her the strength to take this leap. Who was it now you two, we haven't heard from you in 2 years, but she hears from us every day since she left town." Tommy asked and they swallowed hard at that as Kim leaned against Adam's shoulder.

"You broke your promise, Zack, that's why I turned to him, you know if you never want to lose me, you should have kept in touch, I have the balance with Jason and Billy. You're trying to protect yourself from heartbreak, and here's the damn result, but what I do in my relationship. And like you in yours, is no damn business of yours, like it's not mine, so but out." she said as she buried her head into Adam's shoulder as he hugged her.

Resting her head against Adam's shoulder he wrapped his arm around her and in response she pressed her forehead to his. As their colors came together as he closed his eyes and she gave him a hug at that. "Her homesickness was broadcasting itself to us clearly and our bracelets gave out the morse code to me. Asking if we could do it, took it back and make that change and we all said yes, our bond is back in place now finally."

"By saying yes and taking it back, our bond snapped itself back into place so hard, we're back to full power again finally. We did it, but could you, could you take it back and make the change, that's the question you have to ask yourselves now. But it's sealed in stone, you left and never, not once, considered if you could reverse it, would you. But it's history now, it's over and you can't change it now, but that's exactly the point now."

"There's only two songs that compare to this, one is what if and the other don't speak, the song is not about her and Tommy now, it's about the gang. But if you could would you have come back and talked things over with us and we got our bonds into place. But you never did, and as a result, that's the reason we're so annoyed with you. Jason took it back and our quartet is in one piece again." Billy said and Kat finished that remark.

"And I may be her successor, but I'm no longer in her shadow, look at me now, I'm dressed in purple now, I'm the purple Cat Ninjetti Ranger. I like my new color and this is who I am, I can just wear pink with the purple added on to it finally. The girls have their colors back, I'm in purple and Tanya in gold now, but the point is I proved it. I proved I was worthy of these powers, because I stuck by her, through thick and thin now."

"She came to me about that question, I told her I understand and I told her that no matter what happened I'd be there for her now. Our friendship is the reason I just joined the order now, it's because I just proved it, I proved what she meant to me. That she's my best friend, my spirit sister as well you two, but this attitude of yours, Trini. This is the reason I'm annoyed with you right now, because of four, three chose both sides."

"But then why choose sides when what happens in her relationship with him is none of our business, if it's not our love life, we stay out of it. She's my best friend and you cross that line you won't have to worry about Aisha right now, or Aunt Janet. And her giving it to you, because Tanya and I will at the moment. And the same is said for Rocky and Adam, we're annoyed enough that the moment." Kat said, crossing her arms then.

"And that's why you're worthy of these powers right now, you have shown that your friendship matters more to you then taking sides. You and Andrea have proven your worth of being power rangers and Ninjett and you have shown the true spirit of the Ninja as well. As such this is why you're the second in command of the girls right behind Aisha, Katherine, because you're showing the same ways of leadership Billy has right now."

"Trinity, Zachary it takes time for you to reach this point, but the attitude you're showing over this regarding Adam and Aisha. It shows us, all three of us that you are not ready, in the words of the man on the movie, you do not understand the powers of which you carry, you are not ready for this. And until you accept this, you will be stuck in your first 18 months as Rangers." Ninjor said and they nodded in resignation to the news, then.

"This is us now Zack, we're back to full power, Kat joined us, Jason and Tanya took both sides immediately and here we stand now. But since you never contacted us that often the song got taken into account and a result, if you just bothered to keep in touch. She, Tanya and the guys, and their parents wouldn't be this annoyed with you. As its a monkey see, monkey do thing right now at the moment, but with that in mind now."

"You recall the song don't speak and the opening lyrics?" Kim said firmly and Zack felt his heart tighten and nodded. 'You and me, we used to be together, everyday together always. I really feel, that I'm losing my best friend, I can't believe this could be the end. It looks as though, you're letting go, and if that's real, well I don't want to know.'. That's how I feel right now Zack, for both of you, but I know what you're trying to say."

"So don't bothering trying to explain yourselves, right now, because whatever was said out loud or mentally, the damage is done right now. If you cross that line, then the original version is in pieces till I decide to forgive both of you for that. And when 1/3 of the Dino team took both sides and stuck by me and the other didn't. But you got to stop pretending, this is who we are, but if it nearly kill him, me or both of us now."

"And nearly the entire team with us, what's that's going to do exactly, I chose a choice that held us concentrate and now you're on my case. Because you didn't think this all the way through, screw that, you left, they were here, Billy and I, we grew up. And we moved on with the guys and Sha' so don't give me this crap. It's not fair, but then life's not fair, but that's the way it is Zack, so grow up right now, we're not those kids."

"Not anymore, we had to change and last year was the most traumatizing term for us, up to and including my ending up in the hospital. Why do you think he came exactly huh, he's my coach, though in training, he's been like a father to me. He understands and to him, it's I made the best choice for all of us now, but to him, he doesn't know you. But he knows the trio, Kat and Aisha and to him, they're my team, not you guys now."

"Because he knew them and got to know them pretty fast, as he was allowing them to watch me in practice, and Kat was at the training center I worked at. And that's it, to him, the trio are the originals, he just met you and doesn't know you. So to him, it's break my heart and you got a seriously bad rap with him, the guys coach and the duo themselves." she said and Gunther crossed his arms as he looked at the duo sternly.

"Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult, but it's real, don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess." she said and Kat and Tanya finished that. "It's love story just say yes." they said together as Kat wrapped her arm around her back. "You're my best friend I'm not losing you, neither of us are Crane, I promise you." Aisha said to her and the girls as Pierre looked at his step daughter as he said it to him.

"I promise you right now young man, you cross that line and I'm acting like Capulet regarding this that until she decides to forgive you, stay away from my daughter." Pierre said and Gunther nodded in agreement. "Dad the case of star crossed lovers love story, but in some ways Tommy saved me in everyway I could be saved here. Because in some cases most people, like Anderson, were trying to tell me how to feel before Tommy."

"And at times though the love was difficult at one point, but that love was always difficult, but it was real. But he's not afraid and neither was I, because we knew we'd make it out this mess. But seeing this in my head and I didn't know what to think until we made our decision, but that's what we have to tell you now. Tonight, it wasn't just a matter of declarations, he had to talk to you tonight." she said and he nodded to her.

"You're my father, so he needed to discuss this with you, since though we're cooling things down, it doesn't change anything, I belong to him, always. But in order for the final stage and when not at Jason's on the weekends." she started to say and James answered that. "You're welcome to live with us baby, you're my son's soulmate, so why not do this on trial period until its time, and until your parents come home."

"Because with my being a cop and Melissa your doctor, it only makes mote sense right now, especially if that spell results in draining every piece of the recharge we gave you." he said and Tommy nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah I agree with him, to protect you from Anderson's constant harassment, it's making it clear. As is you're living with me and you wearing the ring I gave you." he said and the Dumas's exchanges looks at that.

"What's going on if you're saying that baby?" Caroline asked and she sighed. "There's another reason we got both you and his parents together. Like I said we're not ending it, I belong to him and only him, He told this to his parents already, but that explains this." she said removed her necklace and giving it to her. "T/K, in the middle of your spirit animals, but when did he give you this?" Pierre asked and she smiled as she said it.

"He gave it to me tonight, he and I were already considering this as a result now, but to make it official he had to get your blessings, mom, papa." she said and they exchanged looks at that. "For what exactly?" Caroline asked and Tommy answered that. "To give her this." he said pulling a small box out of his pocket and she looked at it and her heart started speeding up as he looked between them as he said to her and Pierre gently.

"And Pierre, the truth was I was going to tell you tonight, but with your blessing, mom, Pierre, I'd like to take her as my wife." Tommy said and they smiled in delight. "We'd be honored to have you marry our daughter, it's fine, but after retirement, you're still 16, so 2 more years and first year of college is long enough." Caroline said and they both nodded to that as Tommy swung Kim around as they pressed their foreheads together.

"This ring is that symbol, Kim, I promise to always be there, always, I'm yours, my heart and soul belong to you now." he said and put the ring on her finger and she grinned as she hugged him tightly. "I love you my Falcon." she said and he smiled. "My Crane." he said in response as she pressed her forehead to his. "Mom, I'm also tacking on his name so Kimberly Annabelle Hart-Dumas/Oliver." she said and their parents nodded, smiling.

"Legally we're married now, and in 2 years after graduation and we're 19, it's the ceremony for real after that. So one option, technically if I was an adult and out of town on business, it's making sure and clear to everyone else I'm married. But you imprinted on me, so the necklace, the ring, the fact I'm wearing your name now and I'm living with you, what does that say now?" she said and he smiled as he answered her smiling then.

"It says I'm your husband and you're not available whatsoever, so coach, the added address is my house, and Dad, we got to get me a full later. But my bedroom and bathroom are hers and it's like we been married for a couple years. So our house is her house now, and vice versa when her parents come home now. But mom, Pierre, starting now she's living with me until you come home next spring break, I'll take care of her."

"So on the weekends when she's coming home she's living with me now though, with you in Paris, but just consider this a trial period. And until you get back and we get our own apartment after we graduate from high school and start college. But with guys like Anderson wondering around, I'm not risking him targeting her, she belongs to me. So with that, its making it clear now, the engagement ring, her with me on the weekends."

"And with me during the holidays and all summer long, we're engaged, she's not on the market, but I'm exposing the fact they want to mess with me. Then they better get ready for the repercussons. I am the original green ranger, so stay away from my girlfriend. Or you're ending up in the hospital when the guys and I get through with you buster, because she's my alpha's mate." he said as he shouted it out firmly as he said it then.

"Dragonzord!" he called out and appeared in his green uniform and they smiled. "Like I said they want to mess with any of us, they better get ready for the repercussions. We're not just martial arts experts, we're the power rangers and until they put two and two together. They're seeing us as decoys dressed in the very same uniforms and robes now, so mess with alpha's mate get out of town now." he said as he removed his helmet then.

"That is if she doesn't get pregnant too soon, so if this is heading where I think baby, stay on the birth control pills you may lose your virginity. But you have to wait on having children for a couple years until the duo, let alone who's next are gone for good." James said and Caroline nodded. "Yeah baby, stay on the birth control, I know the final stage, but it's too soon, you're not ready to have children yet." she said and Kim nodded softly.

As Tommy wrapped his arm around Kim then gently. "We're trusting you guys to share that room and bathroom, now with your father and me out of town until next spring. If you do it I want you on birth control pills and it's not crossing base three and I mean not til after school is over and you got into college." Caroline said and they both nodded. "We promise mom, dad." She said and Tommy nodded in agreement to her thoughts softly.

"The four of us are giving you a chance to act like you're married, but thats involving the responsibilities that come with it. With you under age and too young to have children, because once done that seals your life in stone. Once you become pregnant, baby, you have enough responsibilities as it is we're not adding babies to it. Until after whoever your replacements destroy the duo for good." James added and Pierre finished that.

"Until Janet, your mother and I come home, you're living with Tommy and his parents, you belong to him, I'm not debating that. And you have my blessings, I'd be damned proud to have you marry my daughter, Tommy, welcome to the family son." Pierre said and they smiled and nodded. "Oh wait till the girls hear this, you're engaged to Tommy, if that doesn't make it clear, nothing ever does." Carter said smiling in delight then gently.

"And again young man, what she and Tommy do in their relationship is no business of yours, but I guarantee that when her mother, the Campbells and I come home. And hear that you and Trinity ripped her apart out of miscommunication, I'm just going on the song she created regarding Capulets thoughts if they create a song about this. But stay away from my daughter until she decides to forgive you." Pierre said with a stern growl.

"Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel, this love is difficult, but its real, don't be afraid we'll make it put this mess. But that's precisely the problem, the problem is you created the mess and we're left picking up the pieces of her broken heart. So I swear, you cross that line and your father and Mei are on slowly rebuilding connection with her mother, Pres' and me, and I mean that." Nathan said and Preston nodded firmly.

"To repeat Pierre's remark, you cross that line that until she decides to forgive you, it's stay away from my student, she's my prize pupil. But I love her like she was my own little girl, but I just met you and now I learn you're getting jealous. That she decided to do what you didn't, well let me make this clear Zachary. But her feelings are my primary ls concern, she can't focus, because of the conection and its scaring me to no end."

"I just had the life scared out of me after she ended up in the hospital and after the latest jolt barely broke her wrist last Friday. That was enough to cause my already shredded nerves to snap and I'm keeping her on the mat until she's able to completely focus. My proze pupil, my little girl, I'm not having her get worse, because shes fixated on you two." Gunther said firmly and they nodded as Pierre looked at his stepdaughter concern.

"But if she can't concentrate, it's more then just a sprain now and last Friday's training session just caused my nerves to snap right now. But it happens one more time 10 to 12 feet off the floor it could break her leg, or cause her to collapse again. Or just put her in the hospital for driving herself into exhaustion at the moment here. But you want to be held responsible for that, because her brother and Patrick will kill you for that."

"That's your problem right now you two, the added touch is the reason for why I'm this protective of her at the moment. I know the quintet and Thomas better then I know you, young man, young lady, and it's because I was around for that. She never had to tell me that truth, because Ernie, Jerry and I heard the entire conversation over her power coin. But that's why I understand, and frankly that's why I'm disappointed in you two."

"She's right on all counts I told her exactly what your parents told her, she tried and at some point you have to stop trying and draw the line. She came to me for advice and that's what I told her, but I also told her tonight I know. I knew all along you guys are the power rangers, and for the sake of concentration this had to be done. Until today I didn't know you three are the originals, I thought it was them, all this time, it's them."

"But she's very correct, in my eyes this was the best choice for both of them now at the moment, she tried to uphold a long distance relationship and friendship. But sooner or later you got to draw the line in trying and she did it on Monday. But you abandoned her and here's the result, she's moved on with her new trio. This mess you're in regarding her and William it's no one's fault, but your own that your friendship's fraying here."

"You cross that line and the cord is going to snap and it does, and you can't feel Shal, let alone Damian, Rex and Brennan in your hearts. Because you tore the cord out, she made a choice that saves them, but the Ninjetti live on, the Dino Rangers. It's going to take time to bring them back, because until you fix that friendship. Your animals are not going to connect to each other after that." Gunther said and they swallowed as she finished it.

"And frankly the reason I told them, your cousin and the sextet first, is because they're with him. And Sha', Jason and Jamie, because they're family, before I told you and our adult versions, you two, but they know I needed them. But Tommy, you want to say it, as you read it out now?" Kim asked and he nodded. "Yeah and I don't need you, she does, I'm not the one in pain, she is, I need you more then she does, that's crap."

"She needs you more then I do right now, but this is none of you busines, what we choose in our relationship is no damn business of yours, Zack, so but out, you too, Trini." he snapped sternly and Jason crossed his arms as he said it firmly. "You two want to join our ranks it's getting passed this as you're stuck in the first 18 months and we moved forward, so with that, it's time for a power check, and with that mind right now."

"Alright both versions you guys, Tommy start from the beginning and they, Bulk and Skull, can see the truth, so ranger call out, back in formation." Jason said and they nodded as Jason called it out. "It's morphin time!" he called out and Tommy shouted it out. "Dragonzord" "Mastodon" Pterodactyl" "Triceratops" "Sabretooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus" Jason called out as they went into their picture posing stance then.

"Whoa, so all this time it was really you, you're the green ranger?" Skull said looking at him in shock and he nodded. "Yeah that's right, I am, and you're lucky I didn't have my powers when you were harassing her at the time. Or I guarantee that I would put you in the hospital if you ever touched her like that." he said, as his helmet moved around to look at them and Kim learned into his side at that as Billy positioned himself next to her.

"If you created the VHS or DVD covers and had us lined up line this, this was always our picture pose, Jason in front of me in a crouched position, Kim on my right, Billy next to her and Zack next to Jason and Trini on my left. But change colors and the first half of season two, and we look like this." Tommy said and he called out his secondary color. "White Tiger!" he called out and as he changed uniforms then and they nodded to him.

"After the trio left, the three of them took the exact same positions and to me and the guys, it's a close match up. But the movie changed things forever and we were happy, but the song at the end of the movie. The remarks 'pictures in an empty room' 'love's fallen down, better change your' and finally 'reach for the gold, reach for the sky, ' 'Baby just spread your wings and fly', that's what I was feeling in that 18 month basis."

"Just after they left, because after he lost his powers as the green ranger, I thought he was never coming home now. Before Zordon surprised us by telling us he chose him as the white ranger, and I think he was acting in a way that Ken never did. He, like Tommy, did anything they could to keep me happy now at the time, as I adjusted. And to having the trio in my life now, not realizing that our grandparents were our past lives now."

"I found my entire team and that's the secondary change, but now came the moment of truth, as I decided to test my wings and after the feathers had grown back. Along with the slings on my left wing gone now, after getting my new powers as a crane. The added truth to that was I now had a flying companion finally and said companion. It was now my soulmate finally as we took it and the fireworks display, my crane took flight now."

"And finally able to express how happy she was was now by flying around the stratosphere and on cloud nine that night." Kim said as they looked at the image and Kelman watched her crane flying around in exhilaration and he started laughing at that. "Yeah I'd say your happiness hit a point where you're practically on cloud nine, because like your parents, let alone friends, I've never seen you like this before at the time."

"Then again, I'm not surprised you're acting like this, my son sees you as his big sister right now and if Justin gets the truth. Our sons are seeing you, Aisha, Tanya and Kat as their favorite big sisters right now as a result. Though at the moment, if you hadn't told us immediately I can just see the results if he does that letter right now." Kelman said and the seven nodded in agreement as Rocky said it for the sextet firmly at that.

"Yeah, though with that in mind right now, you consider what would happen if she hadn't told us that first day you two. I mean think it over it right now, look at the facts here, she told us immediately and we're taking both sides immediately. As we see the amount of pain she's in in repeated flashbacks, if the song she created was done now. As she loses us and she's now in so much pain that we cut contact the damage is done."

"Jason read it out, but if she never told us, the seven of us would be taking sides, and she's got no one in her corner, but him and Aisha. As her parents had a low opinion of the nine of us, because we're supposed to be the best of friends. And without giving her a chance to explain this we cut ties with her now." he said and as Adam finished that as she leaned into his shoulder as the seven had her and Tommy surrounded on both sides.

"She's heart broken and Jason is trying to get him to talk to her, but by then he's moved on with Kat. As she takes her anger out on the team and Jason does the same next as we broke her heart right now and he hates us for turning on her. So before you start acting like this you two, just consider what things would be like had she not told us right off the bat." Adam said as he wrapped his around her shoulder and she leaned into him.

"And for the record, what happens regarding this is no damn business of yours, so you want every adult in town. Right now, pissed that you ignored what we were really trying to teach you. Because their relationship is not your business, if it's not your love life, but out of it, but there's being a warrior and there's being a friend. But you choose to be both and you're the strongest warrior in history and they already proved they now."

"And they're back to full power again as they chose both sides immediately right now anyway, she's belongs to us now, so you got a problem with that. Then I suggest you get over it right now young man, young lady, because there's always a drawback to life changing decisions. And yours to leave had resulted in her moving on with us now." Dillon added sternly as the adult seven crossed their arms then firmly as Jake said it.

"At the moment though you cross that line and you won't have to worry about your parents laying into you for it, and it's because the nine of us will. As you cut the link between you and your sextet, as we, as your adult versions. We feel the tear in the bond and we know what happened, as our animals go to her. As the kids recharge her right now, but believe me, the second you're back and we're the ones dealing with this now."

"But think it over of what's going to happen if the news station catches sight of the nine just as they're getting ready to morph. As the entire town learns they're the power rangers, and our cover story is that we're the decoys now of the sextet. Of last year, but everyone at the high school knows they're together still, but just a step back. And to them, they hear you hurt her this much emotionally and tore out the cord of your bond."

"To her and the boys, you're getting the cold shoulder from everyone in your graduating class till she decides to forgive you right now. But for the team it's takes time, but for your entire class, let alone Allen, and Jane, her coach, Jerry and everyone else in town. As the truth gets out that you're the reason the evil green ranger nearly made a come back and got his hands on the dagger, because you broke her heart at the time."

"The letter is the catalyst, but the true person, the people, to blame is you, that in your anger and jealousy, your decisions of not letting this go, of taking sides. Of not getting in touch enough, have done so much damage it's going to take months and up two years. To fix the damage that you have done Zachary, Trinity, but cross that line and she belongs to Adam and Aisha after that, think that over." he said sternly and he sighed.


	5. 5: Permission Slips And Concerts

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter the nine are about to start telling their parents a minor truth and they start going over the lyrics of their songs. Though their feelings regarding their situation get written down the duo decide that it's time to put their feelings into songs as they sing about what they've gone through together, while they prepare for the school talent show a few weeks later.**

 **And as the group all decide to do it, it just reflects the anger and resentment regarding the duo not being around for her when the seven are. And the nine develop their bonds deeper as things start getting worse from here regarding the spell. As Jason, Tommy and Billy all make it clear to Trini and Zack then regarding the resentment they're carrying over this right then.**

 **Sorry about the rewrite, but this story needed several revisements here as we reach the last 25% of that truth the Ninjetti are getting ready to tell their parents. But from here, Justin and the seven never choose sides they choose both sides as she starts coming home more often to see them. But this story is going to be 80 chapters till we reach her meeting her younger brother.**

 **Chapter 5: Permission Slips And Concerts**

"Guys, if you're their ninja mentors, what's the best way to fix this right now, if first they went to Phaedos and then to your temple here to finish the transition. You may have given her a stronger boost by doing this, but how long before she's back to full power?" James asked and she explained that. "After the summer starts during their junior year of high school James, next summer, not this one, but next one, is critical to fix that."

"Because that trip, that return trip to Phaedos is going to be putting them through a severe combination of tests, but it's combination of the island of illusion. And their trip to see me, when they gained these powers, but the sextet are my prize pupils now. But it's not the Ninjetti that need to fix the connection, it's the Dino Rangers. And this is a summer long transition to fix the damage that the false letter wrought now."

"As such I see in the quartet's eyes it's hard when you're on the outside looking in, when your friends are part of a new legacy created as the seven have become one. As Ninjetti, before Jason and Tanya join the group and the only ones left are Zack, Trini and Justin. As the nine have passed the tests of Ninjetti and its facing the fact, now, that they're separated by two teams as the Ninjetti 6 are now active finally, but separated now."

"But 2/3's of the Dino Rangers are still bonded by the situation on the island of illusion, so this is survival training, and there's no communicator or your morphers. You have to depend on each other, as Ninjetti now, which was the point of the power couple's song. Rangers next summer, you're passing your powers to the quintet here and to your successors, because the 11 of you are under going a training session to fix this."

"This training mission is critical to fix the damage if the next letter to arrive is a false friendship break up letter now. But the 7 chose not to take sides, they're ready for the burden they face, but the time's going to come when they don't have us to guide them. And they got to forge their own path, so as to that, it's time to accept that though things change what doesn't is your bonds of friendship." Dulcea said and Kim nodded gently.

"At the current moment and I'm just making this very clear right now, but if you hurt her like that ever Zack, and I swear. If she ends up back in the hospital and you're going to be the one that needs a house call. And when Tommy, Jason and I get through with you, but let me make this very clear. You throw her out of your life and you do the same for the boys and me now." Billy said sternly and they swallowed hard at that remark

"And I'm saying this for the three of us as well now too, but I knew her since I was born, she's my twin, my spirit twin. You think I wouldn't beat the crap out of you for her right now?" he asked as he went further and Zack swallowed hard at that as he went further then to him. "I don't care if you think we abandoned you, it doesn't matter, she does, but she's all alone, and he's got me with him all the time." he said with a growl as he went further at that.

"So there is one very clear fact here, and it's I've known her all my life, we were raised together from birth. Her 17 years, him only four, you made a promise, but I guess that promise is not worth keeping right now, but again 16 years her case, him 4. So tell me, who the hell is going to win this test of loyalty right now, when she matters even more to me, she's my omega, I'm her bodyguard." he asked and the duo paled at that remark and Jason nodded.

"Yeah I agree with him, he's got us with him all the time, she's all alone, she needs us even more right now." Rocky said with a growl and Adam, Kat and Tanya nodded in agreement. "And secondly this is not your love life, so but out, she told us first. Because we're with him and Aisha and I are her adoptive siblings, simple common sense. But at the moment, in our eyes we took the test of friendship and aced it, she told us and we made our choice."

"But hey, if you're allowing that whore to blind you from the truth, then you're eroding the fabric of our friendship as this continues, You did this to yourselves, and we made our choice, I'm her brother and his brother in law, as is Billy. Our ducktales quartet, it remained intact at the moment, so tell me what right do you have to be jealous, you did this to yourselves right now." Jason added sternly and Kim finished that remark as she crossed her arms then.

"But you're going to have to get used to the fact that I'm not your pink ranger anymore, I've been their pink ranger since they started out now. Billy, their blue and Tommy their leader, you have the original alpha, and my successor and a different blue to take up the legacy, but it's getting used to the fact that the Dino rangers are split. And into two teams now, when you left you lost us as your pink and blue at the time now."

"But that's the way it works, nothing stays the same forever, you have to get used to the fact we're not kids anymore we're two years away from college. Listen to me, Trini, I looked into the forum on what Stefani's boyfriend remarked on that song. And he said that 'what's the saddest thing that could happen, as we decided it on not to be a normal break up, but what's the saddest thing that could happen, the band breaking up.'."

"Well that's what they chose the music video to be about, the trio all had annoyed looks on their faces that she's getting all the attention. When they're supposed to be a quartet, friends for life, surrogate family to each other, aside from her brother. Well that's us, Kat decided that's what our situation's about and I happen to agree with her. But the band is the Dino Rangers, and to us, Billy and Jason are relieved I told them this soon now."

"Prior to it arriving at the time, but it's not about us, the sextet at all, but us, the quintet, 'you and me, we used to be together, every day together, always. I really feel, that I'm losing my best friends, I can't believe this could be, the end. And it looks as though, you're letting go, and if that's real, well then I don't want to know.'. That's us five right now, we've been friends since preschool, and that's ten years, Trini."

"But things change, life changes and as a result you got to accept the changes now, but to repeat the remark, you cross that line and there's no going back. I may forgive you eventually that year, let alone this year, but it's enough that it's going to take time for you to gain back my trust, along with the guys. But imagine if it hadn't been Jason, but Billy that was with you, us two, he stuck it by me the entire time, Jason did it."

"Billy, the second I needed him, would return immediately now as he agreed with my train of thoughts now. But it's the very same thing, even if they swapped places, you'd still be getting jealous I belong to the Adam and Aisha now. But why should I explain myself to you, when you're butting into my love life right now. If it's not your love, then but out, you two, but false friendship break up letters, I'm warning you right now."

"You better call to check in on that, because you take it at face value and the chain reaction causes him to have a relapse and gets turned for a second time. And I drain my reserves because I had to break the damn spell. And the guys are not forgiving you for that because you could have destroyed us and the entire damn town. If Draco got his hands on that dagger, before I broke the damn spell." she said and Jason finished that with a stern look.

"And we're serious you two, you do this and it's us and you after that, I'm not taking sides. She's my twin, my family, I choose family." he said as his parents nodded "If you wish to return to the way things used to be it is Trinity, and we agree with them. Because as I said once trust is broken it takes time to gain it back and it will." Alicia said as she crossed her arms as the 9 looked at them firmly as Kim sighed as she said it to them.

"Look guys, I know you're worried about being thrown back into it like that, but this is like every other test when we had to depend on each other for survival. But what it means now is that with you have to work side by side with your replacements and in new colors now. But just because you're not dressed in red, black and yellow. Doesn't mean you're not who you used to be, though Jason gets his color back now."

"You two got to adjust to your new colors, but you still got us and as a result we got to fix the connection. But that letter is the toughest monster we have had to deal with in the name of friendship. Both as civilians and Rangers, and our alter egos are connected to that letter, so to fix the damage you have to face the memory." she said to them gently and they sighed in resignation to that remark as Zack said it then.

"But is there a reason you decided on the permission slips, I mean I know the three of us have supposedly been retired for 2 years, but why didn't you tell us. That we could make alterations to the rules exactly?" he asked and Peter answered that question. "Because you're two years away from being a full fledged adult right now. And it's your decision not his, young man, so the rest of the team took that decision back now."

"And changed the rules and added two more and here's the result, you can't change the past, but you can remake the future and the boys and Kimberly made that choice. Many roads to take, and they took the road that lead to them choosing this choice. Those communicators are real and soon enough she's getting a not quite as strong power coin. And she's locked back in to the command center." he said and she finished that.

"And secondly doing it this way is a heck of a lot cheaper, so after school and practice, I'm coming home every day, and my curfew is 11:45 to midnight. So close to 7 hours of being home again, dinner and movie, game nights. Just being with the gang and family, I get to know my brother in law. Be with our friends and just live the best of both worlds finally again, and second at the moment regarding the communicator now."

"It's because your parents can't afford a constant run of airline tickets to and from Switzerland, so Zordon gave permission for us to travel. And by use of our communicators now and in that case our one option is, when Jason comes up, before he leaves your dormitory. I'm having Zordon teleport me to his room and we can get you two and we come home together this coming weekend now and do this every day."

"But to be yourselves again, we have to be together, Aisha, Jason and I can need to get these signed. And once we tell your R.A. the same thing, it's I'm coming first to meet up with you, there in the dorms, and then from 5 to midnight, we spend those seven hours together. Both versions of the Mighty Morphin Powers Rangers intact, and that should do it starting Monday, fortunately you still have your stuff here, so until things switch."

"Jason gets recalled here, it's if it takes repeated trips, it's never mind what she's saying to me through you. I'm coming to you whether or not you want me to, or in her case, she wants me and you're yourself again after that." she said and they nodded. "Great the short term memory is going to get out of control here until I break the spell later regarding this." Zack said and she nodded as he gave her a hug and she hugged him.

"What's our one option here, Kim?" Billy asked and she thought it over. "That we start taking advantage of our communicators. So if the spell is interfering with thinking rationally and they refuse to let me come see them. I'm coming anyway and we either bring them home or we bring them back and in my precense the spell goes neutral after that." She said and they nodded as they looked at him gently at that remark.

"Well time to bring us home and the last to know are the duo, Mr. Caplan and Mr. Anderson, they need the truth and we go over the songs we chose to sing tonight. But there's a couple duets here in there, but the songs are going in order now, but first. The first is if we hold on together, followed by when you believe, next comes I gotta go my own way, Bet on it, and finally everyday." Kim said and they nodded to the news gently.

"Tanya you and I are up first after your solo song, you got the first one." Kim said and she nodded. "Got it, so I go first, then you and me, followed by your decision to leave the team. The letter and the identity crisis and then the duet between you and Tommy, yeah okay, got it, and Crane, don't worry, you're my other best friend. But the four of us, we created a quartet, right." she said and the trio nodded as they went a group hug.

"Issues in the original pink here, but first me, then Kat and then whoever replaces me as the next upgrade pink at the moment now in this case. Alright lets get to it, Guys show the memories of last year, leading into us gaining these powers." Kim said and the tv activated at that as Kat started on the piano and Tanya smiled then as she started singing as the sextet exchanged smiles remembering their six months leading into it.

 ** _'Don't lose your way, with each passing day, you come so far, don't throw it away, live believing, dreams are for weaving, wonders are waiting to start."_** she sang and they smiled as she went further as Kim leaned across the piano then as she listened to her friend. And as Erica, Preston and Andrea smiled knowing what this one was really about as she said it as they saw the sextet together leading into it.

 ** _"Live your story, faith, hope and glory, hold on to the truth in your heart..."_ **she sang as it lead into them standing before the pedastal and them on the edge of recieving their new powers as she started again. **_"If we hold on together..., I know our dreams, will never die, dreams see us through to forever, where clouds roll by, for you and I."_ **she sang as Kat did another ten second strong as she started again.

 _ **"Souls in the wind, must learn how to bend, seek out a star, hold on to the end. Valley..., mountain, there is a fountain, washes our tears all away. Words are swaying, someone is praying please let us come home to stay. If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever, where clouds roll by, for you and I..."** _she sang as her tone deepened then at that.

 ** _"When we are out, in the dark, we can dream about the sun, in the dark, well feel the light, warm our hearts, everyone. If we hold on together, I know our dreams, will never die, dreams see us through to forever where souls can fly, where clouds roll by, for you and I..."_** she sang out and they clapped at that as she looked at her with a smile as Kim moved to her and she smiled back at her.

"Nice touch T, alright lets get to it, you first, me next, Kat, I need your help with the melody here." she said and Kat moved to her as they did it and Kim nodded. "Alright that's it now, keep it up for fifteen seconds, Tanya you take the first solo half, I do the next and then we combine together for the duet now." she said and they nodded as she looked at the tv as she finished that gently then as she said it to sextet.

"Guys second half, after we got them and saved Zordon." she said and it switched to the fight in front of the monolith doors as Tanya started singing. **_"Many nights we prayed, with no proof anyone could hear, in our hearts a hopeful song, we barely understood. Now we are not afraid, although we know there is much too fear, we were moving mountains, long before we knew we could, mmh, ohhh yes._**

 ** _"There can be miracles, when you believe, though hope is frail, it's hard to kill._** ** _Who knows what miracles you can achieve, when you believe, some how you will, when you..., believe, mmmmm, oooh."_ **she hummed as Kim took it from there as she remembered the year before, picturing the images of them fighting Ivan. **_"Ooh yes, in this time of fear, where prayers so often proved in vain."_**

 _ **"Hope seemed like the summer bird, too swiftly flown away, but now I'm standing here, my heart so full I can't explain, seeking faith, and speaking words, I never..., thought I'd say, ayyyyy..."** **"There can be miracles when you believe' 'When you believe.'**_ Tanya sang with her as she threw her heart into it. _' **And though hope is frail, it's hard to kill ooooh..."**_ she sung out gently at that gently.

And they sang out the rest together, as their parents exchanged smiles at the new bond she, Kat and Tanya shared then smiling as they did the chorus together. ** _"Who knows what miracles you can achieve' 'can achieve' 'When you believe' 'Somehow you will when you' 'When you believe'_** they sang together as she strummed out several chords and and the nine smiled as they listened to their friends join together.

Strumming and combining the piano together the duo put their instruments together for 30 seconds, before the duo sang out together as they exchanged smiles, as the nine looked at each other in the strength of their friendship then as they did it. **_"They don't always happen when you ask, ah.' 'And it's easy to give to your fears, oooh ohh' 'But when you're blinded by your pain, can't see away get through the rain'_**

 ** _"A small, still resilient voice, says hope is very near oh' Oh'"_** Tanya sang out as the duo got to the chorus as their friends started cheering as they sang it out. **_"There be miracles' Miracles' 'When you believe' Boy when you believe' Though hope is frail' 'It's hard to kill' 'Hard to kill oh yeah' 'Who Knows what miracles, you can achieve' 'you can achieve, oh' 'When you Believe, somehow you will'_**

 ** _"Somehow, somehow, somehow' 'Somehow' 'I Know, I know, I know' 'You will when you believeeeee...' 'Ohhhhhh' 'You will, when you... believe' 'Believe' Just Believe' 'You will, when you, believe'_** They sang as their families clapped to that and they bowed. "Nice job girls that was excellent right now, I knew Kat and Aisha were good when they did the concert, but you, that was amazing." Janet said smiling to that gently.

"Tommy you're up now." Kim said and they smiled then. "Jase, guys, we're up, we're stuck in a different color we all share this problem, so together. I got the lead, you guys do the chorus." he said and they nodded smiling as they looked at each other. "Yeah but us five are dressed in colors that belong to someone else and that armor is part of your uniform." Jason said and he nodded. "Yeah and we're slowing coming out of the identity crisis here right now in this."

"But honestly, we mix new colors with our old colors now, so you in cherry red with gold, me white and red, and Rocky blue and red, Adam is black and green, and Billy back in his sky blue again finally." Tommy told him and he nodded. "Hey guys, I want you doing this with us, so clipshow, as if I hadn't fixed things with Kim and listened to my head over my heart." Tommy added and the tv flashed in green and white in response then.

"I'll take that for a yes right now, and Dragon don't try it, we had enough explosions in the pool here." James added and the tv flashed in green this time as the boys started laughing at that. "Wise guy, don't push it right now son, I many not be your father, but I am your adoptive father so don't get smart with me pal." he said and it went lime green in response and they nodded as Tommy hid a chuckle to his father's remark at that as he said it to them,

"Alright here we go, Jamie, drums for ten seconds and then hit it." he said and the boys all nodded to the orders then as he nodded to their younger brothers and they nodded then gently as Tony started pounding on the drums for ten seconds then as they started then. As they watched the image then and as Kim crossed her arms as the two as he started singing then as the boys started playing as he put each piece in the intro to it's direct spot.

 _ **"Everyone is always talkin' at me."**_ he sang as they saw Jason had a hold of his arm, as he gave the next one. _**"E**_ _ **veryone is trying to get into my head."**_ he sang as they saw him on the edge of the lake with Kat talking to him. _ **"**_ _ **I want to listen to my own heart talkin', I need to count on myself instead."**_ he sang as they saw him in green as they saw him looking at someone and they realized it was Kim he was looking at then.

 _ **"Did you ever..., lose yourself to get what you want."**_ he sang as they saw him get captured by Rita and get turned into the green ranger. _**"Did you ever..., get on the ride and then want to get off"**_ he sang as they saw the quintet taking off their communicators. _**"Did you ever..., push away the ones you have hold close, did you ever let go, did you ever not know."**_ he sang as they saw him looking at Kim at the airport then.

 _ **"I'm not going to stop that's who I am, I will give all I got, that is the plan.**_ _ **Will I find what I lost, you know you can, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, I'm going to make it right that is the way, to turn my life around today is the day, am I the type of guy who means what I say, bet on it."** _he said smiling and she smiled as the quartet all smiled at the remark as the boys did, as they did the chorus together.

 _ **"Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it."**_ they sang together, as the boys did another ten second string, before Tommy started again. _ **"How will I know if there is path worth taking..., should I question every move I make."**_ he sang as they saw him trailing the lost image of Sam and then his meeting David, as he made it clear with the next remark as David and Kim exchanged looks at this knowing what he was really feeling then.

 _ **"With all I lost my heart is breaking, I don't want to make the same mistakes."**_ he sang as they saw Kimberly next and Kim nodded. 'Lost, more like his double never took the chance to prove to himself that the letter is a lie. As I was going to come home and he broke his own heart out of miscommunication.' she thought to that as they did the chorus together at that as he read out each question then as they saw him in each situation then.

 _ **"Did you ever..., doubt your dream will ever come true, did you ever..., blame the world, but never blame you. I will never, try to live a lie again, I don't want to win this game if I can't play it my way."**_ he sang as the boys joined in for a second time then together as they sang it out together as they saw him in the middle of a battle with him holding a red device with his symbol on it then as they sang it out then.

 _ **"I'm not going to stop that's who I am, I will give all I got, that is the plan.**_ _ **Will I find what I lost, you know you can, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it.**_ _ **I'm going to make it right that is the way, to turn my life around today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it."**_ they sang together, before he took it then as he reached the climax then firmly as he sang it out then.

As it shifted to him trapped in the arena with the quintet surrounding him then. _**"Whoa, hold up, give me room to think, bring it on down..., need to work on my swing, need to be doing my own thing..., whoa hold up..."** _he sang, as it went further for another ten seconds as an image of Kim came forward as he sang it, as he was collapsed in front of them trying to fight through the brainwashing then as Kat was standing in front of him.

 _ **"It's no good at all, to see yourself and not recognize your face, out on my own, it's such a scary place, the answers are all inside of me, all I have to do, is believe..."**_ he sang as they saw him and Kim at the youth center, the year before during the Christmas party _**"I'm not going to stop, not going to stop till I get my shot, that is my plan, who I am, and will I end up on top, You can!"** _he sang as they saw him dressed in green again.

 _ **"Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it..., Bet on me."**_ he sang out as they finished the song together. _**"I'm going to make it right that is the way, to turn my life around today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say..., Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it..., you can bet on me!"** _they sang out as he finished with the solo verse as it ended at that and the guys exchanged grins then.

"Well if that doesn't make it clear nothing ever does, he lost his focus because of me, and if Jason was smart he would have decided to call me back to verify, but he didn't. And here's the result, no matter how much Catherine wants it, or you. It's you belong to me still, just wait for the follow up on this episode, since we don't know where in the series they are." Kim said and they nodded as they tv shifted to the channel the show was on then finally at that.

As they saw Billy in a cockpit and they nodded. "Rita intercepted my ride home here, and I was coming home that day, if I'm right. Then this was days, before the letter arrived, and if they choose to do that and without asking and someone is in big trouble." Billy said and she nodded as Jason crossed his arms. "I'll say, but there is no need to think twice about this, I chose you without wanting things to change, you're my entire world, as my sister Kim."

"Nothing is going to change between us and nothing ever will, I promise." he said and Billy nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Yeah and always your werewolf, I'll always be your werewolf Crane." he said and she smiled as she pressed her forehead to his. "Love you Werewolf." she said and he smiled as he answered her. "Love you too my Crane." he said and she pulled him into a hug tightly as they relaxed as she looked at Tommy then gently.

"Ready honey, it's time, we make it clear here, but once in a life time, it's there's no second chance." she said and he nodded as he answered her. "No matter where we're going it starts from where we are." he said and she smiled. "And there is more to life, when we listen to our hearts." she said and he grinned as they said it together. "And because of you I have the strength to start." they said together as Gunther exchanged smiles with Stone and Ernie then gently.

As, watching them, Aisha and Jason smiled at the amount of love and commitment in their words. And as they got what their duet was really trying to say as Kim nodded to Kat as Tommy took the first verses. _**"Once in a lifetime, means there is no second chance, so I do believe, that you and me, should grab it while we can."**_ he sang and she took the next verse. _**"Make it last forever and never give it back."** _she sang and he took it from there.

 _ **"It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at."**_ he sang and they did the rest of that lyric together as the images were in black and white then on the tv between them. _**"Because this moment is all we have..."** _they sang together, as the boys did the next few notes as Tommy started again. _**"Everyday of our lives..."** _he sang and she out the next ones. _**"Want to find you there want to hold on tight."**_ she sang as he did the next ones smiling at her.

 _ **"Gonna run, while we're young."**_ he sang and they did the rest together. _**"And keep the faith."**_ they sang as he started again. _**"Everyday..."** _he said and they did the next part together. _**"From right now, going to use our voices and scream out loud."**_ they sang and she moved to him. _**"Take my hand."** _she sang and he finished that as they smiled at each other. _**"And together, we..., will celebrate."** _he sang as she repeated that.

 _ **"Celebrate..."** _she sang as they did the rest together. _**"Ohhhhh, everydayyyyy."**_ they sang together as the boys and Kat started playing and the images turned to color as their parents and Caplain recognized the images as the four wheeler derby after Zedd arrived that year. _**"They say that you should follow."**_ she sang as it shifted to her training then. _**"And chase down what you dream."**_ he sang as they saw her practicing then.

 _ **"But if you get lost and lose yourself."**_ she sang as it was a fake image on the letter, as it arrived as he sang it out. _**"What does it really mean."**_ he sang and they started swapping verses then. _**"Oh no matter where we're going."**_ she sang and he got really into it then. _**"Oh yeah it starts from where we are."**_ he sang as they went further as it hit their combining together as they saw the duo in the middle of the test on the island of illusion then.

Watching as Tommy did her first, before she did him and then her running to him as he recovered from the Turbanshell monster. _**"And there is more to life when we listen to our hearts, and because of you, I have the strength to start..., yeah, yeah, yeah. Everyday, of our lives, want to find you there want to hold on tight, going to run, while we're young. And keep the faith... ,oh yeah, everyday..., from right now."**_

 _ **"Going to use our voices and scream out loud.**_ _ **Take my hand, and together, we... will celebrate..."**_ they sang together as their parents smiled. _**"Ohhhh, everyday."** _she sang, as he took it from there. _**"We take it back and do it again here together."** _he sang and she finished that. _**"It's better like that and stronger now than ever."**_ she sang and he smiled, as he answered her in song then as he said it to her.

 _ **"And we're not going to lose."** _he sang and she finished that with him as she sang it with him. _**"Because we get to choose..., that's how it's going to be..."**_ they sang together as he pulled her closer to him. _**"Ohhhh, everyday, of our lives."**_ he sang running his arm around her. _ **"Want to find you there want to hold on tight."** _She sang in response as she pressed her forehead to her, as the group geared up to the end of it as he finished it then.

 _ **"Going to run while we're young, and keep the faith."** _he sang as she joined her voice with his. _**"Keep the faitttth..."** _they sang together as their friends joined in. _**"Everyday, of our lives, want to find you there, want to hold on tight..., going to run." "Going to run, while we're young." "While we're young, and keep the faith." "Everyday from right now, going to use our voices and scream out loud."**_

 _ **"Take my hand, and together we..., will celebrate!"**_ they sang together as it went into a chorus line. _ **"Everyday" "Live everyday" "Everyday" Love everyday" "Everyday" "Live everyday" "Everyday" "Love everyday" "I say..., Everyday" he sang and the others sang it with them. "Everyday" Everyday" Everyday" Everyday" Everyday" Everyday"**_ they sang as they wrapped it up as she finished it then.

As the images showed the focus on her and Tommy with him as the white ranger as the quartet surrounded them. _**"Everyday" Everyday" Everyday" Everyday" Everyday" Oh..., everday"**_ she sang as as it ended then as Tony hit the cymbals as it ended then as the parents and the couple's brothers applauded then. _ **"Nice guys that was great."**_ Caroline said and they smiled at her then as James looked at the tv then as he got it.

"So the majority of your relationship was as the green ranger, I recognized some of those images you two. But I didn't think that was what you meant by giving you the strength to fight back. When Rita left you stranded on the island of Illusion?" he said and they nodded. "It is, even before she got her hands on him we had a connection, I knew my only chance to get him back. It was by us having to fight to save him now, but as a result here at the time now."

"Like the Kevin Costner version of Robin Hood, that's him all the way now, and we can show what we mean in a bit. But we may have to show that to Saban here later on, as the case of loyalty is all that matters now for us. And switch songs, as we do that for him right now, but the key point the reason we stuck it out together. And in loyalty is a simple case, the boys are brothers in the spirit world, and Billy and I are pack, either by flock or a herd, so it's simple."

"In fact I think that was exactly the problem Billy, we're dinosaurs, they were the ice age, us three, we're dinosaurs in our powers, as is Tommy in a way. They had animals that were part of another eon after the meteorite struck the earth, so what does that tell you when we met Tommy?" she asked and Tommy nodded. "As reptiles we were living in our own packs and families, but we shared a bond, one that said things change and sooner or later it would end."

"The letter is the said meteorite now, and everyone that chose both sides share a bond with us. As it's because 1) you two grew up with me, we born and raised together as a trio. 2) we always protected you, and you and Jason understand me better then anyone here now. And 3) we made our choice where this is going to lead and it's you matter more, but you and Tommy are our brother and sister, we're family." he said and she nodded in agreement to that

"Right now the episodes got taken in reverse after I came home now Kim, but Mean screen was before I came home. So mean screen, me and from there, right after I did started his situation with Sam and Dave. Before you came home to see us and let us know that the letter is a fake and you're not ending it, just being put on hold for a bit." Billy told her and she nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck then.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pressed his forehead to hers then as she went over it gently. "Yeah and I know why there'd be a state of confusion right now in that, because you're a pack animal. But we might find our place in this world some day, but at least for now, we got to go our separate ways now. Not us nine, but the team, us nine chose staying Rangers, they left, so what now?" she asked and the trio nodded gently.

"You're right and you were the first to figure it out, what is retirement, we're still wearing our's so what is retirement?" Jason asked and they both nodded as Aisha smiled in agreement to that. "We're not retired at all, retirement comes once we stop wearing it." she said and they nodded. "So if they cause him to turn and with them still wearing, it's they just committed espionage?" Preston said and they nodded and the duo paled at the news as Tommy said it to Kim.

"Yeah that's exactly what we're saying, retirement only comes once we decide to stop wearing radios. If they snap out of it, and claim they're retired, I have to put this in a way to get them to understand. But the rules changed, we decided to change the rule book, playing with the powers is forbidden. Use of our communicators are not, so retirement is something only they have to answer, which we all did." Billy told him and their parents all nodded to the news.

"Just go ahead and tell the mayor and your general dad, tell them who we are, we're giving you permission to do so." Jason said and they nodded to the orders. "Jason and I are colonels, Kim and Rock are are L.C.'s and it goes down the list from the highest ranks in the room are us four, with, Adam, Billy and Sha' right behind us." Tommy added and their parents from both branches all nodded to the orders as Stone also nodded to the orders.

Sighing, as Jason and Billy looked at each other, Tommy said it then gently. "To answer your question, what now is we have to think about what's best for the team and what's best is for all of us. But you're right, we might find our place in this world some day, but at least for now. We got to go our own way, not I, but we, we got to go our own way. It's time to think clearly here, we have to think about what's best for the the team now and what's best now."

"Is they have to think about their own choices, we know who we are and we know we're not giving up our powers, or our positions on the team." he said and Jason nodded in agreement. "Trini, I know what you're thinking, but this is a family matter, and Billy may not be family, but he's third in command of the team of us originals. You two chose to stay away, I came home tonight, my choice is made, I choose them now in this."

"The original team has to go their separate ways till you decide on your own to come home, you two. It's your choice, I'm the original alpha, so don't give me any trouble or I swear your stripped of your powers until you grow up." he said sternly and Tommy crossed his arms at the remark as Billy crossed his arms. "I feel like this is when we let Sha' have it for trying to do everything herself now." Kim said to him and he nodded.

As she left her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. 'My sister, I'm thinking straight enough to know she needs me more then he does.' he thought firmly as he said it then. "I see it too Kim, why should we have to change who we are, sure I'm not part of the Zeo team with the guys, but that doesn't matter. I'm working on project for the next upgrade in case whoever comes next after Mondo shows up now."

"But I'm also working on a way to create two teams and this upgrade never gets retired till we retire your upgrade to someone else right now." he said as he wrapped his arm around her protectively then. "Nothing ever changed, you're my wolf brother and still you, but the fact remains that as the middle children. That we got a case of sibling rivalry going on in this team, we got to deal with." she said and he nodded to that gently.

"Affirmative, that's how I feel right now, you and me, we're the middle children of a gang of six, the older two left and we're training the younger two still. And the older two, after learning that we connected to the younger two this quickly. They are not behaving like power rangers, but spoiled little children, but it's not their emotions. That are at stake, but the stake of the entire town and the team now." he said and Tommy nodded to that.

"No kidding, we have to make a choice and we choose the team, our family, we came home, we're back in one piece, the four of us now. It's screw risking the safety of the town we have to make a choice here, and that choice is the team reached a parting of the ways now." Jason said sharply and Tommy nodded. "Yeah and when I'm in the middle of soul searching exercise, we don't need this aggravation or jealousy now."

"You answered the call to come home, we chose to put things on hold, we're closer then close, but right now what we need is to be each other's best friend. We have to focus, lost one, gained one and Billy and I have the best of both worlds with you guys coming home every day. Every day, that's the punchline, if you get lost and lose yourself, what does it really mean, but back to beginning now." he said and she nodded to him gently.

"But no matter we're going, it starts from where we are, and there is more to life when we listen to our hearts." she said and Jason made his decision as Tommy finished her sentence. "And because of you I have the strength to start and to get my head back in the game now, every day of our lives. I want to find you there now, and I'm not letting go now." he said and she nodded as she answered him gently at that remark then.


	6. 6: New Directions And Show Rewrites

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane Part I: The Return Of The Green Ranger**

 **Warnings: With this chapter it's making it clear he's going to have to rediscover who he once was, as she decides it's time for the old ways to get set aside. As she, Jason and Billy moved on with with their friends and Tommy then. As she says her feelings then in the song and making it clear that things changed.**

 **And for them, 2/3's of the Dino rangers moved on with their lives and the 1/3 were stuck in the past and would never be the same now for the team. As this turns into an uneasy debate for the following five months after that now. And for her and Jason, it's not love life, but bonds of family that made him return.**

 **As with it, they decide to create the rest of the storyline for their doubles in the real world, as she and Jason are the one that the duo care about. And it's turned into a love triangle in the tv show for her, Tommy and Jason. As they set it up, while answering every question for what they needed now.**

 **This story is going to stretch from their decision to the return of the Green Ranger when he was captured by Gaskett and they get him back. Before the aftermath of the episode begins as they see that having to do that now drains her completely. But this is a re-imagining of the show if she and Tommy decided on this together and told the entire team about their choice.**

 **As the real anger is being thrown at Zack and Trini as Jason has made his choice and though they already broke the spell, there's lingering side effects as those effects become apparent as the return of the Evil Green Ranger starts growing more apparent as the weeks after the letter is sent and the Ninjetti and Jason start getting more worried at the possibility of his return.**

 **The added change up now, for the quintet that got captured by Zedd is revealed in this chapter as they're added to their circle now. As they, Zack's cousin and Ernie's employee are added to the team of Ninjetti now as the truth is revealed into why they were also having a tough time with this now.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

 **Chapter 6: The Parting Of The Ways, Return Of The Rex And Show Rewrites**

"I know you wanted to be a racer later with your uncle running the track, honey, for me my goal was the Olympics at the moment, Billy: it's getting into Cal Tech, or MIT. Jason starting his own dojo, Kat becoming a singer or dancer. But that's finding our way in life, but until we do its a case of listening to our hearts now and the gang is the big one. But when they left that triggered something now, but that's his place in the world."

"Being a diplomat, and it's the same for her too, we might find our places in this world some day, but at least for now the gang is at a parting of the ways. And while the nine of us chose to stay power rangers, they left it and everything we were behind. He's going to be fine as his future as a diplomat is secure, but I have to move on now. And set aside that way, and be who I am, I don't belong in the real world anymore right now."

"I'm a power ranger, this is who I am, I don't belong amongst others dreaming of politics, who desire peace and stability, my life was meant for other things. But it starts right here, in Angel Grove and the team is where I belong, my nest, my flock. That's was the meaning of the song dreams we have to stay strong in a world that must be strong. And that strength comes from the team, but the strength of the wolf is the pack."

"And the strength of the pack is the wolf, but the pack, they can't get along without me, they need me, it's time to return to the pack now. The revelation was the song, it was thought to be in reverse, but it's made clear now, I didn't want to leave my life here. And my family behind, as the color turns to grey I lost my focus now. And it's causing the very same reaction in my case that it did with the guys, the guys and Kat are my pack."

"We're a pack it's our job to protect others, set aside things for the sake of the greater good and to do that. We have to make sacrifices, mine is I have to put aside this problem and return to the team now. It's time I came home and I'm doing this starting next week now, but if we'd been smart, we'd have said we had to set things on hold. Just to keep our hearts from being broken, well I'm doing that now, I tried and I tried here."

"It's time we cooled things down, regarding the long distance, and why waste time in waiting for him to call me, if this was a musical. I feel like the girlfriend of the star player when the rival was stringing him along, till I decided enough was enough. He's too busy and focused on gaining his scholarship to focus and hang with the team and the gang. And I also meant what I said, I want to remember us and this coming summer."

"But not like this, not like this, I can't spend my following 2 years waiting for him to phone me and her with him. It's time for things as they are to be put on hold now regarding us junior rangers and Ninjetti." she said and looked at the duo and they nodded. "Yeah we agree with her right now, we can't spend these next 2 years to 30 months just waiting for them to call or come visit." Billy said and the adult team nodded.

"Yeah, but we're Ninjetti now, can they make that claim, we are the Ninjetti six, we gained these powers, we stopped Ivan, we saved the town. I met your grandparents, our families are the Ninjetti Six, boys, I'm sorry, but things change. And they can't change back, they lost us from the second they chose not to fight harder. If they want us back give us time and then we can give it a restart." Kim said and he nodded to her gently.

"Ninjetti Six, we are the Ninjetti Six, Ninjetti, why should you explain yourself, in fact why should I, we had each other when the duo abandoned us. Rex always kept in contact, but them no, so why should we come running to them, why exactly. Why, they want forgiveness it's canning the attitude you made a decision. To protect us and the town, Crane, you did the only choice you can, my sister." Billy said as he hugged her tightly.

"Honey, with the fact you told me the truth, you know what I'm going to stay, with them on the other side of the globe. And you coming home everyday, it's thinking about what's best for the team, the ones who need to concentrate. Are the ones with him and you, you need to focus and I'm not having you end up in the hospital, because you lost it." Caroline told her and she nodded and James nodded in agreement to her thoughts at that.

"She's right honey, you scared us once too often, to prevent either of you from getting hurt or his suffering a relapse. It's taking a step back and rebuilding that relationship as time goes by now, a year goes by fast, so we have you coming to see us everyday. You get to see us, you're always together and your concentration is a total lock now." he said and they nodded. "That's his case, but in Zack's it's time." she said and the original adult black and yellow nodded.

"You're right baby, as much as it pains me to say this, the longer this goes on in your case and it's going to tear our family gang apart. So it's time to cool things down and rebuild, he's on the other side of the globe, you're here and you have to think about the greater good now." Mei said to her and Peter nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree with her, we have to cool things down, you and your parents have your connection to us."

"That's not going to change, but we have to think about the quintet's concentration right now and yours, but you lose your focus, and you're going to get hurt now. We're not having that, it's time for things as they are to change now." Peter said to her gently and she hugged him tightly as she pressed her forehead to his. As they saw the connection wound together four times as she did it with Mei as Zack looked at her then quickly.

"What are you saying, Kim?" Zack asked her and she took a deep breath. "I'm saying that when it comes to spell's like this, they cause you to speak your mind. Zack you been a ranger for 18 months, I've been one for 3 years, I've seen what spells like this do to you. But just admit it, you're jealous I connected to him this fast after you left, and everything you once were now belongs to him, if you never wanted to leave."

"Why didn't you fight harder, that's the question now, what about these images." she said, and turned to her Phoenix and her soulmate's original spirit animal. "Fire do it, the memories of things after Tommy joined the team and the way we were together. And before the trio came into the picture now." she said and the tv turned on as they saw the sextet together, image after image of the way they they were growing up then.

"Zack, when placed under a spell of this caliber your alter ego animal takes total possession of you. So you hurt me, you have her, when under a spell like this taking her anger out on you, because I can't feel the true pain I'm in. And at what you did and she does the venting for me, Dragon same thing, if you, when under a spell. One that causes you to speak your mind, he's going to take it out on Jason, Kat, Tanya and the guys."

"It causes you to inflict a lot of pain, physically and emotionally on the people not connected to. And because you hurt the victim so much that, when compromised no matter how much it hurts the person you're bashing, but this isn't the original quintet anymore. You moved on, I stayed put, on the team, you're the beta, of the original team, Trini, she's going to follow you until it destroys the Dino rangers now, because of Walsh."

"I'm saying I want to remember us, the team, when we started out, but not like this Zack, not like this." she said and he felt his heart give a painful thump at that. "I'm not who I once was, what's happened to me?" he asked and she sighed. "You guys are in a case of identity crisis, and until you realize who you, you specifically, are now. It's putting things on hold between us, after this weekend, but we changed the rule book."

"If you don't want to take the chance on that, and try and fix this, it's the Dino rangers are forever cut in two. His song is yours now, but only you can decide to make things right again, no one can lead you, you have to choose that on your own. And when you're done finding yourself, I'll be waiting." she said as she backed into Adam then. "I'd say that just made the very point, as Native Americans grandpa put Tommy through it too."

"But everybody's always talkin' at me, everybody is trying to get into my head, I want to listen to my own heart talkin'. I need to count on myself instead, did you ever lose yourself to get what you want, did you ever get on a ride and want to get off. Did you ever push away the ones you should have hold close. Did you ever let go, did you ever not know, and that's the moment of truth." David said and she nodded to him gently.

"Dave you coming to see us though here?" she asked and he nodded to her. "You both have big brothers, but to us, something causes you to crash or worse. And whoever caused it is in big trouble, good first impression, like the boys, you mean just as much to me Kim." he said and Carter nodded in agreement as he looked at Tommy. "Take care of her, Tommy, guys, her happiness is what matters to me." he said and they nodded softly.

"And I've been here for her since her power coin was taken, she needs me most now." Adam said and he nodded. "Something doesn't make sense here, regarding when you turned back the clock, but shouldn't she and Aisha not remember who you are?" Aaron asked and Kim smiled. "As Ninjetti we're protected from that, because our past lives are our grandparents, but the link doesn't let it forget." she said and he nodded to her then.

"Issues in musical debates, if this was about me and Tommy it's going to be heart breaking for others to see us this broken hearted." she said and Jason ran his hand through his hair at that. "And for those us who've known you, since we were Cubs ourselves, it's even worse. To see a friendship on the edge of fracturing like this, but we grew up and moved on." Billy said rubbing her back and she nodded to him then gently.

"Yeah exactly, but you stuck by me from the time we were Cubs, you never left me, you'd never hurt me like that, Billy." she said and he pressed his forehead to hers, before she wrapped her hand around the nape of his neck to keep them like that as their eyes closed. "And I never will, you need me, I'm right here, there is no taking sides, I choose both sides, you're my omega, my sister, I love you." he said and she tightened her arms.

As he hugged her tightly then. "My sister, my twin, we're spirit triplets, nothing could ever get between us and nothing ever will." he said and as Jason joined in and they went into a three way hug then gently. "You need us, we're right here Crane, always and forever, we're a trio, we stick together." he said and she wrapped both arms around them they hugged her back then tightly as she answered David's question then at that.

"You're my brother in law, you understand this better then anyone, if the hatemaster's spell jumped into him and Trini. It's they got to go on the soul searching exercise themselves, but the guys and Kat are dressed in two colors now. As Billy, Aisha and I are back in our colors again, but just because he's not dressed in his trade mark. Doesn't mean he's not still a power ranger, that's the epiphany." she said and then said it firmly.

"I'd say that this is the one that's going to get everyone's attention in school, because it's not you and Tommy, but the bonds of friendship, in a gang, that's endanger right now. But Caroline, Mei, Nathan and I agree with you, until he decides to search out. In who he used to be, before he left, things between you will never right again, baby. Though they are between us as your uncle and aunt." Peter said with a sigh at that and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's not you or Aunt Mei, it's him Uncle Peter, Curt chose me immediately, as did Rick and the quintet, but to them, it's matter of the power team being split in two. And until they see themselves in who they once were and return to the moment of truth now. As they're back as power rangers now and though dressed in different colors. They're still power rangers, and they got a job to do now." she said and he nodded as she said it.

Moving to him and Mei she hugged them both and they hugged her tightly. "Things between us stay the same, it's a matter of us seeing each other everyday starting Monday after practice. And I'm here till midnight guys, for them they're the ones dealing with a case of pretend separation anxiety because of that spell so get ready for the backlash here guys." she said and Peter nodded as he pressed his forehead to her's as they heard an adult purring growl and a coo.

"Great Daniel is sounding like an oversized house cat here." Nathan said and they started laughing at that. "That's his lion?" Mei asked and she nodded. "Yeah and trust me, with them, their nationality from Tanzania, it's that's normal so get ready for the backlash." she said as they heard an adult growling roar combine with an feline roar as they heard a smack and then an explosion at that as Caroline covered her eyes as she started laughing at that response.

"Sounds like Chris and Daniel started going at it right now." Jake told him and he nodded. "Dad what's going on in there?" Rocky asked, and before the adult version to his ape could answer they heard another one and than a pillow fight broke out. Before the tv turned itself on and they saw what was going on in the void then. "Hey alright break it up in there, before you blow the engine on the spa or break the tv." Preston said and it ended at that and they nodded.

"And I thought we were bad, once the adult team starts going at it, get ready for that, because we have the powers. Because the connection snapped into place and the girls and I are next to be added to the team." Jason said and he nodded to that remark then. "Issue in being homesick and I think we can all say this with certainty here as well, but for us retired rangers. We can still return, not retired right now, and with those words in mind here now guys."

"But answer this, who says you can't come home and return to the team?" she asked and the sextet nodded. "Good point, and you guys are not the outsiders either, you're rangers, you got medallions shaped like our power coins. But that's your only way back in right now, but nobody enters the command center without power coin. And you carry yours around your neck now, all three of you do." Rocky said and the trio nodded to him smiling at him then.

"Yeah but I had it, I'm coming home everyday now, I need you guys now, you're my pack, so what if it's bending the rules. I've been gone so long that it's a matter fact that I lost my focus, and you guys are the same, so enough already here. We're home now, home is the gang, as a team, this is where we belong, this is home, a million memories all combine to one thing now, what is it?" she asked and Jason nodded as he and Aisha smiled as he said it for both of them.

"Home is the team, it always was now, we leave the nest and we're lonely until we decide that never mind trying to be solo. We're pack animals, and it's time to come home to the pack, for good now, but I tried to be patient, but I had it. I'm coming home and returning to the team now." Jason said and Kim nodded now in agreement. "Me too, enough is enough of this, we can't stay away from home forever, we need to be with the gang."

"Jason, Billy and I are a trio, he's not ending up in the middle of what's coming next year, if anything else happens. But what I guarantee is if all three of you have close calls, guess what's going to happen when Firebird lays eyes on the duo. And she's so furious at how close I came to losing you, from your getting and losing the gold rangers powers. And to something happening to Billy and just how close it was to us losing Tommy."

"All this combined together, along with the fact you just laid yourself our for whatever reason Rock, you guys are my brothers and mate. One too many close calls until all of it combines together into one thing, as all the anger at you turning on me. Because something was a forgery, saying thing I would never say to you. And grief I nearly lost my mate, my beta and alpha's third on the original team, but enough already you two."

"Kat, chord is C-sharp and keep it for 10 seconds." she said and Kat nodded. "Girls, clip show of the last few years before they left and after, Tommy and I fixed things between us. So do one on him and me and we go from there, because the phone calls are every once in a while. I'm facing the fact, I need to be with only one secondary Beta and said is Adam, so do it." she said and the tv activated then as she did it before she started.

 ** _"I got to say what's on my mind, there's something about us, that doesn't seem right, these days. Life keeps getting in the way, when everytime we try, the plan is always rearranged."_ **she sang as they saw several interruptions between her and Zack in playtime as putties keep showing up. **_"It's so hard to say, but I got to do what's best for me, you'll be okay..., I got to move on and be who I am."_**

 ** _"I just don't belong here,_** ** _I hope you understand,_ _w_** ** _e might find our place in this world some day, but at least for now..."_ **she sang, holding on got 5 seconds as she finished. _**"I got to go my own way..., own way."**_ she sang as Kat did the next 10 second chord, before she started a second. ** _"Don't want to leave it all behind, but I get my hopes up and watch fall them every time, another color turns to grey."_**

 ** _"And it's just to hard too watch it all slowly fade away,_ i** ** _t's so hard to say, but I got to do what's best for me, you'll be okay..., I got to move and be who I am._** ** _I just don't belong here,_** ** _I hope you understand,_ _w_** _ **e might find our place in this world one day, but at least for now...,** **I got to go my own way..., own way."** _she sang as they saw her arguing with her alter ego before it disappeared then.

And realizing that meant the day she and Zack separated at the airport, Adam was sitting next to her on the lake shore his arms wrapped around her, they nodded. As they saw the duo exchange looks and Adam hid a nod. 'I'm the twin brother of the rival of the female lead and he's the boyfriend trying to get his scholarship, that makes sense.' he thought to himself and Zack took it from there as they got into a musical debate at that.

 ** _"What about us, what about everything we been through?"_ **he sang and she counteracted that. **_"Well what about trust?"_ **she sang back and he sighed. **_"You know I never wanted to hurt you."_** he sang back to her. **_"And what about me?"_** she sang in response as he finished it. **_"What am I supposed to do."_** he asked and she sang it **_"I gotta to leave, but I'll miss you."_** she sang as he echoed that part then.

 _ **"I'll miss you."**_ they sang together at that as she sang it further. ** _"So I got move on and be who I am."_** She sang as his voice over lapped with hers then. ** _"Why do you have to go?"_** he sang as her voice combined with his then. **_"I just don't belong here, I hope you understand."_** she sang and his voice answered her. ** _"I'm trying to understand."_** he sang as they hit it the next part then gently at that lyric and remark.

 ** _"We might find our place in this world one day, but at least for now."_** she sang as he quickly sang it. **_"I want you to stay."_** he sang as she answered him. **_"I gotta go my own way..."_** she sang as she hit the chorus line. **_"I got move on and be who I am."_** she sang and he quickly sang it. ** _"What about us?"_** he sang and she sang it out. **_"I just don't belong here, I hope you understand."_** she sang and he sang in answer.

 ** _"I'm trying to understand."_** he sang and she finished the rest of it herself. _**"W** **e might find our place in this world one day, but at least for now...,** **I got to go my own way..., I gotta my own way, I gotta go my own way, I gotta go my own way."**_ she finished then and they nodded gently. "Any person listening to this song, if they heard this, would think you meant Tommy right now." Derek said with a sigh then.

"And that's before we spread it around the school that you and Tommy never broke up, and instead it's you and Zack are at a parting of the ways right now. Guys, we'll take ranger duty this weekend, you 11 need this right now, if they attack us again right now." Aaron added and they nodded as the original quintet passed the zeonizers to them. "You activate, the instinct activates with it guys." Kim said to the girls and they both nodded.

"Hey Quagmire, if you can hear me, make an appearance, if like Dulcea and Ninjor, you're just like them. We want your opinion, regarding advanced training, before we retire the power to someone else!" Jason called out and a flash of green light lit up the room as a man no taller then his brother appeared then gently. "Hello red ranger, I'm glad to see you, William, Kimberly and Tommy maintained your bonds now."

"But yes you got the point, only your case is trading places with Zackary's to maintain the power, then look within now. Who are you, once you make your own decision, your powers reactivate and you return my young friend." he said and she smiled as she translated that. "In other words, once we know who we truly are we reactivate automatically then, well as I understand this and with it now, it's time to do so anyway."

"I know who I am, one side of me a ranger and the other a gymnast and a normal family child, but that's enough of this. Because separate lives destroys a person, we have to bring it together, we can be both. But during ranger duties when we have games, meets and other things, then one of either color, ladies, takes over. Pink and yellow now, are the ones having the most problems here now." she said and the Rangers nodded to her.

"So we activate the entire team, in two teams, and add 1 more ranger, plus the 5 of you and that's 8 now, and we can pull it off now. But the old Rangers and the new rangers can do this, we just have to combine both sides of us together." She said to them, as they got it. "Reactivation, we got our powers back, all that's left to do is make it clear no one side or the other, but equaled out." Billy said and she nodded as she said it firmly.

"Don't say it Jamie, we need one over the age of 13, I'm not scaring your parents out of their wits with 2 from your family active." she added and Curtis nodded. "I'm that last ranger, two teams of five, plus 8 more that cuts it now. 18 rangers, if one if you is out of commission or busy with meets or anything, the rest of us take over. Before you retire the crystals and pass the upgrade to someone else." he said and they nodded then softly.

"Zordon, add him to the list now, we need back Rangers in case of trouble, because with the twosome trying anything we need all the help we can get right now!" Jason called out and a minute later his medallion appeared around his neck then at his call out and with the lion engraved into his medallion then gently and he nodded. "I know who I am now and I'm a power ranger, a crane, I'm a Ninjetti, and I'm activating tonight, so with that."

"I am the pink Ninjetti ranger, holder of the crane powers and the winged lady of the skies call to my heart, my love, my mate, the white Ninjetti, holder of the Falcon powers. And the winged lord of the skies, come to me, I summon thee!" she shouted as her mate's falcon shot several white blasts into her medallion as she flashed in rose pink. As her communicator started flashing rose pink as she appeared in her robes at that

And Tommy smiled at that. "Nice touch, soulmate connection right now and a result that's the only way I can break into his head to free him. I got to say those words exactly, just to get inside his head and calm down Draco, so Dragon can take back control. And he changes back into his red uniform now, Tommy, that happens to me, you got to exchange words, but say it that way." she said and he nodded to her at that.

"I am the white Ninjetti the holder of the falcon powers and the winged lord of the skies call to my mate, the pink Ninjetti holder of the crane powers. And the winged lady of the skies, come to me, I summon thee!" he called out in response and Shalimar did the same for him then as they reappeared in their robes smiling then. "We keep this up and we're going to have serious problems, so we better take it down a notch now here."

"At the moment here right now, the eleven of us need a break anyway at the moment, but we got a lot of problems, but this situation is just beginning right now." Jason said smiling and they nodded. "Yeah and you chose me and the gang, and without thinking twice about it, Jason, you know who you are and always were, you're a power ranger." she said and he nodded as he gave her a hug and pressed his forehead to hers then.

"Yeah, I'm a power ranger, my place is here, but I'm a power ranger and more importantly I'm your twin brother. You needed me ever since, but in truth, when I came back for you, the song got redirected now that this caused now. But when I left two years ago, I left an undeserving man a mess when he should have been trained. And instead of being trained he's thrown in there like that, but that mess turned to blessed."

"Because I left him everything he needed now to heal from that trauma here at the time, but we both have everything we need now in you. I got you back, we can share, we both love you, you mean the world to both of us, we're not letting you go." he said and she pressed her forehead to his as he finished then. "I'm not just Jason Lee Scott normal teenager out there trying to do more then protect the planet at the moment."

"My brothers, my sisters, my friends, family, mentor, it's that simple right now, everything I have, it's right here. Family comes first, always has and always will now and at the moment it's in reverse in my case now. As I've been out of place in the real world as this is who I am, I'm a power ranger, like you I feel out of place in the real world. That to me, my place, in the real world, the real world is now the illusion, but the team."

"The team is family, we're power rangers, this is who I am, I'm a power ranger, I made a mistake one I can fix now at the moment. That's the easy part, it's a case of family or love life and I choose family, they can stay in Geneva. If they want, I'm coming home now, this is who I am. But **_'did you ever, doubt your dream would ever come true, blame the world, but never blame you, I will never, try to live a lie again."_**

 ** _"I don't want to win this game_** ** _if I can't play it my way,_** ** _I'm not going to stop, that's who I am, I'll give it all, I got, that is the plan._** ** _Will I find what I lost, you know you can, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it._** ** _I'm going make it right, that is the way, to turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy who means what I say, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it."_** he said as he went on at that further then.

 ** _"Whoa, hold up, give me room to think, bring it on down, need to work on my swing, need to be doing my own thing._** ** _It's no good at all, to see yourself, and not recognize your face, out on my own, it's such a scary place, ooh._** ** _The answers are all inside of me...,_** ** _all I have to do is believe...,_** ** _I'm not going to stop, not going to stop till I get my shot, that's who I am_** ** _that is my plan."_**

 ** _"And will I end up on top, you can,_** ** _bet on it,_** ** _y_** ** _ou can bet on me_** ** _.'._** I'm back, activation code, yeah, and I, the cherry red Ninjetti, the holder of the tyrannosaurus powers. Call to my sister, the pink Ninjetti, holder of the crane powers and winged lady of the skies, come to me, I summon thee!" he called out and in response Shalimar flashed and he ended up in his robes in a flash of cherry red and Kim smiled in delight.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly then. "I'm back Kim, I promise, I back, you need me, your Rex, I'm right here. I'm behind you, all the way, my sister, my twin, I love you sis." he said and she smiled and pressed her forehead to his as his eyes closed and their colors were tied into a triple tie. Watching that, the rest of the team smiled as Tommy said it for the quintet and Billy smiling.

"That's the you I know brother, welcome back, Jase." Tommy said and Jason smiled as they, and Billy, went into a four way hug then. "And it's time I started wearing this again anyway." he said and pulled his communicator out and wrapped it around his wrist. As it flashed in Cherry red to signify his return to duty then and the team exchanged smiles. "So long as we wear our's, we stay rangers forever now, this is who we are now."

"Our lives were meant for great things, but we're protectors of the planet, and we might find our place in this world some day." she said and he nodded. "But at least for now, I got to go my own way and that way is my return to active duty. I'm a power ranger, I'm a soldier, but most important of all is I'm your brother, guys, always, I'm your brother. The family comes first now and they always will." he said and they smiled at him then.

"And that's what I wanted to hear son, you know your place is with the team and us, it's time you came home now, until you come home for good now. Hey guys, what's left of this season once my son does come home, with the fact that. Now the episodes got done in reverse order right now regarding Tommy and his finding Sam and the letter." Preston said and they saw a paper then and nodded as they saw a star next to their problem.

"That better not mean what I think it does, because if Saban turns your love life into a contraversary and I'm really going to be pissed here." Caroline said, before Tommy smiled. "Zordon, can we just arrange the episodes for them, by bringing them here, tell our double's the truth, so this keeps him out of jail?" Adam asked into his communicator and they heard an immediate answer to that remark gently at the question then.

 ** _"If he wants to stay out of jail for breaking an NSI when you're connected to NASA right now, then yes, Adam. This maybe his only chance at that, so tell him the truth, but the music videos now, girls. They are to show what things would have been like had your double, Tommy. Listened to his heart rather then his head at the moment, over that letter, but the episodes are in reverse."_**

 ** _"We have to answer their questions and they can play back the battles right now, but do it carefully, Rangers."_** he said and the two team leaders nodded to that. "So we just tell him in the what ifs what life would be like if we didn't do this right now, I mean my song made it clear. He knows who we are, so we just let him know now and we go from there." Tommy said to Jason, before 9 flashes lit up the room at that remark.

"Whoa, alright what the heck is going on here?" His double asked him. "We called you here to go into this, but you had it right all along right now, you're dressed in our colors. But as to why now, it's because we are the power rangers gentlemen, ladies, my name is Tommy Oliver, this is my girlfriend, Kimberly Hart. And my best friends Jason Lee Scott and Billy Cranston." he said and they nodded to him gently at the news then, bemused.

"So you're the rangers then?" Austin St. John asked and they all nodded to him. "We are, you had the coloring and the storyline right, up to when you hit Meanscreen. But you got things in reverse at the moment, but the cliffhangers now, that's in reverse now, because first I found my family. Before the reason we called you here happened, but that's what we need to discuss with you, Mr. Saban." Tommy said and he nodded as he answered him at that

"So why did you call us exactly?" Haim Saban asked and she explained that to him gently as their doubles, the four of them, crossed their arms. "Where are you in the storyline, because you got it right at the moment, but Dulcea. That was prior to their trip to the Masked Rider's planet, and before Ninjor came into the picture. And we turned into full ninjas, but Ninjetti is ninja." she said as Aisha's double appeared along with the duo.

"We just hit mean screen right now, why exactly?'" Adam's double asked and they nodded. "Well you got the situations in reverse for future episodes as this continues, but Tommy and I are back on stage 1, borderline 2, guys. But the following set of cliffhangers in the show introduces Tommy's maternal family in the tribe. And just before that introduces the reason we called you here, but we're entering life lessons now."

"So what is a true friend and is your relationship strong enough to hold up against the biggest obstacle of being both a warrior and a friend now. And when you don't realize you still have your Ninjetti powers as well." she said and her double nodded. "I'm not liking the sound of that right now, is our relationship strong enough. Now, to hold up against a test of that relationship, like for the greater good to set things on hold."

"Cool them down, just to give him time to focus right now, is our relationship strong enough to hold up against this, that's what you got ask yourself. Jason, I mean it, is it strong enough withstand a brief separation when you and the quartet know my character better then Nakia's does. The only one that had a right to freak out over that letter was Nakia, her double, but the rest of you..." she asked and his double sighed and nodded.

"I see what you're saying and in this case right now Cathy's been keeping me company us separated, and things are falling apart. Alright if we see this correctly the next half of the episodes after whatever happened this week makes it clear. But my character chose to listen to his heart over his head and decided on a step back right now. So back to stage one, borderline two, and like my character said, if I'd been thinking straight."

"I'd call you up immediately to see what the heck was going on as I told them what you told me and things are on a hold till you come home, Amy." he said and she nodded to him. "Exactly right now, so Jason you're going to have to pretend, had I not come to see you immediately that you're thinking. I really did break up with you, but here's the letter needed for that." Kim said and her double sighed then as she went over that gently.

"What are we doing exactly right now regarding this, had you not come to see him?" she asked and he explained that. "Austin, what are you to Amy, in the show, because she's my adoptive twin sister, our parents are the best friends. We've known each other all our lives?" Jason asked and he nodded. "Her best friend and I got overly protective of her at times after Jason came into the picture, why." he asked and he explained that gently.

"Well our intention is a what if, what if he never spoke to her immediately, regarding that letter, what if she never left home, he never tried harder after the letter was sent. And they could turn things back to this week as they worked things out now. And instead of reading that letter over his shoulder now, guys, but everyone loves their chemistry. But the damage done by taking sides rips the team in half here as I and Aisha, now."

"Stuck by her, but the rest of you didn't and he got together with Kat, as she and I became soulmates. And I did imprint on her, but of the first two pieces, best friend and brother. To me, the fact you turned on her, including Billy, Trini and Zack is enough you destroyed our team, out of taking sides, that's why everyone. Once the show switched to new actors, enjoyed that more then what happened from here till the midway point."

"But the remark of Someday comes into it, and you decide to give each other a second chance, but she comes to you, Jason. And tells you the truth, there never was anyone else, this was a test of the strength of your relationship, when you went with Kat. That made it clear to her and me, you gave up after trying for nine months in long distance. And you gave up when you should have fought harder for her, but that's what hurts."

"That's what hurts so much you never fought for her, for your relationship and she's ticked that you turned to Kat. Before the rest of the team gets the truth, that letter was a fake and it takes years to heal the damage. And when Tommy is training the youngest ranger team to join the pack as the truth comes out too late and it takes time to mend the damage." he said and they nodded firmly as she got it then at the news gently.

"Imprint?" John asked and they nodded. "Our spirit animals have the tendency to imprint on our soulmates. And in some cases, the imprint is the first 2 stages, others 3 stages, Zack, Rocky, Adam, Billy and I. We are the first 2 stages and she belongs to Tommy, the guys and I see her as our sister and best friend. But our soulmates our everything, the girls our world and together, they make up our lives." he said and the quintet nodded.

"That's what we're doing now, not our bonds as Rangers, but life lessons, what's a true friend and is our relationship strong enough to be put to the test now. We understand, I've left the show, but they still bring me up and Austin and Dave. They are getting ready to return as well right now, so what happened prior to this exactly. If Billy just got back and returned to the team and who are they?" she asked, nodding to Carter and David.

"My brother and brother-in-law, he's my half brother, his name is Carter Greyson, leader of upgrade number four after our characters retire from the show." she said and they nodded. "So for 4 1/2 seasons it's the 11 of us and we just added a new ranger who's no more older then your adopted kid brother over there. Before Cathy, Nakia, Johnny and I pass the upgrade to our successors, Dave's gone and Austin and Amy are gone too."

"I take it Rita tried to hijack his ride home after he came back?" Frank asked her and she nodded. "Yeah, but we're your double's so you don't get mobbed now, guys, so you're just replaying every fight for us. After we finish each mission but the next, I know those communicators are fake and we discussed this, this week. Here's the real ones now, you're going to need these." she said as 11 communicators appeared on their wrists.

"Whoa, these are real?" Cardenas said and checking his and she nodded. "Yeah and the cliffhanger after Dave gets back is a four piece storyline and to explain it. The guys, Kat and I are in a case of identity crisis right now, that just ended. But you guys are dressed in colors that belong to someone else, your new counterpart had the armor. That was always part of your uniform, Billy and I were with you throughout your entire career."

"And Sha and me are off the team now, by Rita turning you into children and Goldar destroying your power coins, and finally the machine empire showing up. But they took everything away from you, because we all expected to live in our colors for life." she said and the quintet nodded in understanding. "It's no good at all, to see yourself and not recognize your face, out on my own it's such a scary place." Yost said and she nodded.

"We don't realize we have our Ninjetti powers still, we're linked for life." Cardenas added and she nodded to him. "Exactly, that's what we wanted you to realize, sure you don't have your power coins and not dressed in your colors, you're still you. This is who you are, you're a power ranger, they didn't take everything away from you. So long as you remember who you are, you know who you are." Tommy said and they nodded gently.

"How did Aisha keep her memory exactly, when we turned back the clock?" Catherine Sutherland asked and she explained it. "Being Ninjetti happened to be that reason, our animals protected us from loss of our memories. After our power coins got destroyed by Goldar, but the coins are conduit, so no power coins we can still morph. Because of our animals, that's the truth of being a power ranger, our powers come from our animals.

"So no us and they turned into real wild animals, no them and we have no powers." Kim said and they and Kim's double nodded. "So what am I now exactly, if I was holding your spot?" Kat's double asked and she smiled. "You're the cat, the purple Cat Ninjetti, watch this, honey." she said to Tommy and he nodded. "Ninjetti the falcon" "The Frog" "The Ape" "The Crane" "The Wolf" The Bear" Aisha called out as they changed into their robes.

"That's pretty cool, alright so if you're answering our questions right now, why did we switch uniforms during the movie right now?" Bosch asked and she explained that. "Metallic armor, when we work we're dressed like this, but there was a specific command that when activated had us dressed like you did in the movie. Metallic armor activate." she called out and they had six belts wrapped around their waists then at that.

"Pink ranger key." she called out and she turned into her double's version on the movie and Saban hid a chuckle to that. "And I thought I'd seen everything." he said and she nodded. "Ranger key deactivate." she said as she returned to her normal appearance in uniform. "Next episode after Billy's return to the team is what's coming next, but we're going skiing tomorrow, but the letter now in this case at the moment, now."

"Shal, remove the warning on Draco and to Billy, about Draco, and removed the double underlines on this copy, okay." she said and a minute later the changes were made as she gave it to him. "Would you be able to tell if it was a fake right now." she asked and Sutherland closely looked at it and nodded as she said it. "I can, 'met someone else' there is no one else' friends' you were friends long before you became a couple now."

"And 'brother', get Jason and bring him home only he can take care of Tommy with you not around, but there's more, 'the Crane and the Falcon will fly together forever, I Love You 'My' Falcon, Your only love the Crane.'. The crane and falcon, you and Tommy, you'll always fly together both in this life and in the future. 'My Falcon'. Tommy's your only love, 'your only love, the crane', his only love is you." she said and Kim nodded to her.


	7. 7: Red Ranger Truths And Story Rewrites

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane Part I: The Return Of The Green Ranger**

 **Warnings: With this chapter makes the appearance of the gold ranger as he goes into conversation with his comrades. Before Jason is holding his powers later on in the tv show, as things continue down the line in the show. As they also explain every piece to the new power ranger line.**

 **As with it, they decide to create the rest of the storyline for their doubles in the real world, as she and Jason are the one that the duo care about. And it's turned into a love triangle in the tv show for her, Tommy and Jason. As they set it up, while answering every question for what that was needed now.**

 **This story is going to stretch from their decision to the return of the Green Ranger when he was captured by Gaskett and they get him back. Before the aftermath of the episode begins as they see that having to do that now drains her completely. But this is a re-imagining of the show if she and Tommy decided on this together and told the entire team about their choice.**

 **As the real anger is being thrown at Zack and Trini as Jason has made his choice and though they already broke the spell, there's lingering side effects as those effects become apparent as the return of the Evil Green Ranger starts growing more apparent as the weeks after the letter is sent and the Ninjetti and Jason start getting more worried at the possibility of his return.**

 **The added change up now, for the quintet that got captured by Zedd is revealed in this chapter as they're added to their circle now. As they, Zack's cousin and Ernie's employee are added to the team of Ninjetti now as the truth is revealed into why they were also having a tough time with this now.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

 **Chapter 7: Red Ranger Sound Off, The Gold Ranger And The Episode Changes**

"Yeah exactly right now at the moment, if you were reading this over his shoulder, what's your first thought now?" Kat asked her and she and Tanya's double nodded. "Before freaking out now, ask why would she do this, before jumping to conclusions right now. Because if I didn't, he's still dealing with things, regarding her, and even then no one comes close to your first love." she said and and they nodded gently to the remark.

"Implementing the key term here of 'who says, you can come home exactly?'." Kim said and they nodded. "Nobody, he, like Kat, and Tanya was a new arrival in town, we grew up here all our lives. While the trio were all born in Angel Grove, if the wild west episode was true." Austin said and she nodded. "Bingo that's the point here, Billy knew the reason I coming home and you two were discussing this constantly right now."

"But you two were and are my trio, the duo we met as four years olds, you, Billy and I were raised together from birth." she said and he nodded to the news as he looked at their parents at that. "You guys are the adult versions of us, Mrs. Dumas, Sergeant, Mr. Cranston?" he asked and they nodded. "Like you guys, we were friends since we were born, to us, she is what matters most, it's the same for you boys." Preston said and the duo nodded in understanding.

"Well I see why my alter ego beat the crap out of him, I was worried out of my mind he was going to break her heart." Austin said and David nodded to that in agreement. "And then does, as she was all that mattered as she told us the truth as she told our entire new version of our starting point. And hearing what he, Walter, said to her, and as my powers of the previous year are that I'm a wolf, I'm going to kill him." he said and Austin nodded as he answered him.

"Trying to talk some sense into him, Jason, and it's getting him to call you, before he thinks it's genuine and he's afraid. So afraid that it's true that he never calls you back, while the quintet take sides and the four of us, that's Johnny, Cathy, Karen and I. But we're trying to get him to listen to his heart over his head right now." Austin added and Sutherland nodded in agreement as Yost, Cardenas, Nakia, Trang and Jones exchanged looks.

"Not the quintet, the duo and of course, this is as if Kat never remembered everything that Kim ever did for her." Jason said to him and he nodded. "And even that's enough to piss me off, but she moves in on him and these two piss me off so much. That we tell our parents what they said and it results in a phone call of a felony and lawsuit, as they are the reason Justin is exposed to our enemies." Austin said slamming his hand on the table at that remark then

"Look you guys, this is in your way, going to be as if he was thinking with his head, not with his heart, and the results now. It results in putting the entire town at risk, because he never contacted me, even though our parents and the seven of you. Tried to get him to contact me, to verify this was a fake now, but Catherine moves in on him and his choice breaks my heart." she said and the 11 nodded to the news Saban straightened up at the news as he said it.

"You want me to give the what if you never came to see them, before it arrived?" he repeated and she nodded. "We do, as it shows the consequences of his not just contacting me to know it's a fake. In Catherine's case, it's after everything I ever did for her, she stabs me in the back." she said and Jason finished that as Billy moved to them. "As for the duo it's because of Angela Walsh." the boys said together as Zack paled at that as realized that as Trini said it.

"You can't just make a mockery of our lives, like this." she snapped and they all looked at her as Jason said it for them "Why not, they were already doing that before we called them here, what's one more situation added to the storyline, it's a true story." Jason asked and they paled at that. "And again, I don't give a damn whether or not, she sent you a break up letter what the hell matters more here, your broken heart, or saving the town from the duo."

"The duo destroying the power rangers by using our human feelings to do it and with them Draco?!" Kim and Tommy shouted at the duo together as Billy and Jason moved to them. "I'm guessing that means, that they threw his broken heart and their anger on her, if you boys are that pissed at both of them?" Haim's director asked and they all nodded to him as Amy and Frank sighed then as the original trio moved together as Billy wrapped his arm around her.

"Jason already converted to the Ninjetti on Monday, and it's been a case of telephone tag all day yesterday. But here's the key point right now, but Jason already has the quintet with him, she's all alone right now, so simple common sense. After she starts the telephone tag, it hits the other three members that are with me. It's they all decide on the same thing, same person." Billy told him and he nods as Saban does the same.

As Billy looks at his double at that. "Dave, last year you were a wolf, but let me give you a tip though you follow your alpha. The omega is your world, especially if she is your best childhood friend, you knew each other all your lives. That epiphany hits and it's game over for you, him you knew four years, her all your life, she is all that matters to you, the omega is the most important thing to a pack animal." he said and he nodded as he looked at his version.

As Yost covered his eyes as he read it out then. "Three animals in three years, and all pack animals and my latest is I'm a wolf, and a wolf follows their alpha. But when a alpha imprints on his..., aw damn it, why didn't I remember that. Amy was acting like the leader of the five of us when Steve is the red ranger now. Dressed in a lighter red, as the..., the..., beta, omega, beta, omega, omega, and when an alpha imprints on his omega."

"She becomes the alpha's mate!" he snapped and the quartet nodded in shock to the news and Sutherland nodded as she got it. "When the alpha's not around, and I'm basing this when we hit her storyline, before she left the show. But when he left us to fight the latest monster, because Cathy took her power coin. He ordered us, the four of us, to stay with her, so its our job to protect to the omega?" Cardenas said sharply and he nodded.

"What's the connection between us and Amy exactly?" he added and she sighed. "Think about the position in a wolf pack if you're werewolves, I'm the alpha's mate and your omega. Two alphas, an omega and from there, you guys always covered my back. And you're right behind me, you and Dave, Aisha and Adam right behind Tommy." she said and he nodded. "Omega, beta, alpha's third, fourth and secondary beta, that's us now, in this case."

"Had you not left we'd have done anything to get your powers back up to full, even recharge you ourselves, but to protect you we had to let you go." Johnny said looking down as he felt the pain in his heart as he looked at her double. "Our mistake we never took a chance, if we returned to now and change that decision. Come up with another way to do this, you're back on full power and we recharge you till we get you a new jolt."

"But we don't want to let you go, you're everything to us, our sister, our world, why should we let you go, and we don't want to let you go." Karen added and she nodded. "What's happening to us right now, if we're feeling this exactly?" Austin asked and she sighed. "It's the two way link Austin, empathy and spiritual, the link is in its infancy and it's gone berserk in your cases." Tommy told him and the sextet nodded as Yost sighed.

"And that's how we feel about your character Amy, she's our entire world, nothing matters more to us then her. But our team is Ninjetti now, but we're the first born Ninjetti, the boys, Trini, Tanya and Kat are the second team. And of Ninjetti, but in truth, you read the wild west history exactly right." Billy told them as Kim completed his sentence. "I turned their parents into the Wild West rangers, Wild West is us: The Ninjetti." Kim said and the sextet nodded to her.

"I got the story right?" Saban repeated and she nodded. "The sextet is our past lives, we were searching out our team, until Shal suddenly zeroed in on Jesse when they were chasing down Jacob's stroller, but Jesse was searching out his Omega, Shal. She was searching out her beta, until we came together, at the cliff, but that's everything we were looking for each other, and found each other that day. But one thing, one situation puts our bonds at risk now as a result."

"That situation is the letter, if I don't circumvent, and tell Rocky immediately, to him without needing to think twice. He chose me, as he calls Tanya and Adam, before the emergency, and it goes right to Billy, Jason and Aisha next. But that's what you're doing next guys, I knows this feels like you're betraying us, but don't worry. In truth, it's everyone in town, needs to know the dangers of taking it at face value." Kim said and Saban nodded sighing to the remark.

"Haim, this is a what if, what if he never listened to his heart and the team took side, as 7 side with her. While 3 with him and this results in nearly destroying the town twice, and because the trio, the leaders of the team. The alpha and the omega all get turned in the side of 9 months and then to top it off. Is that the emergency yanks in who was Rocky's kid brother, as it shows the consequences to that as well." Caroline told him and he nodded to her gently at that

"Omega, our omega, she's our omega now, if we were werewolves, which I am now, she's the most important thing in the world to me, I've known her longest. And out of the entire team as it is now, what have we done here." Yost said with a sigh, feeling his heart breaking as he looked at the 8 gently. "You never turned on me, David you kept your promise, and gave me a chance to tell you, like the trio did." she said and he nodded as he looked at his co-stars.

Watching his character pull her against him, he felt his heart lift knowing he never lost his version as he said it to the sextet firmly as he looked at them. "I know why they asked us to do this guys, but it's an alternate reality to the truth now, to show what things would be like now. Alternate reality guys, it's an alternate to this, the ones that are taking sides is Walter and Thuy. But she told the six of us immediately, so we save the new version of our quintet."

"If she never told us immediately if he never followed his heart over his head, but what if." he said and Frank nodded as he and Amy hugged each other tightly as Austin and Cathy got it. "If I stayed, if you tried, if we could turn back time to yesterday when it came, but we may never know in the future, as to that. We have to show the consequences to what would be if I never told you immediately that the letter was a lie. "

"Guys are you sure you want us to do this, it's going to turn your lives into a contraversary in the storyline now." Amy asked them gently and they sighed. "At the moment things changed courses, but the ones that are holding this over me. They happened to be Zack and Trini, but the effects of the Hatemaster spell. Which we thought we destroyed, jumped into the duo, as I tell you the truth a few days after now."

"It's a fake, we'll always love each other, but we're stuck back on stage one, borderline two after that, you make him happy, I'm with Jason, as he's my best friend after that. I need my big brother, if you're who he's happy with, I'm fine with it." Kim said and Saban nodded sighing. "I understand, for the greater good it's we have to take a step back, or it's going to have Draco back on the rampage." Frank said and she nodded softly to him.

"And the decision if we'd seen through this was that the gang would never be torn apart either right now." Cardenas said and they nodded. "For us this is a true story, but everyone after us, choose the episodes as you see fit. As the next gets upgraded into going into space and with them the team after that." she said, before four red flashes lit up the room at that as a young black boy appeared next to him were two more boys.

And the fourth was a red ranger with a different styled helmet that was similar to their's of the year before. "Whoa, alright what's going on here and why are we here exactly?" the dark haired boy asked and Carter stood up then gently at that. "Well that's 7 red Rangers, but upgrade 1 is you pal, you're upgrade two, you're 3 and my brother's four. Aurico what the heck are you doing here exactly?" she asked and the helmet nodded.

"Red ranger assembly for the first 8 teams, pink ranger, I suppose you're Tommy's mate?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah I am, but I never expected a power ranger forever red sound off call, when in the middle of this conversation." she told him and Saban smiled at the title. "Forever red, that's a good name if every red ranger needs to get recalled for a mission." he said and she looked at the trio sternly at that remark.

"Guys, I know you, as red Rangers, and as the leaders of the team have the tendency to try and take the monster or whatever on your own. But without us you're helpless, you know the rule of being a pack, the strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf. Without your pack, you have no powers, you can't do it alone, not without us by your side and you can't survive this without your entire team there guys."

"Now I'm not kidding, you try this without telling us, your girl Rangers, and you're getting blown through the wall and I mean it, clear?" she said and the 7 gave a quick nod to the order. "Well I can tell that once we get to know you, best not to tick you off, and my name is Leo by the way." the boy said and she nodded to him smiling. "T.J. Johnson" "And my name is Andros, nice to meet you." the third boy said to her gently.

"Mind if I call you Andy?" she asked and Andros shook his head smiling gently. "Alright, so the first red is who exactly if the seven of us just met right now at the moment?" he asked and Jason stepped forward at that. "I am Andy, my name is Jason Lee Scott, this is my successor Rocky Desantos, he's the Red Ninjetti Ranger and Tommy Oliver is the red Zeo ranger." he said and the trio nodded as they thought it over gently at that.

"Then that means I'm the first upgrade after this, Andros you're next, and Leo you're third, while Carter is fourth. Whoever's next better not say anything stupid when the 8 of us know your temperament, because us leaving without telling you guys first. And our girlfriends are the ones that are laying into us for it and none more so then you, Kim." T.J. said and the trio started laughing and Tommy nodded in agreement to that.

"Power ranger assembly call now in this case, but you guys and your teams know her better then you think to know not to cross her or lie to her. Because doing that and it's going to get you in serious trouble here right now, not just with her, but with us as well. So don't try it, and before you, Andy, try to pull a covert, tell us girls ahead of time, so we know where the heck you went, okay." Kat said for her and they all nodded to her.

"You have no idea, she hears this from the girls first that we left without telling her and we're getting barbecued for it. But she's one of the best people you could ever meet, in truth, she's my soulmate." Tommy said and they nodded as she leaned her head against his chest and Andros and Leo hid a smile at that. "Decided to give yourselves a second chance and cooled things down, before she came home now, guys, as to why."

"That letter gets out all the way to the youngest of us, best for us to explain this, before it turns your love life into a power ranger contraversary. You can tell us, we're the first of our teams to know, before we hit who's next in the youngest of us?" T.J. said and they nodded as she explained that. "Yeah we decided to cool things and till I come home and I am next spring break, we told the entire team on Monday ahead time regarding this."

"As a result, the 8 are behind me all the way as is our back up rangers which explains why Curt and the quintet have their own medallions on. We're just sat waiting for our un named helper to reveal himself here, but whoever our back up ranger is. We have 18, so like we said this is a what if, and that upgrade that Billy's working on. That is a project that explains why he disappears on the quintet." she said and they nodded gently then.

Before they could answer a black flash lit up the room and standing in front of them was another power ranger, this one in black with gold armor on him. "Hi, my name is Kimberly Hart, I'm the red ranger's girlfriend, but these are my friends. Adam Park, he's the green ranger, Rocky Desantos, the blue ranger, Kat Hillard the pink ranger and Tanya Sloan the yellow ranger." she said and he nodded to her gently at the remark then.

"Good grief, the living room is getting a bit too packed for this at the moment, alright everyone downstairs in the playroom. We can discuss this down there, before we have an ease dropper or worse the press watching you guys in changing back and forth." Alicia said and they nodded as the sextet and Jamie lead them downstairs into the Scotts den at that as the group resettled as the black uniform gold clad wearing form started

"Nice to meet all of you rangers, I'm your unexpected helper these last few months since you came home, Blue Wolf. Soon enough I'm going to need someone to pass my powers to when the time comes, but as I understand the gold armor. The armor is the symbol to the equally as powerful and total equal to the red ranger powers. Who of you was the equal to the red ranger when he started out?" he asked and Jason answered that gently.

"That would be me, my name is Jason Scott, I'm the original red ranger, at the current moment we got a case of identity crisis right now. But my future color is cherry red with gold armor on me after that, but I'm Kim's twin brother, by adoption. The original power rangers are myself, Tommy Oliver, Kim, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor. At the current moment the power rangers are in a case of taking sides contraversary here."

"Though she told us everything on Monday, but I'd like to be the candidate if you return, my friend, your powers are safe with me." he said and the gold ranger nodded. "Well we know Fred is not the gold ranger as he's too young and secondly Billy is standing next to me. That leaves him out as well right now, so just wait till you ready to pass your powers to someone else then tell us who you are." Kim said and he nodded to the request then.

"Issues in the team controversy at the moment but once things settle we'll explain it, but they turn this into trouble further. I'm just telling you now, but we're taking a step back guys, she and I are, we're still together and he's her adoptive twin brother, okay." Tommy added to the quartet and the quartet nodded to the news. "So step back and you're soulmates, so not letting go completely, got it." Leo Corbett said to him then.

"But, let me guess, you're a freshman in high school Teej?" Tommy asked he nodded to him gently and Jason quickly said it then to explain that to them gently. "One more thing as the senior red of the mighty morphin team, I'm also looking like this now, Ninjetti Tyrannosaurus/Dragon power?" he called out and a flash lit up the room as they saw him dressed in uniform and with the dragon ranger shield across his chest and nodded.

"Whoa, alright, should I just add that to the episode when we do this one though, son." Saban asked and he nodded. "Yeah, but it's a stand by in case I really need it here now, and Leo, with you being from the town here, along with T.J., the four of us. We're locals to Angel Grove, Aurico is from Aquitar, Carter from Mariner Bay and Rocky. He's originally from Stone Canyon, but the call of being protectors is too strong to let go go now for us."

"But Zordon is leaving a few months into us reactivating the Zeo Crystal and his replacement takes over and you take up the next upgrade Teej." he said and they nodded. "One option, we meet the members of the next three team after us now, since the upgrade, next year's upgrade, joins you, Andy, wherever you're from. Then Leo, then Carter, but the same members for 4 1/2 years and you for 18 months now T.J.."

"Your youngest is staying with us as we train him to join Ninjetti now." she said and the group gave a nod. "Hold it, guys we can talk tomorrow night, with our friends taking the mission, before I return to Miami so all of you head home here. So Coach, see you Sunday night." she said and they all nodded as they teleported out one by one then. "Power ranger meeting with your parents in the room, are they you as adults, Kim."

"With us meeting each other face to face now, so we can do this." Leo asked and she nodded as 16 flashes lit up the room, as three sets of green and 1 black appeared, followed by 4 in blues, pinks and yellows and Rocky's kid brother Justin Stewart turned around at that. "Whoa, alright what's going on guys, Rocky?" he asked and they sighed as they realized what the blue meant and knew he was the youngest of the upgrade.

"Power ranger meeting Justin, but when you arrived you're cloaked in blue, you're my replacement on the upgrade for whatever reason." Rocky told him and they nodded. **_"Why did it have to be a 12 year old that gets chosen, our age of 13 is enough, but 11 to 12, that's enough to scare us out of our wits. If you end up in the middle of it, if I get turned next, blast it, I've always been good, all my life."_**

 ** _"All my life I've been good I don't want to be evil, but when under spell's I don't have a choice in the matter, chick, if you get chosen. And we double the teams, stay away from me, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you, okay."_** Fire said in shock at that and he nodded as she pressed her forehead to his and started cooing softly and the teenage Rangers nodded with a sigh in understanding then to that.

"Justin, I'm Kimberly Hart, I'm Tommy's girlfriend and the guys adopted twin sister." she told him and he nodded. "Nice to meet you Kim, I take it the reason for this situation is you had to cool things down until you came home. If I met you sooner then the mission in which you get captured now, it's no choice necessary I choose you. I'm not choosing sides, I choose both sides and you're my favorite big sister as a result here now."

"And now that I did and that letter is a fake, I'm not taking sides I choose both sides, you can be warrior or a friend. Choose to be both and you're the strongest warrior in history and I choose friendship over following the alpha. And you two better answer that phone call or come to the team meeting or so help me god. You break her heart and my dad's going to kill you if I get activated too soon and if anything the powers too."

"They just turned me into a teenager when activated and with the fact you been out of work close to 5 years as Rangers. And I've been training as whatever last upgrade's name is, I can take you apart for it." Justin snapped sternly at the duo. "Cub take it easy and again you two, you better double check if you get a letter stating things. Thing that I'd never, ever say to you, because he activates and I get turned and he has to help me."

"Neither he, nor I are ever forgiving for that as he's active until Rocky's completely recovered from his injuries whatever they may be. But my baby brother, I'd never forgive myself if he ever got hurt and you're the damn reason. Now that he got activated in the first place you two, so answer the damn phone or come to the meeting, got it." she snapped as the pillow got thrown and Austin quickly grabbed it to keep from getting hit.

 ** _"That's not her doing the talking, that was me, my anger got channeled into the pillow and threw it across the room, sorry Austin."_** Fire said and he nodded to her. "I take it that's the side effect of having these powers?" Saban asked and they nodded. **_"They lose their tempers it goes into us and has something get thrown, jump off the floor or a body of water to explode."_** she told him and they nodded to her gently.

"I don't blame her for that remark, but Justin, you're the youngest of my side of the Ninjetti, after your team heads into space. But season 6 is the end of the Zordon era now everyone, to us five, that's the eleven of us, and in space. But our teams he was our mentor and the one that created our legacy now. We all share the pain of that lost as he, Dulcea and Ninjor, as well Quagmire trained us." Jason said and he nodded to him then.

"You got permission to do this, but this was why we called you here, it's close to an NSI, but Ernie, Stone, my coach, and the guys, like you, are the only ones in the know now. Next to our families, our teachers, our friends, Ernie, Stone and my coach, but these our medallions, they're the real thing, so you're matched to us now." Kim said as 11 medallions appeared around their necks and Austin took his off and smiled in shock.

"These are our power coins guys, but they're made of real gold, so I'm the original red ranger, followed by Steven, Jason, whoever comes next aside Aurico. And he's the red alien ranger, I take it that was true as well, they were filling in for you until you changed back?" he asked, looking between Aisha, Adam, Billy, Rocky and Tommy. "Yeah they did, but though we lost our power coins, our animals just went back into our hearts."

"But always, I belong to her now, nothing changed and nothing ever will now, but the follow up to the ending of the next movie and that's after we destroy mondo for good. But the first movie, connected to the storyline, is between blue ranger gone bad and the trip to Edinoi, before chapter two of life as a Ninjetti. And that's between Edinoi and when Rito shows up now." Tommy said and Kim finished that gently as she said it then.

"But the catch is now that between Mondo's final moments and the opening to the next upgrade movie, we: Jason and I come home. It's we're talking this over, one year later with the fact Jason's annoyed that he never fought harder for me, we're telling you the truth now. It's that the imprint is the first two stages after that, but that explains this, Fire, Rex." she said and the tv came on at that as they saw her hugging Jason tightly.

"That's after the battle to free us, you never bothered to double check and instead, he did anything he could to make me happy now. Because my heart was broken and you moved on from me and he's furious you broke my heart now. So you did this to yourself, Jason, so it comes down to one thing, if we, Amy and I, meant anything to you. It's one thing now, you only had to do one thing." she said and he nodded as he got it, then.

"That one thing is to make the phone call and confirm this, and instead of listening to my heart, I listen to my head and it destroys our original team, I get it. I destroyed my friendship with Jason, because you were his sister and best friend. Even though he tried to tell me, I wouldn't listen, and that's it as he takes his anger out on me, you're his sister, to him you came first." he said and Austin nodded as his eyes narrowed at that.

"I know why I was furious at myself for not getting your powers back before you left again, but the fact that you hurt my sister this much, emotionally, no. She's the the one that got burned, and for doing the right thing and it gets turned around and pointed at you as the damn victim, I don't think so. And you're the guy that they should feel sorry now, for you had the world and you gave it up, because you thought you wanted more."

"I got my twin back and you're living with the god damn memories, Jason, one thing, you only had to do one thing. And if I had to get her and bring her here so you can hear the truth in words I would have now at the time and with it, it's decoding it. but 1) I'm the original leader of the power team 2) my sister is the pink ranger. But you're the guy they should feel sorry for you, had the world, but decided you wanted more here."

"She's the world to us guy Rangers and you threw that light at the end of the tunnel out of your life without thinking twice about it. You're the victim, uh uh, don't think so, she's the victim, she let you go to save the town, to get your head back in the game. And she came to me while crying her eyes out that you never called her back. I try to tell you to phone and by then it's over with, though glad to be back, I was pissed at all of you."

"Things changed back, you lost your balance and I regained mine, because I got her back, she's my world, all this time she was my world." he said as he turned to the TV set as they saw clip after clip of him and Amy together and he closed his eyes then. As the anger and pain finally shot through him then. "I don't know why I ever allowed you to get that close to her at the time, to protect her from having her heart broken here."

"Kim you said that, once you recalled me, you told me the truth, right then, I made my choice then, you need me, I'm right here, that what I did, always your Rex. I'll always stay your Rex and you need me, I'm right here now?" he asked her and she nodded. "Yeah you did, but to you, it's also a slight jealousy, you're the original alpha of the team Austin, I was your omega." she told him and he nodded firmly as he answered her then.

"You're my omega, until he came along, you and I were always together, I was placing him under a try and trust, regarding you and when this came now. That did it now, I was ready to break his neck for breaking your heart at the time and that anger. It gets channeled into my alter ego, whoever he might be, Fire's yours and we lay into him and Cathy together as a result." he said as he turned and looked at Frank at that sternly.

"And I owe it all to that mistake you're about to make now, she needs me, you know Jason, your pig headness is the reason we had so many problems with each other. When we're playing them, that's why I was so hard on you after I freed you, acting like the true alpha. She's my omega, but when together, she never left my side, and I'd protect her to the death, at first, that's why she kept turning to me now, I was there first.

"I know her better then she knows herself, I'm her twin brother at the time, when I left now. Just after I lost my latest upgrade, I came to her to cheer her up, we get captured by our latest problem, she escapes and gets captured by the island people. And by the time you arrive and she knows you're there too, she was talking about the entire team. Not you, but the worst nightmare of every one of our enemies as we get turned now."

"And by the time you showed up whatever happens is the reason my alter ego takes charge as I act like you did. And when I was so damn pissed at you for breaking her heart now, by not coming after her, for the rest of the team turning on her. Just answer this you guys, if you ever gave a damn about her, why take sides exactly. Aisha and I were the only ones that stuck by her during the letter." he said with a low growl then.

"That's the damn love triangle, not soulmates, but it changed back to when you arrived at the time, I was always at her side, being her brother. Protecting her, that's why I hated you now, because I was scared you were going to destroy her. And you know what, you did and with you is the trio." he added and Yost came to a quick decision as he looked at Karen and Johnny and she nodded as he said it for both of them firmly.

"It's not me that broke his promise, or Johnny and Karen, but Walter and Thuy, and Steven, no matter what color I am, active or not. I've made my choice, the red and blue are her trio, we stay a trio, but a new configuration of our original start, Austin. When I left, I wasn't staying around for the lash out, she knew I chose her. And Johnny, he had to get through to her and you that he never chose sides, but both sides in this, but her."

"But I fought my pack instinct, I knew her longer then I did him, she's my adopted twin, I loved and still love her in that way, no need to think twice I choose her." Yost said and Austin nodded as Amy gave him a hug at that and he tightened his arms around her. "Not quite replay in life, but we can arrange it around the fact that Walker just broke up with me and Thuy hears about the letter from Jason." Jones said and they nodded firmly.

"Check that, I get the darn phone call that night after they left and Amy told me the truth, it's a fake, I tell this this to Johnny and I wait for you to get back, David. So cub ranger, Walter, Nakia, and Catherine as well as Thuy took sides, I'm with you and Austin, David, as is Johnny and Karen." Cardenas said and they nodded to that. "Two love letters, ones real and the other a fake, the real went to Walter, and the fake to Jason."

"So we make two alterations here, but it's still pretty darn close here now, though that's not if you came back undercover and told us this right to our faces. Steven, David, Johnny and I tried to tell him to talk to her, but by then it's too late. And though we're relieved he's acting like himself again now, the double edged sword. Is that the damage is done, Jason destroyed the team himself." Nakia added and they nodded firmly then.

"Either way the rangers are split in half, but seven sided with her, and two didn't and their love life is none of our business." Karen said and she nodded to her. "Uh huh, Jason said it would take a lot more then Zedd and Rita to break up this team. And he ups and does it himself by not considering that letter is a fake right now. And he tears the original team in half now by doing this." Austin added as he crossed his arms and Amy nodded.

"Telephone tag, Amy tells me, I tell Johnny, Johnny tells Nakia, Nakia tells Karen, Karen tells David and that's all six of us, because Amy tells Austin first. One by one it's starts a domino effect in the Rangers that care more about friendship over being a warrior. And Cathy, in her alter ego's eyes, is moving in on her boyfriend, to her. She doesn't have friends and she's letting Austin let him have it for her." Cardenas said and he nodded.

"Good word for it, right after it arrived, and to prevent Rita from destroying us, and we had the calls going back and forth yesterday between us. Just after a team meeting to test the strength of the hatemaster spell and turns out when with her. The quartet were back to normal, until Rocky broke spell by reading the letter himself. Today she threw enough love and friendship into it to neutralize it completely and they're free of it now."

"But right after they called that meeting now the calls are going back and forth as we test this as we told my parents already. But me and her, me and Jason, me and her, her and Jason and the last was between me and Sha. So slight case of telephone tag as the team called a team meeting that night. And the calls are bouncing back and forth between us, till 8:30 last night." Tommy said and the Ninjetti double's chuckled at that.

"I bet the lieutenant was wondering why he kept hearing the phone go off in your bedroom yesterday. Because 7 calls in the side of an hour, is a bit too much for a parent to take." Saban said as he started laughing at that. "Yeah that's an understatement right now, and my folks were the first of us ranger clans. Just to hear that it was a fake right now as she told my parents here now." Tommy said and he nodded with a smile then.

"My parents are her god parents, just like Jason's parents are, but us, okay, okay, Cranstons, Campbells, Desantoses, Sloans, Scotts and Parks. Got it, six, plus three, that makes nine and the couple and that's eleven, although getting our cub ranger involved. And if someone just answered that damn phone, none of that would have happened here at all right now." Karen said, exchanging looks with Cathy who had a stern look at that.

"I miss you, but lately, said girl is coming by to cheer me up, maybe we should ask ourselves this question. Is our relationship strong enough to consider seeing other people, if I had my damn head on straight. Then I'd call you instead of letting her convince me into going skiing that weekend at the moment, before the monster attack. And before you saw us dancing right now." Frank said as the tv showed that firmly then.

"They're making me sound like the boyfriend on the second vacation film as she gets her heart broken by that trip." he said and Amy nodded as she answered that. "And vice versa, the girls with the girls and the boys with the boys here at the moment. And as the other is the scape goat until we decide to give ourselves a second chance. After clearing the air here, but first it's next month's episode line." she said as they watched the clip.


	8. 8: Crane Truths And The Black Panther

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane Part I: The Return Of The Green Ranger**

 **Warnings: With this chapter makes the appearance of the gold ranger as he goes into conversation with his comrades. Before Jason is holding his powers later on in the tv show, as things continue down the line in the show. As they also explain every piece to the new power ranger line.**

 **As with it, they decide to create the rest of the storyline for their doubles in the real world, as she and Jason are the one that the duo care about. And it's turned into a love triangle in the tv show for her, Tommy and Jason. As they set it up, while answering every question for them that was needed now.**

 **This story is going to stretch from their decision to the return of the Green Ranger when he was captured by Gaskett and they get him back. Before the aftermath of the episode begins as they see that having to do that now drains her completely. But this is a re-imagining of the show if she and Tommy decided on this together and told the entire team about their choice.**

 **As the real anger is being thrown at Zack and Trini as Jason has made his choice and though they already broke the spell, there's lingering side effects as those effects become apparent as the return of the Evil Green Ranger starts growing more apparent as the weeks after the letter is sent and the Ninjetti and Jason start getting more worried at the possibility of his return.**

 **The added change up now, for the quintet that got captured by Zedd is revealed in this chapter as they're added to their circle now. As they, Zack's cousin and Ernie's employee are added to the team of Ninjetti now as the truth is revealed into why they were also having a tough time with this now.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

 **Chapter 8: The Letter Rewrite And Planning The Next Few Episodes**

Watching her arrive at the Youth center, she sees Cathy and Frank dancing and backs into the wall. Just before turning around as the tears start pouring down her face at that, as she turns and heads for the Cranston house, before changing her mind. And heading for the command chamber and finds Yost there as she shaking in anger and pain. **_"Kim, what's wrong exactly?"_** he asked her at that and quickly moved to her side then.

 ** _"For a broken hearted man, he seems to be far happier then anyone would expect. I was coming to talk to him, and I see him with her, Billy, he's just ripped my heart out. I..., I, god no, no."_** She said, feeling the link snap as she collapsed the floor. **_"Tanya, guys get up here, Kim's collapsed, she's here at the command chamber, get up here, now."_** he snapped into his communicator at that.

As he crouched on the floor and pulled her into a hug as he rocked her, while holding her tightly. **_"Not real Billy,_ _it's not real, the letter was a fake, I was really saying we had to cool things down so he could focus, and that's the other reason, 'met someone else', there is no one else, I found my half brother. 'Friend' we were friends long before we became a couple."_** she said in suppressed sobs at that.

 ** _"The link is broken, Rita's won now, the dino rangers and Ninjetti 6 are no more, I got my link to you guys, Aisha and Jason, but the quartet, it's destroyed. The link never quit, every time you get hit, I get hit, I'm conneced to you still. I'm your omega, but he did it finally Billy."_** she said through her sobs as the trio arrived at that and he nodded as he wrapped his arms around her as she started crying.

 ** _"Test of the strength of your relationship, Kim, and with you telling me this first now, that saves us, you tell the boys, Aisha and Tanya?"_** he asked, pressing his forehead to hers gently and she nodded. **_"Yeah telephone tag starting with Rocky, he told Adam, Adam told Tanya, and I told Jason and Aisha. but that's six, but the Dino's, and we, are destroyed, I just heard, Walker cheated on him here."_**

 ** _"You and Jason chose me and they didn't give me a chance to say it, what happened if she just moved in on him?"_ **she said and he sighed as Cardenas said it then _. **"With the fact you arrived now at the moment we we just got back from a mission and monster, so Emily was not worth his time. So Kat tries to cheer him and moves in on him, okay so met someone else, there is no one else."**_

 ** _"And 'brother', get Jason and bring him home, only he could help him focus and recover."_** He finished for her gently and she nodded as the pain caused her to break. ** _"Don't leave me guys, please, don't leave me, though I tried to put things on hold with him. You no, I'm never letting you go, but please, I can't take any more losses guys."_** she said as she tried to hold in it and they nodded to her gently.

As Yost hugged her as she whispered bit into his ear. ** _"I love you brother, don't leave me, he just did it finally, you remember Jason's overly protectiveness of me. And what he was feeling after he left it was back to us again, you were afraid he'd break my heart. Yes I sent that letter, but it was so he could focus, look again guys?"_** she said and pulled the letter out of her pocket and gave it to him.

 ** _"Alpha decode these if there were hidden underlines and a couple other things on it, because Kat just crossed the line, she came to me now. And the four of us, Jason and Aisha now, Crane did you contact Zack and Trini?"_ **Cardenas asked and she lowered her head. **_"What they say?"_** Yost asked her gently. ** _"He called me a two bit whore and she said I was like Ken."_** she said and they nodded angrily then.

 ** _"There was something else in it, but only you would be able to see it Billy, thermal scanners, everything that was a lie was underlined. But remember when we switched bodies before he joined the team?"_ **she asked and he nodded as he felt his anger growing by the minute. ** _"What's she talking about Billy?"_ **Johnny asked and he explained that to him as he stroked his hand through her hair.

 ** _"Just before Tommy joined the team, we accidentally swapped bodies and I quickly saw everything that made her who she was. She saw the same thing, that's why she was testing me when the duo cloned me. And she knows and she knew everything about me and vice versa. Her plan was to get us to double check by running the thermal scanner across it, to see the lies for it now."_**

 ** _"See the lies brought out by heat, and we did chemistry class together before you moved to town."_** he said and she nodded. **"** ** _Yeah exactly you're a teenage scientist and engineer, you taught me everything you know about chemicals. Bringing them out by heat Billy, this was for you to see it was all a lie, everything but the remark, regarding my training was a lie, you know as it is."_**

 _ **"Little science touch for anyone in the science department, chemistry lesson Billy, what only needs heat to appear on paper. If you used it to write with you're a scientist, you created the way for us all this time. But remember, when I tested who was who after you got cloned, before Ivan. I did it again, I knew if anyone could see it then you would."**_ she said and he nodded as he said it firmly.

Stroking his hand through her hair, he pressed his forehead to her, as she opened up the link and he saw a bowl full of whitish clear liquid and a old ink pen. And sticking it into the bowl she was drawing lines under several key spots and it hit him automatically. As he remembered being in her body, and seeing into her thinking strategies. He knew what he was seeing as he said the words as he kissed her forehead and said it firmly then.

 ** _"Lemon juice, Alpha turn up the heat sensors on the paper, she did it in a way only I would know, she knew I would get her message that letter is a fake. Because I knew her longest out of the team as it is now, but the duo just cut the cord, I don't feel anything between us, but I do between her and me. And me and Jason, but the cord in the dino rangers is cut in two, it's over, the team's gone."_**

 ** _"There's no taking back their words or actions, they destroyed our power team, the original Rangers, the Dino rangers, hang on."_** he said with a growl as he activated the transporter and four lights in two yellow, red and a black appeared then. ** _"Whoa, alright what's going on exactly, Kim, what's wrong, why are you crying exactly sister?"_** Austin said sharply as he hugged her tightly and he crossed his arms.

 ** _"She just told me the truth, every lie in that letter was underlined, by use of lemon juice Jason, oldest trick in the book for a scientist. Written in lemon juice, once dried and apply heat to it and it brings out the truth, or directions. And she wanted me to run that letter through the thermal scaners I'm doing that right now."_** he said and Austin nodded as he crossed his arms as they waited as he said it.

 ** _"You know what's the point of remaining friends if you think more about the new comer then your childhood friends, who saved your asses several times. And using the only weapon that could do it, who have you known longer, you cold blooded bastard, you back stabbing bitch."_** Yost said as he slapped Thuy across the face as she looked at him in shock at that as Nakia did the same with Walter.

 ** _"She didn't need us, he does, she's not the one in pain, he is, she broke up with him?"_ **Thuy snapped and Yost crossed his arms at that. **_"Oh let me guess you're taking your anger at Angela breaking up with him, out on her is that it right now. You little traitor, you just ripped apart what was left of your childhood friends you little two timing whore?"_** he snarled at her as he looked at Austin then.

 _ **"Oh simple common sense, like you she's separated from everything she knows, he has us with him all the time. And she's all alone, he doesn't need us, she does, he's not the one in pain, she is, he needs us more, that's crap, she needs us more then he does."** _Steve snapped at them as Yost finished that. _ **"She needs us even more then he does, it's a god damn fake and I'm working on bringing out the lies now."**_

 ** _"You want to talk about friendship or trust, the first rule to friend is there is no taking sides. Well the truth is she told me immediately and I know the entire story, but frankly now. Does this sound like her at all you two, you're the son of a narcotics agent you idiot. And we're power rangers, if we can't focus when in the field..."_** he snapped at him as he growled it and Austin finished the sentence.

 ** _"And it's going to kill us, she collapsed out of her powers being so weakened it landed her in the emergency room, again. Your and Tommy's father's are cops, my dad is an army ranger, and we're power rangers, just look at her wrist, it happened again damn it. Billy let me have it now, did he just do what I think he did."_** he snapped at him and Walter's eyes looked zeroed in on her wrist and he nodded.

 ** _"Oh he did it alright, she's heart broken, he was seen dancing with Kat and she saw this and came to me, knowing I was working on the engines for the next upgrade right now. But she collapsed on me, before she got the words out now, I called the guys and Tanya here and she told me. That she wrote out the lies in lemon juice, and told me to run it under a heat sensor on the scanner."_**

 ** _"Read this, because she decoded it for me, but certain people just ripped her heart out!"_** Yost said and he grabbed the letter, read through it and nodded as Ashley pulled a thermal scope out of her pocket and ran it across the paper. And as the ninja duo moved to her and the five of them went into a line then. **_"Yeah there's traces of salt and citrus across this letter Jason, but again Kimberly, I know you, too well."_**

 ** _"This doesn't sound like you at all, you'd never do this unless it wasn't for the fact he lost total focus. He's lost how many martial arts competitions, he's gotten hit how many times in the field and he doesn't get his head back in the game it'll kill him?"_ **Ashley said reading it herself and he and Yost nodded in agreement. ** _"Yeah that's my point, but both teams are destroyed, because of the quartet."_**

 ** _"But Tommy and Kat are Rita's children, she created them, it's finally happened, she won, but it's by the certain members self destructing. The ninjetti are destroyed, her link to him snapped now, as for the other two. That's the other thing, Jason can you feel me and Kim."_ **Yost asked and he quickly dug into his connection and he gave him a nod smiling in relief as he said it to them at that remark.

 ** _"Nothing's wrong between you or me guys, the connection is the same as it always was, why, what did they do exactly. Especially if she's this broken hearted and she came to you, Billy, you specifically. Before you called the guys and Tanya here."_** he said and Yost crossed his arms as the duo felt their hearts start pounding at the looks of un-controlled fury on the quintet's faces as he answered him.

 ** _"Our power team, the Dino's was destroyed by one action now, never calling to clarify this damn letter is real or not, Jason."_** he said as they heard from Zordon at that. **_"Scan is done, and we made the adjustments on it now Billy, however, Trinity, Zackary. But maybe you should see what your choices have resulted in now."_** he said as they saw the spots clarified and they both paled at that as she said it.

 ** _"You made a promise you two, before you left, you never hurt her, and you remember what you asked us to do now at the time?"_** Ashley asked and they swallowed hard at that. **_"You've been replaced you two, I took both sides immediately, as did Tanya, he chose her immediately as did Rocky, and I. I don't care for excuses nothing forgives this, you just ripped her heart out."_**

 ** _"And by doing this, so what's your damn excuse, us Ninjetti, we can hear the truth in another Ninjetti's words. Well I hear the truth behind the lies, those lies say she never met anyone else. They were friends before became a couple and to bring Jason home as back up. He was a really great guy, she was testing him, but she meant him in that sentence."_** Johnny said with growl and they paled at that.

 _ **"And for the record, the guys she met are my cousin and his best friend."**_ Ashley told them and they swallowed hard at that. _**"Zordon, bring our parents here now, we're going to have to change this now. So with that in mind now, we're telling them we're the doubles of the rangers, their alter egos."** _Nakia said and he nodded as 11 flashes lit up the room as their adult versions appeared one after the other then.

 _ **"Whoa, alright what the heck is going on here?"** _Caroline asked and her eyes zeroed in on her uniform and nodded. _**"Baby is that you?!"**_ she said in shock and they nodded. _**"Mom we are the ones in the uniforms actually this is our headquarters, where we went when getting called in. Ranger military to put it for a better word."**_ Amy told her and they nodded in shock as Preston and Nathan crossed their arms as they heard it in Yost's voice.

 _ **"You left us an undeserving mess we had to clean up, her wings were broken and to be honest, I was never so blessed to have her with me. You left me what I needed, but you and Tommy left behind a such a case of debris. I am so furious I can barely think straight here at the moment. I'm also a wolf, you just set the werewolf on your heads, Zack!"**_ Yost said with a wolf like growl in his tone.

 ** _"I'm a wolf now you idiot, I'm a werewolf, as such, the werewolf best friend, she needs me and gets me, I knew her longer, way longer then I knew Tommy. Ten years in her case, only four in his, so tell me, tell me you fools, just who is going to win this. And when the quintet tell your parents, my dad tells your mother and father and Janet tells Caroline?!"_** he snarled in a wolf like tone at him.

Hearing the amount of anger in his tone, Austin thought it over and his eyes narrowed in a furious look of anger at that as he realized what he was saying. **_"You didn't, how could you, I thought we were a quintet, best friends for life. And who have you known longer exactly, who!"_** Austin said in shocked anger. **_"They did, what he said to him is exactly what he said to me, but exchange the words, and Ken."_**

 ** _"She actually threw Ken in my face, Jason, but I was never seeing anyone else, this was a test to test the strength of our relationship. Your fears of him breaking my heart they just happened, the cord was ripped out. Jason, I need you right now, I want you back, come back, just come home."_ **Amy said and he nodded as he hugged her as she looked at the duo in anger and hate at the remarks.

 ** _"There's no taking the words back, just wait till mom, Uncle Preston and Uncle Nathan hear this you two, you just destroyed our family quintet yourselves. Why did you do that huh, why!"_** she snapped as she slapped Zack across the face as Austin quickly moved in front of her then. **_"Get them out of here, before she blows him into the wall next Billy."_** Austin snapped as he wrapped both arms around her.

 _ **"Well tell you both later, just get these fools out of here, before she roasts them!"**_ Nakia said and their parents nodded firmly as the two disappeared in black and yellow and Peter and Mei nodded sternly, knowing that was their children's colors. _**"Baby, baby, calm down, calm down."**_ Preston said as he pulled her into his arms. _**"God, what did they do to cause this in her?!"**_ Nathan snapped as he crouched in front of her at that, gently.

As Yost pressed his forehead to her's as he shoved his calming wolf influence into her as her, and watching as their colors intertwined. And five times in brother/sister bonds, their parents nodded to the demonstration, as they got it then. Closing her eyes she relaxed finally as she was shaking in anger and pain as Austin said it to her softly then at that, before she did the same with him and they saw it also in five times and the adult trio nodded sternly.

 _ **"If my son is the catalyst for this, and it's keeping him out of the room until she calms down completely right now."** _James said and Yost nodded. _**"It's not just him, she saw him with Kat, barely three days and already she moved in on him. She knew I was here and came right to me, and told me, it's a fake."** _he told them and Andrea nodded in shock at the news as Austin said it to her as she tried to lay against him, as he hugged her to him.

 ** _"Calm down, calm down, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay, you didn't lose me or Billy,_** ** _I swear, you didn't lose us. Not losing us Kimmy, never, never ever, it's okay, it's okay."_** he said as he pulled her into a hug. **_"Guys, please, don't leave me, I can't take another blow like this, don't leave me."_** she said falling to floor and he crouched on the floor in front of her as he answered her, pressing his forehead to her softly at that remark.

 _ **"What the hell did they say to you, if you nearly blasted him?"** _Preston asked and she tried to calm down. _**"She said I was just like Ken, he reminded me of the near rape, Anderson."**_ she said and he nodded as he pulled her into a hug. _**"I found Carter, finally, he's my adopted big brother in Miami."** _she added and they nodded as Janet hugged her tightly. _**"So he's the met someone else?"**_ Andrea asked and she nodded to her gently

As she explained each one. _**"Each one is written and underline, but I'm not letting him go, and instead he let me go dad."**_ she said and he nodded to her then. _**"He took this letter at face value?"**_ Melissa asked and she nodded. _ **"I already contacted all of you even before he got it, you all said the same thing. But after phoning Rocky that started the domino effect, the seven took both sides."** _she said and they nodded to the news.

 _ **"You took both sides in this situation guys?"** _Nathan asked and the quartet all nodded. _**"Yeah we did, she told me it was a lie, and then told me we still have our powers, we're the Ninjetti, guys now."** _Rocky said and they nodded. _**"Ninjetti, the frog" "The Ape" "The Crane" "The Wolf" "The Bear"** _Ashley said and they all morphed into their robes and their adult versions all nodded in shock as they got it then, knowing what their robes meant.

 _ **"Not doubles, you are the power rangers?"** _Nathan said for the five of them and they all nodded. _**"We are, but the trio just destroyed the original team dad, green, yellow and black. And we, the blue and pink are with you, Jason."** _Yost said and Austin shouted it out. _**"It's morphin time, the tyrannosaurus!"**_ he called out and he morphed into the red ranger uniform with the cherry red tinge and the trio all nodded firmly to that.

 _ **"Zordon, I know you needed a way to stop these characters, but all this time it was our children?"**_ Preston asked and he nodded. _**"Yes, and at the moment, higher callings came forward as one by one the nine took them on, all that was left of the team. The original team of you, the six of you, Preston, Caroline, Nathan, still here, is Billy and Tommy.**_ " he said and they all nodded as they got it, as James said it for all of them at that

 _ **"Alright that explains why you took off on us at the strangest times, and after my son returned to the team. You were the ones fighting it out to free us, parents day?"**_ James asked and they all nodded. _ **"Yeah that, and here's what happened to cause him to return to the team though his powers were weak after Zedd showed up."** _Austin told him as they showed him the fight as he got back their power coins and the dagger.

As the jolt was weakening and until he collapsed on the floor at the time, as Caroline crossed her arms. _**"Janet told me you also ended up the hospital is it because of this?"** _she asked and they nodded as what happened appeared on the viewing globe and Andrea crossed her arms. "Great mom's going to kill me when she knows that truth, that even after everything you ever did for me, I moved in on him." Catherine said and they nodded in agreement.

Before Nakia passed it to them and they saw each message and nodded. _**"Met someone else: there is no one else, said someone else is a long lost family member. And he and the other said someone else is my nephew, but they're both going on 20, you're going on 17 in 3 months. They're too old for you, and it's incest in the case of Carter, that's beyond inappropriate."**_ Janet said and she nodded in a keep going then as they read it.

 _ **"Friends: you were friends, before you became a couple, brother...: get Jason and bring him home, they get their hands on him for a second time. And he's the only one that can help my son recover from this. Let me guess you described him in that description as well princess?"**_ James asked and she nodded to him. _**"Yeah and he never considered I was saying I was coming to talk to our mentor."**_

 _ **"Just so I can return to duty and swap shifts with her, but honestly, I was saying I was sick of the long distance, I was tired of this. To help us all concentrate this was the only option, you three and Uncle Jake have beyond dangerous jobs, you can't focus..."**_ she said and the quartet nodded. _**"And it's going to kill us and you're right, you made the right choice."** _Preston said and Austin crouched in front of her at that remark then.

 ** _"Never, I'll never leave you, I made a promise, I stand by that promise, I'm not leaving you, I'm not going anywhere Kimmy, it's okay, it's okay."_** he said pulling her into a hug as she broke down then as Nakia and Ashley wiped their eyes. "If that's not enough of a broken heart in her case nothing is, all this time you're the victim. That's the added novelization to this particular chapter in the show now right now."

"Haim, I want you to write up a novelization to this episode, she did the right thing and she's the one that gets burned here for doing the right thing. As crime fighters we can't focus its going to get us killed on the job, to help save him and the quartet. She had no choice, but they needed to cool things down, okay." James said and he nodded to the orders. "Yeah she did the right thing and once I hear the truth, that does it now here."

"But like Dave said there's no taking the words back, we're playing a different version of ourselves on the tv show now at the moment. Keep it going after the martial arts competition, after I take Rocky's place on the team." Justin said as he crossed his arms at that as they stayed next to her as it jumped ahead a year later. As he saw himself in battle with her and flinched as it went further then gently till they hit the competition.

"And I want to see that letter, if I'm your baby brother, like Fred, the twins and Jamie is." he said and she gave it to him and he carefully through it. "Yeah not a real break up, just taking a step back for a year till you come home. I don't choose sides, I choose both sides, you're my sister, as I get to know you, you mean just as much to me as the 7 now." he said and glowed green. "I'm the green Ninjetti." he added with a smile at that.

"Logan stay put in there, we don't need you scaring our double's out of their wits here." Kim called out and Amy looked at her at that. "Why are you saying that exactly anyway here?" she asked and they heard a thunk. "Was that a pillow?" Karen's asked and they nodded. "Yeah just wait for it." she said as they heard a second thunk and then a loud thud and pained shout at that response as they heard an annoyed voice say it that.

 ** _"Ow, Jesse watch it, you landed on my tail."_** They heard and she hid a smile. "What happened just now?" she asked and Tiger explained that. ** _"Darren knocked him over and he landed on Damian's tail."_** he said, before they heard a smack followed by a thunk. ** _"Oof, Ow what was that for Dame?"_** they heard in response to that. **_"You step on my tail one more time_** ** _and you're getting a pillow taken to your head."_**

 ** _"You over grown chimp, watch it."_** They heard Damian say and she shook her head at that. ** _"Damian relax and Jesse that's enough already."_** Lexa said and Elena added on to that. ** _"Alright guys chill."_** Elena said as they heard several more thuds and a second shout. **_"Listen wise guy smack me one more time and you're getting a pillow taken to your head, you over grown black cat."_ **they heard from Jesse then.

"Over grown black cat, I take it I'm the black panther, if he said that." he said as they heard an 11 year old voice answer him. ** _"Yeah that's right Justin, I'm a panther, but us starting this young, we got a year of training, in case they activate us completely."_** he said, before they heard a thunk and they heard him finish that. **_"Hey I'm talking to my owner, knock it off Jesse."_** he said to him as they heard it again.

 ** _"Jesse just smacked me in the head, excuse me for a second."_** he added as they waited for the blow out. **_"You want me hitting you in the head when you're talking to Rocky, cool it already. I just activated, I want to speak to with him, so leave me alone, Jesse."_** he said as they heard it a third time and his voice went annoyed as he shouted it out, as they tried to keep from laughing, before they heard a thud.

 ** _"Oof, alright that's it."_** They heard from Tiger and then heard a thunk, followed by a second before another and several more as they heard it going back and forth. ** _"Ow, alright thats it now it's personal, you asked for it and now you're going to get it!"_** they heard as they heard several blows break out. ** _"Stop hitting me, before you end up in the pool."_** They heard followed by Elena calling out as they tried to hold it in.

 ** _"Cub that's enough already, come on back to the movie, Tiger, cool it now."_** They heard Elena say and Tanya chuckled at that as Tommy said what she was thinking. "Kids well I can see that these guys will be going at it a lot, Justin try not to do that with us or this is going to result in the same situation." Tommy said and she started laughing as he nodded to that with a smile on his face and she nodded as in agreement.

Just as she answered him at that with a smile on her face, they heard an 11 year old voice. **_"He started it."_** they heard Logan say and then heard Lexa answer that. _ **"I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, Cub you're a month old. We can play outside like this, but watch it or you're going to hit our humans. If you start going at it in here, and Jesse don't encourage him, you're an over grown cub at times."**_

 ** _"But wait till we're in our family barbecue next weekend and than you can play like this, okay, but not when we got 30 teenagers and adults in this room. Now both of you can it already."_** they heard and Aisha turned to her mate, Tommy and Billy to state her opinion on this with a bemused look as she exchanged looks with the trio who had the same looks on their faces as they tried to keep from laughing at that.

"This is like you, Rocky and Billy all over again Tommy." she said and he nodded as he started laughing at that. "Oh my god, well I can see that just having these powers it's going to turn into a zoo next, but that's ridiculous right now." Saban said as he started laughing and that and they nodded. ** _"Alright cub don't start."_** they heard in response. **_"He started it dad" "No I didn't " "Yes you did" " No I didn't" "Yes you did."_**

 ** _"No I didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't!, "Alright boys I don't care who started it, I'm ending it now both of you knock it off. Or you're getting nested for a week now that's enough already."_ **they heard a female voice say as they heard a final smack and then they heard an explosion and they started laughing at that. "Mom just let them have it now for that." Kim said and Saban nodded smiling.

"That conversation should be good right now, but Fire, Rex, activate to just after the competition." Austin called out and it activated then as she was cheering him on after they won the money to donate to the shelter. **_"We have to talk you two, right now, do you understand why she targeted Katherine or why I barely killed yourself. As you recall your turning last year, you called us rangers weak and pathetic."_**

 ** _"Well look who's talking, pink is out, I have no friends, it's the very same thing. Do you understand why she said that. Well she's pissed at you right now for breaking her heart and I'm pissed you destroyed her. And enough to cause Maligore to get to her and me so easily, broken heart. Kim did the right thing by letting you go, but your mistake is you never bothered to clarify this, Tommy."_**

 ** _"In whether or not that letter was true?"_ **Austin asked and Frank looked at him in shock then. ** _"Just admit it, it wasn't Kat you were seeing that freed you, it was Kim, Tommy, just admit it?"_** he said with a growl and he shook his head to deny it and Austin nodded. **_" Oh what, scared to admit the truth, your heart is telling you to bury the hatchet and learn the truth to why she sent you that letter."_**

 ** _"Everybody is always talking at me, everybody is trying to get into my head, I want to listen to my own heart talking, I need to count on myself instead. The answers are all inside of me, all I have to do is believe', think it over. And in why ever since Billy left, he hasn't spoken to you, why the guys are so distant. And from you, why even Tanya was willing to put her life on the line for her."_**

 ** _"And why most of all did she go after Kat."_** he said said with a growl at them. **_"What are you talking about Jason, she wrote the letter, you knew about this."_** Catherine said in shock to his remark. ** _"_** ** _You want the truth you two, or do want the reason I just barely killed you myself, Tommy. Because if she mattered at all to you, you'd have called?"_** he asked him firmly and he looked at him in shock.

 ** _"She said she met someone else Jason!"_** he snapped and she shook her head. _**"You forget something here, we never write letters to each other?"**_ she asked and he looked at her in shock. _**"Seems kind of strange of why send it to the bar, when Ernie and the Lieutenant were standing there, so why send it there?"**_ she asked and he tried to control the unease in his heart in what she was saying at that remark.

 ** _"Oh you were there at the bench, I send it to Ernie who gives it to you, so why is that, if I told the entire team now, the 7 as well. But think it over, what are the acts of a true friend: a true friend would read it over the receivers shoulder. And_** ** _ask a trusted adult why the sender would write it, ask their parents for their advice, and then contact the sender for a copy of that same letter."_**

 ** _"And a copy of translations."_** she said and Catherine felt her heart plummet to the floor at that remark, realizing she ignored that and stabbed her in the back. **_"You are the two bit whore, after everything I ever did for you, you stab me in the back. I should have stayed, or came back after Mondo arrived, to prevent this, but no."_** she said and looked at him as she said it as though she was talking to an idiot then.

 ** _"As for that remark of met someone else, yeah, well why didn't you call me to confirm that, instead of taking it. And at face value, because I told the rest of the quartet after you two left town. To head for the lodge, I told your parents, but 4 words, Tommy, 'back to the beginning' now. You lost how many competitions, you been hurt how many times on the job now, think it over."_**

 ** _"But you're the son of a cop, as a cop you have to stay focused..."_ **she snapped and his eyes widened as he finished that. **_"Or it's going to kill me and the team with me, what are you saying exactly. That if I bothered to just ignore her, you could have just told me the truth, what truth. You found someone else and tore me apart, she gave me someone to turn to!"_ **he snapped back at her coldly then.

 ** _"When I said I met someone else, I was saying I found a friend, but not a friend, he's just like Jason, Tommy, that friend is really a family member. You remember how Jason always acted with me at the time, but do you recall him telling you, now. That at one point I ran to his house over my parents fighting, when we were 7 years old?"_** she asked and he felt his heart start pounding at that.

 ** _"My parents were fighting over the fact he had an affair with a woman by the name of Mary Grayson, Carter's mother. To her, she was telling him either he paid child support, or she was divorcing him, and I heard the word divorce and headed to Jason's. You know, only he and Billy knew about that, I told them everything."_** she said and he tried to keep from paling at the look on Austin's face.

 ** _"Billy and Jason are my trio, of the team, we were raised together from birth, before meeting Zack and Trini as 4 year olds. Little secret Tanya never told you right now, after Tanya told Erica she met me, and Billy and Jason she told us the truth. Our parents were the best of friends when they were our age, so being found by my beta was nice."_** she told her and she paled at that remark and news.

 _ **"Trini and Zack met the guys and me in preschool at the time, which is when our parents told us the truth, they'd been friends for years. So as a result the gang became a team, so the two that took both sides in this. Though they sided with me, are Jason and Billy, my best friends, my brothers. In fact we're triplets, though not blood, doesn't matter, we're adopted triplets to each other."**_

 _ **"Nathan and Preston knew about Carter, and after meeting him myself,**_ _ **I contacted the duo and my mother and got the truth. He is my big brother, my half brother, the other met someone else is Patrick, Aisha's cousin. But they're 19 going on 20, I'm 16 going on 17, so conclusion, Coach forbid fraterizations with guys our age?"**_ she asked and he swallowed hard as he got it, as Austin nodded.

 _ **"They're too old for you."**_ he said for him and she nodded to him. **_"Coach forbid fraterizations with the other boys our age, Carter and Patrick are going on 20. Just answer this, how can I have the time to be dating anyone else, when. On the days you suggested the quintet come along, they declined every time. As they had something else to do."_** she said and Catherine paled at that remark then.

 ** _"No, that can't be..."_** she said in shock to that. **_"You were here, Jason always had a smile on his face, the quartet were always in a good mood, before they arrived at the chamber. Then they got down to business, before immediately leaving again and saying they had other plans. And during a get together, it was because you were here?!"_** Frank shouted in shock then and the duo nodded sternly.

" ** _Mom was praying I'd find Carter, well I did, he's the met someone else, but he's to old for and secondly he is my half brother. Mom and I, we tell each other everything, I contacted her on the letter she said to put things on hold. Just until I finished training and returned home, the Campbell's, Uncle Nathan, the Parks, the Desantoses, even your parents, they all the same thing."_**

 ** _"Long distance relationships never work, to protect this relationship, best to put things on hold. I spoke to the Kwans, the Taylors, your parents Katherine, even the Scotts, the Sloans, the lieutenant, Mrs. Applee, Ernie, my coach. They said the same thing, word for word, I made a choice to save us and you destroyed us yourself."_ **she snapped and they paled at that as he said it and praying he was wrong.

 _ **"Before you say it, and I did contact your parents Tommy, and told them the truth of that letter, when you were at the lodge. They agreed that it was necessary, I can only try in the long distance so long, and before I call it quits. But you know what our parents are furious at, the one they're ticked at, right now, is you, for not coming after me, they love me like their daughter.**_

 _ **"After everything I did for her, after everything you and I promised each other, at thr first test of our relationship. You immediately turn to her without double checking that letter and making sure, that letter was a test. A test you failed and to them, and the team, it's you don't deserve me, if you let me go that fast."**_ she said and he paled at that remark and Catherine swallowed hard at that news then.

 _ **"They knew all along that despite the fact that the guys, Aisha, and Tanya knew the truth and told you to talk to me. You ignored them and started dating her, so what is that supposed to tell our parents and your's huh what. To them, all it says is that you don't care you ripped my heart out, in fact, it says that you're the one who is just like Ken?"**_ she asked and they swallowed hard at that as she went further.

 _ **"We called our parents, your parents, to the Chamber as well, and they got the truth, but you made the biggest mistakes of your life. And as a result it's not me your parents are angry at Tommy, it's you, you decided to not check back and here's the result. The reason for our capture is you, you caused all of this, and as a result, it's you're the one facing criminal charges finally."** _she said and he swallowed hard at that

Before he could answer, the duo saw his father, Nathan, Erica, Jake and Dillon walk up at that and they paled at that. Before seeing three more people then and Frank felt his heart stop, as Caroline saw herself, Preston and Janet and he knew he was dead at that. "Yeah I'd say that the seven of you all got the exact same phone call, when dad saw the bruises all over my chest and arms." Justin said and Caroline nodded in agreement to that remark.

"That and the fact that once Rocky, as the real second in command, as the duo's ranks were now in reverse. He reported the truth of the letter to why that, twice in two years, we came close two more style attacks along the lines of the original green ranger." Preston said and Rocky nodded as he crossed his arms. "And I would to, you're the army ranger, and this is considered a state of emergency right now." he said and Jake nodded as he rubbed his back at that.

 _ **"What are you both doing back?"**_ Catherine asked quickly and Janet crossed her arms then. _**"We were transferred back to Angel Grove after our business in Paris and Rome was concluded, so did you honestly think she never asked for our advice before sending it at the time?"** _she asked and he paled at that. _**"Parental advice was concluded and she took our advice, but why didn't you ask us?"** _James asked and he swallowed hard.

 _ **"You remember, I told you, you should double check, that what she did was the right thing to do, but look at where your choices have lead you. Now, as it has us, your parents beyond furious right now as a result."**_ James told him and before he could answer him, Peter and Mei also arrived and they both paled at that. _**"Yes, did you honestly think she would never tell us, you made the choice, she did the right thing."**_

 _ **"So why didn't you call back to check on this?"**_ Peter asked him sternly and he swallowed. _**"In truth there is a little secret that Carrie never told me or Mei, but as she did tell Preston and Nathan, Pierre, he knows that secret as well. But Kimberly contacted us from Florida telling us she found her brother and we were relieved to hear this."**_ Peter said sternly and they paled at the fact their parents were confirming everything she said.

 _ **"In fact young man, she told me and I went ahead to confirm to your father regarding this. She said the boys were nearly three year college students, she's still in high school, they're too old for her and secondly. It's he's her brother, it's beyond inappropriate, why the hell didn't you go ahead and ask. Instead of just assuming, because this is beyond cruel right now?"** _Caroline told him and Pierre nodded sternly.

 _ **"She's right young man, just who the hell do think you are right now, I gave you a chance."**_ Pierre said with a growl and he swallowed hard at that. _**"Papa, I wasn't expecting you and mom to come by the arena."** _Amy said and Caroline nodded. "Rex, Fire, you do me and James first, almost as if our doubles decided to all return to give them the riot act right now." she said and the tv pulsed in pink, red and green and the trio nodded smiling to that.

"I think TJ was the one to give that green pulse." James said and Tommy shook his head. "That was Drag' that did that, but the trio are saying that they're adding your exact words to this now, mom, dad, Uncle Preston." he said and they nodded to him. "Well then I'd hate to be your double if we hadn't decided to put things on hold and rebuild or you'd be roasted and barbecued by my mother phoenix right now baby." Kim said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah that's an understatement, but this is me, if I listened to my head over my heart, but why, why would I let you go. We made a promise, no matter what happened, we got our forever and everyday but to me, and if they ever turned this into a tv show controversy. Every couple that like our relationship would see this as that this is not me, at all why would I let you go, answer is, that I wouldn't, ever, we discussed and took a step back now."

"But just who the hell would think I ever let you go and when this letter doesn't sound like you at all. And secondly the one who needed them more is you, I have them with me all the time, you need them more, it's that simple." he said and Caroline and James nodded in agreement. _**"Doug was wondering why there was a ton of bruises all over Justin's chest, till I realized it matched one thing and it was I saw this on you for two years straight."**_

 _ **"Before I left town when your father was transferred at the time, Janet told me what happened this time. But to her and Brandon they were scared out of their minds right now when you ended up back in the hospital. So let me get this straight, you and Jason were coming home to tell them the truth. Said truth is that the letter was a fake, you found your brother, and he was the met someone else now."**_

 _ **"Aisha, Adam, Rocky and Tanya, knew this truth and you saw Jason and Billy and told them the truth. Billy told you he wasn't choosing sides and didn't need to, you were all that mattered to him and Jason said the same thing?"**_ she asked and she nodded. _**"But Zack and Trini threw the fact that they knew you longer then they knew him out and took sides. And said you were like Ken, who was cheating on me."**_

 _ **"With Mary Grayson, and then followed that up with reminding you of a near rape, and by Anderson?"**_ she asked and Amy nodded and her parents both nodded to her as Caroline pulled her into a hug. _**"And the day that Bulk was harassing me, before he came to save me from this, but come on, I did what you told me. I was just following your advice and they shun me, so what did I ever do them, but do what you suggested to me."**_

 _ **"I followed your advice and they stab me in the back or just shun me, because they're dealing with their own broken hearts?"**_ she asked and they nodded with a furious look. _**"That two bit little whore that was cheating on him, you mean to tell me that they threw their anger at Angela on you, without even listening to you?"**_ Mei snapped in shock and she nodded and she and Peter nodded angrily as he answered her gently.


	9. 9: Crane Truths And The Black Panther II

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane Part I: The Return Of The Green Ranger**

 **Warnings: With this chapter making the appearance of the gold ranger as he goes into conversation with his comrades. Before Jason is holding his powers later on in the tv show, as things continue down the line in the show. As they also explain every piece to the new power ranger line.**

 **As with it, they decide to create the rest of the storyline for their doubles in the real world, as she and Jason are the one that the duo care about. And it's turned into a love triangle in the tv show for her, Tommy and Jason. As they set it up, while answering every question for yhat that was needed now.**

 **This story is going to stretch from their decision to the return of the Green Ranger when he was captured by Gaskett and they get him back. Before the aftermath of the episode begins as they see that having to do that now drains her completely. But this is a re-imagining of the show if she and Tommy decided on this together and told the entire team about their choice.**

 **As the real anger is being thrown at Zack and Trini as Jason has made his choice and though they already broke the spell, there's lingering side effects as those effects become apparent as the return of the Evil Green Ranger starts growing more apparent as the weeks after the letter is sent and the Ninjetti and Jason start getting more worried at the possibility of his return.**

 **The added change up now, for the quintet that got captured by Zedd is revealed in this chapter as they're added to their circle now. As they, Zack's cousin and Ernie's employee are added to the team of Ninjetti now as the truth is revealed into why they were also having a tough time with this now.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

 **Chapter 9: Episode Rewrites Part II**

 _ **"Alright so let me read this out carefully, he assumes you cheated on him, and never takes your calls, continuing to keep up this delusion until it nearly kills them both. She stabs you in the back, after everything you ever did for her, and as for my son and her daughter. It's that they throw their anger at the girl cheating on him on you and never listen, until the truth comes out on the paper that night"**_

 _ **"There is no getting out of this right now, you two, you did this and you nearly killed her again, you little bitch, you are the heartless bastard young man!"**_ Peter snapped and she paled at that and Frank swallowed hard at that. _**"You all said the same thing, and I followed your advice, and told Rocky, it was a fake, before telling the quartet, and Billy ran it through the thermal scanners."**_ she said and their parents nodded to her.

"Guys we tell our parents doubles the truth, add it to the image." Jason said and it flashed red, pink and blue in response to that. _**"Dad it's not what you think, but everything that happened over the last year, and previous three. It's a matter of the truth coming out now, and with my being a colonel in the power ranger military and the original leader it's time."** _Austin told them and they nodded as Nathan's answered him then

 _ **"Your friends are the power rangers, that why you're all dressed in the same colors as the rangers, but your color is the one that you dressed. Before and after Zedd showed up baby?"** _Nathan asked and she nodded. _**"Where's Billy exactly?"**_ she asked and he nodded gently. _**"His friends from the NASA program just brought him home, he's back at our house, he'll be here shortly."**_ he told her and she nodded as she answered him.

 _ **"To answer the other question, we are not friends of the rangers, we are the rangers, Jason now."** _she said and he nodded as he gave it out. _**"It's morphin time!"**_ he shouted and she took it. _**"The Pterodactyl!" "The Tyrannosaurus!"**_ they called out and their parents nodded as the original sextet thought it over. _ **"Red pink, green, blue, black and yellow, you guys are the red and pink."**_ Caroline and Preston finished that firmly as he said it.

 _ **"This is why you kept disappearing on us, your zord is a flyer, because your uncle is a pilot, you had a bird or birdlike animal. As your animal all this time, Rex, another word for that is king, or leader, he's the leader of the team. The original leader of the team, you're the female leader of the team you and my son are the alpha and the omega."**_ he said and the duo nodded to him then as he answered him then firmly.

 _ **"Yeah we are, Zack was the beta, and Billy alpha's third, before we added him to the team."**_ she said and he nodded firmly. "So as a result if this was us, I'm the leader of the team, your mother is the female leader, Nathan is switching positions with Peter as the second in command and Mei is the alpha's fourth." Preston said and then crossed his arms as he looked at Frank then sternly as he went further

 _ **"Then that means that the original green ranger is you young man, well you finally did your job now. You destroyed the power rangers and with you, your fellow team mate there and the original black and yellow. "**_ he said and Jason turned his helmeted head to him. _ **"Not exactly, Aisha and Adam took the duo's places and Billy took back his, we're the new quintet version of the original five."**_ he said their parents nodded to him.

 _ **"So as a result of them destroying your original sextet, your mentor recalled Billy, and you two, as the original trio, and filled in the gaps with my daughter and Dillon's son?"**_ Janet asked and they nodded. _**"Yeah exactly, I knew you would never leave me, you took care of me leading into my leaving. But my godmother and sister, as the Ninjetti yellow."**_ Amy told her and she nodded to her gently, as James gave a nod then.

 _ **"Keep it going if this is the reason you ended up in the hospital, it's because she stole your power coin. And with you being a ranger for three years, that just barely killed you, out of the adrenaline come down, that right, princess?"**_ James asked and she nodded. _ **"Yeah dad that's it exactly, for him it's barely four months, me, I was a ranger for three years and it put me in the hospital, but that's the catch now."**_

 _ **"Alright, it was after telling him, Billy to read the letter, he decided to go for a single thing here, and verify it. Till I told him he was my science partner and taught me chemical reactions in science, and he nodded. He got it in that one word, as we both know this, there is only one chemical. That could appear on paper, once dried and in light, by having a match or light bulb run over it."**_ she said and they nodded to her.

As they said it together as the trio said it together. _ **"Lemon juice, write in lemon juice, let dry and apply heat to it, that's the oldest trick in the book for private messaging."** _the entire adult team said together and she nodded. _ **"Yep and he got it immediately and did, before Jason arrived and with him Aisha, before Zack and Trini did. Before the truth came out in the paper, and I blasted them."**_ she told them and they all nodded to her.

 _ **"Uh huh, Billy told me he went werewolf at the time, and when he did, Jason ordered him to get them out of the room, before you went firebird and roasted them."** _Jake told her and she nodded. _**"He wasn't lying when he told you that, I was so furious, so heart broken that Zordon, our mentor. And Jason, took charge and ordered them out of there, as he made it clear the damage was done now."**_

 _ **'Jason is the original alpha and to him I was his omega, I mattered most and to him, Billy, Adam and Rocky. I was what mattered, but they assumed, in the duo's case without giving me a chance to explain, and I came to the center. And before this I was at the youth center, seeing these two dancing but that did it. Jason and Billy knew it then he broke my heart, and the sextet knew it."** _she said and they all nodded sternly.

 _ **"Simple common sense, here, just why the hell does he need the sympathy right now, you are the one separated from everyone you love."**_ Dillon said sternly and Frank swallowed hard at that. _**"And does this sound like you at all does it?"** _Preston asked and they both paled at that remark. _**"Answer this you two, but does this sound like her at all, would she just end it by a letter, without coming to you and talking about it first."**_

 _ **"So where is your common sense right now, she's right, to help you focus you had to take step back. Because you lose your concentration it's going to get you and the others hurt or killed."**_ James said sternly and he swallowed hard as Caroline crossed her arms then. _**"Yes you better be afraid of us right now, you both are in so much trouble you're lucky we don't have your abilities or you'd be dead."**_

 _ **"Right now, young man, like her father said, I gave you a chance, and this is how you repay us now. Just answer this, why didn't you look deeper then you did, hmm, going by what Billy told me now, he was pissed at the duo for this. But who did you know longer in this case, answer they know her better, and yet they throw that out and take sides."**_ she said and he swallowed hard at that as Amy said it to him.

 _ **"Were you sleeping with her, were you doing just what Angela did to Zack, what exactly?"** _she snapped and he paled at that remark. _**"If you slept with her, all it says to mom, is that you are the cold blooded bastard, what if you got me pregnant, would you take responsibility. Or would you act like the man on Silver Bullet, pretend it's not your baby, and want to enjoy your life?"** _she asked and he swallowed hard at that.

 _ **"Because that's what this feels like, you all: you, Kat, Trini and Zack stopped talking to me, after the letter. Every adult in town from Ernie and Stone, to Caplan and Mrs. Applebee know that letter is a fake. You hear the subtle clues here, you ever listen to the English teacher when she was talking to Nancy on the movie. What is seen, is not always what is real, the grave diggers and so on?"**_ she asked him with a firm growl .

And he swallowed hard at that, as she went on further. _**"As adults they can see below the appearances and know when something is real or not. Well this letter, this so called break up letter is not real at all, but a fake. In fact every adult checked it, rewrote the sentences and cracked it all in five minutes."**_ she said and he paled at that as he looked at their adult versions who were staring at him sternly then as he said it quickly then.

 _ **"Did she ask that question?"** _he asked quickly and Austin nodded sternly. _**"Yeah and it's like someone else sent the letter, and you treated her like a back stabber, but what about you. If she was my girlfriend, I would take responsibility for the fact I got her pregnant, but you didn't, in fact. To us and her parents, it's you took the letter at face value, and she stabbed her in the heart."**_ he told him and she paled at the news then.

 _ **"You told our parents, the truth of that letter, is that why my parents told me leave him alone, he still belongs to you?"** _she snapped and she nodded. _**"Yeah that's right, and I assume that your parents are looking at you like you're the backstabber, I was supposedly your best friend. And in return for everything I ever did for you, this is how you pay me. They're beyond disgusted with you both right now for this."**_

 _ **"Just how many time did James and Melissa say to come after me, to ask about that letter, in their eyes. They seem to think that you were glad to get rid of me, so she can move in on you once I'm out of sight. Nathan, Janet, Jake, Dillon, even Erica, Uncle Preston. They all said the same thing, that if you want be a selfish brat, and not think about anyone but yourself. You deserve to lose all of us, your friends right now."**_

 _ **"You made your bed so now you have to sleep in it, in all of your cases, you two, Zack and Trini."**_ she said and before he could answer, James decided to say it. "Rex, Fire, put this the way I'm about do it now, word for word here." he said and the tv flashed in the duo's colors at that. Seeing James walk up behind her, she turned around and hugged him tightly and James pressed his forehead to her's as they saw the connector and he paled at that.

"Well that's enough to tell me that everything she just told me was all true, and we were screwed right now." Frank said and James nodded firmly at that. "Yeah and you would be if you were my son right now, as I taught you better then this, after your birth parents died at the time. But believe me, you are so lucky you are not my son, or you'd be grounded until you graduate right now, and that goes for all four of you." he said and the quartet nodded quickly.

 _ **"Dad what are you doing here?"** _he asked quickly and James crossed his arms as he answered him. _**"I just got off the phone with Douglas Stewart, who said his son's entire torso is covered in bruises of the type I see on you. Every time you get into a fight with a bunch of enemy troops, Justin said, after getting the news. And to why Jason and Kimberly were captured, as it first looked like you and Katherine abused him."**_

 _ **"Till he told us the truth, Rocky sent him and his place, with Billy off planet right now, as he made contact with your friends, and Doug made it clear, that he's suing us and the Hilliards for putting his son at risk of your enemies. In whatever program you belong to here, but she's right young man, to me if you're not bothering, now. To be a responsible boyfriend, if you got her pregnant, you don't deserve her at all."**_

 _ **"Your mother and I, we've never been so disappointed in you right now, and Katherine, Andy said the exact same thing. But after everything Kimberly has ever done for you, this is how you repay her now, by stealing my son away from her. Preston and I are still friends, but we, Nathan and Carrie are beyond disgusted and disappointed in both of you right now, do you know what Gunther told me exactly."**_

 _ **"Before the letter was sent?"**_ he asked and they quickly shook their heads shaking. _ **"The distraction in the connection between you whatever it might be, caused her to lose her grip on the bars. And she barely broke her wrist, this happened, again and again, till finally they told her. And like we did that it was time she can come visit whenever she wants to."**_ he said and Frank swallowed hard at the look of disgust in his eyes then.

 _ **"In fact your two supporters and your new girlfriend destroyed this team yourselves, the rest of us took her side in a heart beat Tommy. I never been more disgusted to call you my friend, this is why I nearly threw you into the chasm myself."** _Austin said coldly to him and he swallowed. _ **"You just assumed and then you ditched her, you ripped her heart out."**_ he said coldly and Frank swallowed as he prayed he was wrong.

 _ **"The gang is a team, but by your actions you destroyed the gang yourself, if you're the alter egos to the green ranger and to the pink ranger. Well then you did your jobs, because you just barely destroyed this town yourselves, when the original red and pink got captured and turned. And I got a phone call from a man that said he was your mentor in martial arts, and even Rocky told us the truth."**_

 _ **"But the commissioner and the governor are ready to have you tried for treason right now. You just did the damage that would have destroyed this town, had they got turned like the green ranger did. Just before he joined the damn team, but everyone at the police department and the military is in shock: that one choice could destroy this town."**_ James said and he paled at the news knowing he blew it.

 _ **"Young man, did you ever consider that one choice can have far reaching consequences in the future right now. It leaves the ones that care most about you open to attack, that if you can't focus in the field it can get you and your team mates killed. She did the right thing and you hurt her so badly that she had her alter ego decided to say it. And said is what couldn't be said here, she was beyond hurt here."  
**_

 _ **"And that is that if you will not follow your heart over your head, well t**_ _ **hen you don't deserve her at all. But she's right she told me and your mother everything, and we did say this, you can only try for so long before you have to end it. Well here it is, but look at this more closely, I know her so well I can hear the lies for what they are."**_ he said and handed the letter to him as he re-read it and felt his heart shatter.

 _ **"Do you understand in what she was really saying here in that remark now, Preston translated the be wary of the group upstairs remark. And the dark warrior. And since there is only one person that fits that description, the dark warrior. And said is the reason you changed in personality in two weeks and then returned to normal, before joining the gang. We knew it had to be the original green ranger."**_

 _ **"She was saying this so could you focus, and but in reality, if you're the friends of the power rangers. She's saying she is not just doing this so you can focus, but so we don't have the green ranger back on the rampage. And for the second time in four years right now, your mentor told me, after she contacted him. He was willing to bend what rules he gave you so she could come home at the time now in this."**_

 _ **"He was also willing, when Jason came home, so that she could split the shifts with Katherine. and with it. So you could have your quartet intact, with the boys and her now, he told me everything, that instead of actually giving it a second chance. You instead turn to Katherine, and Kimberly is so hurt, so heart broken she nearly beats the crap out of Zack."**_ he said sternly and they both swallowed hard at the news.

 _ **"As Billy also tells me, that his personality shifted to being a werewolf, the werewolf best friend now, you honestly think Billy never told his father. Let alone the other six members of the gang, or Carrie what happened here, well he did at the time, to him, it was a no choice needed. She needs him and she has him, Jason, Rocky, and Adam, same thing, even Aisha and Tanya decided on the same."**_

 _ **"Your parents young lady, Peter and Mei, let alone your mother and me, we never been so disappointed in all of you. But to us what's even worse is this is considered as close to a felony as you can get, that you, whether you want to admit it or not. That you were aiding and abetting the enemy in this time of war, you committed treason, as a result in the president's eyes."**_ he said and he swallowed hard at that.

 _ **"Is that why you're here dad, you were told by the judge to bring us in?"** _Frank said shaking and he nodded to him sternly. _**"Yeah that's right young man, young lady, you two and Zack and Trini, you nearly destroyed this town. And by not bothering to contact her to verify it was a fake, going by what your mentor told me. He is the head of the ranger program, and the rangers are a military group, but this is treason."**_

 _ **"Rocky was the original second in command two years ago, then fine, he turned both of you into me and Preston. So we can deal with your probation and community service until all four of you fix the amount of damage you caused. But the trial is in two weeks you two, so you better give us a damn good reason you never bothered to double check."**_ he said and Frank turned to her desperately at that remark.

"Everyone is always talkin' at me, everyone is trying to get into my head, I want to listen to my own heart talkin', I need to count on myself instead. Did you ever, lose yourself to get what you want. Did you ever, get on the ride and then want to get off. Did you ever, push away the ones you have hold close, did you ever let go, did you ever not know. I'm not going to stop that's who I am, I will give all I got, that is the plan."

"Will I find what I lost, you know you can, bet on it, bet on it, I'm going to make it right that is the way, to turn my life around today is the day, am I the type of guy who means what I say, bet on it." he said smiling and she smiled as the quartet all smiled at the remark. "It's no good at all, to see yourself and not recognize your face, out on my own, it's such a scary place, the answers are all inside of me, all I have to do, is believe..."

"I'm not going to stop, not going to stop till I get my shot, that is my plan, who I am, and will I end up on top, bet you can!" the quintet said together in unison at that. "We're back finally, Ninjetti, the falcon" "The Frog" "The Ape" "The Wolf" "The Tyrannosaurus!" they called out one after another and the all appeared in their colors, as Rocky looked at Jason in a darker shade of his color and shook his hand smiling and he grinned back at him then.

"Welcome back boys." Stone said and they smiled as they pushed their hoods back. "Let's do it girls, Ninjetti, the crane" "The Bear" "The Cat" the Lioness.  
" Tanya said finishing off the call out as the nine all thrust their wrists together. "Ninjetti!" they shouted together and their medallion appeared at that. "We made the choice and stayed together at the time, but this is not the show." Kat said and KIm nodded in agreement as they crossed their arms then.

 ** _"Is it a new friend, a relative or something else, if that's the truth is coming out now, you said I would really like him. I thought you were ending it, because you were cheating on me at the time?!"_** Frank said as he felt his heart start speeding up in fear at her next remark. **_"You thought I was cheating on you when you read those remarks, in that letter?"_** she said slowly and they nodded to her at that remark.

 ** _"Well that's where you're wrong, I was saying I was willing to ask Zordon to come up with way that did not involve taking advantage of our powers. I was saying I could alternate shifts with Kat and you had us both back with you. I was saying I was homesick and I missed you, my falcon, and my nest. I was saying I was coming home so we could talk this over and do it a new way."_**

 ** _"I was saying I found a family member,_** ** _'met someone else' the said someone else is my brother, Tommy, I found my half brother. 'Friend', we were friends before we became a couple, 'brother' get Jason and bring him home. The brother, he is my brother, I wanted him to take care of you with me gone. Jason is my brother, we, you and I, were friends long before we became a couple."_**

 ** _"Jason, he is my brother, my best friend, his father is my godfather, he's family, and he is your best friend, ergo. Only he can help you recover as I'm gone, if you bothered to look closer and take it to Zordon."_ **she said and Frank swallowed hard at that remark as she leaned against Austin as she went further. **" _I gave it to Billy and he and the guys, excluding Zack, and the girls, not counting Kat or Trini."_**

 ** _"They ran that letter through the thermal scanners, you recall what Mrs. Applebee said her six best students in science class. To which we are, Billy was my science partner since we were cubs, before you moved to town. He saw this immediately they ran the letter through the thermal scanners. And the truth was revealed, it was a fake, you remember what you said about us now."_**

 ** _"Us Dino rangers, after he tried to break us up by using the bloom of doom to do it. We've all been friends for so long and suddenly once you lose your identity in your original two colors, white and green. You lose and forget everything that comes with it, Dragon made it clear, I belong to him, Tiger and Brennan. The very same thing, we made a promise and after that promise you made it clear."_**

 ** _"It would take a lot more then Zedd and Rita."_** she said and he backed into the wall at that. **_"That's why I was ready to kill you Tommy, you ripped her heart out, and as for Katherine, that's why she said that, you are not her friends or mine. Why didn't you just answer the god damn phone, you cold blooded bastard!"_ **Austin snapped at him and he paled at that remark as Amy finished that sentence coldly.

 ** _"Right after you left for the lodge, I contacted Rocky, and it started a domino effect. So if you bothered to go to Zordon and run the letter under a thermal scanner you'd see the remarks are underlined twice, in lemon juice. Little something Billy taught me, write in lemon juice, let dry and apply heat to it. As you see the truth in the paper, everything, but my training was a lie, Tommy."_**

 ** _"I was talking about you when I described the guy, I was hoping you'd run it over a scanner and see the lies for what they are. Which is what the guys, Aisha and Tanya did, why do you suppose they were determined to break me out of it. And why Jason nearly killed you himself, they're all pissed at you guys. There is no one else, you and I were friends long before we became a couple."_**

 ** _"And get Jason and bring him home."_** she said reading out each message and he paled. **_"I gave you my friends and place to belong, and this is how you repay me, by stabbing me in the back Katherine, you and Trini are not my friends. And neither are you and Zack, Tommy, you ripped my heart out!"_ **she screamed at him and he swallowed hard at that as Catherine swallowed at that remark as she said it.

 ** _"You remember the letter on European Vacation, 'Dear..., I miss you, but luckily..., is coming by to cheer me up?"_** she asked and he swallowed hard at that. **_"I thought you would be with me forever and instead you turn to this little backstabber, you may say you love me, but why didn't you just call me back. Just to make sure it was a fake or not, it's like you were glad to let me go."_**

 ** _"Just so you could be with this cold hearted bitch, but I tried and tried, till I had to draw a line in long distance, that's what the letter really meant. It was time we changed the rules, so I could come home and see you everyday. But not a friend, nor a soulmate you ripped my heart out and you got the guys pissed at you right now, our entire team, Ninjetti."_ **she snapped at him and that did it.

 ** _"No, that's what the remarks meant?!"_** Catherine snapped in shock at that and Amy nodded to her at that as the quartet walked up with their arms crossed sternly with Cardenas wrapping his arms around Amy. **_"I was testing you, to see if you would come after me at the time, fight for me, get me back. And instead what do you do exactly, you rip my heart out by getting together with her last year now."_**

 ** _"Remember, white ranger, the power of goodness and light, the winged lord of the skies. Do I have to spell it out, Dragon, your wolf, Brennan and Tiger all imprinted on me and you just let me go. Without a fight and get together with this little back stabber."_ **she snarled at him and and he swallowed hard. **_"This is why Billy left town, he wasn't about to end up in the middle of this situation."_**

 ** _"Right after you guys left she contacted us, one by one and we called a team meeting after the three of you got called to the command center. And just so she could talk to Billy in private, but Billy was off the team. So as he's not part of your quintet, he's not choosing sides and we already made our choice, Kat. But the damage is done when she saw you dancing with him and vice versa."_**

 ** _"You destroyed the original team out of miscommunication, she told us while you were at the lodge you two. And we chose both sides, but frankly, I'm disgusted you chose not to confirm it. But the Ninjetti and the Dino rangers are no more, because of you two, Tommy, Kat. But why shouldn't I be surprised, Rita's children, aren't you guys."_ **Johnny said with disgusted look on his face then.

 _ **"He's right, she told us immediately, by coming to me first, the first of the pack animals to get the truth was me, followed by Billy and Tanya. To me and Adam, even Billy we didn't have to think twice on this, but three versions of the same five colors. And the first lost their leader, and their omega, But let me make this clear, there are three versions of six, and all of them, all of them have thrown you out of it."**_

 ** _"She told us, the Zeo turned turbo rangers first and I told Justin that letter was a fake, but you just barely kill my replacement by this decision, you two. She barely blasted Zack into the wall at the command center, she was so angry. So heart broken that you threw her aside without a second chance. That it took us months to pull her back together, I've never been so furious at you Tommy."_**

 ** _"But she called me, and we called a team meeting, but a Ninjetti can hear the truth in another Ninjetti's words here, but the second she told me that truth. I gave the benefit of the doubt and called her home and she told the boys and Tanya. As she already told Jason and Aisha, but the duo, to me, to Adam and Tanya and then right to Billy, it's a fake."_ **Cardenas said with a stern growl at him.

 ** _"The Dumases and the Campbells are home, they called a team meeting for this weekend, but the team is cut in half. And her parents are pissed at you 4 right now, you two and Zack and Trini. I don't know how you're going to talk your way out of this Tommy, but I doubt Pierre, or Carrie. They're ever going to trust you again, in fear, now you're going to break her heart twice starting now."_**

 ** _"Kim needed someone in her corner and we chose ourselves, but she is my best friend, sure you're my alpha. But she matters more to me, I knew her longer then I have you, she's my sister, but you destroyed our duck tales quartet by this choice now. But why am I not surprised, your original color was green, but you started out as the green ranger and in the end you did your job now."_**

 ** _"Of destroying us, Huey and Dewey stuck by her, because we're her brothers, her version of triplets. We were raised together from birth, but we would never leave her, but nice work, you stupid fool. You just did the damage that will take months and up to four years to heal from, but green ranger, her green ranger."_** Yost added with a furious look on his face at him as he beamed down then firmly.

 _ **"Dad is beyond furious at you, as is Uncle Preston, and Aunt Carrie, they can't trust you anymore, but not only did you three tear the team apart. You tore apart both versions of our sextet. Aunt Janet, Uncles Dillon and Jake, they, like Aunt Carrie and dad are as furious as Preston is at you right now, as is Aunt Erica and Uncle Doug."** _he added and Austin finished that remark as he said it sternly to him then

 ** _"Zordon ordered that us three, Aisha and Adam are the new version of our original starting point, both versions have you 3 thrown out of it now. 5 in one version, 5 in the other and you make up and finish the sextet in both, Tommy. But that sextet, in both versions is no more now as a result of your actions, we told our parents, regarding the fact it was based on miscommunication now."_**

 ** _"Zordon gave the go ahead, to tell our parents the truth of who we are, but the Dino rangers are torn in two. The Ninjetti 5/6's of it are intact and Tanya sided with us, as such you just finished what you set out to do 4 years ago Tommy. The Power rangers are destroyed, because you never bothered to clarify that letter."_** Austin said sharply and he paled as he swallowed hard at that remark.

 ** _"The Green ranger, her child, her..."_ **Frank said, shaking in shock as he read it out. **_"It would take a lot more then Zedd and Rita to break up this team and I just did it myself, why didn't you just come to see me face to face?"_** he snapped quickly and she looked at Kat angrily. **_"Because it was already too late, you moved on from me by having my replacement here, up at the lodge now correct."_**

 ** _"Aside from that, after you met Emily, I headed for home to talk to you and I find you at the Youth center dancing with Kat. A look of happiness on your face, happiness that you're together, and for some reason, for a broken hearted man. You seem to be much happier then I would expect when with her right now, but up at the lodge, I knew, the second the guys told me this, it happened finally."_**

 ** _"What's that supposed to tell me, I saw you dancing with her when I arrived after the monster attack a couple days after the letter came. And I went to the guys: Jason and Billy, Rocky and Adam, they're pissed right now at you. That's why Billy took off, he wasn't sticking around for what happened. Jason: he was taking his anger at you're breaking my heart by nearly turning you evil again."_**

 _ **"You're not the damn victim here Tommy, I am, I made a choice to protect the planet by having you focus, just to get your damn head in the game now. If I mattered at all, you would have called me to double check."**_ she said shoving him back as she looked at Sutherland. **_"And like I said Katherine, pink is out, I'm the original pink ranger, you're just about the most unworthy person now."_**

 ** _"Who deserves the honor I gave you for that, you lost us both, so I hope you're happy with each other, because I've got my balance back with him."_** she snapped at him and turned away from him then as Jason left his arms crossed as he looked at him sternly. **_"You remember what you told me, no matter what happens we'll always be friends, well I know where your mind is heading right now."_**

 ** _"When she didn't spare you a glance and hugged me once you saved us, but I'm not the said someone else. But I'm family, she is my best friend, my sister, my omega, after we separated. I decided to drop in on her to see her and cheer her up, you're no red ranger either Tommy, you're the green ranger. Well it seems their trying to destroy us finally succeeded, I hope you're happy now."_**

 ** _"But you lost your balance and I regained mine, she's not my girlfriend, I'm her adoptive twin brother. This was why I hated you, at first when you started, I was scared out of my mind that you would break her heart. And now that you did, there's nothing to say, you had the world, but you decided. Now that you wanted more, full circle isn't it, you lost your powers, I lose mine now."_**

 ** _"But now that you see what it's like to lose the most important woman in the world to you. You may call me to reactivate me, but there is no we or us, for me and her, she's my sister, my best friend and that's all there is between us. So think about the what ifs, when you find it in yourself to give her a ring. And take it back to after you lost your powers the first time, call me, until then now."_**

 _ **"And I owe this to the mistake you made last year, so there's nothing left to say now Tommy, Katherine.** **So I'll give you time to think it over, but she's not having her heart broken twice, by anyone else now and I'll make sure of that."**_ he said as she turned to leave. ** _"Before you say it Tommy I did try to tell you the truth, I broke my heart to write that letter at the time, right now."_**

 ** _"And did you forget something, you, Zack and Jason have father's with very dangerous jobs, we're power rangers. And you're the leader of the team, what's the key point to that, when separated from your soul mate."_ **she asked and Frank paled as Cathy's eyes widened in shock. **" _If I can't concentrate its going to get me and the team killed."_ **he said and she nodded and Frank grabbed her by the arm.

 _ **"You made the choice Tommy, I did the right thing and you tore my heart out at the time, so tell me who deserves to have the sympathy. You are not the one in pain here, I am, you don't need them, I do, you need them more than I do, that's crap."**_ she said and Johnny crossed his arms. **_"She needs us more than you do, and if you just looked at the meaning behind the words, Tommy."_**

 ** _"Then both sides would be intact, Dragon was furious here as he was programmed to think we were throwing around death and destruction. And everywhere we go, you know why that was, and why he was seeing Kim in Kat's place?"_ **he asked and Frank shook his head shaking at the question. **_"It's because Dragon imprinted on me, he wanted me as his savior at the time."_**

 ** _"Sure you got together with Kat, but putting this into song, 'when he was seeing her, you could see he had his doubts, now he's missing her. Because he knows he's missing out, she's haunting him with memories like a ghost. He's so terrified, that no one even comes close.'. Translation to those remarks, when you saw Emily, she never matched me and when around Kat, you see me."_**

 ** _"You're hiding from your heart and you're afraid to admit I am the one you're seeing. But let me make this plain to you both, I tried for nine months in holding up a long distance relationship. But mom, Uncle Preston, your parents, even the Campbell's all said the same thing. That at some point you got to draw the line and put things on hold, well that's what I did, but you evidently didn't care."_**

 ** _"Interpreted that as I am cheating on you and moved on with this little back stabber, the boys are all furious as is Aisha, Tanya, the quintet, Curt, Richie. Taking sides in our business, you're not the one getting burned for doing the right thing, I am."_** she said and he swallowed hard. **_"Don't make this about you, I told you to go after her, but you refused, what is that supposed to tell us."_**

 ** _"That you don't care you ripped her heart out, because you were thinking only about yourself now. A Ninjetti can read the truth in another Ninjetti's words, I heard the truth, as did the boys and Aisha. We agreed, this was the right choice, she needed me most at the time, but it was clear. After Zordon called me to the command chamber that day, once I heard her words and her explanation."_**

 ** _"In one second by that decision, by not calling her back at the time, you lost all of us Tommy. But Jason and I knew her longer then we did you, she means everything to us."_** Yost added as she leaned against his chest then. ** _"But not the Ninjetti, we took you into the dinos, I gave you my heart. And this is how you repay us, by breaking me so emotionally your own friends are pissed now."_**

 ** _"You're not a power ranger, you never were if you chose this choice, you both are Rita's children and finally, finally she destroyed us. And by you not listening to your heart over your head, everybody is always talking at me. Everybody is trying to get into my head, I want to listen to my own heart talking, I need to count on myself instead."_ **she said and he swallowed hard at that remark then.

 ** _"Why didn't you just come to talk to me first exactly, was us ending it this way the best choice._** ** _I love you, I always did, but why didn't you just come to see me exactly."_ **he said as he felt his heart start breaking for real as she answered him. ** _"I tried to tell you, I called you every night, but every time I did I got a busy tone. So I knew you moved with her, Tommy I love you more then words can say."_**

 ** _"You're my falcon, you always were, but how can you be my mate if you don't even listen to your heart. Remember, you're still the falcon, as the falcon you're supposed to read between the lines Tommy. But do you not understand here 'met someone else', there is no one else, 'friends'. We were friends long before we ever became a couple and 'brother', get Jason and bring him home now."_**

 ** _"Only he could help you recover from your getting turned when I'm not here, if you wanted a chance to keep me why didn't you come after me. After you read that letter, you're supposed to know me, you're supposed to know me, like Jason and Billy do. Like Rocky and Adam do, Zack's lost me as a result of his taking sides and acting before he thinks, well you made the same mistake."_**

 ** _"By not reading between the lines, does that sound like me Tommy, it broke my heart to write it, answer me. Does writing a letter like this sound like me at all right now._ " **she said to him then as he felt his heart breaking as she spelled it out to him. _**"We still have our powers as Ninjetti, and only a Ninjetti can see the truth in another Ninjetti's words now, our powers were never destroyed, Tommy."**_

 _ **"They destroyed the conduit, I was going to tell you this when I told you why I wrote that letter. But though they destroyed the conduit, they never destroyed our powers, we're still Ninjetti. To test the strength of our soulmate bond we had to put it to the test, but I meant it now. That**_ _ **the crane and the falcon will fly together forever, so just**_ _ **what am I really saying to you now, Tommy."**_

 _ **"Read through the words: the falcon and crane will fly together forever. Your crane, my falcon, what am I really saying now to you ?"**_ she snapped and he closed his eyes. "That was my biggest mistake, believing they destroyed us when they didn't, Brennan was never destroyed, he went back into my heart. And the second he's gone I forget everything Dulcea ever taught us." Frank said with a sigh as he heard himself say it then to her.


	10. 10: Crane Truths And The Panther III

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane Part I: The Return Of The Green Ranger**

 **Warnings: With this chapter making the appearance of the gold ranger as he goes into conversation with his comrades. Before Jason is holding his powers later on in the tv show, as things continue down the line in the show. As they also explain every piece to the new power ranger line.**

 **As with it, they decide to create the rest of the storyline for their doubles in the real world, as she and Jason are the one that the duo care about. And it's turned into a love triangle in the tv show for her, Tommy and Jason. As they set it up, while answering every question for that that was needed now.**

 **This story is going to stretch from their decision to the return of the Green Ranger when he was captured by Gaskett and they get him back. Before the aftermath of the episode begins as they see that having to do that now drains her completely. But this is a re-imagining of the show if she and Tommy decided on this together and told the entire team about their choice.**

 **As the real anger is being thrown at Zack and Trini as Jason has made his choice and though they already broke the spell, there's lingering side effects as those effects become apparent as the return of the Evil Green Ranger starts growing more apparent as the weeks after the letter is sent and the Ninjetti and Jason start getting more worried at the possibility of his return.**

 **The added change up now, for the quintet that got captured by Zedd is revealed in this chapter as they're added to their circle now. As they, Zack's cousin and Ernie's employee are added to the team of Ninjetti now as the truth is revealed into why they were also having a tough time with this now.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

 **Chapter 10: The Crane, The Black Panther And The Adult Panther Gets The Truth**

" ** _But think it over, if I never let you go, you let me go, would you be the man I used to know, only you can answer that, but Crane and Falcon."_** she said and he felt the tears running down his face as Cathy looked at her then. **_"We're soulmates, the crane and falcon, you and me, we'll fly together forever. It's just a step back, why didn't I listen to my heart, please don't do this, Kim, please."_**

 ** _"Give us another chance Kim please, don't leave me, give me another chance to make it right."_** he said and she sighed. ** _"When I came back to talk to you I find you with her now, you in the youth center dancing, looking like we did. Think about it, if you were Peter Parker and I'm Mary Jane, where does she fall into it. And this, she likes you, I know that, but at first you only had eyes for me now."_**

 ** _"You prepared to marry me, listen to me when I left I had this constant ache, like a weight in my heart, you know what it was?"_ **she asked and he shook his head as he moved closer to her then as he gave her a hug and she burrowed into his arms. **_"It's okay, it's okay, I didn't give us this chance last year, but we can do this now, just tell me the truth."_** he said and quickly looked up at the duo gently.

"Yeah I agree with him, and we just add this music video to the image, we did an image of things from the time the they got together and they were talking it over now. So we just do that again, once the duo leave you two alone, Amy you start to explain. And then we add the song and music video to it as we do this in a memory flashback type of explanation." Adam said to her gently and she nodded as he looked at the duo gently.

 ** _"Guys could you leave us alone she and I need to talk about this and what happened right now, so it's a matter of understanding things."_** he said and they nodded as they left them and they nodded. **_"Come on we're headed for the lake, we need to discuss this."_** he said and she nodded as they walked there as he said it. ** _"So when did this start, after they turned us into kids or after the upgrade."_**

 ** _"If you'd been feeling like this?"_ **he asked and she said it. ** _"It started just after Billy left for Aquitar last year and I..."_ **she started say as her voice faded as the flashback activated. "Guys I want you to do the memories flashing through my head of this, leading into now, the last one that made the guys want to tear a limb here, play all of them back." Kim said and the tv flashed pinkish violet in response to the order.

And Frank and Amy both looked at her. "I showed this to our parents and the team, but for the point is you're seeing our, that is Amy and my memories of our having to do this. As she is telling you the truth, but the damage is done, and while the sextet: that is Johnny, Steven. David, Ashley, Austin and Nakia took both sides. Walter, Catherine and Thuy took sides." she said and the trio nodded as Austin said it for the four of them.

"Whoa, we're doing a play back of everything leading into the latest episode in your eyes, minus our adults selve's choices?" Austin said quickly and they nodded. "Trust me if you saw this in my version's case you would be pissed at this, because it was killing me. To write that letter, and I finally decided it was ending things or we take a step back. So you're seeing the amount of pain I'm in at this right now, I couldn't do this anymore."

"The long distance wasn't working, but if I stayed, if you tried and we could turn back time to today or the day we left as you worked at recharging me or we came up with a new way to do this now. That's the the true meaning in the song now, as you hear it in a way you're going to understand Jason, but trust me. It's time that you're seeing evidence of that because I collapsed in the locker room, you're playing us in the show now."

"When in a case of miscommunication now so understand where this is heading and what this is doing to Amy, you need to see this from my point of view now. As though I'm in Miami, it's I'm still trying to keep up pretenses here, but the guys. The guys team, my brother, Patrick, that's Sha's cousin and my friends on the team. They know I'm faking it right now, I was talking to my room mate and at one point was talking to Carter."

"But he's who was on the couch in front of me, the coach was by the door, listening to our conversation." she said and the sextet nodded as Carter wrapped an arm around her. "But this is something you need to understand in the eyes of your doubles, my team and friends so get ready, you're not going to like this." Kim said and the seven nodded as she took a deep breath and did it, as the reflection activated on that as she sat there.

 ** _"Here I stand alone with this weight upon my heart and it will not go away."_** Kim sang as her voice started carrying a gentle volume as they saw her looking around the class room, as they saw them standing by the lake a year before after her power coin. As they saw her stand up as she looked at her watch. "Why is she doing that exactly?" Cardenas asked and he sighed as Adam said it for the entire power team at that.

"She's waiting for our school day to end so she can discuss this with us, putting things on hold until they come home. And she showed us her memories but one of the clips showed her looking at every picture that she collected now at the time. And of us when it was the 7 of us against the whole world, our enemies." Adam said and they nodded softly. "The bond of being Ninjetti is what kept us together, kept us strong now at the time.

"I take it she missed you five in particular right now, before you met my double next?" Nakia asked and they all nodded to her. "Yeah we met on Monday, but I was the deciding factor now at the time here as a result, newest member of the gang now. So as a result the others all know her better then I do, so I was the one that would see it as real. And the others would know this doesn't sound like her at all." Tanya said and she nodded as they listened to the song.

As she sang as they watched her on a swing as it switched then. **_"In my head I keep on looking back, right back to the start and wondering what it was that made you change. Well I tried but I had to draw the line, and still this question keeps on spinning in my mind: what I had never let you go. Would you be the man I used to know, if I stayed, if you tried, if we could only turn back time."_**

 ** _"But I guess we'll never know."_ **she sang as they watched her standing by the balance beam as she got ready to start. **_"Many roads to take, some to joy and some to heart ache, anyone of them could lose their way. And if I said we could turn it back, right back to the start, would you take the chance and make the change. Do you think how it would have sometimes, do you pray I never left your side."_**

 ** _"What if I had never let you go, would you be the man I used to know, if I stayed if you tried, if we could only turn back time. But I guess we'll never know."_ **she sang as they suddenly heard the instruments upstairs doing the tune. "Our animals possessed the instruments right now." Tommy said and they nodded. **_"If we could only turn back the hands of time."_** she sang as she waited 5 beats then.

 ** _"If I could take it back would you still be mine, cause I tried but I had to draw the line, and still this question keeps on spinning in my mind."_** she sang as the tune deepened as she threw her heart into it then as they saw her collapsing on the floor and crying as the male rangers felt their hearts clench at that, watching that scene, the cast felt their hearts tear as they saw her shaking in pain at the decision she had come to.

Watching this, Amy felt her own heart rip at the amount of pain her double was in as she felt it reflected in herself then as. And knowing that the movie they created the following year was only going to be worse in her eyes, as she laid into her versions Tommy and Kat then. As Frank felt his heart rip apart at the amount of pain his double's girlfriend was in and knowing this was going to be just as bad if not worse, once they replayed the image of it then.

" ** _What if I had never let you go, would you be the man I used to know, what if I had never walked away._** ** _Cause I love you more then words can say, if I stayed if you tried if we could only turn back time, but I guess we'll never know."_ **she sang as it kept up for six beats and she finished it softly. **_"We'll never know."_ **she said as they walked around as she finished her explanation to him as Austin quickly said it at that.

"Aright, alright that's enough, we need a few minutes, if this is what you were feeling right now when you wrote it I get why. Reason being it's because I'm ready to kill Zedd for forcing you to leave at the time." he said and Frank nodded in agreement as he eye went furious at that. "Me too, now that I'm seeing this from your own point of view, then any person seeing this music video would tear a limb off, god I can't believe I'd even let her go."

"I'd have gone with your idea, at the time and we thought of another way to do this right now, or she comes home and once high school is over. And we're free from being power rangers and pass it to someone else, I could leave with her and we're going to Miami state. As she trained, but letting her go like this, no, not going to happen." he said and Tommy nodded in agreement to that remark as they exchanged looks at that remark.

As Tommy pulled his version into his arms as he hugged her tightly as Nakia and Catherine wiped the tears off their faces at the images they just saw. "Alright I'm ready, keep it going right now." Amy said and she nodded as she watched her double, as Amy spoke the lines then and Frank nodded to her. "Jason, come on, this is going to be us next year, so this is the epilogue to the movie as we do this right now, so we might as well rehearse here."

"Rehearse our lines before we do it for real and have the team work out the storyline for us, before we do this for real right now." she said and he nodded. "With the song over we, just go from here, but we have to get the words right, for the episode and before we tell Steve what happened now. But school ends in a week for us, we're pretending to be 18 years old right now, and we graduate that week." he said and she nodded as Cardenas answered that.

"Alright Brennan, Shal, I want you to do the wording exactly as they both say it here, as this is coming to a close now, but this is a read through rehearsal, before we do it for real right now and it's getting it right as well, okay." he said and the computer activated on that sentence as well and Amy got started at that, checking, Kim smiled. "Too late Steven, from start to finish the duo wrote up the script for you guys." she said and the cast and Saban nodded to her.

"Looks like they been doing a read through rehearsal ever since you called us as we do this from start to finish at the moment right now. Well that certainly helps, we can do this for real, but I doubt my producers are going to want to keep her on." Saban said and Kim nodded as they got started on that remark. "While normal for there being an off the screen romance here Haim, it's a matter of his making a fatal mistake that he has to clean up the mess."

"Well that's what this is, she made a right choice and gets burned for it, but high school musical and every kid that like her over Catherine. They wanted him to go back for her, and he's though one of the best in rangers, his choices in love are questionable to say the least." Melissa said and he nodded to her gently. **_"The phone calls were telling me something had changed I wasn't sure what at the time here, but I tried, Tommy, I tried."_**

 ** _"And I'm tried all this time, but I had to draw the line, but we can only try so long here now in this. In a long distance relationship, and before we draw the line at trying, well I drew the line, but did I have to make it clear. Did I have to underline the messages in that letter, to spell it out for you. I was saying we cool things down and when I come home, then we warm them back up."_**

 ** _"That's why I helped you save him, he's my brother, but I meant it, I had no friends, now, in either you or her. How could I, but I leave and she moves in on you, my parents, mom and papa, they know, how can they now. How can they trust you not to break my heart again, papa, made it clear. But star crossed lovers wasn't it, you're Romeo and I'm Juliet, our love was once difficult."_**

 ** _"My parents told me to focus, they're trying to tell me how to feel regarding something like this, our love was difficult, but it was real. Until I decide to take a chance and we cool things down. I leave town, how long before this long distance thing falls part, Tommy. A year to 18 months ago I thought it was real, but the second it's put to the test and you back out and never call me."_**

 ** _"Just two days later, I return and where do I find you and who with, you at the youth center and_** ** _you're with her._** ** _But you never called me back to clarify that was a lie, and before the divide and conquer is complete. If I mattered at all to you, why didn't you call to clarify that, I told Rocky, Jason, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Tanya?"_ **she asked and he swallowed hard at that remark as she finished that.

 ** _"We maybe friends, and the soulmate connection is intact, but it's just the first two stages now, for a few years, I can't take this twice and not this soon. I'm sorry, but I need time to cope and when I'm ready for it again. Then I'll give us that second chance, not now, I love you I always did, but right now. I have to go my own way, we may find our place in this world someday, but for now."_**

 ** _"I have to go my own way, these last two years after we gained our Ninjetti powers and I have to say this now. But something didn't seem right and it wasn't until Kat came into the picture and my parents did I realize why now. It turned into a love triangle, I was happy when it was just us, I was happy. Now though, for now it's just things before we became a couple, just friends now."_**

 ** _"But that's all there is between us, I'm not with Jason, he's my brother, we've been together since we were babies. He's my adopted twin brother, I was going to say, when I came back last year. That if we could turn it back slightly, before we got together, you would take the chance. And make the change, I guess I got the answer now."_ **she said sadly as she turned away from him at that softly.

Before they heard him say it then. **_"No I'm not letting it end like this, we can take few years off then give ourselves a second chance, but this miscommunication. It's broken both our hearts now, I have one chance to fix then and I'm taking it right now. It's back to the beginning, I'll always love you, but right now we need a chance to mend our hearts."_** he said softly as he moved to her gently at that.

 ** _"Kim wait, please, wait."_** he said as she turned to him then as he answered her softly and he pressed his forehead to hers as he said it then. **_"I understand now honey, when we had a chance to cope over the last year then we can try again. Until then it's back to the beginning, I'll always be your best friend Kim, that always. And I'll always love you, but right now we time to cope with the past year."_**

 ** _"When you think we're ready to take that jump, we jump again, but for now it's giving our hearts time to heal, so someday when we had that chance. When we find our places in this world someday."_ **he said and she nodded. ** _"Someday, we wait until we had a chance to heal and then try again, but I love you and I always will, honey."_ **she said and he gave her one last kiss, before they separated then as he sighed at that remark.

"I think that someday came up, when my brother-in-law and their team finished our last opponent, but it was after we hit your baby brother, and by then you were scared out of your mind that I'd been killed in whatever happened this time. And before I reactivated at the time, but seriously right now, we got to fix this and before your brother finds out and beats the crap out of me next." Frank said and a minute later a T-Rex baby appeared at that remark.

"You're the leader of my herd Professor, so I suggest you work through this with my sister, I'm only 6 right now, my human, you have ten years and before you meet me when I'm a sophomore." he said and Frank nodded as it disappeared in a red flash and Tommy started laughing at that remark then. "No kidding, I made a mistake and it was going to take five years to repair this and even then we get a second chance right now here, but seriously."

"But one bad decision destroys the team, and I never understood what it meant to be in love. And when separated from my girlfriend what happens if I can't focus right now, so this is going to be a what if. In what if we didn't do what you did and took a bit of time in flying Solo and until after the danger is past. Before we got the chance to clear the air now in this." Frank said and she nodded as they watched it, as the girls had tears running down their faces.

As they heard a silent crying from her and he looked down as the tears started running down his face and they heard a broken hearted whisper **_"Yeah I would have agreed to that, we take it back and make the change. You come back and do double with her, you there to free me like you did before. Yes, I'd have said yes, I love you, I'm sorry, Kim, I'm truly sorry."_ **he whispered and they nodded sadly.

"If that's not heart breaking, nothing is right now, you get burned for doing the right thing, he's the one that made the mistake. He quit trying and it tears you apart, if anyone deserves to be the victim of this break up its you now. Well we took that second chance without thinking twice about it, not letting you go." Kat said wiping the tears off her face and the girls nodded in agreement to that as the quintet crossed their arms.

"My best friend, you would never do this to me." she said and Kat nodded. "And I won't, you already told us ahead of time that it was a fake, and we did the test yesterday when it came, we know it's a lie, but our souls are one now. Our sister/sister bond is intact, there is nothing to be afraid of, I'm not letting you go, my sister, my best friend." she said and Kim smiled as she hugged her tightly at that as their mothers exchanged smiles at that.

"You had two best friends like I do Kitty, but you were the ones, I'm connected to, so why get jealous, you made a promise." she said and Kat nodded. "Yeah I made a promise and I'm keeping that promise. But I got you to the hospital, I talked you out of it, I gave you the courage to face your fear. And to get on the beam again and most of all, I gave you the strength to make this jump. Spell or no spell, you're my sister, not letting you go, and with that now."

"The alpha's third and fourth, we're your best friends, and your body guards, but when the alphas are not around the rest of us protect you." she said and Kim nodded smiling as she hugged her tightly and they heard a gentle purring combine with a cooing and their parents chuckled at that response. "Well that just makes it more clear, that at times the truth is scarier then fiction right now." Janet said and Caroline and Andrea nodded in agreement to that remark.

"And sure we all been friends for so long, but at some point that friendship has to change somewhere, and it has." Tommy said and Kim, Billy and Jason nodded in agreement as Peter and Mei both looked their children. "And you know what, it did, by you not contacting us enough, you chose sides when we told you to stay out of this, and most of all you're the one who told your replacement to take care of us." Kim said and the duo paled at that remark then firmly.

"I'm not the one that made the choice and destroyed this friendship you did, you two, I got to Tommy before it arrived. And we made the choice together, we're still together, but to focus we're taking a step back and until after the letter does it's job. And we dealt the machine empire a fatal blow at the moment, and then things start speeding up, but if I have to deal with this. Said this is three very close calls and in Tommy and the guys and then I get taken."

"And nothing is saving you the confrontation, from hell, as my alter ego is derived from a volcano, you know what would happen if she's turned evil?" Kim asked and they paled at that remark. "My powers are enough that if I was a super volcano and I exploded, you really think anyone would survive the explosion, if I got turned. Poison Ivy, mother nature, you get the point here?" she asked and they swallowed hard at the remark and Tommy nodded.

"If you were a hurricane or an F-5 tornado, nothing would survive the carnage here, and it's these two's fault. Because they carry on till he gets captured and turned, followed by two more close calls in my and Jason's case. If anyone deserved to have that turned on them, it's these two, they made the choices here that resulted in. Now, to have you get turned in the first place, and they have to deal with your anger." Billy said and Tommy nodded in agreement to that.

"Jesus, if you get turned it's even worse then me, because of your original demeanor in your personality, us guys, we all knew this. It was never a good idea to piss you off or you're likely to blast us into the wall, and these two turn the phoenix flame on themselves deliberately here." he said and she nodded. "I'd hate to be the idiot that does it, knowing you like you are, it's enough this is beyond serious." Justin said to that and he nodded as she hugged him at that.

"Listen to me both of you, she ends up back in the hospital and though your parents are not party to this, I will press charges if she has a relapse, is that clear." Melissa said sharply and they nodded quickly to that. "And we mean it too, if he is put at risk of our enemies, the ones getting charged for this is you and Angela, for not ending that relationship, before you left and for what you said to her." Jason said sharply at the duo then as he crossed his arms at that.

"Peter, Mei I know neither of you had a hand in this, but, it's not going to be going to court, it's going to be community service. As they try to repair the damage they did by returning to duty starting the day they double the teams." Preston said and they nodded in relief. "You're not the ones we're mad at Peter, nothing's going to change for you, it's your children, and it's going to be a long time before they earn our trust back at the moment."

"But it's like the first duty, the first duty of every officer is a duty to the truth, but you know what. That's the area that they're in denial of until Billy makes them see it." Caroline added and he nodded. "Said duty right now, is and will be something only they can answer, but we already know the truth as they said it. They're in denial of over use of the powers, but that's their denial and psychosis here at the moment right now." Peter said and the quartet nodded to him.

"Bingo, and yes over use of the powers is forbidden, but use of their communicators are not, they can travel by use of them. Talk by use of them, but it's taking responsibility for the fact they're the ones that made the mess and now they have to clean it up right now. And it's by returning to duty now, but the first thing is to face the fact that if she gets turned herself, it's they got to face her wrath now." James said as he crossed his arms and he nodded to that.

"And my your's, but then we already knew the second you let the duo have the minute they came back things will never be the same again. And until they earn your trust back, for us, Mei and me." Peter said and he nodded. "Not that I wouldn't deserve it, if you did end our friendship, but I want to know at the first second that she drained herself into a relapse. Because Trinity is going to be grounded until it's time for them to double up on the teams Carrie."

"But until they do earn your trust back, we can wait until you can trust us ourselves, to have things the way they used to be." Mei added and she nodded to her as she gave her a hug at that remark. "No, nothing is going to change for you, Uncle Peter, Aunt Me, we mean it, but for them it's going to be a long time before they earn back my trust and forgiveness." Jason said and the adult rangers nodded to his in acceptance as she gave them both a hug at that.

"Yeah and again, who says you can't come home and return to the team and home now. Our lives started here right now, so with that, a million memories all laid one fact down, as power rangers. Our lives were stationed here in Angel Grove, to leave being a power ranger, is to leave home entirely. And when we had all these memories of us together right now." Kim said and the 8 nodded in agreement to her thoughts as Tommy pulled her into a hug at that remark.

"This was how it all started for me, but my home, from the day we met, it was always with you Kim." he said and she nodded. "Yeah and you're my fiance Tommy, until mom and papa come home, I'm living with you now, your house and parents. Are my house and parents. the in-laws, but consider it this way, until we graduate from high school, we can consider this getting ready for college and moving in together." she said and their parents nodded in agreement.

"Yeah for all of us who joined the gang it all started with one thing, it was either they turned us into power rangers or even better, we saw you with your helmets off here. But for me, it was even before you passed your powers to me I was a member of the gang and even then you gave me friendship and a place in the gang. I owe you everything Kim, my place and home is here on the team, in the way it is now." Kat said and she nodded smiled at her at that.

"Yeah and that's another part to our lives had we not connected this fast, you been at my back ever since the identity crisis started. My alpha's third, my best friend kitty, you'd never leave me and you broke the spell before she could even hit us that hard." Kim said and Kat nodded. "You gave me a place to belong and friends Kim, saved and freed me from the spell, alpha's third, I'm not letting go that fast." she said and Kim hugged her.

"Before the letter arrived, we told the sextet everything, that things are on a step back right now, but completely, but our relationship, it took a different direction. And we gave ourselves this second chance and the guys and the trio all agreed. Nothing was getting between us ever, they're not choosing sides, but both." she said and the 12 nodded. "Yeah and we agree with that, we don't choose sides but both, you're our omega."

"But if our trio of newbies ever starts mouthing off, regarding you after we just saw that, I'm knocking some sense into them, literally." Leo said with a furious growl and he nodded. "Yeah no joke, we're all behind you all the way, if our newbies see this episode, they start calling you anything that we'd want to kill them for, they're ending up dead!" T.J.'s second in command said with a firm growl and she nodded as she switched it.

Before she could say it, they heard a thwap and then heard a shout at that. _ **"Oof, alright that's it, you asked for it and now you're going to get it you oversized fluffball."**_ they heard as they heard an explosion and was immediately followed by a 12 year old voice. _**"You know how cold that water is, I'm not Tiger, I hate water you over grown chimp."**_ they heard and then they heard a firm tone in a female voice as she answered that.

 _ **"Same here Jesse, we're not like Tiger we hate water, unless it's being drunk, or a slight rain storm but other than that, then no."**_ she said and and Kim closed her eyes as she, Rocky and Tanya all started laughing at that. "Now what the heck was that about?" Saban asked and she started laughing at that. "Logan smacked Jesse in the head, and Jesse threw him in the pool, but all big cats, aside from Tigers hate water." she said and Tanya finished that.

'I'm a lioness, so I know this, but that was Elena that just answered that remark right now. Logan I thought you were out here with us, what are you doing back in there?" she asked and she heard a sigh. _**"I decided to return to the pack Elena, but Shal and I were talking for a bit, before you started that conversation."**_ he said and they nodded as she answered him at the news gently at that as she exchanged looks with Jason who nodded to her.

"Logan, bring your father here, he needs to know right now that your human is a future power ranger." Kim said and in response a green flash lit up the room and a man no older then James appeared and they smiled. "Hey Doug, I'm Jake Desantos, Rocky's father." he said and Douglas Stewart nodded as he shook his hand then. "Nice to meet you, I take it your friends are now adoptive parents to my son, when away on business."

"Because the job has me away for weeks on end and it's easier then being stuck in the shelter repeatedly right now." he said and Justin quickly said it then. "Yeah about that dad, regarding your promotion and possible transfer to a new job. If it means us having to leave, I don't want to leave, I have friends here now. But brothers and sisters, three friends just like me, my age, I have family here, I don't want to move now in this case."

"Reason being..., okay you ever wonder who the rangers are at the time, or why Rocky, the girls, Adam and Tommy dress in a single color. Wear a gold watch and when they disappear the Rangers come out and when they come back. They're covered in bruises, looking like the sparring match got a bit too intense when he comes to get me. For training or just a day out at the time here?" he asked and Doug nodded to him gently.

"Yeah I did at the moment, but..., you're not serious, you guys are the power rangers!" he said in shock as he turned to look at the sextet and they nodded. "We are Mr. Stewart, that's why he doesn't want to leave, but he's a stand by. I'm hoping to hell, we never have to activate him right now, but with my luck that's not the case. As to why, Tommy and I took a step back, but here you go." Kim said, passing him the letter then as read through it then gently.

"The damn thing is a fake, alright whoever doesn't talk to their parents is in deep trouble, I don't want my son active for 2 more years, he's too young right now." he said with a stern growl at that and they nodded. "The 9 of us already discussed it with our parents at the moment, Sir, but the duo are suffering 1) an identity crisis. And 2) envy that they lost me and Billy to Adam and Aisha, my friend here, I'm the leader of the girls."

"And Justin's already taken both sides and decided to act like another baby brother to me at the moment. But I'm the pink ranger on the upgrade, Kat's staying with Billy on the current power upgrade. But we're doubling the teams and he and the sextet, and Aisha are stand bys, not active unless we need them. But the age we started at was 13, so hopefully he doesn't go active until he's 14." she said and Doug nodded to her gently.

"What's the intention, you training him to be like you until he does get called in?" he asked and they nodded. "Yeah Mr. Stewart that's the plan alright, hopefully we won't need to as we got plenty of back ups right now. But next year we double the teams, as both team are activated at once, all the originals now. But as he's the youngest of the 12 of us, he's not being activated until he's ready for it." Adam said and they nodded to him.

"Well again, if this leads in that direction and they get sent letters saying everything you would never say and take it face value. And this results in my son activating, before he's ready and the person that did is in serious trouble." he said and they nodded as he looked at their parents then gently. "So what color did I arrive in when you brought me to your house Preston that way?" he asked and he smiled as he answered him then as he looked at him then.

"You're the green Black Panther Ninjetti, I'm the leader of the second team of Ninjetti now, in our age group." he said and Doug nodded to the news gently at that. "Well one thing for sure here is this, but what you saw guys is the alternate reality, so with that in mind in now. We're showing you what the strength of our relationship really is right now." Kim said and the cast nodded as he looked at the duo's brothers at that remark.

And they nodded as they settled into the room. "Everything on a replay for me so I understand why the heck they're in serious trouble right now. And when what goes on in your relationship is none of their damn business right now." Doug said and they nodded as Kim did a playback for him and the Stewarts nodded. "Got it, but not taking sides, choose both sides." Justin said and he flashed green and then so did Doug and he smiled.

"The song I just did is the punchline here, what if, from now leading into the epilogue of the movie now at the moment here. So there's two things here, but one is that it's got a case of pointed fact in the next episode, with you never bothering to confirm that. Jason go ahead, you and me, you got your balance back, we get turned next. And that cements it, but two years ago, he left two broken hearts by his choice and in response now here."

"He returned to you what rightfully belonged to you, I'm your imprint, as the first two pieces, to you, he breaks my heart and you take charge. To you, he made the mistake we get our bond back into place and he's left with three years worth of memories." Kim said and he nodded as he thought it over the lyrics and then they heard the tune. **_"When he was seeing her, you could see he had his doubts, now he's missing her."_**

 ** _"And it's because he knows missing out, out, out, and now it's haunting him, her memories like a ghost. He's so terrified, because nothing even comes close. He's the guy you should feel sorry for, he had the world. But he thought he wanted more, I owe it all to the mistake he made back then. I owe it all to my girl's ex boyfriend."_** he sang as it did three beats and he started a second time.

 ** _"And then along comes me, this undeserving mess, who would have thought my life would be so blessed. Two years ago when he left all that debris, who would have thought, he'd leave behind everything I need. He's the guy you should feel sorry for, he had the world, but he thought he wanted more. I owe it all to the mistake he made back then, I owe it all to my girl's ex boyfriend."_**

 ** _"If it wasn't for him, I'd still be searching, if wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend, if wasn't for him, he'd be able to see that. If wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me. When she and I settle down, you know he's going to have to settle for less, he's someone I'd hate to be. I've got the girl, and he's left with the memory, but he's the guy, you should feel sorry for."_**

 ** _"He had the world, but he thought he wanted more, I owe it all to the mistake he made back then, I owe it all to my girl's ex boyfriend. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be searching, if wasn't for him, I wouldn't know my best friend, if wasn't for him, he'd be able to see that. If wasn't for him, he'd be as happy as me. When she and I settle down, you know he's going to have to settle for less."_**

 ** _"He's someone I'd hate to be, I've got the girl, and he's left with the memory."_** he sang and they nodded to that as Frank said it gently. "That just goes to show the strength of your bonds doesn't it, until I came along, you two were inseparable at the time. But my decision cost me three friends and all were my quartet now, my own mistake for listening to my head over my heart." he said and Adam answered that firmly.

"Well it also goes my way and in this case it's the matter of two years, two years ago when he, Zack, left a broken heart to me. Who'd have known he'd leave everything I need, his next choice is a factor right now, but to fix this. And its by his giving her time until she's ready to return to the beginning." he said and Amy and Walter exchanged looks and gave a nod to the news with a sigh as Cathy took charge at that remark

"Alright so with that in mind, it's we play this out, but after I speak to her, she tells me to tell you the truth, it's a fake. But you're afraid to confirm that, David and I take him skiing this weekend, and we have another monster attack in the middle of it now." Cathy asked and she nodded. "Yeah that's the sequence, and to answer the other question that someday came up after the youngest of the power teams now started at the moment."

"Forever red is the reboot of our relationship and the interview on the show is, after telling you the truth, Jay, you accepted the decision and we got back together. After we graduated from college and before my brother came into the picture. So you said you finished mean screen right now, so after David returns to the cast. And for the next 15 episode arc in the show, leading into Jason's return to the team now here."

"We're doing a play back in a week, as we're up at the lodge, he sees a possible change, but turns it down, because he belongs to me and he's decided it. But after the monster is done now, he and I are together at the youth center doing a personal date night. Dancing and the episode closes with that as a result, we're together in reality, but in the show he took it at face value." she said and Frank and Saban nodded to her explanation.

"So you can do this episode, but with it now, you can film us playing it out for you and then when you hit this episode trio. And you can replay it as you do it now, with me in your place, Amy." Kat said, and they nodded to her. "So you film us doing this episode for you, and then make 2 alterations with Billy returning to the team. And then a week to 2 later, play back the episode and with Kat in my place." Kim said, finishing that gently.

"Nice stand in there, you play it out for us, and in the show, I take your place now, as you do it, but you taking him up to the lodge. He meets whoever this Emily girl is, to him nothing comes close to you, as his pink ranger, his soulmate and we go from there. As in the end you have a date night that night, a dance, and then we redo it with me in your place." Cathy said and she nodded to her as the girls exchanged looks then at that.


	11. 11: The Zeo Beginning Rewrite I

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane Part I: The Return Of The Green Ranger**

 **Warnings: With this chapter making the appearance of the gold ranger as he goes into conversation with his comrades. Before Jason is holding his powers later on in the tv show, as things continue down the line in the show. As they also explain every piece to the new power ranger line.**

 **As with it, they decide to create the rest of the storyline for their doubles in the real world, as she and Jason are the one that the duo care about. And it's turned into a love triangle in the tv show for her, Tommy and Jason. As they set it up, while answering every question for that that was needed now.**

 **Also with this chapter they're going to show the rewrite to the beginning of the series, only with Kim, Aisha and Jason added to the team. As Rocky blurts what he wants to say and the actors and Saban see how much the changes. And team dynamics was hurting the male quartet and Kat with them at the time. As they give the explanation to the real life situation then as they do it now.**

 **This story is going to stretch from their decision to the return of the Green Ranger when he was captured by Gaskett and they get him back. Before the aftermath of the episode begins as they see that having to do that now drains her completely. But this is a re-imagining of the show if she and Tommy decided on this together and told the entire team about their choice.**

 **As the real anger is being thrown at Zack and Trini as Jason has made his choice and though they already broke the spell, there's lingering side effects as those effects become apparent as the return of the Evil Green Ranger starts growing more apparent as the weeks after the letter is sent and the Ninjetti and Jason start getting more worried at the possibility of his return.**

 **The added change up now, for the quintet that got captured by Zedd is revealed in this chapter as they're added to their circle now. As they, Zack's cousin and Ernie's employee are added to the team of Ninjetti now as the truth is revealed into why they were also having a tough time with this now.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

 **Chapter 11: Show Rewrite And Telling The Adult Panther Truth I**

"Haim, we did a rewrite to the episode at the end of Hogs Day Part II till the end of The Zeo Beginning, as if she came to see them. And they never destroyed the link between them, so that sets the chain reaction to what would have been a bonfire." James said and they nodded to the news. "Great we got to see this, show us as this works better then what's coming in the show right now." Frank said and Amy nodded in agreement then.

"Yeah I agree completely show us, our romance, and the way the team rallied around us, that was always famous in the preteen/teenager community. So we see what would have happened now if I came back the the day the quintet switched colors. And the sextet met Tanya as Tanya meets me this early as she sees me the way she sees you." she said and Nakia, Catherine, Johnny, Steven, and Yost nodded in agreement smiling at her idea.

"Rex, Dragon, Fire', do it." Kim said and the tv flashed showing the trio's colors as it activated on that. "So the second after Goldar stole the crystal and the bombs detonators went off and I got my first good look at the duo after Ashley stayed in Kenya and I took her place?" Nakia asked and the team nodded to her gently. "Yeah, but the link between us is emotional and spiritual, before we got the confirmation my powers now."

"They turned me into the team omega, the blast of electrocution in the terminal that hit Billy hit me at the same time and I drew on the quintet's powers, including you. To get to my locker and get my communicator as the sextet landed me outside. And in front of the center with you as I told you how I knew what happened as you saw me. And in the way that the rest of the sextet did now, acting as your tutor in the ways of power ranger."

"Billy and I were retired, before we realized it, Zeo or Ninjetti, Jason, Tommy, had us at his back though he was the leader of your new team. We were there as we kept him company, before you met Jason next at the time as Tommy introduced you to me. And we told you the truth of my relationship to Billy now." Kim explained and they nodded. "You leaving in my narrative?" Frank asked her and she nodded to him gently at that.

"Yeah we did, but first you, then me and now Billy, so we all lost our powers temporarily, we got hurt and we all suffered several life changing decisions now. But Dino rangers to Zeo, we are the most powerful members of the team, but your color. It was supposed to be Cherry red, so you feel like that color doesn't belong to you, for Rocky's sky blue. That doesn't belong to him and Adam's lime green doesn't belong to him, back tracking it."

"Now, to your beginning, which is where Trey comes in and with him, Jason, your near cherry red color belongs to Jason, Rocky's sky blue belongs to Billy. Adam's lime green belongs to you and Trey's armor is part of your uniform. To you the last two are essential, back to the beginning, your color issues are reminding you of the day you joined. While you also feel that Kat's tinge when in action doesn't belong to her, as that's mine now."

"And Tanya's tinge of sun yellow belongs to Aisha, the quintet and you in colors that belong to someone else. You miss Saba at your side in your holster and you're used to seeing the armor on your uniform when you rejoined the team that you feel out of place. All this together, I don't get you to focus that your song could result in you getting captured, again, I need you to focus now." Kim said and he nodded sighing at that.

"Sixteen years in her case, my, case, 4 in your's, Tommy's, to Billy and Jason, there was no competition, in loyalties. Billy needed me and I needed him and we decided to support each other, so the change was losing Sam and finding David now." she added and Amy nodded to the news as Frank gave a nod to the news. "I tried, but I had to draw the line, five months, and you drew the line now, I get it." Yost said and Kim nodded to confirm it.

"He doesn't realize he just walked right into Sam right now, but Sam is his maternal grandfather, David his brother, but trueheart, true to his heart. In his heart, he knows he's the white ranger and the good green ranger at the moment. But dressed in that color, without us, he's lonely." Yost said and seeing the look on their double's version he nodded. "I'm right, I guessed right?" he said and she nodded as the trio nodded gently.

"Yeah that's it alright, with Sam dead, he changed as he was being a trueheart, true heart, true to your heart, I need to listen to my own heart talking. Hence the surname, Trueheart, Hart, true to your heart, I am his heart and his true heart. It was his being the green/white ranger, he needed me to remember who he is. Now that he switched colors, so a fast shot of encouragement did it." Kim explained and the cast nodded to the news.

"Well that explains everything we need to know as Billy retired, we needed you to focus and though the victory was bitter sweet in this time. As your new version to the end of the alien rangers and the opening of the Zeo rangers was victory now. You tested the link, and it was still active as you created new team dynamics. For another four months, before I left for and came back from Aquitar." Yost said and she nodded as it activated.

 ** _"Rangers you must go."_** Zordon told them and Johnn shouted it out. **_"We can't leave you!"_** he shouted as they suddenly heard Amy shout it out at the same time he did before the explosion rocked the room and Alpha snapped at them. **_"Rangers you must go!"_** he shouted as he tried to get to the controls. _ **"Come with us Alpha."** _Cardenas said as she said it with him then as the next jolt hit and Zordon shouted it out to him.

As he felt his resolve hit to protect them. **_"Alpha, get them out of here."_** he snapped and that did it. **_"Alpha, nooo!"_** they heard a scream ring out as her voice combined with Yost as he charged to Alpha. ** _"No Billy, what are you doing?!"_** they heard from Johnny and Frank as her voice joined with their's after he got hit by the explosion. Before they landed outside of the command center as it exploded then knocking them down.

As they checked each other, before the next scream did it for them and Jason, as, looking through Catherine's eyes, they saw Yost barely conscious. **_"Noooo, no Billy!"_** they heard as her voice combined with Kat's as they heard their voices join as one. **" _Billy!"_ **Catherine screamed and her voice joined with her as they heard her voice. And at the next remark, as they saw it as 2 separate views opened and her lying in the locker room.

As she tried to get up and get to something, before collapsing as she said it weakly. **_"Noo, Billy, wake up, wake up please, don't leave me."_** they heard through a broken hearted sob as Frank charged to him. **_"Noo, no please."_ **Yost said weakly, as her voice again joined with his at that as he lifted his gaze and saw the center had been destroyed. **_"Noooo, Alpha, Zordon!"_** they heard from her in shock at that view then.

As they stood, as they watched her collapse on the floor. _**"Our powers or our lives, I choose our lives, I am not losing my friends, guys. Guys, guys the link, wake up, answer me, damn it, Answer me, call me, guys answer me. Guys, Kat, answer me damn it, guys!"**_ they heard her shouting mentally as she closed down to think at that as Yost remembered that scared scream after getting caught by the toad then.

 ** _"No, they're fine, they're fine, they're just in shock, they have to be, so if they won't answer me right now, then I go to them. Two choices, option two now, I have to talk to them, the duo are possibly out of the picture. And if they are, I can return every day."_** she said as she channeled Steve's strength as an ape and felt it power her, as the trio joined in theirs recharging her and that did it then finally.

As she finally got up the strength, got up and opened her locker, grabbed it, put it back on before activating it and it landed her next to Yost. **_"Billy, wake up, come on."_ **she said as he struggled to keep from collapsing a second time. **_"Billy, it's alright, it's me, I came home to check on you guys, but I'm staying. And until we got this under control."_** she said and hearing her voice did it as he sat up and looked into her eyes.

Looking at his companion, he smiled in delight and pulled her into a hug. ** _"God I missed you so much right now, not letting you leave again Sis."_** he said into her ear at that remark and she buried her head into his shoulder as she heard a gentle purring at that. Gripping the back of his neck, she pressed her forehead to his and he closed his eyes in response, as she hugged him tightly, watching from ten yards away that did it then.

 ** _"Who is that with him?!"_ **Nakia shouted in shock at the sudden arrival as the quartet stood up to get a better look at the arrival and Amy turned and smiled in relief at seeing the quintet then. ** _"Honey, guys, Kat, reporting in now, the conection went haywire, I decided to see what was up honey."_** she said quickly and they smiled in delighted relief at the voice as they all grinned at the news as he moved to her then.

 ** _"Oh my god, Kim!"_** Cardenas shouted in delighted relief as the quartet and Tanya charged to them. ** _"Chose the moment that they took off and their celebrating their victory and not checking her telescope. To know you came back, nice timing right now to check on us."_** Johnny said and she nodded. **_"Everybody okay, guys?"_** she asked and they nodded as she looked between the quintet gently at that.

As Frank pulled her into a hug then and she tightened her arms around him, before exchanging hugs with the trio at that. **_"I decided it was a choice between our powers or our lives and I choose our lives, at the moment. They just barely killed all of you, our team, the family is all that matters. I know you're ticked that they did it again and you had to let me go, but we're not defeated here."_**

 ** _"And we over looked something."_** she said as they sat down and Yost looked at her she looked him over. **_"Kim, I'm okay, I'm okay, shh, it's okay."_** Yost said softly and that did it for her as she buried her head into his shoulder. **_"Billy, oh thank god, I thought, I thought they killed you, the control hit you and..."_** she said shaking and he hugged her tightly as he pressed his forehead to hers to calm her down then softly.

 ** _"I'm okay, I'm okay, it's okay, but what are you doing here and how did you know what happened?"_** he asked her and she told them the truth. **_"The link is open still, I heard everything but everything you said, I said them. The link is still open between us, so though Kat took my place on the team. Shal returned to me and your animals these last two months, they were keeping me company now."_**

 ** _"Even better is our animals protected us from having the timeline screwed around now. My sixth sense told me something was wrong today, before I got a better look and saw, through our new team mate's eyes. That the duo were stealing the crystal, the test on that just confirmed your thoughts. But female leader of the team, the omega now."_** she said and they nodded in relief to that.

 ** _"Please tell that doesn't mean if you stayed away longer then we, as your pack, would be distracting you repeatedly, till you decided to end that. And before someone got hurt or worse?"_ **Cardenas asked her and she shook her head. ** _"Can't do that Rocky, because it did, Kat has 75% of the link, I got the entire thing. But I just channeled your strength as a ape, before the trio added their's to it."_**

 ** _"But the blast that hit Billy, knocking him half conscious, had me collapse in the locker room, drawing on your strength, before the guys and Kat did their's. I got up the strength to get to my locker and grabbed my communicator. And they overrode the circuit gems and landed me just outside of the center with you."_** she told him and they all nodded in relief as Yost repeated that last bit in shock then.

 ** _"The sextet over ruled the transportation circuit and brought you here?!"_** he said quickly and she nodded. ** _"The two piece connection between the seven of us is still intact, and we just added another to the team. But somehow your animal contacted me in time after Lexa decided to stay in Kenya. And as a vet in training now, Kenya, you're a lioness Tanya, so two lions possibly."_**

 ** _"A wolf, a ape and a Sabretooth tiger."_** she said and they nodded. ** _"Who owns the tiger exactly."_ **she asked and Amy explained that to her. **_"The supposed original yellow, her name is Trini Kwan, the team had a change done to it. Just before you arrived girls, but Zedd and Rita programmed the team members. Into your head Kat, like Tommy told you Kat, he too was under one of their spells."_**

 ** _"At the time, Billy and I are all that's left of Tommy's original team now, we were known as the Dino rangers. With us was our brother, Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor now, and_** ** _as you just met Billy. Then I'm next as the original, I'm the original pink, Kat has my darker shade now, but I am pink, near violet. We're still linked guys, our team of seven."_ **she said and they nodded in delighted relief.

"But the Bear came first over the Sabretooth Tiger now, but the bear, to the tiger and back again, but the bear is the true symbol of the yellow ranger. And the tiger is the secondary." Kim said and Saban nodded as Thuy nodded, realizing her double's position had been shifted to second. "In other words when we did the episode of you ending up in the past you turned Aisha into the yellow?" Frank asked and she nodded to him gently.

"Yeah I met Aunt Janet's grandmother, but the 11 are what we look like as teenagers, as a result, I ended up running into my beta's family member. And with her, my male beta, alpha's third, alpha and secondary beta's grandfathers. But the Wild West rangers were reborn as the Ninjetti 6." she said and they nodded as Aisha hugged her shoulders. "My team of 6 became a team of 7, my best friends." she said and they nodded as it went on.

 ** _"The link, we're still linked together, our last set of powers, we can...?"_** Johnny said crouching next to her and she nodded to him. ** _"Yeah, but come on we have to find that crystal, until we know for sure I'm staying. And then we figure out a new way to do this, may switch colors, but we have our Ninjetti ones. So, two colors each for the three of you, Kat you got this upgrade, I'll take the second."_**

 ** _"But I can keep Billy company when you're on duty now starting now."_** she said and they nodded. _**"You're a pack animal, Tanya, as am I, as are the duo, so I decided to report into my pack, check in with my alpha, but I am the omega."**_ she said and Nakia nodded. **_"Dad's a animal behaviorist for pack animals, we created a pack mentality out of this."_ **she said and Any nodded to her gently then.

 _ **"Yeah, Rocky and Adam are Beta and secondary beta, Billy Alpha's third, Sha's fourth, but the guys need me to stay focused. But Billy is a werewolf now, but in animal behaviors, pack behavior, though they follow the alpha. The omega, if it is a pack of wolves, werewolves no less here. Then the omega is the most important thing to a pack animal, Aisha was my other bodyguard now."**_

 ** _"But my best friends are her and Billy, Kat was his rank."_ **she said and Nakia nodded. _**"We hated letting you go anyway, but to protect you it was the one choice, so we take back that choice and make a change to it. Starting now we can do this again together, but we not going to lose."**_ Frank said and she smiled as she completed that. **"Because we get to choose."** she said and he finished it smiling.

 ** _"That's how it's going to be."_** they said together as she hugged him, as he said it. **_"Tanya, this is my girlfriend, Kimberly Hart."_ **Frank said and she nodded smiling. **_"Girlfriend, you're his soulmate?!"_** she said and Amy nodded to her. _**"I am, I know the guys quite well, but this just reached the limit and we got no clue. In what the heck is going on up there, said there on the moon and I reported in."**_

 ** _"To find out, but if we got another one even more powerful then the duo and her family combined, I'm home to stay now. As we put our team of 7 back in one piece and make it a team of 8 now until we get him back up here. Reason being as he's the secondary alpha, but we're the first of the Dinos boys. You two are part of his side of the Ninjetti now."_ **she said and the quartet smiled in delight then.

Just as she was answering a yellow flash arrived and appeared in front of them at that, before a red and blue flash appeared next as they saw Damian, Jesse and Lexa there. **_"They're just celebrating at the fact we were finally defeated, Shal, but something is coming. So if we want to insure we never completely defeated, we must get as many back up troops as possible."_** Lexa said to her and she nodded.

 ** _"Boy am I glad to see you guys in person finally, we know they never destroyed you, so what's our new training if you dropped in to see us exactly?"_** Frank asked her and she gave a gentle growl of happiness as her human's friends gave her and the duo a hug. **_"You're learning to communicate with us, so you can treat this like they did on that other movie, your counterparts, but our order is extinct._**

 ** _"As a result we are the of a new generation with Dulcea as our mentor and with her, Ninjor now, Kalina is close, she's almost there, but if Rex and Elena start. We got enough to make and in two years we can repair the damage they just did, with just our Ninja powers now, but in total now. We have 7 real Ninjetti, and 5 acolyte ones in training."_ **Jesse said and they nodded Frank translated that.

 ** _"Well that makes 11, and the single girl who matters most to all us, since we all started at the time is the one most precious to us. Zack and Trini should have seen this coming right now that if they never wanted to lose us, they should have come back sooner. Jason said every flight back in from Geneva was booked solid."_** Frank said and Yost nodded in agreement to that as Nakia said it then.

 ** _"Who are you to Billy though?"_** she asked and the duo smiled. ** _"She's my best friend and twin, we and our original red were adoptive triplets to each other. Born and raised together, we spent all our lives together, the he and him, is our brother, Tommy's best friend and co-leader in ranks. Secondary alpha, with nine we created a bigger team now, so after the trio left, that left us and Tommy."_**

 ** _"We had each other, we'll show you later, but she, Tommy and I are one half of the dino rangers. Our original red was Tommy's total equal, you met us when the trio left, so to you it's Adam, Aisha and Rocky. Long story we can hash out later, but for right now we need to work on how to prevent the link from over doing it right now."_ **Yost said and she nodded as she finished that gently then.

 **" _At the moment now that the duo left, if they did, then we can take advantage of that and we're always together."_ **Amy finished and the quintet smiled at her idea. **_"If whatever is going on up there is true then we get you back, our opponent doesn't know what you are to us and our team of 7. The team is back in one piece and now we make it team of 8."_** Catherine said and she nodded smiling to her.

 ** _"Yeah, but Billy we over looked something we have to bring to their attention, but remember we both nearly lost our own, you remember what Jason did?"_ **she asked and he smiled in delight at that remark. **_"He channeled his powers into us bring us back to full power again, we just have to get your back up. And we fill it to the top with the entire going on four years of powers, this one included."_**

 ** _"Return of an old friend, part III, we can bring you back and you girls can spot shifts, but at least we can prevent a relapse."_ **he said and she nodded. **_"Zordon over looked the fact he can't keep recharging me, but the team can. We can do that and give you a bit of our powers every year up to now. And if you guys are swapping turns, she's back again finally."_** Frank said and the trio smiled in delight.

 ** _"And I'm sick of this, five months gone and they just turned the flame on themselves now, they want either of you. And they got a war on their hands now, once was enough, my soulmate and my best friend."_** Amy said as they heard a determined screech. **_"Uh oh, now you done it guys, keep clear, before you get barbecued by the Firebird."_** Johnny said as he started laughing at that response then.

 ** _"That's the name of her Phoenix, but the nickname took on a whole new meaning when we switched powers from dino to thunderzord."_** Frank told the duo and they nodded smiling. **_"I take it you never want to piss her off unless you want to get roasted, guys?"_** Nakia asked and the quartet all nodded to her. ** _"Yeah, but that's what we all love about her, when in a good mood she's like this."_**

 ** _"But when she loses her temper, get out of the way before she roasts you, and the duo just reached that point to get it now. Had enough of one too many close calls in our case with you off the team Crane?"_** Johnny asked and she nodded then. ** _"Yeah and enough is enough of this, if whoever just scared them into turning tail and running now, we got to now, reorganize if you switch colors and two."_**

 ** _"We got to prevent the damn link from going haywire here if this gets worse, but first order of business. We got to find that crystal and right now, if those two dropped it."_** she said and the trio nodded. ** _"So you're linked together, spiritual and emotional?"_** Nakia asked and they nodded. **_"Yeah we are, Kat has 75 percent of it, I got the entire thing here, so though I leant my powers to her now for it."_**

 ** _"I am still the leader, female leader, of the team, Kat's my best friend and equal, total equal in powers."_** she said and Nakia nodded in shock at that as her male trio exchanged smiles at that then. **_"What'cha thinking exactly here, Omega?"_ **Cardenas asked and she smiled. _"_ ** _The bonehead dropped it, as they didn't get out in time."_ **she told him and they nodded as they started searching the area then firmly.

 ** _"Guys, we got a bigger problem, one that is more imperative then ever, we all know this. But who nearly destroyed us twice and his Zord form is hiding in the harbor?"_** Amy asked and the quartet nodded. **_"I just pray that if they took off and whoever arrives, if they did arrive, doesn't try to use it. It's been four years and that power, he, has has quadrupled in strength it would take only one person."_**

 ** _"To stop me, and he knows every facet to those powers after carrying them until I came back."_ **Frank said and they nodded. _**"That's why I came back, the only way, keep your head in the game so you can focus is having me with you honey. But you're my everything I am not losing you, because you're distracted enough to get captured and by them or our next opponents, only option now finally."**_

 ** _"Save the team and the planet, I came back so you, as the future Zeo red, could focus, but remember. The island of illusion what is that really saying now with you switching colors, again?"_ **she asked and he nodded. ** _"There is more to life when we listen to our hearts and because of you coming home. I got the strength to fight back again now."_ **he said and she nodded as she hugged him then.

 ** _"There that's it now, there is more to life when we listen to our hearts and because of you I got the strength to start, you belong to me, me to you. They want a war and we're going to give them one, together starting now. But you: the green dragon, me: the pterodactyl, the power couple, you and me. They want a war and we'll give them one."_ **she said and he nodded, smiling firmly to that.

"We can do this, we just can't give up, you gave me the strength to fight back, we supported each other for three years, since we came into each other's lives. One chance to prevent what would have destroyed the team by taking a step back now." Tommy said and she nodded in agreement then. "So another alteration to the opening of the first two episodes of this season?" Cardenas asked and they nodded in agreement to that gently.

"From here is the opening, Brennan show the clips from the previous episode and add Jason's narrative to it to the episode, but add me to it now. And the new truths I just gave them, the fact we had a chance to repair the damage. That the duo and her family did to us now." Kim said and the tv flashed white to her. "Yeah I remember this quote, so boys, Thuy you want to hear it in person?" Frank asked and Walter and Austin nodded.

"Add the events leading into the start of the episode now as well as we see her arriving then and with it, her telling us the new truth to what is going on." Billy said and the tv glowed blue in response as they now saw her added to the team. And with the quintet surrounding her then as they searched the area. "I think if we were you, we'd be in shock at the mess that the the duo left behind." Catherine said and the sextet nodded to that.

"And with it, we all shared a single thing in common, we grew up, made new friends outside of our sextet, suffered several life changing decisions and we all got hurt. And we get to reactivate again, so with that in mind, Jason is fine, he's entering it to. He's suffered his life changing decision now, he's making five new friends. He's about to reactivate and if the powers start failing, he gets hurt in the process now here."

"But you stay active by a single thing, a thing only we can figure out, as the female leader of the team, I got this after Preston caught it first now last night. But at times love is stronger then family, others, family is stronger then love, and at times. They are completely equal, case in point, his family needs him, he comes home. Half duty/ half family, Jason chose us." she said and Austin nodded as he looked at his double gently.

As they heard his monologue to the episode then. **_"The events that transpired over the last few moments were almost beyond belief. Somehow Rito and Goldar managed to penetrate the security of the command center. And implanted an explosive device."_** they heard as they watched the 7 moving carefully around the debris as they tried to get to front of the command center and the door into it.

 ** _"And to make matters worse, they stole the Zeo crystal, the only thing capable of restoring our powers."_** he said as the quintet exchanged looks at the memory. ** _"But little did we know how soon our world as we know it would come crashing down. And our lives as power rangers would come to an end."_** he said softly as he quoted the words with his double Jason David Frank then as he sighed at this.

 ** _"But, to our relief, my girlfriend, Kimberly Hart, came back to report in and then gave us evidence to contrary. So though our power coins and morphers were gone, we still had one chance to test it, but first we had to find the Zeo crystal. As we made an adjustment and to the future of our team as power rangers. Our relationship and the future of the entire planet, as the future of the team."_**

 ** _"It rested on my being able to focus and with me, the quartet, my relationship with Kimberly was the key point in my life. The one that made sure I, the future red ranger of the power rangers Zeo, could focus. Our lives as rangers depended on this intervention to prevent an evil that was waiting in the backlashes. One that I prayed whoever arrived now never tried to use, as that evil in my soul."_**

 ** _"The one the guys and our original yellow, as well as our friends, the rest of who Kimberly, Billy and I used to be, the Dino Rangers, when I joined the team. That danger in it's zord form was hiding in the harbor and waiting to get unleashed. A fear I prayed that if the duo ever came back, or whoever arrived now, never tried to use or the planet would never survive it, as that power."_**

 ** _"That power after 4 years had quadrupled in strength and the only one who knew those powers and carried them. Was my best friend and total equal, Jason Lee Scott, as the future of the team now rested. Finally in the hands of the Dino rangers and our attempts to prevent Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and her family. Or whoever arrived now from using that power to destroy us now as a team."_**

 ** _"The team was no longer 9 or 10, but we reached 11, and our lives, as Power Rangers from this point forward were going to change forever._** He said gently as they stopped. "Nice update on the narrative Jason." Amy said and he smiled at that compliment. "And you're right, the future of the town, the team and the planet rested in our hands now, as the Dino Rangers." Austin told him and he nodded as they watched it.

Just after an hour of looking they sat down and took a break with Amy sitting between him and Yost as he threw a a rock with Catherine on his left. **_"What a mess, it's been totally wiped off the map."_** he said throwing it then. ** _"Honey, it's a crystal a white crystal, so we know the catch in reflectors from physical science class. And it's also 9 in the morning, so the sun bounces off of it and that will do it finally."_**

 ** _"In giving itself away so wait for it, guys_** ** _wait for it, it will give itself away now, at the right angle."_ **Amy said and they nodded as they sat there waiting, sighing as they sat there waiting and looking for anything to give it away in looking for it. They got their wish as they saw something shining then. _**"** **Guys!"**_ Amy said slowly smiling and Johnny looked at where she was looking and then stood up at that as he said it then.

 ** _"Guys what is that_** **!"** Johnny said standing up and Amy and Yost stood up as well. **_"Is that the..."_** Cardenas started to say as he stood up as Catherine got up as well at that question **_"Is it possible?"_** she asked and Amy nodded. **_"Come on hurry."_** he said and Amy nodded in agreement as she said it to her. **_"Well let's find out."_** she said and Catherine nodded gripping her hand, she and the duo charged over at that response.

As she saw five colors. **_"Red, blue green, yellow and pink, the pink is two shades darker then your's."_ **Catherine said and Amy nodded. ** _"You got Fire's tinge when she's pissed Kat, but black is now green in this upgrade. And till we add a sixth ranger."_** she said and Catherine nodded, her sister's color in a darker shade of pink in the glowing, and nodded, as she and Amy looked over their shoulders at the quartet.

 ** _"It's buried, we got to dig it out."_** she said as they got to work then quickly and they nodded and headed to them gently at that remark as they did it. Before Frank removed the final rock and they saw the crystal intact. ** _"Yes it is, it's the Zeo crystal."_** he said and he lifted it up then in triumph. **"We win."** Amy said and he nodded. **_"It's all here, this is incredible, the Zeo crystal is all here."_** he said and she nodded to him then.

 ** _"We got the crystals we can restore your powers, but sooner or later, we get a sixth ranger and one of us originals, in the guys, can take the powers. Especially if their owner needs a break, but Billy and me, from now on are with you, but if anything. We can get one other person who is just as strong and the armor says it all, you and he are the strongest of the original six of us, now honey."_**

 ** _"But Dino ranger quartet, or Zeo ranger quartet, you, Billy and him, you get the best of both worlds if she and I take turns at the wheel."_ **she said and he smiled as he translated that. "She means you baby?" Alicia asked and Jason nodded. "Yeah the gold armor is the symbol of the equally as powerful ranger and total equal to the red. He's my total equal now." he said and she nodded as the quintet nodded smiling then.

 ** _"Then we do that if we get any help from a new ranger."_** Frank said and Catherine nodded in agreement to her thoughts. **_"But first we got to deal with things and get this worked out, we never lost our powers or the link right now. But the question of whether or not we can restore the center is the big one. But we did it once and we can do it again, Bonehead, you just lost your victory on us."_**

 ** _"Zedd and Rita, you lost, we got our powers, but you ever come back and you're going down and I mean that. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will return and you got a war on your hands now. The Dino Rangers will return, we promise you that."_** Kim shouted out as the trio hold the crystals up and in victory then firmly. **_"You think it could be a trap, Crane?"_** Rocky asked and she shook her head to him then.

 ** _"Rito and Goldar must have dropped it, I can't believe it survived the explosion."_** Johnny said and the sextet nodded. **_"Does it still have power?"_** Catherine asked and it flashed in response. **_"Whoa, I think it heard you."_** Rocky said and Amy nodded. **_"Ask a silly question..."_** she said and she nodded as Tanya hid a chuckle. **_"And you get a silly answer."_ **Catherine finished in response smiling then to her.

And Yost took charge at that. "Nice touch girls, that's one way to keep the situation from getting too serious right now." Johnny said with a chuckle to that. "That was a good way to lighten up the mood, before Nakia took my place at the time here though, girls. But you guys are so much alike it made sense that with me gone right now. That Nakia had both of you helping her to adjust right now." Ashley said and they nodded to that gently.

 ** _"You better not hold it, Tommy, there is no telling what kind of effect the explosion had on it."_** Yost said and he nodded and put it down, and then the ground started shaking. **_"Whoa?"_** Frank said and they nodded. **_"Stay together guys, link up now."_ **Amy shouted over it as the quartet nodded as Catherine got what she meant and the sextet quickly gripped hands, before Amy grabbed Nakia as well and she nodded.

 ** _"Looks like we're about to find out!"_** Nakia said to that diagnosis. ** _"Whoa!"_** he said quickly as they exchanged looks at this. **_"Whatever this is, it's to insure a back up protection security arrangement, guys after repeated attacks. So nobody move, we stick together, so Gamma Bear, Wolf 23565!"_ **she shouted over the noise and they nodded as they held their ground hanging onto each other at that remark firmly.

 ** _"No matter what happens, stay together, Kim?"_** Catherine said in suggestion to orders and she repeated the order. **_"Guys, no matter what happens, stay together, don't let go!"_** Amy shouted over the shaking and they nodded and locked on at that. "Nice thinking, the dream warriors made that mistake by not gripping hands and to lock them together." Austin said to the orders gently at that and Preston nodded to that.

 ** _"It's ever going to stop?!"_ **Nakia shouted out over the rumbling and she sighed. **_"I don't know what's happening, we must have activated it with the Zeo Crystal!"_** Yost called back and then the ground jerked at that. **_"We're sinking!"_ **Cardenas shouted and they nodded. **_"Let's bail out of here!"_ **Johnny shouted and then Amy closed her eyes as she thought about it and her eyes shot open as she shouted it out to Yost then.

 ** _"Billy how many times has the command center been attacked?!"_** she shouted and he nodded. **_"Counting this one, 4!"_** he said and she nodded. **_"That's the catch, they created a bunker below the command center next to the rooms. That we used to repair the zords, underground, a good 50ft, this earthquake. Is no earthquake connected to the crystals, they're alive."_** she shouted to him and Frank at that.

And they nodded to that remark. ** _"Aw crap, whatever Zordon never told us about, just activated, they're bringing us down, everybody hang on."_** Amy said and they nodded as they hung on to each other tightly at that as the ground crumbled and they fell into the hole and landed on several boxes then. " ** _Everybody okay?"_** Frank asked and they nodded. **_"Yeah, but where are we?"_ **Catherine asked and she explained that.

" ** _We saw only one portion of the command center, but that's the fourth time in three years that the center was attacked and supposedly destroyed. This must be one of the chambers leading into where the duo are hiding, so best guess we go that away."_** she said and pointed straight and they nodded. **_"Omega, so alpha and omega?"_** Nakia asked and she nodded gently as Yost smiled as he said it to her then.

 ** _"When the alpha imprints on his omega, she becomes the alpha's mate, she's the female leader. To the team, Rocky: beta, me: alpha's third, Adam: secondary beta, and Sha'. She was the alpha's fourth, with you guys added to the team, we just reorganized. So she's your alpha, Aisha is your beta, Kat you're my rank, Tanya, you're Adam's now."_** he said and they nodded in shocked amazement at that.

 ** _"Where's a flashlight when you need one right now."_** Johnny said, before the green Zeo crystal started glowing in answer to that and they started laughing at that. **" _Starwars anyone?"_ **Cardenas asked and they nodded in agreement smiling then as they heard a familiar shout. ** _"We established communication with bigger pathways, serial port."_** the voice said and they nodded as Yost said it to that remark gently.

 ** _"That sounds like Alpha."_** he said before they heard the follow up burst. ** _"Aye, aye, aye, aye, aye!"_** they heard and chuckled. ** _"Whoa that really sounds like Alpha."_** Frank said and heard a gentle rumbling. ** _"Like our Ninjetti powers guys, the center is putting itself back together."_** Amy said and they nodded in amazement. ** _"To those who possess the great power, all things are possible, we're still Ninjetti."_**

 ** _"That never changed, so though a new color we still dress in our robes starting now guys, Ninjetti, always Ninjetti."_** he said and they nodded as they saw a green glow and walked in that direction as the crystal stopped glowing. And they saw a green wall then, froze and Yoda nodded as he saw it. **_"The foundation must be resettled in, let's just hope it was nothing."_** he said and they nodded in agreement then gently.

 ** _"Rangers, step into the vortex."_** they heard and exchanged looks. **_"The vortex?"_** Frank repeated and Amy and Yost moved to him. ** _"Tommy be careful."_** Yost said for the two of them and he nodded as he reached out and touched it. **_"How does it feel?"_** Nakia asked and he explained that to her. ** _"Kinda feels cool."_** Frank said, before they heard a gentle repeat of the order given to them at that remark then gently.

"Great, this maybe our first look at the command control now, but this is getting ridiculous, we're already in the military, so to speak. So no need to get into academy, in the kids case, as they've been serving for going on four years now." Dillon said to that and Peter nodded in agreement to his thoughts as they watched it further. **_"Rangers, please step into the vortex."_** Alpha said and they nodded as Tommy went first slowly.

Before the rest of the team followed him through as they looked around in amazement. **_"What is this place?"_** Nakia asked and Billy explained that Kim stood next to him and he took her hand. ** _"The next generation for strategical command outposts."_** he said and Johnny nodded. ** _"Unreal."_** he said and Yost nodded. **_"I saw plans for this in the mainframe, but I had no idea it really existed."_** he said to them gently at that.

Before they got the answering response then. **_"Hello Rangers, welcome home."_** the voice said as a door opened and Alpha walked and they smiled in delight. **_"Alpha, we thought you were gone forever!"_** Kat and Kim said together and they heard a gentle smile in his tone. **_"Oh it takes a lot more then a little implosion to keep me down."_** he said with a chuckle as he went further at that as he explained it to them gently.

 ** _"And you'll be happy to know that all systems are online."_** he said and they nodded to him as they exchanged looks. ** _"One too many shocks today right now, we know he's fine, but what about..."_** Kim said and Cardenas nodded, as he said it for the entire team gently at that. ** _"Alpha how did you...?, I mean where did this place come from?"_** Cardenas asked him and they heard a smile in his voice then at that quiry.

 ** _"The power chamber has always been here, we knew there could come a time._** ** _When the command center would be vulnerable to attack."_ **he said and they nodded. **_"Alpha what about Zordon?"_ **Johnny asked and Kat nodded to his opinion. **_"Yeah is he..."_** she and the droid jerked at that as he answered her. _**"Oh, I am so sorry Power Rangers, I guess I should have told you sooner now."**_

 ** _"But don't even think it, Zordon is just fine."_** he said and a second later he appeared in the tube and said it gently. ** _"Welcome Rangers, I am glad you are safe, how do you like our little surprise. Alpha has been working on it for months, I apologize for keeping it from you. But we did not want to worry you un-necessarily."_ **he said and Yost smiled in relief and happiness as he answered him then gently at that.

 ** _"Well I think we're all just relieved you're both okay."_ **he said to that and Zordon looked at their new recruit gently _._ ** _"And Tanya, this must be quite a shock for you, I regret that you did not have an easier time adjusting to your surroundings."_ **he said and she smiled. _**"Well it is different."**_ Nakia said and Amy stepped forward at that gently. **_"Hey Zordon."_** she said and he looked at her in shocked delight at seeing her.

 ** _"My young Crane, what are you doing back?"_** he asked her and she sighed. **_"The connection went haywire, so everything that happened this morning to now. Hit me, the link is still open between us and I know about 'Sha too. But the good news is they never destroyed our powers, we can reactivate. And the guys and Kat have two colors now, Billy and me, we keep our own, as does 'Sha now. "_**

 ** _"I figured something was up, channeled the link and drew on their powers, getting enough energy to get my communicator. And the transporter circuit landed me with the sextet and I told them everything. But if Dragon resurrected himself in uniform mode, that is the other threat. That you got to be worried about, but I came about that and to check on the quintet and you now."_**

 ** _"Good news was something you over looked, though you can't keep recharging me, the team can, we put a bit of each upgrade into it. I got enough to last three months and she and I can spot shifts again for a year."_** she said and he nodded in relief and delight. **_"Then I am relieved you came to tell me that now, but the stronger in concentration and the better chance your friends have now."_**

 ** _"Your speculation of the reason why the duo left is directly on target, and though we have much to celebrate. And by you bringing me that news now, time is of the essence, you must listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. A dark and evil presence has descendant on our galaxy now_** ** _."_ **he said and she crossed her arms as she asked the question as the sextet went to attention at that.

 ** _"Would that be Rita and Zedd?"_** Nakia asked and she sighed. **_"No, we thought that one of them was bad till they got married and then her brother. And father showed up next, so with those words in mind and I am asking this for all of us. Who is it this time, as we had Zedd, then Rito and then her father, who do we have this time?"_** she asked and the quintet nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

 ** _"Indeed and I wish it were that simple, I'm afraid that the new threat is far more treacherous then Rita and Zedd could ever hope to be. Rangers prepare yourselves to meet the Machine Empire, it is one course thought to be unstoppable."_** he said and she nodded. ** _"The Machine Empire?"_** Adam asked and he nodded as he explained the story to them as she and the duo stood together.

 ** _"Yeah I don't get it."_** Catherine said and they started blurting out questions, as Amy turned to them. ** _"Guys calm down, we fought the others and we won, we stick together starting now, but our one chance now. Remember Ninjetti, a Ninja is calm, collected, we can handle this guys, okay. But five crystals and eight of us, so one option: Billy, Sha' and I are you back up rangers now starting now."_**

 ** _"Before we add a sixth ranger and the guys, Sha' and I are acting as back up, we just swap turns with you guys at the moment. But we combine my crane with your crystal and it makes me your equivalent now. You faced Rita and at first that singles you out, but at the moment, we had repeated swaps. And for 2.5 years, but the more rangers and the chance we have of destroying them."_**

 ** _"Listen to me guys, we all thought the stakes were against us before and persevered, we can beat them, but first. We got one chance: to combine the Zeo crystal with our Ninja powers, Kat is close to it now a few more weeks._** ** _At the most and she switches colors and is not in my shadow anymore."_** she said and he nodded as Preston smiled at the pep talk to the quartet gently at that at that.

 ** _"Well done and thank you my young Crane, and you are correct."_** Zordon said, before the alarm went off. **_"Here we go again guys, just like when the trio started, we got it with Tanya next, alright Tanya, listen to me. So first time as a ranger, but on call 24/7, as teenagers we live normal lives until he calls us in."_** she said and Nakia nodded as Catherine went into her position of the omega's second at that.

 ** _"I got your spot on duty Crane, but if what you're about to say next is what I'm thinking, then we split the shifts, starting today."_** Catherine said and she nodded to her. **_"Yeah that's my plan alright, I'm coming to see you guys all the time, and 2) now that they're gone. The guys got both of us now, two pinks, they got me on one rotation and you on the next and we go back and forth as sisters."_**

 ** _"Partners, sisters and friends?"_** she said and Catherine nodded happily. ** _"Partners then, always."_** she said and the quartet smiled in delight. **_"Girls, before you go into this, you making plans for your return to the team, we must deal first. With your first obstacle, in whoever the enemy troops are right now."_** Zordon said gently to that remark on the tv at that as Mei and Melissa shook their heads smiling at that.

 ** _"Alpha what's the matter?"_** Nakia asked as they got the duo to focus then while seeing a group of robots running loose out at the demolition zone. **_"What are those things?"_** Cardenas asked and Zordon explained that to them ** _._** ** _"They are cogs."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Great, first Rita's putties then Zedd, the slime putties then the tengu's and now these guys."_ **Amy said and Yost finished that sentence, bemused.

 ** _"So once they conquered us, then they have it all, and there is no one to defeat them."_ **Yost said and Zordon nodded to him gently as he answered him. **_"That is correct Billy, alliteration, the future of the universe is in your hands."_** he said as Amy took his hand then. ** _"Kim you know me best, what now, of us I am the longest serving of the quintet, our quintet."_** Yost asked and she nodded as she said it softly.

 ** _"Billy, there are only five of the crystals and the eight of us, including Sha', you and Aisha and I. We are temporarily retired, or we take turns with the trio starting now, Jason with us. We never gave it up, I understand the real meaning, but so long as we wear our comunicators we stay active forever. You're retired from field duty, but not from being a ranger right now."_**

 ** _"Billy, we both knew this was coming, it's time to step down as a full member of the team, we are still power rangers. Like me, it's time, you got to give up that crystal, but we can be more help by being Ninjetti. Then by always being in the field, like Tommy and me, it's your turn now. Jason comes back and he's next, but the Dino rangers."_** she said and he nodded as hugged her tightly at that remark.

 ** _"You always understood me better then anyone, but then this was why you never wanted to leave. But you leave we're all alone, I was all you had left, like you were all I had left of our childhood quintet. Our bond was the one that kept you strong, even though they were gone, we had each other. But that's all five of us in the original quintet."_** he said and she nodded as she gave him a idea then.

" ** _We take a year off or spot shifts with Kat and whoever takes the blue crystal, but together always. I'd been considering this since we had the clock get turned back at the moment now, but this morning only made it more imperative. I am not breaking up with him, we take a step back for a year, after they try it next. We go back to step 2, which was when he came home as the white ranger."_**

 ** _"And once my training and the Pan Globals are over, we are back at where we are now. After practice I come home, everyday: so weekends, after school and practice, but holidays, this summer, spring and fall break, always together. How can I have the time to be seeing anyone else when I'm always with you guys, always?"_** she whispered to him and he nodded gently as that cemented it for him.

 ** _"That's what you had to talk to us about, two choices and the second choice has you home every day from now on. And after practice, does the coach know you made that choice?"_** he asked and she nodded to him. **_"Yeah he saw me distracted with the link and made this suggestion, so still open, distraction is dangerous. And for us as rangers and athletes, he suggested I tell you first most of all."_**

 ** _"You being my brother, the one I depended on, since we were kids, you first then I tell the sextet, that's including Jason, but first you and Tommy. And he also said we take a step back, Tommy and me, your parents said the same. I spoke to the entire gang's parents, they all said this, we take a step back. And then, when I come home, and we start heating it up, but for right now."_**

 ** _"Step back to when he returned to the team, as Dragon."_** she said and he nodded to her in understanding. **_"That's the stage one borderline two, when he returned to the team, that's fine, I know you best of the team. And of the team as it now, you needed my support and you got it, I promise. Nothing changed and nothing ever will, but this was us as cubs, being twins and even when as Ninjetti."_**

 ** _"Before we became Ninjetti, the three of us are the Dino rangers, the first to go, temporarily was him, then you and now me. We get a year off and then return to duty, Jason had going on three, but in the end. Our bonds, the bond was always the same, it's time, she can have my spot, but he has us back at his side."_** he said and as he pressed his forehead to hers and their colors intertwined tightly.

 ** _"Nothing's changed between us and nothing ever will, you are still my twin, still my brilliant twin, my best friend, my twin. Nothing's changed, us as a cubs, since we were born, if we were our parents. This is us now, we're them as kids and they are us as adults. Powers or no powers, we are still us, still a duo, twins and the best of friends, always."_** she said and the adult duo nodded smiling then.

As they sighed as they looked at the tubes in new colors and they exchanged looks at this. **_"Zordon, how are we supposed to fight them when we don't even have our power coins?"_** Cardenas asked quickly then to him as he looked between them gently at that remark. "Here it comes our old uniforms are retired supposedly, and instead they return to their old owners for the duration." Thuy said sighing as they heard him say it.

" ** _Although your power coins are indeed gone forever, your recently completed quest provided us with a new power source. One that will bring you much greater power then ever thought possible. Rangers behold the fully energized Zeo crystal."_** he said and they saw it back to full power. **_"Zordon, before you say anything, there is something I want to say."_** Yost said and he nodded gently to that.

 ** _"Yes Billy, I believe I know what it is."_** he said and Frank turned to him. **_"Guys remember, though Zeos, now, we're Ninjetti, Tommy. Remember you still got us at your side in another way, as Ninjetti, always. But Ninjetti and the Dinos, your other colors Green and white, we're still at your side. Although you're the leader of the Zeo upgrade now."_** Amy said and he nodded as he saw what was coming then.

 ** _"I get it guys, though I am the leader of a quintet now, starting now, I am still in a sextet with you guys at my side, but we bring our last dino home. And Billy and I have the best of both worlds with you and Kat swapping shifts now."_** he said and Yost gave him a hug then as he said it to him then. ** _"The crystal has only five sub divisions, only enough room for five rangers, it's time now, Tommy."_**

 ** _"First you, then her and now me, the stars of of our show, we all got hurt, lost our powers and suffered several life changing decisions. This one is mine now, the alien rangers know to give me a shot at not graduating too early. To come with them, that is my life changing decision, but having me here. That is more important then me being a power ranger."_** he told him and Frank nodded to him.

 ** _"You sure you want to do this?"_** he asked and Yost nodded. **_"I'm sure and you're not alone, so though you're a red ranger now, you got us. And when in white or green at your side still, always, you're not the last original, still together."_** he said and Frank nodded. **_"We're behind you all the way then."_** he said and they went into a three way hug at that to seal their connection tightly as Zordon said it to him.

 ** _"Absolutely Billy, this was the best choice now."_** he said and Yost looked at Nskis. **_"Looks like you're a power ranger now."_** he said and she nodded as she relaxed, just as she was saying it the alarm went off. **_"What's that noise, what is that?"_** she said and Amy explained that to her. **_"That's the alarm to tell us we got a threat running loose."_** she said and Billy finished that quickly as he and Kim looked at Tommy then.

 ** _"Aw great, they're testing our defenses right now, Rita, Zedd and Ivan all tried this, before they opened fire with both barrels. But they never know when to quit and their pride always resulted in them getting defeated by us. In Zedd's words, that their biggest annoyance, their enemies are a group of teenagers."_** she added and Zordon nodded to confirm that thought as Yost activated several controls.

 ** _"They keep getting defeated by children, that is a total annoyance in their eyes, you are going on 17 at the moment. But you're juniors in high school now, but at this stage, things change. We both know that my young Crane, the next year is my last year as your mentor. We must make changes, in your words, the game is changing now."_** Zordon said and they nodded as Frank said it gently at that.

"Well we just did improv, because 2/3's of that was not in there the last time, the gang is improvising things in the rewrite at the moment here." Jason said and he nodded in agreement to that remark. "There's the punchline in your song, ** _'Did you ever, blame the world but never blame you, I will never, try live a lie again. I don't want to win this game if I can't play it my way.'_**." Frank added as the tv flashed white then.

 ** _"I'm getting ready to arrange this between mom and the coach so I can come home every day, to spend time with the team and our friends, the 7. We got a single chance here, 1) once the adults bust us, we act like ourselves with them. 2) is we use our communicators for everything, travel and contacting each other. To save on phone and travel expenses and finally is this in 3) Zordon."_**

 ** _"But the only way for Tommy to focus and the trio with him is to have me always here after school and practice, starting today. And things are like they used to be, before Rito showed up."_** Amy said and he nodded. **_"Indeed, as you say the game is changing so we must bend the rules slightly. But those 3 things are fine in a new way to do the game."_ **he said and the team nodded in agreement then.

 ** _"Then we don't want to play that game if we can't play it our way, we have to invoke a few new rules into the rulebook. I lost my focus the last five months as my girlfriend was gone, before we lose Aisha next. But we can discuss this later, but right now we have to focus, we have her ending up in the hospital. Aisha's left and you are nearly killed, the anger in us, the three of us, is boiling now."_**

 ** _"The hate at Zedd and Rita has shifted onto Mondo now, he wants a war and we'll give him one."_ **he said and the trio nodded as they crossed their arms angrily at that remark as Yost said it. **_"He's saying this for all of us, but we should be who we are, but the idiot that crosses us this soon. And after we nearly lost you and Alpha next, is in big trouble, but for now right now, we need to focus now."_**

 ** _"We haven't much time."_** he said and Amy said it then gently. **_"Tommy you're the leader only in a different color you lead the trio from 18 months. In the guys cases and up to now in Kat's, but though dressed in Jason's tinge starting now. You're still the white and green ranger, the good green ranger, honey."_** she said and he nodded to her as he put himself next to the quartet and Zordon started at that.


	12. 12: The Zeo Beginning Rewrite II

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane Part I: The Return Of The Green Ranger**

 **Warnings: With this chapter making the appearance of the gold ranger as he goes into conversation with his comrades. Before Jason is holding his powers later on in the tv show, as things continue down the line in the show. As they also explain every piece to the new power ranger line.**

 **As with it, they decide to create the rest of the storyline for their doubles in the real world, as she and Jason are the one that the duo care about. And it's turned into a love triangle in the tv show for her, Tommy and Jason. As they set it up, while answering every question for that that was needed now.**

 **Also with this chapter they're going to show the rewrite to the beginning of the series, only with Kim, Aisha and Jason added to the team. As Rocky blurts what he wants to say and the actors and Saban see how much the changes. And team dynamics was hurting the male quartet and Kat with them at the time. As they give the explanation to the real life situation then as they do it now.**

 **This story is going to stretch from their decision to the return of the Green Ranger when he was captured by Gaskett and they get him back. Before the aftermath of the episode begins as they see that having to do that now drains her completely. But this is a re-imagining of the show if she and Tommy decided on this together and told the entire team about their choice.**

 **As the real anger is being thrown at Zack and Trini as Jason has made his choice and though they already broke the spell, there's lingering side effects as those effects become apparent as the return of the Evil Green Ranger starts growing more apparent as the weeks after the letter is sent and the Ninjetti and Jason start getting more worried at the possibility of his return.**

 **The added change up now, for the quintet that got captured by Zedd is revealed in this chapter as they're added to their circle now. As they, Zack's cousin and Ernie's employee are added to the team of Ninjetti now as the truth is revealed into why they were also having a tough time with this now.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

 **Chapter 12: The Zeo Beginning Part II: The Return Of The Ninjetti**

 ** _"Indeed, you are now the red ranger Tommy, you're Zeo Ranger V, Red now."_** Zordon said and Frank nodded as he tried to control his heart beat then. "If this was us, without you, I never had the courage to handle being the leader, the Sentinel. That was a ro-test for me that week, before I got the hang of it, you and me, Alpha and Omega. You at my side, you gave me the strength to be a leader." Frank told her softly at that gently.

"I was Austin's omega and I'm your's and I will always be, Jase', but I understand, a new upgrade is like a whole new beginning. We felt that after the trio left, when we gained our powers as a Ninjetti and now when you became the leader. And of the latest upgrade, but just because you're dressed in a new color doesn't mean you're not still you now." Amy said and he smiled as he pressed his forehead to hers and they closed their eyes then.

"This situation reminded me of the day when he named me leader of the team, but though Billy was there, I wished you and Jason were too. A new beginning for me, like when I switched colors and he gave me Saba as my activation as Leader. Before we added the trio next and gain our Ninjetti powers, same thing. The ones I wanted there for it were you, Billy and Jase', my quartet now." Tommy said as they watched the episode.

"You said that the Dear John letter and your journey to find the second half of the arrowhead were in reverse?" Saban asked and they nodded. "There's the root cause and meaning to the remark, 'How do I know if there is path working taking, should I question every move I make, with all I lost my heart is breaking. I don't want to make the same mistakes.', I was doubting my ability to lead the team now as I blamed Mondo now."

"For the murder of my grandfather with my biological parents dead, Zedd and Rita for them taking the girls away from me. And with them the qualifying rounds and peace talks for taking away my girlfriend and my brother, in all but blood, and most of all. Is I was sick of pretending everything was fine, I was doubting my chance. At being the karate champion I was, was ever going to come true, I blamed the ones most responsible."

"For tearing apart my quartet and most of all I was sick of living a lie, I was the White ranger, the good Green ranger, I'm not the red ranger. This color doesn't belong to me, but my beta and brother in law, if I was going to win this war against Mondo. His family and his empire, and discovering who I am, who I was once, then I wanted to do it. Do it my way, and Kim was giving me the strength to fight." he said and Frank nodded to him.

"My hatred at the entire group was broiling in me and is close to exploding right now, I want my girlfriend back, I want my quartet and most of all. I want my family back, my parents, my grandfather, without Kim I was half of who I was. But my other half, my soulmate, I want my wife back and I wanted my grandfather back. That is the reason for how easily it was for Mondo's son to get his hands on me, I nearly lose my wife here."

"Three times in four years and the last, the very last time was the power coin itself." he said and Saban looked at Kim in shock. "Wife?!" Frank and Amy said together and they nodded. "Yeah we're getting married this summer and she's moving in with me, but she's my strength I need her, honestly Draco is like Vader. Before he ended up in the mask, she's my version of his wife and Jason is my Obi-wan now, as a result here now."

"Something happens to her it would result in the situation that wiped out the Jedi and the group that Vader belongs to would rule the galaxy. The team and our succesors are the Jedi order and the Ninjetti, I lose her I could never change back. And to prevent Draco from runnng amok, he would have to kill me himself and before this wiped out the team." he said and they all nodded as they watched him then as he prepared himself for it.

As Frank put himself on the left next to Johnny as they went into their new alignment, with Catherine on the right and him on the left. As Amy and Yost stood of to the right as they began the ceremony then as Zordon said it then. As he looked between them as he started it. **_"Power rangers a new day has dawned for us, and the time has come for you to accept the powers of the Zeo crystal, these are your Zeo-nizers."_**

 ** _"They will allow you to morph and call upon your Zeo powers, value them and and protect them like you did your morphers and Power coins."_** he said and as 10 gadgets appeared on the control panel and they saw their colors and symbols. And picked them up then as Amy smiled at the start of the new beginning then. For her brothers, sister and soulmate as she listened to her mentor then gently at that.

 ** _"Alright here goes, good luck guys."_** Yost said as he activated several control and the quintet smiled at him then. ** _"Guys like before, new colors maybe, but it's not the color that defines you, it's your heart. Act like you did, before you switched colors and powers, from the first two to this."_** Amy said and the trio nodded as Zordon went further at that gently as they got into position then for the ceremony.

Before the crystal broke apart and each of their crystal and colors appeared over their heads then as he said it. **_"Rangers your courage and sacrifice has brought us the Zeo crystal, it will bestow upon you powers beyond your imagination. Katherine from this moment you will be known as Zeo Ranger I, pink, Tanya. You will be Zeo Ranger II, yellow, with the new power you will recieve new colors._**

 ** _"Rocky you will be Zeo Ranger III, blue."_** he said and the light flashed blue over him as he changed into his new uniform. As he went to Adan next as he said it to him then. **_"Adam, the_** ** _power of Zeo Ranger IV, belongs to you."_** he said and Johnny was bathed in a green light as he changed into his new uniform then. And as he turned to Frank finally as he said the words to him then as the last crystal glowed red then.

 ** _"And finally you, Tommy, from this moment on you will be Zeo Ranger V, Red."_** he finished and Frank was bathed in a red light as he turned into the leader of the Quintet and Alpha said it with a smile then. **_"They are amazing Billy, Kimberly."_** he said and they nodded in agreement, as the crystals flashed. Of their shapes and colors over them as the transfer was complete as their uniforms glowed their new colors then.

As the quintet removed their new helmets then gently as they looked at their new uniforms smiling as Zordon said it then. **_"Rangers the power of the Zeo crystals now rests in you, how do you feel?"_** Zordon asked and Frank said it gently with a smile on his face then. **_"Aw man, I feel totally energized."_** he said and Johnny nodded smiling. **_"Me too."_** he said and Zordon said it gently then to his remark at that statement.

 ** _"Well you have many new tools at your disposal, those will be revealed in time, I am very proud of all of you_** **, you have served your planet well now.** ** _All these years."_** he said and they turned as they looked at their old uniforms as he went further then gently. ** _"But the power rangers as you know them are gone and in their place, is a stronger fight fighting force, you are now the Power Rangers Zeo."_**

 ** _"The next level in the fight against evil."_** he said and Yost smiled then. **_"Zordon, I'm thinking we should hide the fact that we stil got our Ninjetti powers. And till we run a test on that right now, and get Aisha up here when we do right now."_** Amy said and they nodded in agreement to that. **_"Okay guys this is the first test with your new powers, good luck."_** he said and they nodded as Frank said it to him then.

 ** _"Thanks for everything, Billy."_** he said and Yost nodded as she looked at Frank. **_"Good luck guys, honey, go get 'em, tiger."_** she said and he grinned at that remark, at the reminder of his first upgrade and Zordon chuckled at the remark. As James smiled at the reminder as Amy gripped Frank's arm smiling and the duo exchanged smiles. "If that was us and you'd really say that to me." Frank said and she nodded smiling to him.

"We may have separated later on in the storyline, but you belong to me and to me, she wants you again and she's got a fight on her hands. Should have seen that coming, any seductress uses a man's hormones against him and until they stab him in the heart. And the one that gets burned is me and Austin is so ticked he nearly kills you himself. Rita never knows when to quit." she said and Frank nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"Nice way of encouraging my son to get back in the game, baby, young lady, if this doesn't make it any clearer, nothing ever does. He has you to come back to when the fight is over and once again they're victorious. He's about to get a heck of a lot stronger as he throws everything he has at these Cog's and Mondo's lieutenants now finally." Melissa said smiling at the look on Tommy's face at her encouragement then to him.

"The weight of possible failure was making it hard to breathe, but with me there, I gave him the strength to keep going. He could do it, but knowing my belief in him was all he needed to make him strong again. We had a situation like this before on the island of illusion, first him to me, then me to him. He needs me to keep going, listen to you heart and because of you I got the strength to start." Kim said and they nodded smiling then.

"There is more to life when we listen to our heart and because of you, I got the strength to start." Tommy said smiling as she leaned into him smiling. "Everyday of our lives." he added and she smiled. "I want to find you there, want to hold on tight." she said wrapping her arms around his and he left his head on hers. And their parents smiled at the way they were together as James sighed as he looked at Preston who nodded to him.

"Guys jump over the fight and take us right to the command center, the end of the episode is being filmed in the command chamber. Before they decide to take a step back and the team is resurrected with the original trio and Aisha returning to duty part time." James said and the tv flashed in white to answer him, as 3 hours later they were hanging out in the command chamber, looking at the tubes holding who they used to be.

"No, I want to see the fight, if we had Amy there for us waiting in the wings for us to return as she and David are waiting for the three of us to get back. And before we bring Ashley and Austin to the command chamber now." Frank said and the trio nodded to that. "Do these troopers ever know when to quit right now, this is getting ridiculous." Cardenas said and the duo nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that remark firmly.

"That scene on the movie was hilarious though, after Ivan zapped them, the surprised squawk as they died. But come on, it was just their first battle with us, you don't need to kill them for not taking us out." Adam said and the cast started laughing. "Don't shoot the messenger, but the remark given in the name of friendship. It's takes on a whole new meaning here in that scene after he realized Dulcea made contact with us that day."

"Offering to take another shot and instead of letting them, he shoots the messengers now that Dulcea was back on the scene, nice touch Haim." Preston said for himself and the sextet and he started laughing at that. "Adult related humor, so even the adults would like it, so it was a mixture of both. Said the movie, and the show last season at the time?" Saban asked the sextet and their adult versions nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"I sense intruders."_** the leader of the cogs said and then turned to see the quintet. **_"Who are they?"_** his team mate said and Frank said it firmly. ** _"Go tell Mondo that if it's fight he wants, it's a fight he'll get now, right guys?"_** he asked and the quartet nodded. **_"Right!"_** the duo said with a growl in their tones. "Oh man, the guys are about to unload every last bit of anger at the cogs." Nakia said and Catherine nodded firmly.

"Not that I blame them right now, Jason and David lost Amy and now Steve and Johnny lose Ashley next, they're holding in so much anger. That they and David are ready to unload it into a fight like this, four girls and four boys and though they got us. They want the duo back and right now and secondly, Zedd's attempt to kill her. Just set the flame on high, which is why his uniform is red." she said and the quartet nodded to confirm that.

As they watched the battle at that. **_"Let's do it!"_** Cardenas shouted out and the quartet nodded as the quintet watched themselves. **_"Guys stick together and work as one!"_** Catherine shouted and the quartet nodded as she and Steven worked together as Nakia and Johnny did the same, as Frank jumped on top of the Crane and looked at the quintet. **_"Had enough?"_** he asked and they shouted angrily and he hid a sigh to that response.

 ** _"Guess not, okay."_** he said as he jumped. **_"Hyahh!"_** he shouted as he slammed feet first into the quintet knocking them down as what was left of the squad took off and left as a portal appeared and they left. **_"Yeah we're back."_** Frank said with a smile in his tone. **_"Power Rangers Zeo!"_** they shouted as they moved in perfect synchronization. "Well if that's not enough to get Mondo's attention, let alone Archerina's, here."

"Then nothing is right now, but at least he doesn't know, he can't read us in the way the duo does, and Rita is not bothering to pass information of us back to them." Johnny said and Frank noddd in agreement as things ended for the day. As, after 4 hours that day, they saw Amy on the phone in a conference call right then. **_"Yeah okay Coach, see you tonight, Midnight, or 11:45, yeah okay."_** she said to him, hanging up then gently.

"Yes, we just did it, mom and the Coach were on a conference call with me, we just set it up right now. So instead of this week, we did it that day with Mondo showing up." Amy said and Caroline chuckled at that as she turned to the adult duo and the seven and they nodded. ** _"Good news guys, mom, the coach and I decided on a new arrangement for me so you guys can all focus now."_** she said as the seven surrounded her then.

 ** _"So we're seeing you every day after practice now?"_** Derek asked touching her shoulder and she nodded and they grinned in delight. **_"Yeah that is it exactly, every day, summer, breaks, holidays, weekends. I'm here every weekday until between 11:45 to midnight, school nights, that's Sunday nights. And until 11:45 to midnight, holidays and breaks and the summer, but here every day now."_**

 ** _"As I continue training up here, but if it's my shift, mom said I'm training from the mat, so Coach Robertson has her orders when I'm not with the Coach."_** she said, just as Caplan, the gymnastics coach and Stone walked in then at the news and nodded. **_"Let me guess, Carrie is trying to prevent you from over doing it, in case of a third relapse, baby?"_ **Robertson asked her and she nodded to him gently at that.

 ** _"Yeah Coach that's it exactly, but my gang is the doubles to the power rangers themselves at times, we also do samaritan aid for the team."_ **she said and he nodded as Stone and Ernie exchanged knowing looks at that remark. **"Well I'm glad you're back baby, I just got off the phone with Gunther, he said the same. I missed you kiddo."** he said and she grinned at him as he gave her a gentle hug then.

 _ **"Missed you too coach, but during holidays and breaks you got the Coach involved in your back up training with us at the center again. But, not just for me now, we're involved still at the high school,** **I got to make this suggestion.** **And to Jason and Aisha and we do the same for them now, so 3/4's of the team are back in town at the moment."**_ she said and the group smiled in delighted relief.

Just as Jamie was answering her, the duo arrived at that remark. ** _"Where have you been exactly girls?"_** Jared asked and they smiled. **_"Had to arrange Tanya's new life in Angel Grove we just came from my house at the moment Jared. We just came from a meeting with Erica and Andrea and they said. That we just had and got another opponent showing up here."_** Catherine said and they nodded in aggravation.

"Tanya Erica Sloan, Katherine Andrea Hilliard, you are talking about yourselves in the third person." Saban said as he got it and they nodded to him. ** _"Who is it this time?"_** Amy asked and they sighed. **_"A group that even the trio and Ivan are too scared to deal with right now, but they're called the machine empire. And looks like Mondo is a metallic version to Zedd."_** Catherine said and they nodded in annoyance.

 ** _"So what's the verdict exactly?"_** Nakia asked her and she smiled happily. **_"Curfew is between 11:45 to midnight, he contacted mom and she gave permission. I can come home every day now, so that's three and we just get Sha' up here. And we do the same for her, you guys need us more anyway, especially the boys."_** she said and they nodded smiling in delight at the news then at that remark as she said it.

 ** _"Before you start thinking that, don't worry, just a step back until my training and the Pan Globals are done, I'm not letting him go. But he doesn't focus that could put both him and you at risk right now. Our parents all said the same, but first you and then the guys, Billy knows, I told him already. You guys are my alpha's third, my best friends."_** Amy said and Catherine nodded smiling in relief.

 ** _"Whoever got replaced by us right now, by that I mean Aisha's predecessor and Adam's, they_** ** _should have seen this coming. As I was your main visitor, after I got you get back on the beam again. But Billy, Tommy and I were there all night when I brought you in that night, after you collapsed. And frankly you scared the hell out of the six of us right now, we're not going through it again."_**

 ** _"I'm your third in command of the girls with the fact you passed your abilities to me, we know every facet of each other's abilities. That Aisha's predecessor can't match me in the area of best friends at the moment. If this means preventing it twice and Tommy has you to come home to now. And he is like he was before you left, and us with him, every day finally in hanging out now."_**

 ** _"That's fine, besides I belong to Billy, but you're my best friend, at your back all the way, Crane, always."_ **Catherine said and Kat quoted that with her smiling and Kim smiled as she hugged her tightly at that. "Acts of a true friend, if I hadn't left, she would tell all three of us at once right now, before telling Tanya and the guys right now." Aisha said and Ashley nodded as they listened to their conversation as Amy switched it.

 ** _"What's the news, regarding you?"_** she asked and Catherine smiled. ** _"With her arriving, we contacted her guardian and Tanya is living with me. My parents are fine with it, we also got her enrolled at Angel Grove High, she starts tomorrow."_** she said and Kim smiled. ** _"Well there you go, though new, you got us, we take care of each other, we're a team."_** she said to her and Catherine finished that smiling.

 ** _"We're there for each other, come on, lets tell the guys."_** she said and they nodded in agreement, before seeing a man their age looking at her. **_"Just get back?"_** he said smiling and the quintet surrounded her. ** _"Jared Deacon Anderson, try it and you're getting arrested and this time it's over, stay away from her, I mean it."_** they heard as Ernie shouted it out sternly to him as Stone crossed his arms then.

 ** _"We're not kidding young man, come near her again and I'm taking it right to court and you go to jail, get out of here right now."_** Stone said sternly and he left the room. **_"Caroline just told us, you're home every day after practice, but Brandon and Janet are in Rome on business. Preston suggested himself or James and she agreed with him."_ **Ernie told her and she nodded smiling in relief then.

 ** _"Weekends and Holidays, this summer and spring break too, but I'm home every day after practice."_** she said and they both nodded smiling in relief. **_"If you're visiting honey, time to tell the boys baby, they need to know this. And right now, you belong to Tommy, we know that. But you're back to normal human standards again right now."_** Stone said to her softly and she nodded softly to him.

 _ **"Coach just told me, you know?"**_ she asked and they nodded. **_"Yes honey, we heard your conversation we know, Carrie would only suggest this anyway. That you got yourself surrounded by the boys and the duo starting now. But she hears this and she is going to blast him into the wall, before Jim and Preston. Let alone Nathan put him in the hospital."_** Ernie said to her and she nodded to him.

 ** _"As do I baby, it's good to see you."_** they heard and she turned to find her home room teacher standing there and smiled. **_"The day Bulk was kicking the ball, and you pieced together our ring tone, you and Mr. Caplan both did?"_** she asked and Jane nodded to her. ** _"Not surprised, you and Ernie practically raised us yourselves with our parents."_** Amy said and she smiled at her student then gently at that remark.

 ** _"Before you ask, to prevent a split in the team, and so you can focus, just tell them early and that ends it now. But we're on standby, so tell the boys and your mentor we, the five of us, know. In fact we knew all along since the trio left, but how could we not. We knew you all your lives, the five of you specifically, we get to see you every day again."_** Ernie said softly and she nodded smiling to him.

 ** _"Baby, us adults if we pay close attention, see this all too easily, did you honestly expect me not wonder. In why you're covered in bruises after your other job ends?"_** Robertson said in a whisper to her and she sighed and nodded. "Eric knows as well, Jane?!" Caroline repeated and she nodded to her. "Yes, with the kids all wearing long sleeves, that tries to prevent us seeing it, leaving us to wonder this."

"In how hectic the sparring match gets till we get a better look at their fighting styles and then seem them replicated in the rangers and it hits us like a mach truck. The reason they're always covered in bruises and lacerations is because they just came back. And from a battle and the fight got so brutal, they'll be a sore for a week to two." she said and the team's parents nodded in agreement as the adults exchanged annoyed looks.

"You're not kidding you knew all along, Ernie, Gunther, Jerry?" Saban repeated looking between them and their teacher and principal. "We did, but how could we not, when they dressed in the very same colors all their lives, before they became rangers. All the evidence was there, and their ring tone was a dead give away." Jane said and he nodded with a bemused smile ad the team exchanged grins at their adult friends at that.

"Let me guess, Stone arrested this kid's double?" Saban asked and she nodded. "Yeah he attacked her twice: the first was while my son was out visiting my brother. And the second after Zedd stole her power coin, at the moment, he goes it for a third time. And he's being expelled from high school and sentenced to 18 months in juvenile hall." James said and Caplan and Applebee nodd in agreement to his thoughts at thet remark.

"Yeah close to the end, we remember that portion of the episode, so we add that in and then close the episode with the way we did it. Before we, the seven of us, head for the chamber as we consider who we once were. Though she tells us this and we're keeping her surrounded everytime she comes home now." Frank said and the duo nodded. "Agreed, first this and then the epilogue." Cardenas said and Johnny nodded to that.

"Guys new add on, first our conversation at the Youth center and then the seven of us retreat to the command center to talk it over right now. We got to get the anger out of us over losing the girls as Amy just returned to the pack. And before Steve or Jason sprain their wrist and in taking it out on a punching bag. Or worse, break the tubes and break their wrists." Johnny said and the tv flashed green to answer him then and he nodded.

As they saw the quartet sitting at a table then, now dressed in their new colors then as they watched the quartet. **_"Thank god for the Zeo crystal."_** Cardenas said and Frank nodded to him. ** _"Yeah so Billy, what's going to happen for a full assault, not that Ninjor is back at the temple and the zords are gone. We're going to need help?"_** he asked dropping his tone and Yost smiled as he answered him, looking between them.

 ** _"Don't worry about it Tommy, we're working on it, you wouldn't believe._** ** _In what we came up with now."_** he said and the trio nodded. **_"The rangers are back in action."_ **Cardenas said and they nodded. "Yeah it was weird, I had you at my side, since we started working together on the first series. That it's weird you're only going to be missing for 44 of the 50 episodes this season." Frank said and he nodded to that gently.

Looking up, Frank smiled then. "Yeah a new formation to the girls after Kat joined the team, but still the same, as close as possible, us guys. We maybe in different colored shirts now, but we got the girl our world centers around back again. We can adjust till we get 'Ashley' 'Aisha' back right now." Tommy and Frank said together and the sextet nodded in agreement as the 8 exchanged smiles at their remark as he called out to them.

 ** _"Hey Kim, Tanya, Kat, over here!"_** Frank called out and they smiled and moved to them. **_"Well you guys look like you won the lottery."_ **he said and Yost nodded as he looked at their half of the team with a grin. ** _"Well Kat's parents said it was alright if I stayed with them."_** Nakia said and Catherine finished it. ** _"And we got her enrolled in Angel Grove High and she starts tomorrow."_** she said and they nodded smiling.

 ** _"That's great!"_** Frank said and she nodded in agreement. ** _"That's one batch of good news but what about the other right now after the last five months right now."_** Cardenas said and Yost nodded as he finished that remark. **_"He's right, for concentration sake now, so what's the verdict exactly, Kim?"_** Yost asked and she smiled and as she answered looking between the quartet smiling as she said it then.

 ** _"Mom gave permission, I'm coming home every day from 4 to between 11:45 and midnight, weekends, all summer, holidays and spring and fall break."_ **she said and they smiled in delight at the news. **_"It gets better, the coach busted us, he, Ernie and the lieutenant, they knew all along. Just after the emergency meeting we had, during my power coin, guys."_** she said and the sextet nodded in shock then.

 ** _"Oh great, who else in the adults knows exactly?"_** Johnny asked and she took her seat next Frank at that as she answered him then. ** _"Mrs. Applebee does as well, after your communicator started ringing off the hook. After Bulk was kicking the ball around the hall, missed us, but your communicator hit the wall. And next to her classroom, it's she finally pieced together what our ring tone is to call us in."_**

 **"Robertson just busted us as well, but that's six including the trio, we may have to tell the town government and military bases, including the guard. So we can evacuate the city every time they enlarge the blasted thing right now. But this is the lowdown honey, but did you ever hear an adult screech. One that sounded like Brennan after you got hit now?"** she asked and he nodded to her gently at that.

 ** _"That's the problem, as not only do the adults closest to us know as do our parental animals, looks like the adult 10 are waiting for us to tell them. The sextet swore to secrecy however right now."_ **she said and he nodded as he and Yost moved closer to her. ** _"The sextet: our teachers, Caplan, Robertson, your coach, Ernie and Stone, they all busted us?"_ **Johnny repeated and she nodded to him softly.

 ** _"But they all swore to secrecy, but we may have to tell our parents soon enough, especially mom and dad. Melissa treated me after ending up in the E.R. she deserves to know this and as does Nathan, Janet, Jake and Dillon. As well as Andrea, if we find your parents, they deserve to know, but that's all of us. Aside from Preston, but that's the added news, we're matched to our parents."_**

 ** _"Male or female, your mother or father, guys, is you as an adult in animals."_ **she said and they nodded in amazement. ** _"You think we should call our adult versions, the quintet and the duo and just tell them the truth?"_ **Frank asked and she nodded. **_"We're going to have to tell them sooner or later right now, but best just to get it over with right now."_ **she said and sighed as she gripped his hand then, sadly.

" ** _But Preston hears that the duo broke direct orders he's going to kill them, Preston is a retired NCO. In the army rangers and he's a drill instructor at the base, Red means colonel. As we added the gold armor now, but your shade Rock, it was the color of the beta. Jason was the alpha, as on our training last year we're in officers training, the duo broke direct orders to return, Tommy."_**

 ** _"But even worse and I didn't want to tell you this after my power coin, but even worse, is Anderson just targeted me, again_** ** _."_** she said and the duo nodded slowly. **_"Was that what Ernie meant, if he knows this guy?"_ **Nakia asked and Amy nodded. **_"Kat did you see him at the training center after you convinced me to get back on the beam?"_ **she asked and she nodded to her and she gave a nod and said it.

 ** _"Tommy's dad is a lieutenant in the precinct, they arrested him during that situation when the coach chose me as his student. He's had a crush on me since we were 14, but no matter how many times I say it. He won't leave me alone, he's one of those who wants to straight to home base. And I'm not ready for that, he tried to forcibly pull it and Billy and the guys jumped him."_**

 ** _"Which was why every time he'a at the juice bar, Jason, or in your case, Rock, you and Billy had me covered."_** she said and the duo nodded in shocked anger. **_"The guy that gave you that leer when we were at the phone in the juice bar?"_** Catherine said sharply and she nodded to her. **_"When was it this time?"_** Cardenas asked gently, squeezing her hand as Johnny crouched in front of her then gently.

 ** _"After the coach chose me."_** she said shaking and he nodded. ** _"How close, it's okay, it's okay, just tell me, how close was it?"_** he asked her and she shook her head as the tears started falling down her face. ** _"Kim the only way we can protect you is to always have you surounded, we need to know this."_** Cardenas asked and she said it. ** _"Jared jumped him before he could tear my leotard off and do it, Rocky."_**

 ** _"Stone heard the commotion and arrested him, but Skull gave up, we're just friends, he understands I belong to you now. But Anderson never takes no for an answer, I belong to you Tommy, I'm taken already. But where the hell was Zack when I needed him exactly with the fact I'm this weak right now."_** she said and he nodded as she wiped the tears off her face as he hugged her then tightly.

 ** _"Does Caroline know?"_ **Frank asked and she nodded. ** _"Two close calls, to us, you respected I'm not ready for that step and she knew you were the good one."_** she said and Yost's gaze lifted and he stood up then sternly. ** _"Anderson stay the hell away from her, I mean it right now."_** he snapped and Frank stood up, grabbing him by the front of the shirt and shoved him against the wall as he said it with a growl then at him.

 ** _"You come near her or touch her at all like that again, you won't have to worry about Jason, or the quintet beating the crap out of you. And because I'll put you in the hospital in intensive care, she said no and when a girl says no, she means it. So take the message and back off, or so help me god, I'll kill you myself, get out of here, you sick bastard."_** he said with a warning growl and shoved him away.

 ** _"This is what I had to tell you, but since I left, only one thing shot through me that has this level of anger boiling in me. You always had me covered all four of you, and yet the one who never came back and I know Curt told Jason is him. I mean what changed does he think I can honestly manage at back to normal. Being back to normal human standards, my powers this weak right now."_**

 ** _"And even worse, where was he when this asshole tried it again or why wasn't he there. Just to catch me like always, we were supposed to be a team friends for life. But what happened to watching each other's backs, you five took that whole heartedly. But it's like the concern only falls for the alpha, but what about the omega, don't I need support, don't I deserve protecting here right now."_**

 ** _"Are my powers not worth their time in getting stronger, what changed, where were they when we needed them. But it's this, in my head I keep on looking back to the start, wondering in what it was that made them change. You see I tried for 18 months since they left, but I have to draw the line, now?"_ **Amy said and the quartet nodded as the duo exchanged looks and Catherine nodded firmly.

"In two timelines the resentment is the same no matter how you look at it, and she's right, just where the hell were you guys when we needed you. What about the omega, are her powers not worth your time, is the alpha all you care about. And what about the omega, the alpha's third?" Adam said and the duo paled as they heard the words in her double's voice as they looked at her and Nakia and Catherine crossed their arms.

"In my head, I keep on looking back, right back to the start, wondering what it was that made you change, well I tried but I had to draw the line. And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind, what if I never let you go, would you be the man I used to know. If I stayed, if you tried, if we could only turn back time, but I guess we'll never know." Catherine quoted and Zack swallowed hard as he saw the same look on his double then.

 ** _"What's wrong?"_** Nakia asked and she sat there sadly. **_"Kim?"_ **Cardenas said, gripping her hand and she said it. ** _"You're the first ones I told that too since it happened, but it happened again, before I broke the spell on you. But just where the hell was he when I needed him to protect me, where was he and Trini. And when I ended up in the hospital."_** she said and Yost pulled her into his arms tightly at that.

 ** _"That's why you're furious at the duo?"_ **Nakia asked for him softly at that remark. **_"Who was here during my latest hospitalization and who wasn't, before we added you to the team, Tanya?"_** she asked and the duo nodded. ** _"You resent the duo for never coming back when we were here taking care of you. And in giving you the encouragement to not give it up?"_** Johnny said and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah Adam, that's it exactly, I had this boiling anger in me aimed directly at him, Jason kept calling. Honestly I been ticked at the duo for not coming when I ended up in the hospital, guys, the ones that actually cared. Were trying hard to get my power coin back and Jason kept me company by phone. So where the hell were the duo when we needed them."_ **she said and the trio nodded to her.

 ** _"Him who exactly?"_** Catherine asked and she put a photo on the table and she looked at it. **_"That's my brother and us, like we said, Billy, Jason and I are adoptive triplets to each other, the duo were Zack Taylor and Trini Kwan. Thunderzords, so his was the nemean lion, so lion and..."_** she said and Nakia thought it over. **_"Sabretooth Tiger, she's Sabretooth Tiger?"_** she asked and the trio nodded to her.

 ** _"Sha's the grand daughter of the original yellow, so Sha' to Trini and back, before you took over. But while the boys and Kat, Sha' took charge, these two never called. Or came back, they were here for last hospitalization let alone jumped Anderson once already, before you."_** she said and the quartet nodded. ** _"But not this time, the sextet jumped him when he attacked, we were with you."_**

 ** _"And encouraged you to not give up, made sure you were resting after collapsing, once as Kat told you the truth. But both of those we were around for it and they weren't now. This time it was in reverse, this time we did both, and you're pissed they never came back to help, it's okay, it's okay, we get it."_ **Johnny said and Nakia nodded as she and Catherine exchanged stern looks at that news.

 ** _"You have every reason to be angry Kim, we understand, but they start taking sides in your relationship, I am not taking it well right now."_** Nakia said with a firm growl. ** _"Jason said, like mom probably told you, that every flight back in from Geneva was full. So coming back is going to take time, so we recall him and it's screw staying there we need him more and we get him right now."_**

 ** _"But for right now with the link intact."_** she said and they nodded. ** _"No need to say anything else, you need us and we'll always be there for you. Most important thing in our world anyway, Sis, you mean most to us."_** Cardenas said and Catherine smiled sternly. ** _"And then they learn that you'll never know how precious that friendship with you is, till they lose it."_** she said and Johnny nodded as he said it.

 ** _"Hey, it's okay Crane, we understand you need us and we're never leaving you."_** Johnny said and she hugged him as he tightened his arms around her. **_"The team is us until we get the duo back up here."_ **Yost said and she nodded as Johnny let her go and looked at him then. _**"Well that news just blew the duo's expressed opinion in my eyes, you I'm getting to know, like Billy is."**_ Nakia said and Catherine nodded.

 ** _"There's the reason she needs us, we need to recharge her, before anything else happens here, but again we got seven of eight here. But who actually gave a damn after that, we kept her company, the two of us Adam. We're her trio and with us is Aisha."_** she said and Johnny nodded in agreement to her thoughts then. **_"Yeah and Jason is going to kill them for not coming when we told them to."_**

 ** _"Evidently the idiot considered we could handle it, but we need more rangers to manage here right now. She's homesick, she needs us, her soulmate, brothers and sisters now, so with that, she needs us and she gets us now."_ **he said and Frank nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that remark. "That pretty much sums up our feelings she need us and she gets us." Kat said, smiling to that remark gently then.

And the quartet nodded in agreement. "We already had that talk, but he asked me to marry him and went to my stepfather and they agreed, we're getting married. The real ceremony, after graduation, but legally married this summer after school is out." Kim said and Kat smiled. "This in my head, I didn't know what to think, he kneeled to the ground and pulled out a ring, nice touch in lyrics." she said and Kim chuckled and nodded.

"Well time to tie it up now." Jason said and they nodded as they finished it off. **_"Time to set it aside, you're home with the gang again."_** Frank said and Cardenas nodded. **_"And the rangers are back in action."_** he said and Johnny sighed. ** _"Still seems kind of weird you're not going to be with us, Billy."_** he said and Yost nodded gently. **_"But I will, just in a different way now."_** he said and Frank smiled at that remark gently.

 ** _"Yeah, but hey, once a ranger, always a ranger."_** he said and Catherine smiled at him then. **_"We're back."_** she said and Billy grinned. ** _"And better then ever."_** he said and Frank nodded smiling. **_"Yeah."_** he said and they nodded. "Alright that ends the episode, time for the epilogue, alright from here we decided to return." Catherine said and the tv flashed purple and she nodded smiling to that response then gently.

 ** _"With these powers stronger, we better get back, we need to double check, because if my theory is right then, we better do it at the chamber."_** Amy said and they nodded. ** _"And soon enough we got to tell our adult versions, but in the mean time. We got to get everything on the table and before one of you explodes right now."_** Catherine said and they nodded, got up, hid and headed for the chamber then.

 ** _"Rangers, what can I do for you?"_** Zordon asked and they sighed. **_"We decided to run a field test on our previous powers at the moment. Zordon, but at the moment, it feels strange, for 18 months we dressed in those colors. And now we dress in these ones, it's like we're half of ourselves now, who we are."_** Johnny said for the trio and he nodded as they turned to their original colors then softly.

 ** _"What a day, we switch from being our old selves to new colors, we learn we still have the link open and both of you girls are gone and off the team now."_** Cardenas said as he rested his hand on the window of the tube that contained his uniform. **_"This new uniform is not me, that is me."_ **Frank said as he was looking at his own and Johnny nodded sadly as he looked at his uniform, feeling the pain at it's loss.

 ** _"Drag', you awake?"_** Frank asked and a minute later a green flash lit up the tube next to his white one and the green uniform appeared. **_"I miss being you man, I miss my colors, but my new color is not me, you and Brennan, Tiger, are me. But this light cherry red and fire engine red belongs to Rex, Jesse, Rocky and Jason."_** he said and the helmet nodded gently to him as he left his gloved hand on the tube

And Amy smiled at that as she left her hand in the same place then as the helmet lowered and looked into her eyes. ** _"You got Draco locked up?"_** she asked and it nodded to her gently. **_"How strong are you exactly since you got unlocked in me?"_** he asked and a rectangle appeared as it showed 10 spots and they saw it was 4/10's full. **_"Rex?"_** she said quickly and it showed the same parameters and they nodded quickly.

 ** _"Fire what about me?_** " she asked and they saw it was the same. **_"Shal?"_** she asked and it was half of Fire's beacon and they nodded sternly. **_"Great, without Jason, we would never survive the battle if you get turned a second time. So we need him here, but you get turned, it's the very same thing, Crane. The duo are playing with fire here right now."_** Catherine said and Johnny nodded in agreement to that.

 ** _"The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers or the Ninjetti 6, we can't be gone completely, there must be some way to know that we can still do it?"_** Johnny said as they looked at their old uniforms. **_"There is Adam, the power coins were a conduit, we are inside you, just a few weeks, since they turned us into cubs. But you can still morph, just call out and we will do the rest, this was a test."_**

 ** _"One we needed you to understand as she realized your link was still open, and came to you, even without the morphers and power coins. You can still call on us, Shal is a little weak, still but she can still do it in Kim's case."_** Lexa said and they nodded. **_"Zordon, bring Aisha back for a couple hours, one chance to keep us linked and then we tell Jason."_ **Amy said and he nodded to the request then gently.

As a yellow flash lit up the room. **_"Whoa, are you guys missing me already, I've been gone only a few hours?"_** Ashley said and they chuckled as that did it. ** _"We tapped the link it still works Sha'."_** Amy told her and she smiled as she moved to her, her a hug. ** _"One chance, we grab that boulder and turn back time to our original time-line now, so you to Trini and back and then Tanya, Aisha, but here it is."_**

 ** _"Lexa just told us that the power coins are conduit, so we can try this without the morphers and we start up again, you, Kim and I are retired supposedly. But when is a ranger not a ranger, and we just got the answer to that question. But she put her's back on, you have your's on and I'm wearing mine. So when is a ranger not a ranger here."_** Yost added and she nodded as she got it then gently.

 ** _"We're only retired once we choose to stop wearing these, we're not retired at all, alright, so if Lexa paged you, Kimberly channeled your powers. Just to give her enough energy to get her communicator, activated it and came here. To report in, who was it who caused you guys to change colors?"_** she asked and he explained it. _"_ ** _The Machine Empire."_ **Frank said and she nodded to him at the news.

 ** _"Rocky, are you alright?"_** Zordon asked him and he shook his head. "Guys we say this together, as we all feel this, they just tore apart our gang of seven and most of all. Our ninjetti team, they tore apart our team in an attempt to get rid of us right now. But honestly the people we blame are the judges of the qualifying rounds. With them the junior good will talks judges for taking Jason away and most of all is the duo now."

"We were beginning to doubt our dreams were going to come true, we blame them and committees for tearing apart our team. We were sick of hiding the fact that everything was fine and we don't want to win this war before we graduate. If we can't play it our way now and said way is bringing the girls home now and putting our team. The Ninjetti 6, back in one piece and our team of seven also back in one piece now finally."

"But enough is enough of this." Cardenas said and they nodded. **_"Honestly, no I'm not, until Ivan came into the picture everything was fine. We were adjusting to being rangers, but in 10 months things went from fine, to okay. As even though Kim was gone, we still had Kat and Aisha, but now we don't even have our 7, and now we just been..."_ **he said, shaking as he looked at his old uniform then.

 ** _"Our team of 7 was standing up against the odds repeatedly leading into Vile, but you give us a boost, but not even that is enough. I hated her family ever since they arrived, but now not only to do they tear apart her team trio. Her and the guys, but then they do it with mine they tear apart my trio. My trio from our childhood and my girlfriend is in Kenya now."_ **he said, feeling it growing in him.

Watching Frank, she heard a slam, and turned in time to see Cardenas slam his hand on the tube again. **_"Sure we get new powers, but what's the point, what's the point of continuing the fight when we don't have everyone of us here. And ladies, I'm not saying anything bad about you, but frankly I'm pissed right now. And no, it's survivor's guilt, they just wrecked our lives as power rangers now."_**

 ** _"And it all started when they let Ivan loose at the time, it's been close to 15 months, since Billy was cloned. And those 15 months were enough to leave the bond so tightened, we were happy at the time starting our lives as a new sextet. But then Rito arrives and we're tested repeatedly, before they steal her power coin and blackmail us into working for them, for three months now since."_**

 ** _"She had to take it easy and ration her powers, before Billy told us the last time he saw that and that scared the hell out of us, first Tommy and now her. She may have been strengthening her skills, but then we're told now. That Anderson attacked her in the locker room, following that is she is so overworked. That she collapses and ends up in the hospital next, at the time that month too."_**

 ** _"To protect her, we tell her she has to go to Miami, and then Vile arrives next, before we get our real zords back. As they try to turn Kat evil a second time and then they turn us into children and destroy our power coins. Before we have to go on this blasted quest to gather new powers and the source is the crystal. That we had to hide from Vile in the first place and then top it off now is this."_**

 ** _"The worst part of this is we lose you girls, we were happy as Ninjetti when we started out, 18 months as a team. I hate those guys, first Kim and then you, damn it, if they ever come back. And I'm going to barbecue them both and Goldar and Rito with them. But she loses her power coin, and is nearly killed, we get blackmailed to work for them and she collapses and ends up in the E.R.."_**

 ** _"Blame the world, I blame the duo for putting her in the hospital and to protect her, she has to leave and they take you away from us next. How much can you take, before you're ready to explode, damn it!"_ **the trio snapped together, shaking in anger and pain as they looked at Amy's uniform as he was trying keep from collapsing. As he turned to Amy, and pulled her into a hug and she pressed her forehead to his then.

 ** _"I get it Rocky, I know you guys miss me, I know that, but with them out of the picture and we're close to finding out on whether we can change back. We can reverse 3/4's by turning back the clock on the rock, I am your Ninjetti pink. It's okay brother, it's okay, shh, it's going to be okay."_ **she said and he buried his face into her shoulder as he hugged her tightly at as he said it finally to her at that.

 ** _"You girls are my entire life, but seriously how much can you take, they took everything away from me. When I found you, and I know I'm not the only one thinking that either."_** Cardenas said as the tears ran down his face and she nodded. **_"Do Zack and Trini not understand the fear I suffered and the pain now too. The power coin was enough to scare the heck out of me, but you depended on me."_**

 ** _"All that time after you ended up in the hospital, that did it, I hated them, ever since, you're my world. They never suffered the fear of realization you were getting weaker by the minute, or the fact that they were blackmailed. And into to manning the shogun zords to keep you alive, and then three months. Of keeping your power levels at minimal are enough, before this gets worse now."_**

 ** _"Just why didn't they come back when we needed them, at least Jason kept in touch."_ **he said and she nodded. **_"And that is going to be a nail in their coffin now, remember, by turning your grandparents into power rangers. And us into Ninjetti, I belong to you and Aisha now, so make sure we stay linked is by this. Run a test if we still can do it, let's try it without the power coins this time."_**

 ** _"Guys let's give it a shot."_ **Amy said and they nodded to her. **_"It's morphin time, The Falcon!" "The Frog!" "The Crane!" "The Wolf!" "The Bear!" "The Ape!"_** They called out one after another and their old uniforms appeared on them and they smiled in delight. **_"Whoo yeah alright, still Ninjetti, and the link is open!"_ **Cardenas shouted in delighted relief and Zordon smiled in delight and the ro-test with her news to them.

As they looked at their uniforms as there was a sudden flash and a copy of Amy's appeared and then went to purple. And put itself between Yost and Amy's at that as they glowed happily that. "You're close and almost out of my shadow, but the dark violet looks good on you mixed with the hot pink, Kitty." Kim said and she smiled. "Well the cat is out of the bag now." Rocky said and Kat smacked him in the shoulder with a smile at that.

 ** _"There it is, they never destroyed us, we can write up a permission slip with the duo and her family and Goldar out of the picture. I can come home and you get us both back now finally, after school and practice in my case. And her after her tutoring and training, so back to Ninjetti 7 again forever, but first. Now we got to get Jason and tell him soon."_** she said and the trio smiled at the idea and remark.

 ** _"Our old uniforms are not retired we can still morph back into them, a little weak. In your case maybe, but so what, we can bring you back, honey."_ **Frank said and she nodded and then smiled at that. **_"Of course, why didn't I think of that sooner, Billy, Zordon said he can't keep recharging us. But Jason did it, he did all four of us, Zordon, bring Jason here, we have to test something now."_**

 ** _"But you said you can't recharge him anymore after Zedd drained what was left of his powers, But Jason contradicted that remark after they tried to do the same thing to us, well if you channel all four years of powers together. Then that should bring me back to full power and we keep this up. In the recharging until I come home next year, Kat has this upgrade, I'll take the next one."_**

 ** _"I can go Ninjetti, but Billy, Aisha and I are not retired, so though the team is split with you guys in the field still. We're back together starting now, but you got a sextet in two ways again now boys. Reason is and here's my idea of changing things around until we got a new helper giving us a hand. But we split the shifts with the girls and Rocky and have Jason added to the team again."_**

 ** _"Jason told me this the other day, but he misses being a power ranger right now."_ **she said and Zordon nodded to the news. **_"And he is not the only one, you do too as well, Kimberly, if you reported in after they destroyed the center?"_ **he asked and Kim nodded to him. **_"Yeah I do and frankly, the more back up rangers you got and the chance we have of winning now."_ **she said and he nodded to her.

 ** _"But Jason has to know this, he's the leader of the secondary squad now."_ **she said and Zordon nodded and a red flash lit up the room as Austin appeared then and Frank, Amy and Yost moved to him at that. **_"Jason, boy am I glad to see you."_** she said and he smiled as he hugged her tightly. ** _"Missed you too baby sister, hey guys, Aisha, so what's going on exactly."_** he asked and they smiled at the question.

 ** _"Long story, but Jason, you remember when you used your powers to recharge us and the duo?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"We're running a field test in how much power is needed to bring her back to full power again. Jase', this is Kat Hilliard and our newest ranger, Tanya Sloan."_** Frank said and he turned to the girls and smiled as they saw a gentle demeanor in him and then smiled as they got it.

 ** _"Nice to meet you ladies, my name is Jason Lee Scott."_** he said and they nodded with a smile to him. ** _"We just had the command center attacked for the fourth time in three years and the duo moved us down here now."_** Yost told him and he nodded. **_"Nice move, the room looks like a war room or NORAD at Cheyenne Mountain."_** he said and Zordon chuckled at the diagnosis then as he said it then.

 ** _"Hey Zordon, good to see you again, I missed you."_** he said and Zordon smiled. **_"You too my young Rex, how are things going in Geneva?"_** he asked and Jason sighed. **_"I feel completely out of place with the junior politicians, though that maybe because I'm a soldier. My place is here with the power ranger military this is where I belong now."_** he said and Zordon nodded in understanding then.

 ** _"I understand Jason and it may come time for you to reactivate, but Kimberly gave a fast contingency plan to me. And that would and should help, do you still wear your communicator."_** he asked and Austin pulled it out of his back pocket as he put his back on and in response his color went cherry red. ** _"I never go anywhere without it, and the duo still wear their's."_** he said and Zordon nodded to him.

 _ **"Are you willing to go back to being the leader of the original team as Tommy is now leading the Zeo rangers. But your position is back up missions like what the trio did before you left."**_ he said and Austin smiled in delight. ** _"Yeah I would be glad to Zordon, I can return to duty, if Kim and Billy need me, I can do that."_** he said and they smiled in delight at that news and Zordon nodded as he said it to him then.

 ** _"Then it's time I returned these to the three of you and Aisha, this one is back in your hands."_** he said and as their dino ranger power coins appeared in their hands as the quartet felt a slight boost and they nodded smiling then. ** _"Hang on to mine until I need it, or we try it now and we give her enough of power boost. And to last five months between charges."_** Johnny said and he nodded in agreement to that gently.

 ** _"Better start dressing in our old colors and mix them with the new ones."_** Johnny added and he nodded in agreement, before the tv flashed purple and then they heard her cat spirit say it. **_"Adam, Kat is close to reaching her level, Kat, I am your spirit animal, my form is a cat,_** ** _my name is Kalina. So Kimberly's nickname for you is accurate, just call out and I will do the rest."_** she said and Catherine nodded to that.

 ** _"Kat like us, Ninjetti then your animal, just relax and let it flow through you."_** Amy said and she closed her eyes as she reached deeply into herself, before she felt it. As her cat attached itself to her and they became one. **_"Ninjetti, the Cat!"_** she called out and there was a purple flash, as the sextet waited for it and then they saw her. As standing in front of them was a new ninja with a gold medallion on her chest then.


	13. 13: The Zeo Beginning Rewrite III

**The White Falcon and the Pink Crane Part I: The Return Of The Green Ranger**

 **Warnings: With this chapter making the appearance of the gold ranger as he goes into conversation with his comrades. Before Jason is holding his powers later on in the tv show, as things continue down the line in the show. As they also explain every piece to the new power ranger line.**

 **As with it, they decide to create the rest of the storyline for their doubles in the real world, as she and Jason are the one that the duo care about. And it's turned into a love triangle in the tv show for her, Tommy and Jason. As they set it up, while answering every question for that that was needed now.**

 **Also with this chapter they're going to show the rewrite to the beginning of the series, only with Kim, Aisha and Jason added to the team. As Rocky blurts what he wants to say and the actors and Saban see how much the changes. And team dynamics was hurting the male quartet and Kat with them at the time. As they give the explanation to the real life situation then as they do it now.**

 **This story is going to stretch from their decision to the return of the Green Ranger when he was captured by Gaskett and they get him back. Before the aftermath of the episode begins as they see that having to do that now drains her completely. But this is a re-imagining of the show if she and Tommy decided on this together and told the entire team about their choice.**

 **As the real anger is being thrown at Zack and Trini as Jason has made his choice and though they already broke the spell, there's lingering side effects as those effects become apparent as the return of the Evil Green Ranger starts growing more apparent as the weeks after the letter is sent and the Ninjetti and Jason start getting more worried at the possibility of his return.**

 **The added change up now, for the quintet that got captured by Zedd is revealed in this chapter as they're added to their circle now. As they, Zack's cousin and Ernie's employee are added to the team of Ninjetti now as the truth is revealed into why they were also having a tough time with this now.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing of the characters or the show which belong to Haim Saban and Disney. The story-line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Saban and the Disney company.**

 **Chapter 13: The Zeo Beginning Part III: The Return Of The Ninjetti II**

As she appeared in her new robes in a dark violet purple and the quintet smiled in delight. ** _"Yeah alright, well there you go Kitty, the Purple Cat Ninjetti Ranger, welcome home, Sis."_** Amy said and she hugged her. **_"Thank you, well no longer in your shadow, but what's the side effect?"_** she asked and they heard a new voice. **_"You and Kim are completely equal, your powers as the purple ranger."_**

 ** _"And hers as the pink ranger are matched up completely, but you carried her powers like my human carried Tommy's. So you know every facet of her powers, if something happens only you can stop her. But hopefully it never comes to that."_** he said and she nodded as Frank, Austin and Yost closed their eyes. **_"Who said that?"_ **Nakia asked and Amy sighed as she recognized the voice as she said it then.

 **" _Our brother's T-Rex, that's me and Billy, our childhood quintet and my adopted twin brother, which was where nickname Rex came from. But he's the original leader of the team and Rocky's predecessor, in truth. Jason's color is cherry red when he started out, but the duo are the best of friends. And they and Billy are my quartet, but we are the Dino rangers."_** Amy said and the duo nodded to her.

 ** _"Then that means Zack and Trini..."_ **Johnny asked and she nodded. ** _"There is no black colored clothed duckling and no yellow clothed duckling on the tv show. We're dinosaurs and the duo are from the ice age, so as a result this brought us together. The guys and me are first, Jason is next in that if his upgrade, the one that matches this one, starts failing on him."_ **she explained to the quintet at that.

 ** _"So either the Dino ranger quartet with you and Jason here or the Zeo, with you and me swapping turns, they got the best of both worlds with you active again."_** Catherine said and she nodded as the duo smiled and they nodded to her. **_"Thanks for the heads up, Rex, so we're the female version of you and Tommy now, right, starting now?"_** she asked and they heard a gentle tone to her at that that question

 ** _"Yeah, Kim that is exactly what I'm saying, but when the time comes, it might be time to bring me home for good. But in the meantime, just tell my human, before you tell Darren and Bella next okay."_ **he said and she nodded. **_"Tell us what?"_ **Johnny asked and she nodded and the sextet surrounded her. **_"Tommy would you say for us to concentrate, you as a ranger, me as a gymnast now and two."_**

 _ **"With you being a third degree black belt always in the competitions, to help your concentration and mine, and without anymore injuries here.** **To return to the days, when you came home to the team for your second duration. Just after you and I spent that much time together?"**_ Amy asked and he nodded to her. **_"If it means keeping me focused and I see you every day, then yeah, it is, honey."_**

 ** _"But I see what you're saying, you went to my parents and mom, asked this and they said for us to take a step back."_ **he said and and she nodded. ** _"Yeah they did, but back to the days during your second term as Dragon. When we were close to becoming a couple and leading into your color switch."_** she said and he nodded as he hugged her tightly at that as he answered her then smiling as he said it then.

 ** _"Yeah, that works better, with the duo gone for who knows how long it's safe for you to come home every day now. So we return to those days and I have you back if Billy is going on a intergalactic mission, you're with me. And we rebuild the original bond and make it stronger then ever, I agree with this. Go ahead and tell them, one step back until you come home and then we heat it back up."_**

 ** _"But we both need to focus at the moment, we can't focus and that puts the entire team at risk. But you here every day after practice, we both got something to look forward to now. You're always with me, stage 1, borderline 2, back to that again, but nothing changes things, ever. I doubted we could have lasted this long since you left, but we need this, I love you and I'll never let go."_**

 ** _"But back to the beginning for us, I was your best friend, before I became your soulmate now. We return to that, I got you to come home to from a battle and me cheering you on at the games now. But for my concentration and the safety of the team and your's this is the best option for the best. Our parents would only agree with this, as would Lambert now."_ **Frank said and she nodded to him.

"Alright adjustment on this next remark, you told us ahead of time as we tested the duo and see what they would say. Jason, Amy, Kim and I contact each other, if we ever send letters, if, after we discussed the situation. Then it's done in private, but the only reason for her doing it right there at the center, is so the quintet can talk to Ernie and Stone, okay." Tommy said and the duo nodded to the remark at that news as he said it.

"The duo we understand, you, you're with him and I know your love for me, as your omega would leave you choosing without a second and do it the way you're supposed to. After I told you the next remark at the moment, you said I meant the most to you, in every way, that you can say it. By my coming back and reporting in to telling you this, so whats your thoughts after I decided enough." she asked and the quintet smiled at her.

"We get that they hurt you, but we would never do that, you are our world, we'd do anything and be anything for you. If that means hearing the truth straight from the horse's mouth before said piece of dynamite meant to destroy the team arrives. Well then so be it, we're not letting you go over something as trivial and private. And as a break up letter, with who know what parasites waiting around the corner now."

"Waiting to take advantage of the fact you're back on the market, or false break up, your is relationship none of our business. Is that bastard you just showed us the said parasite and why the guys had you surrounded now that we took their spots." Austin said and the trio nodded. "He attacked her twice and both times it was very close, but Carrie, Nathan and I are ready to have him jailed for sexual harrassment and near rape at this time."

"But that's why the boys have her surrounded when in public at the moment, to protect her, with her, that is Amy, this weak still she needs you protecting her." Preston said and the quartet's eyes narrowed in fury at that. "To repeat that, I know he hurt you, but I would never do it that, I would do anything and be anything you need me to be. Your love life is none of our business and I am not letting you go over something this private."

"He can't take a mere 20 minutes to an hour to call you up, or send you an email, then never mind him, you mean more to me then anything, you are my world. Ashley my everything and together you make up my entire life so not thinking twice, I choose you. We are your boys, we choose you, you are our omega, no choice needed, it's you, always." Cardenas said and Johnny nodded in agreement to that remark gently at that.

"Set the trap and let the 5 of us make up our own minds with two adults who are friends of the family there right. Acts of a true friend now, a true friend would read the letter over the shoulder of the receiver, would ask a parent, teacher or adult friend. And by knowing the writer's personally on it and then call the writer up to confirm. In asking for a copy of that letter and the translations." Johnny said and they nodded to answer him.

"You remember the Tiffany song on Jetsons?" Kim asked and Zack flinched at that remark. "That reflects this, but Tommy is not the one that song is aimed at right now, 'love doesn't come when you need love, it's not always there when you fall, try as you may, you got nothing to say, nothing at all.'. How can you try to tell me why I should forgive you, Tommy was there to catch me, he was there when I needed him, Adam."

"Same thing, Rocky, Billy, Jason yes, but you, where were you when I needed you, this is my new moon, and you left when I needed you most, how can you rationalize it. In your argument, and when you scorned me for your choices, so a single test. That is enough to show you're no longer a true friend now at the moment, neither of you are." she said and the tv pulsed a slight sad pink. "Shal's sad too." Jason said, feeling her pain hit him then.

As they heard the tune to the song come into it then. "She's heart broken at the fact that he just threw her away without a second thought here." Adam said trying to control the tightness in his throat at that and relieved he wasn't the one that caused it then. "That's the 'you and me' remark Adam, our names tied together as the best of friends. And for going on 2 years, you healed my heart." Kim said and he smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Got plenty of time, not about to give up on you, you're my entire world, I would do anything and be anything so you're safe and happy. Our connection as Ninjetti left that intact, I know you that way, but the girls and I took their places. You belong to us now, but they did this to themselves, all we had to do is show up for it. So guys, do it, she told us 7 months in advance to it arriving now." he said and the tv flashed pink and green.

"Hold it, we just make the update as though 3/4's of the team know we fixed the problem, Jason chose to forget everything Dulcea ever taught us. While the duo take out Zack's broken heart over Walsh on Amy, so just say it Kim, like a true friend would. In the tv alterations as we make that tv alteration a reality at the moment, everyone stand back." Jason said and they all nodded as a boulder sized rock appeated in the room.

"On the count of three the ten of us do it, together, baby, focus the date on the day you met our grandparents. We put our team back in one piece now." Tommy said and they nodded, pressing their hands to the boulder she started it. "One." she said and Jason took the next number. "Two." he said and they channeled their powers into changing the rock frequency. "Three!" Tommy said and they shoved that power into the rock finally.

"That's the tv show, our someday is after Tommy retires, for good, which is when my baby brother is activated as the red ranger. Conner Mcknight is my baby brother, and he comes into the picture in 10 years from yesterday." she said and Saban nodded to the news as he added that to the storyline then. "He made the mistake by taking it face value and you get burned for doing the right thing?" he said to clarify and she nodded.

"I get hit you take charge until she changes me back, but revert back to the beginning, our beginning, you remember your exact words, our fight. But our friendship, only you and Kim can change me back." Tommy said and Jason nodded as he held his hand out and Tommy took it, before pulling him in and Jason gave him a brotherly hug. With a smile in response. "We're brothers, always Tommy." he said and Tommy nodded softly.

And as there was a blast of fireworks then and they nodded smiling to that response then gently at that. "We just changed history back, Trini and Zack are the secondary yellow and black, Adam and Aisha are the real black and yellow, Aunt Janet, Uncle Dillon, you were first." Kim said and they both nodded as Brandon hugged her tightly. "Rocky is my beta and I am the secondary leader." Jason said and he nodded in agreement gently.

 ** _"So test the duo, we know what's in that letter but they don't as they hardly ever contact us or you?"_** Yost asked and she nodded. **_"You knew me longest out of the entire team as it is now, I am your sister and best friend. So you and Jason know this, but why would I just throw you out of my life?"_** she asked and he nodded. **_"You wouldn't, that's the point."_** Cardenas said and she nodded and said it.

" ** _Case of what if, what if I never let him go would he be the man I used to know, the three of you and Jason just answered that."_** she said and Johnny hugged her and pressed his forehead to her's. ** _"I love you, you are my sister, I am not letting you go, I get it that he hurt you, Kim, I would never do that. But you're my world, you girls are my entire life now, I'd do anything, I'd be anything."_**

 ** _"And I said that in every way, that_** ** _I needed to now, letting you go five months ago was a knife through my heart. And I am not letting you go now, whatever is coming we face it together, like we always have. It's okay, just tell us, what's going on."_** he asked and she nodded. **_"He's right Kim, we're your boys, we would never let you go, so tell us, what's going on?"_** Cardenas asked and she said it then.

 ** _"Look you guys, before you say anything, I need to make this clear, but I went to your parents for advice and they said until I come home. Us being the Ninjetti 6, but the 6 of you just had the life scared out of you now. In regarding me and second, I just came home to check on you, but I'm on stand by duty now. I'm just saying this, but they said that until my training is over and I come home."_**

 ** _"And for good, to cool things down, but nothing is going to change for you, I promise. This is between me and him, but we got two options and the first means ending it. 2) is where I come home every day after practice and school, and here on weekends. I was on the phone with mom, before Anderson saw me, she said this directly, as did the sextet, and Ernie, the coach and Stone."_**

 ** _"That's the phone call you guys over heard between me and the coach, mom gave the go ahead, and I can come back every day, so like Billy. And later Aisha and Jason, you got us here waiting for you now, until we reactivate. But starting now, today, after our tutoring and extended classes. We come home every day for several hours of day during the week, home weekends now as well."_**

 ** _"Summer, holidays and spring and fall break, so we return to the days when we introduced each other to our parents, when still Dragon."_** she said and Frank nodded as he thought it over and smiled at that. **_"The Coach made that suggestion as well huh?"_ **he asked and she nodded. ** _"Yeah, but here's a question for you, how can I have the time to be seeing anyone else, when I'm always with you guys."_**

 ** _"Any guys that are there at the training center are Patrick's age and finally, Coach has prohibited fraterizations with the boys team, or boys period?"_ **she asked and Nakia nodded. **_"You don't and the reason is you're always with us, we see what you're saying and you're right, you don't have the time at all."_ **she said and the trio nodded as Johnny realized it then in her conversation with Yost earlier.

 ** _"Was this what you meant to Kat, she knew, as did Billy?"_** Nakia asked and she nodded. ** _"Yeah the first to know was the third in command, before I told you the definition to our conversation it was this, I had to explain this to Billy. Just before we decided on temporary retirement from the field right now."_** Amy told her and she nodded as the trio nodded in understanding then as Johnny said it to her.

 ** _"That's what you were talking to Billy about when we realized there was only enough room for five. You told him first then told us, because all of us are with Tommy, Aisha's parents and Rex's parents are your godparents. Okay I get it, tell the ones with him and the adopted relatives first, we get it. And we understand, but now that the duo are out of the picture, you can come home."_**

 _ **"It's safe now and with our new powers, we can protect you anyway."** _he said and Cardenas and Catherine nodded. _**"Yeah we agree with him, if this means we get to see you every day after practice, then we're all for it. Mondo doesn't know what you are to him or us, so we take advantage of that starting now."**_ Rocky said and Catherine nodded in agreement she got her best friend back so soon now.

 ** _"You were the one that I had to convince, they knew me longer, so what's your opinion to what I just told you?"_** she asked and Nakia nodded as she thought it over in what she knew of the quartet, her new team mates and nodded. ** _"Honestly it makes perfect sense, with you not having that fear repeatedly. That you both can focus finally, us with him, as the connection between you isn't going nuts here now."_**

 ** _"We see you every day, you told us this soon you're taking a step back, so we have nothing to worry about. Your relationship is not our business, not our love life, then we stay out of it, but yeah I agree with that, that's a great idea. I get to know you and you have the bond I am developing with Kat, with me now."_** Nakia said and Catherine nodded smiling at the remark as she answered that remark.

And after Ashley left that day. **_"Yeah I agree with her, I want my best friend back, if this means we split the shifts. Then that's it, but after your shift, as you and I are swapping turns, you're working on the mat. We're not going through that a second time, once is enough, I'm not going through it again."_** Catherine said to her and she nodded gently as she looked at her smiling as she hugged her then.

 ** _"Your new team leader is my future husband, Tanya, but the three of you, we knew each other for 6 months to going on two years. But we're just taking a step back for a year until I come home, but that drags up the remark. And of a true friend, you all just answered that, you are true friend. You just said that in everyway that it needs to be said now."_ **she said and the duo nodded, smiling then.

 ** _"You remember the nickname we called you by?"_** she asked and Catherine nodded smiling. ** _"Your spirit animal is a cat, that white cat we saw following us around is your spirit animal in physical form."_** she said, before there was a pink, near hot pink flash and they looked to see said cat spirit sitting there on the floor in front of them. **_"So if you're her cat spirit, guys we want to see you."_** Austin said and 8 more appeared.

 ** _"Hey guys good to see you face to face."_** Yost said, smiling as he looked at his wolf then as he looked at his sextet's animals then. **_"Dame, good to see you face to face now brother, my alpha's third, my best friend. I am never letting you go, I promise."_** Amy said and he nudged her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they heard a happy purring at his being with her then as the quintet started laughing.

 ** _"That's you when you and I spent all our lives together Billy, cub you grew up. "_** She added to him and he nodded smiling. **_"Well we're still at full power, nothing changed and nothing ever will now. But Jason, you are still my brother, nothing changes, ever now. But that was I preferred to tell you all at once to prevent a split in the team."_** Amy said and he smiled as he gave her a hug then at that remark.

 ** _"Nothing changed, still the man you know, I promise, there never was anyone else, but telling us this now prevents the fracture. But you or him, it's you come first, I promise baby sister."_** he said and she smiled as she pressed her forehead to his. **_"Love you too, big brother."_** she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist tightly as the seven nodded, smiling and the cast nodded gently.

 ** _"So that was the meaning of what would have been a bombshell later, so who is this met someone else?"_** Austin asked and she explained that. **_"Guys you recall the foodfight at the parents day get together after Tommy returned to the team?"_** she asked and they both nodded. **_"Well the reason for that is your fathers know something that dad never wanted them to find out, as to why now."_**

 ** _"This is connected to Jenson and my ending up in the hospital when we were little, well dad had an affair with a woman named Mary Grayson. I ran into my half brother, his name is Carter Grayson, he's in Miami. And he's Patrick's best friend and room mate."_** she said and they nodded in shock to the news. **_"Did you and he get a blood test done to confirm that, Kim?"_** Yost asked and she nodded to him.

 ** _"Yeah and it came back positive, I called mom, before Vile turned back the clock, and she confirmed our theory. He had an affair with Mary, and a one night stand resulted in Carter, the fight. It was over child support so pay child support or she was divorcing him."_** she said and they nodded to her gently. **_"So that is everything we need to know: the met someone else is a family member."_**

 ** _"Your brother is three years older then us and too old for you, you guys, you and Tommy, were friends before you became a couple and the brother. It was time to bring me home, as only I can help him recover here. Especially if he gets hit a second time, with you not here, so that letter everything, but your training. Everything is a lie, okay got it."_** Austin said and Ashley nodded as the quintet nodded.

 ** _"Indeed, it was time for that to come out now, and we just prevented what would have fractured this team. But now it is time to test the limit of your powers, Adam, Aisha, combine with the boys for the first step to that test. With the amount tested, then we see how much is needed to last her. Long enough until this letter does it's job, or at least till it is time to tell your parents."_**

 ** _"Though if we add your parents thats enough recharge until you come home and return to duty for good."_** Zordon said and they nodded as the team got started then. **_"We call upon the powers of all those combined." "Dragonzord" "Triceratops" "Mastadon" "Sabretooth Tiger" "Tyrannosaurus"_** Austin said and he looked at the duo then, as her coin started glowing a light pink and he smiled at that response.

 ** _"Alright Thunderzord upgrade"_** he said and they both nodded. **_"Again."_** Billy said and they nodded. **_"She's at 50% strength Billy, you give the next three and she's up to 150%, that will last three months, and four if we add your parents. In all powers again, keep going."_** Alpha said and they nodded as they exchanged smiles as Frank did it this time as he repeated the words, this time with a change in the name.

 ** _"We call upon the powers of all those combined, White Tiger" "Lion Thunderzord " "Unicorn Thunderzord" "Griffin Thunderzord" "Red Dragon Thunderzord?"_** Austin said and the 8 went to their's. ** _"Alpha what's the level at now that we've done two of four?"_** he asked and he quickly answered him. ** _"Let me check her color meter first, Tommy, Jason."_** he said and they nodded to him gently at that.

Checking the color, they saw it shifting off light pink to her tinge then and they smiled. **_"That second one has her at her normal tinge of right after I switched colors, so the next jolt should bring her to hot pink, again."_** Frank said and Alpha nodded. **_"She's at 75% percent strength, your ninja powers and the Zeo will finish the job."_** he said and the eight nodded as they kept going then as they did it at that.

 ** _"Tanya, your animal is a lioness, like Shal thought, her name is Elena, so with you carrying the heart of Ninjetti, concentrate as hard as you can and call it out after I do."_** Rex told her and she nodded. **_"Alright the eight of us this time."_** Johnny said and she nodded. ** _"Yeah, just give me a minute."_** she said as she closed down and started searching, before she felt it then as her lion attached herself to her.

 ** _"We call upon the powers of all those combined. The Falcon" "The Frog" "The Wolf" The Bear" "The Ape" "The Cat" "The Tyrannosaurus" "The Lioness"_** They shouted out one after another as the jets entered her power coin turning it hot pink as 2 more and then a 3rd entered it in orange, silver and green and they nodded. **_"Zack, Trini and whoever our youngest is."_** Cardenas said in relief that they were helping.

 ** _"Alright time for the last one, just double it with the Zeo powers, they're the strongest of the four, let's do it."_** Johnny said and they nodded as Catherine went first this time. ** _"Zeo Ranger I, Pink" "Zeo Ranger II, Yellow" "Zeo Ranger III, Blue" "Zeo Ranger IV, Green" "Zeo Ranger V, Red"_** Frank shouted and their crystals all lit up as the power coin started glowing from a hot pink to a deep reddish pink.

Before Alpha quickly called out at that, before Zordon did it for him. _ **"Rangers, enough, you got her plenty, but we just came to the diagnosis in recharging her. The way is this: if you and your parents give her 75% charge. I can give her the last 25% charge and she has enough to last 4 months as we do this twice more. Until she returns home now."**_ he said and they nodded in delight at that in relief.

 ** _"Yeah alright, we're back, we did it now!"_** Cardenas shouted as they went into a group hug then. **_"Go ahead Kim, give it a shot."_** Ashley said and she nodded. ** _"It's morphin time!"_** she shouted as she called it out. ** _"Ninjetti the Crane!"_** she shouted and in response her uniform appeared on her and they smiled in delight at that. And as they saw her uniform glowing in happiness then and they chuckled at that response.

"I think she, that's Shal, but she's happy she's not retired completely at the moment." Saban said with a chuckle and the team nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "She is, they never got rid of her completely, but Zedd and Rita at the moment. They have the Rex ready to kill, which explains this, watch this now." Preston said as Austin's uniform went dark cherry red and the sextet nodded to that response and Nakia nodded.

 ** _"I take it that is Rex and not Red?"_** Cardenas asked and the trio nodded. ** _"Yeah but like you, I had to as well after losing Tommy, but they just ticked me off. Rocky, you and Adam suffered my emotions over Tommy, but now this took a more dangerous turn. What you saw six months ago, happened when we were 7, she over extended herself to get Ken to pay attention to her, as a result now."_**

 ** _"To me, they mess with my friends and they are in big trouble, I was feeling this after Tommy left before he switched colors. Now they target my sister, they want a war and we'll give them one, but we need more rangers. As far as I'm concerned I'm still the original alpha, the leader. They want to test me and they're playing with fire."_** he said and they nodded as the trio sighed at that remark.

 ** _"Rex, cool down, the duo don't realize it yet at the moment, so both of you relax, we got 3 colors we got to worry about. We all got a temper and you, you lose it you're going to..."_** Frank started to say as they heard a roar. ** _"Indeed, Jason, I understand that like Tommy you feel like you did then, but you're back. So you can protect her again, like you used to."_** Zordon said and Austin nodded to him.

 ** _"Billy, Jason, Kimberly, Aisha, I bestow to you the shark cycles once again, though a little weak, you can still fight the troops. But remember you are a team and still need each other, go now and may the power protect you all."_** he said and they nodded. **_"Aw man it's good to be back in a team again, only now, starting now, we are the Ninjetti 9."_** Frank said and they nodded and smiled then.

 ** _"Back to being partners man?"_** Austin said and Frank nodded. ** _"Yeah back to being partners, we got each other's backs, always, brothers and partners. Girls, Jason is my best friend and equal in everything, this was why Kim suggested. In bringing him back in, he's got the skill to match me move for move. But the gold armor is the symbol of the equally as powerful ranger and total equal."_**

 ** _"To the red, this was me when we started out."_** he said as they saw a green uniform with gold armor on it and they nodded. As they saw a red uniform that was three shades darker to Cardenas's next to it and they nodded as they got it. ** _"This was why you said not to destroy Dragon in his zord form?"_** Ashley asked and he nodded as that opened the door for them finally as Austin switched subjects as he looked between them.

 ** _"Hey guys, let's do it."_** Austin said and realizing what he meant they smiled and nodded as he held his hand out and Nakia looked at them and they nodded and they clapped their's on top of his. **_"Power Rangers!"_** they shouted out together and their parents smiled. "I like that version better, then what is going on lately right now." Andrea said smiling and the sextet nodded in agreement to her thoughts then.

"Us too, but not done yet, guys it's time." Kim said and the tv flashed her color to her gently. "Not yet, so what's your name?" Tommy asked and the gold ranger removed his helmet then. "My name is Trey and I am from a planet call Triforia, I am King Trey of Triforia." he said and Tommy held his hand out and he shook it. "Nice too meet you Trey, like she said, these are our friends and my name is Tommy, I'm the red ranger."

"For this upgrade, we could use some help in the months ahead, before, if you need a volunteer, my best friend and partner can do it." he said and Trey nodded in acceptance. "Thank you, seeing the way this is I snuck in when Mondo wasn't looking today, since he and Rita and Zedd thought they had you. And came as a normal earth human to Jason's house, my zord is a pyramid, called pyramidus." he said and they nodded to him then.

"Boy, am I relieved you guys found us, before this got worse right now, but six years changes a person and frankly right now. Like Kimberly has Aisha, well Kitty has me now, Andy..." Erica said and Andrea nodded smiling. "So that episode was happening now, before the letter as well?" Saban asked and they nodded. "Yeah they found us like two months prior to this week, Aisha sent my daughter a map and key to where we were."

"So first that, then the situation with the Truehearts and now this, before Trey came into the picture, so with that, first the letter, then David, Trey and then us. After Jason takes his position as next in command of the team, we're the last piece of the puzzle now." Ron said and Saban nodded to the news. "Or the fact we just prevented what could be a bonfire in realize, as everyone in our graduating class is going to know here now."

"That things are out of order as the seven, my friends on the team will know that from here till they, till we, retire is out of order and completely off the bat now." Kim said and and he nodded as he looked at Jason in a cherry red T-shirt and gold jacket over it then and nodded. "Austin, you got black with gold mixed into it, son, but you're the cherry red Power ranger in future years." he said and Austin nodded as he looked at Jason's clothes.

"Well at least I come back and my last episode for this season is when we get rid of Mondo and his family for good next. Before we do the movie, but boy is that fight going to get brutal right now, so Kim why would you have turned that easily. Especially if you were ticked at him?" he asked and she nodded. "I nearly lose you and Billy in the process, so first him, then Billy and now you, the pain is so bad, that it went into Fire'."

"And I take it out on them as you're so pissed you take your anger at my broken heart out on them, you know I'm still pissed I nearly lose you and Billy as well. You and Billy ignored your instincts and the bonds of family are even stronger then friendship." she said and the trio nodded as they hugged their version tightly then. "I think if our doubles heard what was going that we would say ignore loyalty, family means more, boys."

"And who have you known longer, him or her when your parents and I are the best of friends since we were born, and before Peter and Mei came into it. Erica was one of our quartet." Nathan said and Austin and Yost both nodded to the news. "I heard that and that was the killer as once my double heard she found Amy and you, Carrie. I would tell her to ignore her instincts, family came first." Erica said to that and she nodded to her.

"Well that's the point that I'm making to you, guys do it." Kim said and the tv flashed. **_"Zordon, our parents are us as adults in animals, the first to know are us who are soon to be know as the Ninjetti 9. But Ernie, my coach and Stone heard the conversation not long after my power coin was stolen. So we tell them, our parents and the army base and town government, before we lay into the duo."_**

 ** _"That every time they drew the rangers out it was always us they found, well time to tell them why that is."_** she said and Zordon nodded to her. **_"Zordon, under normal circumstances this is a matter of I never told him this soon. This a chance to save the team, protect us from what is coming and tell Peter and Mei. In why I'm furious at the duo and before Tommy loses it next at the moment."_**

 ** _"Well we got to tell them why now, Jason never had to say it, he wanted to return and be there so that while they get my power coin, he kept me company. The friendship between us and Trini and Zack right now, in all honesty. It has turned from friendship to resentment."_** she said and he nodded. _ **"I understand Kimberly and you are correct, if it is time then it is time to tell them finally."**_

 ** _"Alpha teleport the following people, in adults to the command chamber: The Olivers, Dumas's, Campbell's, Parks, Scotts, Desantoses, Hilliards, Nathan Cranston, the Taylors and Kwans, Jane Applebee, Alan Caplan, Gunther Schmidt, Lieutenant Stone, Ernie Hamilton, General Lambert at Scott's base. Chief Warner at the precinct and Mayor Macdonald."_** he said and a minute later they appeared.

 ** _"Whoa, alright what's going on and where are we exactly?"_** Caroline asked and they moved to their parents. ** _"Guys, I know the guartet busted us, but did you ever wonder where we went when we disappeared on you?"_** Jason asked and they nodded. **_"Turn around."_** Kim said and they turned and saw the sextet on the wall. **_"No that's not, that can't..., it's you?!"_** Nathan said in shock and they nodded to him.

 ** _"A ranger's favorite color is their ranger color Billy, Jason and I, the nicknames we gave each other: Rex, Fire, or Crane and Wolf when in my and Billy's cases."_** She said and Caroline and Nathan pressed their hand to their tubes and in response the uniforms touched the glass in the same place. **_"Cubs, that you, son, baby?"_** he asked and Amy and Yost's uniforms nodded to answer him and she explained it to him.

 ** _"We knew we were right at the time, but this explains the long sleeves and jackets, the fights got so hectic you were sore for a week to two."_** Caplan said, seeing their uniforms and she nodded. ** _"Yeah that's an understatement, at times it gets brutal in the job, but this was today after they thought they won. And Mondo and his family arrived."_** she said as their parents watched the image then.

And gave a nod. ** _"Mom, dad, the reason Tommy gained us so fast in friends was because Rita decided to create her own ranger. But the show told you the entire story leading into today, but our family names were redirected as our aliases. And the duo through repeated false alarms tried to expose us to the entire junior population, to you, but we decided to tell you ourselves now."_**

 ** _"This is Zordon's last year as our mentor, we decided to alter the rules and make a change or two for this. But the only ones that deserve to know are all of you, in the adults now."_** She explained and the original quartet nodded. **_"Well I'm glad you did, before whoever tore your mask off like Venom did Peter. Exposed you to us as we get the shock of our lives."_** Preston said and they nodded gently.

 ** _"Your middle names are your alter egos as power rangers?"_** Caroline asked and she nodded. **_"Yeah, I chose as the Mighty morphin/Thunderzord upgrade Belle, but Ninjetti, is Anna, so put them together. Anna and Kimberly, Tom James?"_** she asked and they nodded. **_"Thomas James, your biological father baby, okay we get it."_** Melissa said and Amy explained it to her as Preston crossed his arm at that.

 ** _"After Rita killed the duo making a visit to the moon, we got chosen as the quintet, Tommy was put under a spell and turned into the green ranger. Look at the similarities closely, his personality changed for a week to ten days. And then changed back and suddenly he's got six friends, the trio met us. And suddenly they too get chosen to join the gang after Jason and the duo leave."_**

 ** _"Like Tommy, Kat has her normal personality change and then two months later changes back and makes friends. My collapse and suddenly I leave, and Kat is now wearing my shade that has grown two shades darker starting today. Tanya moves in with you and she has 8 new friends now."_** she said and Janet nodded. **_"Your power coin, two months later you get picked by Gunther now."_**

 _ **"After weeks of practice, 5 battles in one day lays you out, before you collapse. And Mellie takes charge as she tells Carrie, through Tommy, your duration this time, and the guys suggest you do not give this up. Let me guess, until the duo were gone they, the quintet, had to protect you?"**_ she asked and Kim nodded. **_"Our new enemies resulted in this, guys."_** she said and the quintet nodded to her gently.

 ** _"It's morphin time!"_** Frank called out and Catherine started them off. ** _"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!" "Zeo Ranger II, Yellow" Zeo Ranger III, Blue!" "Zeo Ranger IV, Green!" "Zeo Ranger V, Red!"_** Frank called out and they morphed into new uniforms then and the group nodded. **_"The girls stayed the same, but you three had to go out and buy a whole new wardrobe of your color in clothes, so we're next now."_**

 ** _"That it son, we take the 6th position as the 6th ranger of the team, so old rangers and new rangers. And Jason and I are added back on to the team as the six ranger agsin, as that lasts who knows how long. What happened if you had to come back baby?"_** Preston asked and she sighed. _**"The link never quit, it's still there, so I decided after the explosion today to come home now."**_

 _ **"I just knocked the fact that Zedd's trying to disconnect my powers never worked and the blast up here and mom, here's the bad news now. But as the female leader of the team, we got a full connection to the team. We're connected on more levels with the sextet then anyone is connected. And to anything, I saw everything through their eyes and arrived after the blast."**_

 _ **"Said blast after the computer exploded and Billy got knocked half conscious, the blast caused me to as well. Before I channeled Rocky's strength and then the trio's and got up, got my communicator back on and came to check. And told them and**_ _ **we decided on a new way to handle this from now till next spring. But we're taking your advice, so for one year, a step back for one year now."**_

 ** _"In stage 1, borderline 2, until the letter does it's job, stage 2, after it does it's job and I come home next spring break and we start heating things back up. But I'm his soulmate, the one we waiting for in each other's case. But you have our powers, you are us, just as adults, Uncle Preston. We're matched to you in either gender as there are 11 of us now."_ **she said and he nodded and said it then.

 ** _"But consider us, if we took this power, we could do this this easily, as we become the adult versions to our children in combat now finally?"_** Preston asked Zordon and they nodded **.** ** _"That's the other reason I contacted and brought you, Preston, we discovered the key to preventing another relapse. And something I overlooked, before Tommy switched colors at the time back then, now."_**

 ** _"And Jason did the entire team, but last year's upgrade is still awake right now, that brings it to something far more serious now. It seems that Kimberly caught this just in time to prevent it now and took your advice. They told the whole team in the new members."_** he said and Peter scanned the group and crossed his arms at that as he answered him gently at the news then finally as he said it.

 ** _"Where are my son and Trinity?"_** he asked and Yost crossed his arms then. **"** ** _We didn't bring them back, because they did something that is considered. To us, unforgivable right now and a certain rapist took one look at her. And Stone and Ernie asked us to tell you now, he targeted her for a third time."_** he said and Caroline straightened up at that. **_"Anderson?!"_** she snapped and they nodded to her.

 ** _"She told us everything but she is so furious at the duo, that it's better that Zack is not here, or she's going to roast him. Mom, we took your advice and we're taking a step back, but to her whatever changed. She decided to not tell the duo, because it's the pack animal crap, but first the power coin. And next is Anderson and finally Kat got her to mom, who was here and who wasn't."_**

 ** _"For all of this, Aisha and Adam did everything, are everything they used to be and through Billy. I told them to get back up here, immediately, after they, the duo nearly killed her."_** Frank said and the adult quintet nodded sternly. _ **"So to them the alpha matters more, what's my position on the team ranks. If you guys are keeping her protectively surrounded?"**_ Caroline asked and he explained that to her.

 ** _"Guys group up."_** he said and the team split int two pieces as they looked between the sextet and the trio and nodded. ** _"Last year's upgrade just cemented it, James, Nathan and I belong to your parents, like my daughter and the boys. We, both age groups, belong to you, Ricky, and Adam, Aisha and the trio?"_** Caroline asked and Cardenas nodded to her as Frank answered the question then gently at that remark.

 ** _"Alpha and Omega mom, Dad's the alpha, you are the omega, but the original alpha is you Uncle Preston, our rank is, dad and you, like Jase and me. Is and was full bird Colonel, we're a more advanced version to the military. And our job is fighting every intergalactic foreigner coming through here. But the 9 of us are enlisted officers training right now."_** he said and Lambert crossed his arms then.

 ** _"So for the team, when the alpha and the beta go to fight the monster, it's the alpha's third and fourth. And with them, the secondary beta's job to protect the omega, correct."_** James asked asked and the quintet nodded. ** _"You would only say that anyway with her this weak, dad, Uncle James. So with her powers this weak now, we got to protect her now."_** Johnny said and the adult quartet nodded.

 ** _"You're right, we would, so while Katherine was keeping her company physically and my son by phone and in spirit, that explains. In why he asked me to bring a copy of Rex to her at the hospital, the duo chose. Now not to acknowledge orders, when my son and Tommy are full bird Colonels. And figured you could handle this and when the more reinforcements and 2."_**

 ** _"And more importantly, and Tommy would know I would suggest this, but the more members of the team. And the better in our eyes, with added members protecting her, I taught this to the trio. And till we get her power coin back now that the team went from 9 to 10?"_** Preston asked and Austin nodded. ** _"Yeah, but despite that every flight I tried was full, evidently they knew that the second."_**

 ** _"But the cause is highly dangerous now, Tommy was only active for a year as the green, she's been a ranger for going on four now. What happened six months ago was similar to a certain qualifying round that laid her out. And had us never leaving her side at the time, but while they were here for him. They never came back for her and this hurts highly in her eyes, she's omega."_**

 ** _"Female leader of the team, she's the heart of the team, hence the surname, but no Zack to protect her from Anderson. No Zack there to catch her as she fell after her exhaustion caught up with her, no Zack and Trini there. Just to keep her company, I at least kept her company, by phone. Every flight back to L.A. was booked solid, but I was ready to comm Zordon to bring me back now."_**

 ** _"Little key there but taking advantage of the powers is forbidden, but use of our communicators are not. And we're about to anyway so she can come home, and me and Aisha with her as we keep Billy company now."_** he said and the adults all nodded. _**"So you can use these radios to teleport back, if that's the case why not do that?"**_ Lambert asked, crossing his arms and he sighed and said it then to him.

 ** _"We never took a good look until Kim told me she teleported back as her sixth sense went haywire, grabbed it, put it back on and arrived to check. But I was willing to do just that to check, but the fools never wanted to admit it. They like being retired, but I am a soldier this is where I belong with my friends. General, Power Ranger is code for army, we're the first."_** he said and the quartet nodded.

" ** _You are the first of the however many teams there are as the years go by, you 11, and of 11, two refused to return to help a team mate in need. Even though their C.O., is not the original alpha after last's years upgrade. Which caused a very deep bond?"_** Macdonald asked and he nodded. **_"Yeah and now I am the mini me to my dad's drill instructor persona, but Sir..."_** he said and the man nodded.

 _ **"Despite direct orders given to them by you and my power ranger counterpart, they broken and disregarded direct orders given. Jason, in the real military, that is court martiable offense."**_ he said and Amy nodded. _**"I know Sir, and that is why I called you here, you want to just let them have it now. As Aisha just took her place as my best friend?"**_ she asked and the adult team nodded to her then, sternly.

 ** _"Zordon, better let me handle this as this based on being in the academy, if they had gone into the military, but Preston is a drill instructor. So with that in mind, so let me and Preston handle this, I am a two star general in the army. As my last job was at Fort Benning as an Army Ranger and with Jason. Him and his younger brother, Preston retired and I named him as the one training our cubs."_**

 ** _"In our army ranger recruits now, so let us do this."_** he said and they nodded as Alpha activated the transportation circuit and a black and yellow light appeared and they turned around. **_"Zordon what's going on exactly?"_** Walter asked and Peter crossed his arms as he answered him. **_"You got the gall to ask that when you broke direct orders given to you by the other alpha on the team, we just got the truth."_**

 ** _"To your little secret and Tommy just told us the truth, you are in a more advanced version to the military. But do you know what happens when you break direct orders, by a superior officer Zachary?"_** he asked and they paled at that as Lambert said it, **_"Yes that's right Taylor, so going by ranks, if the two of you never got into the last upgrade at the time, you are sergeants, barring now."_**

 ** _"Second lieutenant, Tanya is a first, the duo: Katherine and Adam are captains, William and Aisha are majors, Kimberly and Richard. They are lieutenant colonels and Thomas and Jason Lee are full bird Colonels. Zordon is my rank as a two star general, Major general, young man, young lady. But you are the start of a long line of upgrades and ones that will not pass our scrutiny here."_**

 ** _"So despite the orders Thomas told you, through William, to get back up here you disobeyed, young man, that is court martiable offense. If you disobeyed my orders at the academy I would expel you from the regiment, both of you. But the girls came first, they always did and we just found out. Anderson just tried it again and Jerry there arrested him a second time right now, following it."_**

 ** _"Is the only one there to get her to the hospital after being over worked is Katherine after she broke the god damn spell. To protect her they decided to have her take the offer for advanced training in Miami. Kimberly reached the limit and drew the line today as she teleported home. And in time to get the sextet's morale back up as they talked it over, Thomas switched colors."_**

 ** _"So tell me, is it just the alpha that matters or does she not mean a thing to you now?!"_** he said with a stern growl and they swallowed hard at that as he tried to answer. **_"I don't want to hear it Zack there is no damn excuse, what, am I not that important. Just because I had the powers longer then he did, he's the alpha. Well news flash, I am the alpha's mate now, you listen to my orders too."_**

 ** _"My powers were cut in half, I'm back to normal human standards you guys, you know what that means."_** Amy said and they paled then. **_"It means that I need protecting and I just got targeted again by Anderson. So just tell me, tell them, where were you when we needed you, but no Zack protecting me. And from Anderson, no Zack catching me when I fell, no Zack and Trini there."_**

 ** _"There to get me to hospital, no Zack and Trini there to keep me company, go on tell them the truth, why didn't you come back when the guys and I needed you. Are my powers and life not worth your time anymore, are you so caught up in your silly little lives you don't care about Billy and me anymore?"_ **she asked and they swallowed hard at the condescending and stern tone in her voice at that remark.

 ** _"Billy and Tommy were at the hospital all night, waiting for me to wake up after I collapsed, they and the trio just had the life scared out of them. Our parents same thing, you understand what this did, to her, as instead of the duo trying to kill us. They a woman who is my total equal to get my power coin, but she brought me back."_** she said coming into the middle of the room and the group nodded.

 ** _"Well here's the result of your choices."_ **she said and Johnny moved to her and wrapped his arms around her and Ashley, Catherine and Nakia crossed their arms sternly. **_"As you know the trio, I would like you to meet my best friend Kat Hilliard and our new recruit, Tanya Sloan, the girls are the new pink and yellow now. Though Kat is my darker shade now of pink, and her's is hot pink now."_**

 ** _"Kat took my place after they decided it was safer for me to get out of town and take this shot, Tanya switched places with Aisha. Just after Zedd, Rita and her brother destroyed the command, again and nearly killed Billy while doing it. But try as you may, you got nothing to say I want to hear for that excuse. In abandoning me when I needed you."_** she said and they swallowed hard at that.


End file.
